Give Me The Daddy & I'll Give You The Sugar
by Mina Lisly
Summary: Twenty-five years old Ana has had a hard life and is, now, struggling between two jobs to pay for her studies. She's through with people, having been left down one too many times. But what happens when a certain man finds interest in her? CHRISTIAN/ANA {OOC/AH/AU} Romance/Drama/Hurt
1. Prologue

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

**💚 Well, first of all, hello to those who don't know me yet and are just stumbling into the crazy place that is my mind. This is my first FSOG fanfic, but I have been dabling for a while with FF in other worlds, so be more than welcomed to check my works there. **

💚** So, this is a story that has been hanging in my mind for a little while, and here is the twist, you can read it as a TMI fanfic, or a FSOG one. I will update at the same time for both of those stories, so pick the characters you want to follow, or do both, haha.**

💚**This story is already finished in my head and already has a beta. Also, if you know me, you know my chapters are usually long, so don't judge the length of the prologue.**

💚**And finally, I am trying to get back into fanfic lately, because let's be honest, my updating schedule hasn't been that great. I've just had so much on me over the last three years. I was in a bad place, and I am still struggling to be back to me and not what people have been expecting of me. But anyway, I am coming back, but don't expect daily updates, though I won't make you wait two years for an update. I am back and will finish all my stories.**

‼️**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, LEAVE A REVIEW**

**AND I WILL ANSWER NEXT CHAPTER**‼️

**Love, Mina **💚💚💚

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚** Give Me The Daddy, I'll Give You The Sugar **💚

**Prologue**

As she looked down at the picture in her hands, a tear roll down Ana's cheek. She had been clearing her one-bedroom flat, putting everything that belonged to Henry in a box, and had found in the back of her closet that picture she had not thought of in a long time.

It was a picture of Mia and her, that dated from ten years ago. In fact, it had been ten years since she had seen Mia. They were both runaways when they met, and they both ended up crashing the same summer house in the middle of the month of April. It had been the best month of Ana's life, the one time she had been truly happy, the one time she had felt completely loved.

And of course, as the two teenagers were making plans to stay together and start a life somewhere just the two of them against the world, social services found them and put them back in the system. She never saw Mia again. She had no idea what had happened to her, or where she could be. All she could do now was hope that the one person who had truly loved her had managed to succeed in life better than she did.

With a heave, she sat down on the wooden floor, resting her head against the wall as she contemplated her life. She had been bounced from foster home to foster home until the ripe age of eighteen when she was no longer considered suitable to do so, nor she wanted to. As soon as she was legally responsible for herself, she took a waitressing job and earned enough money to live in a shared house.

It worked for a while, she even met her first love in that house. Of course, he wasn't the one who had deflowered her, but Ana had always known the difference between love and sex. David and her dated for two years. Until he decided that she wasn't enough and that he should go see elsewhere. She didn't even wait for him to come back from one of sexcapade that she was out of that house. She had saved enough money during those two years to rent a small shitty apartment, but it was enough for her.

For a year she lived there on her own, dating a few guys but never lasting more than a couple of months. And then came Henry. Henry and his beautiful words, Henry and the way he could take her breath away, literally, Henry who broke her heart for good.

Everything that she did was always something that needed to be questioned or put down. When she decided that she wanted to try and get a degree in law, he literally laughed at her idea, saying that it was ridiculous and that they would never see each other if she went down that road.

She wasn't really sure what finally made her realise that they weren't good enough for each other, but she knew that she needed him out of her life if she wanted to get what she wanted. She might not be made for relationships, nor wanted to be in one anymore, but she would damn well make sure that she would have the best career out there. She would help kids in a way people hadn't helped her before.

She had already found two part-time jobs to help her go through Uni and had been accepted in the first year of Law School. She had no doubt that it would be harder for her than others because, despite the fact that she was already twenty-five, she did not have the luxury to have Mom and Dad looking out for her, but she had no doubts that in time, she would achieve her goal.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

‼️**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**AND I WILL ANSWER NEXT CHAPTER**‼️

💚** E L James owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	2. Chapter 1: Cakes & Cocktails

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

💚** So, this is a story that has been hanging in my mind for a little while, and here is the twist, you can read it as a TMI fanfic, or a FSOG one. I will update at the same time for both of those stories, so pick the characters you want to follow, or do both, haha.**

💚** So, I just realised that November has started, and you know what that means, 50K in one month. But because I am a bit of a masochist like that, I want to do two stories. As some of you know, I am working on my original story and this story already has the NaNoWriMo treatment. But I want to add this one as well, because ... well, I like how this story will go ...**

‼️**DON'T BE A SILENT READER,**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWERCHECK AT THE END**‼️

**Love, Mina **💚💚💚

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚** Give Me The Daddy, I'll Give You The Sugar **💚

**Chapter 1****: Cakes & Cocktails (8,5K)**

During the summer that followed her breakup with Henry, Ana accumulated two jobs, putting aside as much money as she could for her studies. She already had some money set aside, but not as much as she could have due to paying so many times Henry's part of the rent.

She had managed to find a steady schedule that would be changed once she would start school. In the mornings she would work in a famous hotel in the centre of Manhattan called Esclava. It wasn't much hard work because she worked for the restaurant part of the hotel, and she was mostly assigned to room service, bringing breakfast to the rich people too lazy to come out of their rooms to eat.

Though the job was rather boring, going from room to room saying 'room service', she still clung on to it because it paid more than well. Probably because it was one of the top hotels of New York with a certain clientele who didn't know that one could spend a night in a hotel for less than three hundred dollars.

But the one thing she didn't really like about this job was the fact that they had a tip jar system, meaning that any tip she would make, she would have to share it with her colleagues. Sure, she didn't often make a lot of tips since she only took care of the room service, but there was still the odd customers who would give her a Benjamin Franklin.

Those were usually the regulars, and she had learnt to know the little things they would like to have on their tray or the way they would like their food delivered. Some of them even fancied a quick chat from time to time, finding a brief escape from their life in a sweet smile from her.

But she didn't really dwell on that since she had another job she could rely on. Sure, for the same amount of hours, she was paid less, but working in Mile High, the bar-restaurant just around the corner was something Ana enjoyed a lot. She liked how it was much more relaxed than the hotel, even though it was still an upper-class establishment. And she gave all the credits to the director of that bar, Jose Rodriguez.

Jose was actually the reason she always came to work with a smile. She was fully aware that she was lucky to have two jobs that paid above the average in that part of town, especially when she barely had any references, and that her past was rather unconventional. She was sure it was mostly because she presented well, and because she had a pretty face. After all, hospitality liked to have a staff nice to look at.

There was a certain charm about her. Un petit je-ne-sais-quoi as Mrs Lincoln (the manager of Esclava) would say. She was rather small for a woman, but her face attracted the eye and made anyone forget about her lack of height (that, and the fact that she always wore heels, no matter what). She had always had big blue eyes, so big that they seemed ready to devour the world, and as soon as she got around makeup, she always made sure to put the highlight on them. Nothing heavy, but she would rarely go out without curling and coating her lashes, and putting some kohl on her waterline.

Her hair also caught the attention, but not because of its colour. People seemed obsessed to see her with her hair down, and she had always worn them in a bun. That was a result of her younger days when she learnt the hard way that loose hair made it easy for assailants to grab her. She considered for a long time to cut her hair, but she liked it too much to get rid of it. So she always put it in a high bun on the top of her head, making her heart-shaped face seem even longer.

And she wasn't going to lie, she knew she had a figure for herself. She was no Kardashian, far from it, but she still had that hourglass figure, with perky lumps small enough to fit in someone's hand, but big enough to catch that person's eye.

She wasn't vain or anything, but after surviving so long on her own and in the streets, she had learnt to recognise the way a man (and occasionally a woman) appreciably looked at her. Even more, she had learnt to be conscious about it, and always on her guard, so she could defend herself if the worst was to come, which had already happened to her more times than she would have liked.

There was actually something about Jose Rodriguez that made her sure that his reason for employing her had more to do than her pretty face. Something in his eyes that she immediately recognised because she saw that exact same expression in the mirror every morning. Jose had had dark days, and she was ready to bet her next wage that, just like her, he saw the look they shared and decided to give her her chance.

As it turned out, after working the whole summer with him and helping him with the closing more often than she was supposed to, she had started bonding with the man. They would even have lunch together on her days off as they slowly opened up about each other's past. Of course, because the two of them had so many walls up, it was little things, but she could tell that she was making a true friend in the man, someone she knew she would be able to rely on.

Of course, her budding friendship with the director of the bar led to many nasty rumours about her and how she got the role in the first place, not that she cared. She was pretty sure that Jose was more interested in men than in women, and she had learnt over the years not to take personally how people perceived her.

When school started, she managed to keep both her jobs part-time, against Jose's wise advice. He told her that studying and working were rarely a good combo and that she would either lose her health and sanity, either dropout, but Ana was stubborn. She wanted to have it all, and she would. She was in no position to ask for a loan, so she knew she had to keep on working to pay for her school.

She kept her shifts the same, but with fewer hours, working from six in the morning to nine-ten (depending on her classes) at Esclava, and from seven to midnight at Mile High. And as school started, her barely existent social life ended. She still had fun with Jose when she worked with him. But her only day off, Sunday, was entirely focused on studying, and every bit spare of time that she had, she did the same.

Still, she managed to balance work and study, finding her need for social interactions with the customers she had at the bar. Though Mile High was a bar-restaurant, Ana liked taking care of the bar section of it a bit more. People were more relaxed and more eager to joke around with her. She had a couple of regulars who liked being in her section, whether they were here for business or for leisure, but her favourite regulars were a couple of old ladies.

They had been best friends ever since they could walk, and came from L.A to New York every month to indulge in a Broadway show. Ana wasn't really sure what those two ladies did in their lives, they liked to change their version every time they came, from starlets in the '60s to the first actresses of the adult film industry, it seemed that they couldn't pick which story to tell. Though Ana knew they were just teasing. Mary and Ann always brought a big smile on her face when they came, especially when they were trying to fix her up with some random other customers, using a very colourful language that usually made the interested men blush from head to toe.

There was as well a couple of businessmen she liked waiting for, mostly because no matter the fancy suits, and the expansive watches, they did not have their heads up their asses. She could have friendly banter with them, which always seemed appreciated.

All in all, Ana had a routine that she liked, no matter how draining and exhausting it was. All she had to do was stick it up for the next five to six years, and then, she would be able to help children the way no one had helped her.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Two weeks after school had started, Ana was already starting to feel the drain of working so much all the while studying, and she was waiting for Christmas break with impatience, even though she knew she still had four months to wait. She didn't befriend anyone at school, which she expected since it was a competitive place, so she could never ask for anyone for their notes if she missed a class, which was why she had to be there for each and every one of them.

Though she made a decent amount of money for a student, she still lived as if she didn't, eating more noodle pots than it was probably healthy and nothing else. Every bit of extra money she had, she would put it in a saving account to pay for her next year. She could afford to think any other way or to allow splurging once in a while.

As she arrived on Monday morning at Esclava, Mrs Lincoln gave her the list of the rooms requiring room service, with the time she was supposed to deliver it. And like each and every time it happened, she pointed out that the top penthouse guest was in town, and not to mess up their order.

The top penthouse was a room that was constantly booked by the same person. They would come every two weeks or so, staying for a couple of days or more, and in the four months she had been working there, Ana had never seen them. It was the only room where she was asked to go in and put the breakfast tray inside, even though they usually avoided stepping in rooms when guests were there too.

Ana slightly grimaced when she saw that she had to go to the penthouse. Saying that the guest was OCD was an understatement. Every little thing had to be put a certain way. Though, shortly after she had started school, she had noticed that when she would go in the room, work papers were always by the table overlooking the city. So instead of putting the food on the coffee table as instructed, she put it on the table, so whoever was working so much could enjoy the view whilst eating. The next time she had to deliver breakfast, there was a space cleared for her to put the food on the table, a subtle way to say that her initiative had been appreciated.

She checked on the bookings to see if it was the guest first day back in Esclava or not, and when she saw it was, she grabbed an extra bottle of water. It was nothing, and certainly not something she had been instructed to do, but if they had just journeyed from wherever else in the world, she knew they would appreciate having an extra bottle of water.

After her round, she still had an hour to kill, so she went by the bar of the hotel, and told Jim that she would cover him for the next hour. Of course, Jim used the opportunity to bolt out, probably eager to smoke a cigarette, or something else. She made sure that Jim had everything ready for when the lunch rush would start, and as she was busy stacking up the red wines, a deep masculine voice hailed her.

"A Dalmore 62, please. One cube of ice."

She turned her head, surprised by the demand and was faced with a greek god sitting on the other side of the counter. She was pretty sure that some countries in the world had laws forbidding people to be _that_ good-looking. She wasn't sure what she liked most, his strong built that showed he worked out and promised some kind of fun; or his grey eyes, that seemed haunted at this precise moment.

She snapped out of her staring, raising her eyebrows when she checked the time and saw that it was barely nine; and before she could even think to stop herself, she remarked,

"Isn't it a bit early for something that strong?"

He snorted with a disabused smile, and retorted, "It's never too early when you're loosing a fifty million dollars deal."

_Of course_. She turned around to serve him his drink, rolling her eyes at the same occasion. Normal people sought refuge in alcohol because they couldn't even find a job, and there were people like 50MIL who did it because they were losing _fifty million dollars_. She wasn't even going to earn that much in her whole lifetime.

She slid the drink to him and asked for the room number so she could put it on his tap. He shook his head and used his card, but he did not drink his liquor straight away. He blatantly stared at her, playing with his glass as his eyes ravaged her face and her figure, making her feel as if she was not wearing any uniform.

She did not shy away, staring right back at him, her eyes taking in his tawny and unruly hair (the only thing that seemed unprofessional about him), his expensive watch and suit, the thin lines around his eyes that assured her that he was definitely older than her.

"You're new here," He observed, his eyes looking at her hair before settling on her face. "Where is Jim ?"

"On a break. I'm usually just taking care of room service."

He nodded, and she resumed her mission with the red wines. She had to say, if she'd had the time, red wine would be her poison. She liked the strong liquors as well, but nothing could ever go wrong with a good glass of red wine.

She felt his gaze on her from time to time, as he was messaging people on his phone, his glass of scotch still untouched, and when she had nothing else to do but to wait for Jim to come back, she stood there as he took his glass back in his hand.

"So, what does a pretty thing like you is doing working in a hotel? If anything, you should be a guest here, not a staff member."

"Well, we don't all have the luxury of losing fifty million dollars. Some of us have to work hard to get what they want," She bit, cursing at herself and her big mouth.

She knew Jose didn't mind her putting customers back in their place, especially when they would start to get inappropriate, but Mrs Lincoln was strict. Fair, but strict. But she had some difficulties being nice to someone who was whining about losing that much money when she didn't even know if she would be able to pay her next year.

50MIL smirked at her, apparently more amused than impressed by her comment, and defended himself, "Oh don't worry, I do work hard for my money. Which is why it's annoying when I lose in my investments."

"Maybe you shouldn't have put all your eggs in the same bag."

"I haven't so far."

"Then, maybe you shouldn't be so greedy. Maybe this is a life lesson for next time."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," He quoted, and she had nothing to retort. It was a saying she knew all too well, she had lived by it most of her life.

Once he put the glass back in the counter, she took it, pointing at the bottle again, but he shook his head, asking,

"So, what do you work so hard for, Anastasia?"

She repressed a grimace, hating being at a disadvantage and not knowing his name. She knew he had read hers on her name tag, and this was one of the reasons why she didn't like much the hotel. First of all, she didn't like people calling her her full name. Second, she didn't like people knowing her name period. Though she knew it was stupid, she felt that it gave them a sort of power over her.

She saw Jim walking to them and brightly smiled at her saviour, before letting 50MIL know,

"I'm actually studying. And in fact, I should get going if I don't want to be late. But I see Jim coming back, so you'll be able to rant as much as you want to him about how you lost all that money. And I'm sure he will be much more agreeable than me."

And on those words, she hurried out of the bar and to the lockers so she could get ready for school, hoping that her big mouth did not get her in trouble and that 50MIL would be as gracious as he was gorgeous and would not complain about her.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

The next morning, Ana was shattered, but feeling confident. She had worked all night on a paper, sleeping for barely an hour, but she was sure that she would ace it. As soon as she arrived, Mrs Lincoln gave her the list, though this time there was a little twist,

"I already prepared the top penthouse tray. He asked for an early breakfast and for you to bring it to him as soon as you got here."

Ana glanced at the clock, reading that it was five past six. "That early?"

"Yeah. Go figure. He also asked for you specifically. Do you know him?"

"I didn't even know it was a him," She pointed out, before heading to the room, a part of her curious to see what Mr OCD looked like.

When she got to the room, she knocked as usual, already brandishing her card to let herself in and put the food on the table as usual, but this time, someone opened the door. _50MIL_! He smirked at her when it became obvious that she was expecting anyone but him, and gestured for her to get in.

She walked in, noticing all the work papers as usual which confirmed that indeed 50MIL worked hard for his money. There hadn't been a single time when she hadn't seen paperwork in this room. 50MIL was already in his work suit, though it was a different one than the one from yesterday.

She displayed the food as she knew he liked it and walked out of the room without saying a word. After all, she had nothing to say. Sure, he was gorgeous, and he apparently took pleasure in torturing her peace of mind by subtly letting her know that he knew exactly who she was. But he was just a guest in this hotel, and she was just a member of staff as he would put it.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Over the next couple of months, Ana kept her little routine, ignoring every time her body was trying to shut down, and finding comfort in seeing her savings account grow and her grades being above than average. There were even a couple of classes where she was top of her class. But still, she was starting to feel that she could have it all, after all, and that she would have to drop one of her two jobs eventually.

Though logic wanted her to stop the bar because the hotel paid more, she was tempted to do the other way around. First of all, because she enjoyed working in the bar much more than she did in the hotel, but also because of Jose. He had become her friend, and she didn't want to stop working with him.

Of course, sometimes, she did think she would be better off not seeing her friend so often. A few days after her first encounter with 50MIL, he appeared on TV as she was prepping the bar with Jose for the evening shift, and she scolded herself for not knowing who he was.

_Christian fucking Grey_. A young tycoon who owed his billions to his diversity. As he had told her, he didn't put all his eggs in the same basket. His company covered so many different fields that she wondered how he did to keep up with all of them. Especially when it was rumoured that he was a control freak who demanded that everything was run by him.

Of course, Jose didn't care much about his business activities, but more about the bachelor aspect of the billionaire. He started fawning when Ana explained to him the encounter she had with the man. Whilst all she saw was a plain boring conversation between a billionaire and a little someone like her, romantic Jose was already writing their love story.

_"That's how it happens in _**_every _**_romance novel. The powerful man everyone is scared off falls in love with the girl who stands up to him. Don't you read? Don't you watch K-drama?"_

_"First of all, I don't have time to entertain myself! I have a career to pursue. Second, I didn't stand up to him, I scoffed at his self-pity, and he put me back at my place the very next day by asking for me specifically to bring his room service. He didn't have to say it, but it's clear, Jose. He's the King of the castle, and I'm the servant girl."_

What Jose didn't know was that Christian Grey had asked for her to bring his room service every single time he was back in New York. Mrs Lincoln even told Ana that he gave strict instructions to not bring anything if she was off and that he would eat out. And every time she brought him his breakfast, he would open the door with a sweet smile.

In fact, over the weeks, he even stopped doing so, trusting her to let herself in as she did before, except this time, he was in the room. His only instruction was for her to bring his food as soon as she would arrive, and no later than 6:30 am. More than once, she caught him out of the shower, seeing half-naked self only hidden by a towel, and usually, those were the times he would talk to her since the other times he was always working on his laptop, or on the phone, talking to people overseas.

The first time it happened, Ana hadn't been able to stop herself from staring, which didn't seem to escape him.

_"Maybe tomorrow I should ask to have my breakfast by the pool," He teased, leaning against the wall and looking at her from head to toe once again. This was something that never failed, 50MIL liked to look at her body, and Ana could tell that he liked what he was saying._

_"You do you. I don't see the difference."_

_"You don't, but I would. Does the hotel provide uniforms in the form of bikinis? Because that would be a sight to see."_

_Ana rose her eyebrow, not impressed. She had dealt with guys like that in the past. All talks, because they knew they were good looking but scared little boys when you pursued their games._

_"Oh, Mr Grey ... you can't have the cake and eat it _**_and_**_ have the baker as well. That's not how it works. Especially when this baker and yourself don't even play in the same league."_

_"I think the baker wouldn't mind having a piece of the cake either."_

_She smirked at him, deliberately biting her lower lip in a sensual manner as she looked at his naked torso. It was obvious that he worked out, and the more she let her eyes travel down his body, the more she wished she was that kind of girl. But though she wasn't against the occasional hookups, this was her place of work, and she never messed around at work._

_So she took a deep breath through her nose, briefly closing her eyes to collect herself, and she languorously walked to him, decided to play with his nerves the same way he was trying to play with hers. Once they were only inches apart and she could smell his freshly washed body, she tiptoed herself, annoyed that, even with heels, she was still a munchkin next to him, and whispered in his ear,_

_"You should try the cake of the day downstairs, Mr Grey. Because it's the only one you'll get from here."_

She wasn't going to lie, she enjoyed this little cat and mouse game they played. Sometimes she would get the last word, sometimes he would. And sometimes, he was just working, or she was just too tired to even play. It seemed that the rare times he had been in the mood for a tease, but she hadn't, he caught on that. On those occasions, he would actually tell her to sit down and eat with him. Well, tell ... more like ordered. He could be quite domineering sometimes.

During those two months, those little interactions would sometimes be the highlight of Ana's day. Especially when she would leave him with his mouth open, trying to find a comeback. She liked playing with fire, because she knew nothing would happen, and from what she could tell, it seemed that Christian Grey knew just as much. They just enjoyed teasing one another, probably more excited by the thrill of it than anything else.

When she clocked in on that morning, she was already expecting Mrs Lincoln to tell her to go to the top penthouse first because she knew he was still in town, but to her surprise, 50MIL had asked to be her last guest this time. She didn't think much of it, assuming that he had probably gone out last night, or that he had important calls to make early in the morning.

She knocked on his door shortly before nine, half hoping that he would be busy. She had a big test today, and she wanted to be in early so she could grab one of the front seats. When there were no answers, she let herself in, making a small victory dance in her head as she knew it meant he was busy. She just hoped that he was dressed because she didn't need to be distracted today.

She found him by the coffee table, Skyping someone, though he took the time to acknowledge her with a smile. She disposed the food on the table overseeing the City, a small smile spreading her lips as she displayed the cake by the spoon.

Though he never ordered any, she always made sure that, after their little baking conversation, there was a cake on his tray. When Mrs Lincoln saw this unusual product on the tray of the most paying guest, she almost had a fit, until Ana explained that it was something that Mr Grey had asked her personally to add. A white lie, but she never had any problems about it, and 50MIL never failed to smile when he would see it.

She was about to leave without a noise, when he stopped her, his eyes still on his screen as he was typing something, "There is something for you by the TV."

Ana checked her watch, seeing that she still had time, and went to the TV where there was a small white box, with a little card entitled with her name. She opened it and closed it straight away. Though the box did not reveal its provenance, she knew that what was inside came from Cartier. It was a bracelet from the newest Panther collection. _Fifty million dollars_.

No matter how normal he could sound when he would play that flirting game with her, he was anything but. Who gave a stranger bracelets so expensive? Billionaires who could lose fifty million bucks the same way she could lose a hairband.

She turned around to look at the man who was still consumed by his work. It was as if it was nothing to him, and it probably was nothing to him. The worth of that bracelet could probably pay one or two years of her law school, and there he was, giving it to her like one gives a glass of water to someone.

Without saying a word, she put the box down on the table, and finally, he tore his eyes away from his screen, looking at the box as if he had just insulted her. She opened her mouth to refuse the gift when he stopped her,

"I know how the tipping system works in this hotel. So take the bracelet and do whatever you please with it. Keep it, sell it, gift it. It's yours."

"I can't accept it. It would be inappropriate, sir."

"Don't you accept tips?"

"Yes, but —."

"No matter the amount?"

"Yes, but —."

"Then, this is my tip to you. My way to ensure that no one else gets it."

He seemed so sure of himself, not seeing how wrong it was. And so she used this loophole he was trying to turn in his advantage, in her favour,

"That's why it's inappropriate, sir. As you said, we share the tips, and it wouldn't be fair to my colleagues for me to not follow the rules. Besides, I doubt that some of my coworkers would like to wear that bracelet."

He sighed, pushing the box towards her and not taking no for an answer, "I haven't seen any other of your colleagues in this room. And sure, I may have requested to have you specifically over the past couple of months, but that's because you've always done as asked, and you don't snoop around, unlike some of your colleagues. And I won't like, I like the little personal touches you made, like giving me breakfast with a view, or making sure I have extra water when I come from a long flight, or those sweet _cakes_ I keep getting ... The tip is for you, and you only."

She had no retort to that and no time to try and argue. So she took the box as he gave his attention back to his laptop at a small ping, and she said with a heavy heart, "Thank you, Mister Grey. Make sure to enjoy your cake. You might not get one for a long time."

He frowned, not understanding her innuendo, but she gave him her best smile. She walked out of the lounge room, and left the box by the small table next to the door, before walking out of the room, and out of Christian Grey's life. She didn't think he meant harm, but she could see where this sort of behaviour could lead, and she didn't have the time nor the will to get in a relationship.

Sure, she had enjoyed flirting with the man, but though she found him attractive, she never thought it would ever go further. She worked there, and he was ... Christian fucking Grey. They were not even in the same world. And even if they were, she was not to going to sacrifice her goals for some guy.

As soon as she clocked out, she asked Mrs Lincoln if she could talk to her for a minute, and when they were alone, she blurted out,

"I'm about to give you my notice."

"Oh? Why, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I just can't have it all. The school, the bar, here. I ... I'm just overwhelmed."

Mrs Lincoln fondly looked at her, forgetting her strict persona for a second and making Ana feel like she had a Mom looking at her, not a boss. The older woman gave her a smile and gently squeezed her shoulder.

"I understand. You have to put yourself first. Usually, we ask a two weeks notice, but if you want to stop now, I'll say you gave it two weeks ago and I misplaced the paper."

"Thank you."

"And if you ever want to relax, or spend a nice evening with a boyfriend, come to me, I'll give you a very nice discount."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

The same night that she had resigned from the hotel, she was working at Mile High, feeling celebratory. Not only she was sure that she had aced her test, but she had this slight buzz at the idea of sleeping in the next morning. Instead of waking up at half four and running on three or four hours of sleep, she would have the luxury of waking up at half seven. Something she hadn't done in a long time.

She had tried to negotiate with Jose to work longer at nights now that she didn't have to wake up so early, but Jose straight up refused and she couldn't argue against him. Just a week ago, she had to rest for a bit after feeling faint and having a nose bleed that took more than twenty minutes to stop. He even threatened to cut down her hours if she didn't take care of herself better.

It was a rather quiet night, which was expected from a Tuesday night, and Ana was juggling between bartending and waitressing, all too happy to mix some cocktails all the while seeing a few of her regulars. Mary and Ann were there, all excited about seeing _Cats_ yet again, and they were telling Ana all about how they themselves played in the musical when they were younger, when Margaux, one of her coworkers, giddily came to her and told her,

"There is this hot guy who asked to be in your section. He's on table fifty."

Ana craned her neck, fully aware that her two old ladies were doing the same, interested in seeing who was the hot guy, and all her happy feelings left her when she saw 50MIL sitting at the table Margaux had indicated her.

"Ooh, that should be interesting. What are you waiting for, Ana? Go get that man, and give him the time of his life," Mary said, elbowing the brunette as Ann eagerly nodded, adding with a wink,

"And make him a nice breakfast. The best way to keep a man is to keep his stomach happy and full."

Ana playfully shook her head at the two grannies. "I'm sure you would know a lot about that."

"You have no idea, my dear. This is how you turn a one night stand into a real thing. You first have the sex, and if he's good, you give him food as bait for him to stay. And then, your sweet and lovely personality will do the rest."

She couldn't help but laugh, secretly hoping that she would still have that sort of banter when she would be their age. She was about to go when Mary grabbed her arm and forced the young girl to lean so she could tell her in her ear,

"And when you're at it, do let your hair down. Men like to have something to grab onto. Believe me, I know."

Ana burst in laughter, loving the bluntness of those two old ladies and it was with her smile still plastered on her face that she walked to Christian Grey's table. She saw how his eyes carefully watched her come closer to him, lingering more on her face than the rest of her, unlike the other times.

"How do you know I work here?" She asked, not doing a thing to hide her accusatory tone. If she didn't know any better, she would say that this was very stalker-y.

But 50MIL didn't seem phased by her tone, or her question and gave the most valid answer, "Jim is a talker."

She couldn't argue with that. Though she never watched the show, she was sure that Jim was a forgotten character of _Gossip_ _Girl_. He liked to talk about everything happening in Esclava. If a senator came in with a mistress, she could be sure that Jim would tell her. If a celebrity was a guest under a pseudonym, she could be sure that Jim would tell her which celebrity it was. And if 50MIL came on the rare occasions that she was off, Jim would definitely notify Ana.

"Well, in that case, what can I get you? And just a heads up, we don't serve Dalmore 62s here. We're not that posh."

50MIL gave her his signature smirk, before glancing at the bar where Jose was standing, looking at them as if they were a telenovela. Ana rolled her eyes looking expectantly at Christian Grey for him to give her his order.

"Do you mix?" She nodded, all too proud of her prowess behind a bar. "Then, how about you surprise me?"

She gave him a look, happily taking his challenge and walked back to the bar, already knowing what she would make him. As she was pouring all her ingredients in the shaker, Jose bombarded her with questions she had no answer to. She had no idea why he was there or what he wanted. Maybe he was mad about her not taking the bracelet, but she didn't feel bad at all about her gesture. Okay, maybe in a couple of months she would, but she felt good with her conscience and that was all that mattered.

"Come on, Ana. The man has been coming in New York for years and he never even once stepped foot in my establishment. And now that you quit the hotel, he's here, asking to be in your section. What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. Isn't he allowed to go out once in a while?"

Jose looked at her as if she had grown a third eye. "You two seemed chummy."

"Are you implying something?"

"I'm just saying, I thought we were friends, and that you would tell me if —."

"Everyone is assuming I'm screwing you, and we both know that it's not true. Don't let appearances fool you. He is nice because I drop him his room service, and I'm probably the only human contact he had outside of work when he's in New York."

"I'm telling you, he wants more 'human contacts' with you."

"Nothing new, here. But I don't have time for that. And I seriously doubt he does either."

With that, she poured the shaken drink in the appropriate glass and brought it to 50MIL before taking his food order. The rest of the night went uneventfully, though Mary and Ann kept meaningfully winking at Ana, which amused her a lot. When came time for her to clock out, she went to check on Christian who was working on his laptop, which she found odd. The hotel was barely ten minutes walk away, where he could have peace and quiet to work in silence.

"How was the food?"

"Not as good as the drink. What was it?"

"Breakfast Martini," She smirked, all too proud of herself.

Christian Grey chuckled, and closed his laptop, indicating the chair in front of him, "Did you finish your shift?"

For a moment, she hesitated, glad that her two ladies had already left so they wouldn't be able to wiggle their eyebrows at her, but thinking of how Jose was going to make a big deal of her simply talking to the man. They already did it in his room, this was just a public appearance between two acquaintances.

Still, she pulled the chair, rationalising that she could stay for a few minutes since she didn't have to wake up so early in the morning anymore, and 50MIL pushed his untouched dessert in her direction.

"Our desserts are just as good as our savouries."

"I just thought I'd let you enjoy the cake for once."

She shook her head, digging in the cake, mostly because she had never been good at refusing melted chocolate.

"I've heard that you left the hotel."

"Well, it's not easy juggling two jobs and school at the same time. I thought I could, but ... I obviously couldn't."

"So it has nothing to do with that bracelet you sneakily left in my room?"

"Nope. You're not that important, Mr Grey. Well, not to my life. That decision was long sailed before that whole bracelet ordeal."

He nodded, as if assessing her, and since she was seeing him off the clock for once, she decided that she would pry as well in his life,

"So why are you here, Mr Grey? We both know that your hotel penthouse is much more comfortable."

"Christian."

"Ana. But that doesn't change my question."

"I've always worked better in the noise. I usually spend my evenings at the bar back at Esclava, but since you only do mornings, you wouldn't know that."

"That's half an answer." She waited for him to say why he was really here, but when he just smiled at her, not saying a word, she killed the elephant in the room,

"I hope you do realise that ... this _cake_ is not for you to eat."

"You made that pretty clear."

"Good."

"But now I am curious. Is it because of your friend who hasn't stopped looking at us since you sat down?"

As he said so, he glanced at the bar where Jose had the decency to pretend that he was looking at the TV. Ana rolled her eyes, already anticipating tomorrow when she would come to work.

"Is it your coy way to ask if he's my boyfriend?"

"Well, it's not so coy, is it?"

Ana shook her head and took the last bite of the cake before clarifying, "Mr Grey ... Christian. I don't have time for a boyfriend. I just told you that I had to quit one job because it was getting too much, and you want to add the mood swings of another being in my busy life? I just want to focus on my career and succeed in what I set my mind to."

"What are you studying?"

"Law."

"Any particular reason?"

"Because there are too many injustices in this world and not enough lawyers? Because I want to help those in need? Because I'm a sadist and I like the idea of killing myself through studies to do a job most people judge as immoral? Take your pick."

Christian had a small laugh, slightly shaking his head. They kept on talking for almost an hour before Ana said that she should go because she had classes the next day, and she was sure he had a lot of work as well. They both walked out, and Christian insisted on calling her a cab, not caring the least in the world that she was used to taking the subway alone at night.

And as he closed the door of the yellow car behind her, it occurred to Ana that she had had a nice time with him, despite knowing that she would be grilled the next day by her friend and coworkers.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Over the next two months that followed Ana's resignation at the hotel, she struggled to stay up float with her finances. She could simply put a bit less on her saving accounts each week, but she didn't want to risk the money of her future years of school. So she budgeted what she had already budgeted, knowing that in the end, it would all be worth it.

During those two months, Christian often came to the bar, sitting in her section, working on his laptop until she would finish her shift, and talking to her for about an hour before she would go home. Each and every time, he insisted on paying a cab for her to go home, not taking no for an answer. He also proved himself to be quite sneaky when he wanted.

For instance, without her really knowing how it happened, Ana had found herself in possession of the bracelet again. The next time he had a gift for her, she paid more attention to his tactics, making sure to copy them and use them in her advantage when she would be a lawyer on her own. It happened a couple of more times, and each time, he wove his way into her reason, giving her no choice but to gratefully accept it.

Of course, Christian's frequent visits did not go unnoticed by Jose, nor her couple of old ladies. Mary and Ann always gave Ana the knowing eye when they would see Christian walk in the bar and go straight to the table he seemed to have assigned to himself. More than once, they would ask Ana if she had made the man breakfast yet and if this was the reason why he kept coming back for more, which always made Ana smile.

She didn't have many qualities as a homemaker, but she knew that if she made Christian Grey breakfast, he would sequestrate her to keep her as his personal cook. This was the one thing people had told her again and again over the years, she knew her way around a stove and an oven. Years of food deprivation made her very conscious of food and how good it could be if mixed properly.

Jose, on the other hand, was determined to put in her head that Christian was interested in more than her company.

"He has that look, Ana. He wants in your pants," Jose argued as they were cutting limes in preparation for mojitos. Ana rolled her eyes, sighing,

"That ship has already been sailed, Jose. He knows I'm not interested in relationships at the moment. I'm focused on my studies. I just appreciate having a nice conversation once in a while with a man who obviously finds me attractive."

In all honesty, when she told Christian for a second time that she was not interested in a relationship with him that would be anything more than platonic, he actually agreed with her.

_"So, you'd say you're solely focused on your studies and upcoming career."_

_She nodded, glad that she didn't have to spell it out for him to understand. Christian sat more comfortably in his chair, smiling with approval as he explained,_

_"I can live with that. As you know, I, myself, am a career-driven man. I don't have time for the drama of a relationship. But I won't lie and pretend that I mind having a nice conversation with a beautiful woman with more than half a brain, from time to time."_

Still, it seemed that this concept was something that escaped Jose, which Ana found odd. The two of them were friends, despite the fact that he was a man, and so she asked him about it,

"Why does it bother you so much, Jose? I mean, even if I did get him in my bed, he wouldn't be my first one, and he certainly wouldn't be my last."

"I ... I've seen it so many times, Ana. A rich guy comes to the bar, flashes his million dollars smile to a cute waitress and she falls head over heels for him, only to learn a couple of months later that he's married, or has a girlfriend in another State, or just using her as a conquest, or some other shit like that. I like you, I don't want to see you get hurt by that kind of an asshole."

"Jose ..." She didn't know what to say.

She never had anyone lookout for her, that was always her job and her job alone. The only person who cared for her had been Izzy, during that brief period of time they had been together. But now, Jose was looking out for her, trying to avoid her getting hurt, and all she could think of, was, if she had a big brother, she wished he were Jose. She hugged him, short of words, and even though she knew it certainly did not help her reputation amongst her coworkers, she relished in the embrace he gave back to her.

"Don't worry, even if he gets in my bed, it would be a one-time thing, because, well, let's be honest, he's hot."

"That's an understatement."

They laughed together under the judging eyes of the staff. It was Monday morning, which was a rather slow day, and on Mondays when she finished earlier. She couldn't wait to clock out and go home, mostly anticipating the cold half hour she was bound to face when she would leave. It was shortly before Christmas, and when everyone was marvelling at the snow, all Ana could do was pray that it wouldn't get too much, or she would have to walk home.

She was lost in her plannings on avoiding the cold as much as she could when someone leaned over the counter and ordered a drink. She shook her head, coming back to the reality of the moment and smiling at the customer. She wasn't often alone behind the bar, but the other bartender was running late because of the snow.

Christian was looking at her expectantly, apparently waiting for an answer or an action of her part, and she gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I was elsewhere. You were saying?"

"I'm just going to have a drink, tonight. I'll let you choose."

She frowned as he sat on one of the stools, instead of going to his usual table. She started mixing a Hemingway as she watched him retrieve his phone, and she inquired with a bit of play in her voice,

"Did you lose another fifty million dollars? Did that cut your appetite?"

"Haha. No. In fact, I'm famished. But I have other plans for tonight. You do finish earlier today, don't you?"

"It's Monday."

"I'd like to take you somewhere when your shift is over if you don't mind."

Ana paused, not sure at all about that. It was one thing talking to him in a place that she knew and where she knew she could rely on someone, but it was an entirely other thing to follow him God knew where.

"What's wrong with the routine we have?"

"Well ... I'd like to change that routine. But I'd rather discuss it someplace else ..."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed**💚

‼️**FOR GUEST REVIEWERS**‼️

_,_

**Guest1: **_Well, she still has several years for that, but hang in there and you shall see. _

**Guest2: **_You have no idea how much I'm enjoying twisting the characters so they can mould my way, haha. I hope you will enjoy t just as much._

**Guest3: **_So to answer your story, though Mia will have an interesting backstory, she will not be related to Christian in any way!_

**Guest4: **_I guess you could say that, but there will DEFINITELY be no daddy kink. Absolutely not. haha _

💚** Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	3. Chapter 2: Treats & Red Wine

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

💚** So, this is a story that has been hanging in my mind for a little while, and here is the twist, you can read it as a TMI fanfic, or a FSOG one. I will update at the same time for both of those stories, so pick the characters you want to follow, or do both, haha.**

💚** So, I just realised that November has started, and you know what that means, 50K in one month. But because I am a bit of a masochist like that, I want to do two stories. As some of you know, I am working on my original story and this story already has the NaNoWriMo treatment. But I want to add this one as well, because ... well, I like how this story will go ...**

‼️**DON'T BE A SILENT READER,**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWERCHECK AT THE END**‼️

**Love, Mina **💚💚💚

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚** Give Me The Daddy, I'll Give You The Sugar **💚

**Chapter 2: Treats & Red Wine(5,9K)**

Christian remained by the country during Ana's whole shift, working on his laptop, and leaving the Mile High a couple of times to make phone calls. They barely talked, not that Ana minded, she liked that she was able to focus on her work, even though she was curious about what Christian wanted out of her. A part of her, the one down to Earth and used to life, was telling her that it was pretty obvious what he wanted, but the part of her who had learnt to know a bit more about the man over the past few months, felt that Christian would be confident enough to tell her straight away if he wanted her in his bed.

More than once, Jose had tried to pull her out of the bar, so he could ask her about the grey-eyed man relocation, not used to see him by the counter. If anything, it was obvious that Christian was used to be waited on, and he usually sat by his table, working and barely aware of the waiting staff. Unless it was Ana, according to Jose.

But she had managed to skilfully avoid her boss, not wanting another lecture from him. After all, why shouldn't she enjoy a nice piece of cake when life thrust it her way. Especially since that particular cake seemed to be more than well proportionated in certain areas. After all, she had enjoyed more than once seeing him in a towel, and towels did very little to hide the important things.

When her shift was over, Christian escorted her outside, keeping a reasonable and friendly distance with her, and once in the streets, he opened the door of a rather expensive looking car. She knew it wasn't his because he had told her on more than one occasion that he only used cabs in New York since he hated driving in this city. She looked at the car, feeling that it was much too expensive to be an Uber and therefore assuming that it was probably a private chauffeur, and she glanced at the driver who had his eyes in front of him, waiting for them to get in.

She narrowed her eyes, her throat slightly tightening with an ounce of panic and she said as lightly as she could,

"You know, we could walk. It's not snowing anymore. I don't mind walking."

"Well, I do. We're going to a different part of town, and as much as I like your company, I don't want to be hassled in the streets whilst I'm with you. Get in the car."

She nervously bit her lower lip, not finding anything to retort to that. After all, Christian fucking Grey was worldwide famous for being one of the rare few to become a self-made billionaire before he was even thirty. And ever since, his fortune only ever grew. Even when he lost fifty million dollars deals.

She made a tiny step closer to the car, still feeling uncomfortable going in the car of a man that she didn't know that well. After all, so many of the crime stories she liked to listen to whilst showering or cooking started like that. Every girl now knew better than to get in a stranger's car. Ted Bundy would have no chance nowadays. Or she liked to think so.

"Where did you say we were going? I don't recall," She said, pretending to be naive, when in fact she was just making sure that she would see the next day.

"You don't recall, because I never told you where I was taking you."

"And yet, you want me to go in a car with you?"

Her voice showed much more panic than she had ever wanted to admit to Christian, but it earned a chuckle from his part, as he pointed out a fair point,

"If I wanted to kidnap you, Ana, I would have done so long ago, and no one would have ever known about it. Trust me."

"And that's supposed to reassure me?" She retorted, taking a step back, no longer caring on putting on a brave face in front of him, anymore. He had just admitted that he could kill her and get away with it. Sure, she was paraphrasing, but it wasn't far of.

"What happened to that sassy girl with a smart mouth I met four months ago?"

"Well, she happens to like the idea of living!"

He smirked, forgoing the car's door for a moment, only to lean and whisper in her ear, "I happen to also like the idea of her living." Then, he put a more reasonable distance between their faces as he added, his grey eyes looking behind her, back at the Mile High

"Don't worry, if I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't take you out for all to see. I mean, I am sure that your friends over there would be more than happy to attest that I was the last person seen with you if you were to ever disappear tonight."

Ana glanced back, seeing that Jose and Mary were blatantly staring at them. And whilst Jose looked slightly worried, his brown brows furrowed, Mary was all smiles, winking at the brunette with a wide playful grin.

_"So, how did you meet _**_Christian Grey_**_?" Ann asked as Ana brought her and her friend their usual drinks. _

_ Before she could even think of stopping herself, she glanced in Christian's direction who was working on his laptop, his brows strongly knotted before he bluntly got up, taking his phone out of his pocket and walking toward the backdoor where customers went to go smoking. _

_ She wasn't surprised that her couple of old ladies knew who Christian was, after all, the whole wide world knew who Christian Grey was. And Ana was pretty sure that the two grannies kept informed well enough to know who were the big moguls and tycoons of nowadays. _

_ "Working. How else? I told you, girls, I don't have time for myself, let alone to meet people outside of work."_

_ "Oh, so it's a torrid affair that started in scandal," Mary winked, making her friendly grin. Ana rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she informed the two older women,_

_ "There is no torrid affair. He's just a nice customer, just like yourselves. I don't see you trying to get me in either of your bed."_

_ "Oh, sweetheart, we know when a cause is lost. We're too old for you. Maybe a couple of decades ago, we could have seduced you," Mary said, and once again, Ana shook her head. _

_ She loved how the two ladies never failed to have a comeback, and more often than not, a come back that would make any decent person blush. Luckily for her, Ana was not a decent person. After all, no decent person in their right state of mind wanted to become a lawyer._

_ "But in all seriousness, Ana, if, when I was younger and a guy looked at me the way this guy looks at you, I would have brought him home and cooked him breakfast long ago. Don't tease the man for too long and give him some sugar."_

As her eyes met with Jose, her friend made a subtle move, silently asking her if she wanted him to come to her rescue, and she shook her head. After all, she had agreed to to go out with him, even though she had assumed he would take her to his penthouse suite, back at the Esclava.

Jose nodded, not without making sure to make a very obvious 'call me' motion, making it obvious to both Ana and Christian that he was expecting news from her, and that, as Christian said earlier, he would not hesitate on telling the police all he knew about Christian whisking Ana away for the evening.

And this was exactly what Christian commented on, "Your friend seems to think that I am up to no good."

"Well, in his defence, all men are. He's a man, and he knows how your species thinks."

That small snide comment ripped a pure genuine laugh from Christian, and though she knew she shouldn't based her decisions on a sparse moment like that, it was that simple laugh that convinced Ana to stop being paranoid, and simply get in the car. Christian followed her, still slightly shaking with laughter before he told the chauffeur to drive away.

Ana still had no idea of where he was taking her, and when Christian's phone rang, she checked on her own phone, blocking out his conversation. She saw that Jose had sent her a text that made her fondly smile.

**Have fun. Don't forget, I'm just a phone call away. Jose**

** I know. You're the best. I will text you as soon as I know where I am going. Ana **

** And Ana, if you do get him in bed, I want all the dirty details. My nights have been lonely lately, give me something to dream about. Jose**

Ana shook her head, shoving her phone back in her back pocket, a small smile creeping on her lips. As much as he liked to pretend that he didn't want her to have sex with Christian, Jose was still writing their so-called love story as time passed. Even though his version was much more worthy of a telenovela than of real life.

Christian was still on the phone, talking in what Ana assumed to be Chinese, and she observed him from the corner of her eyes. He looked as handsome as usual but then again, when hasn't he looked handsome? But there was something a tad more different about him. He still wore one of his ridiculously expensive suits, still had his disheveled hair, still had this strong aura around him that commanded respect, but something was not like the other days.

And finally, she pinpointed it, he had a slight stubble. She had never seen Christian with anything but a clean shaven face. Even when she caught him out of the shower, his face was always as smooth as a baby's butt. But today, his five o'clock was there, shadowing his face, and she was inching for nothing more than to run her fingers on his strong jaw and feel the pleasant bite of his tiny hair beneath her palm.

Swallowing, she looked through the window, still debating if she should put out or not. After all, Christian was a really attractive man, and he made it clear very earlier on that he would like to have a piece of her cake. And though she didn't miss sex per se, she was sure that he would give her a night to remember. But on the other hand, that would mean that she would have to give up their nice conversations afterwards as they would each go on their merry lives.

She started to wonder if the past four months had just been a game for Christian, that she had made interesting by not putting out straight away. Maybe she was just a challenge. A challenge that he was obviously about to conquer since she doubted that she would refuse to jump in his bed.

The car pulled over in front of the _Masa_ barely a few seconds after Christian finished his phone conversation, and Clary congratulated herself for being dressed somewhat appropriately. Though she had never been to that place (for obvious reasons), she knew that the _Masa_ had a waiting list long like her arm and that the food was known to be exquisite and expensive.

As Christian put his hand on her lower back and walked them to the restaurant, she did not comment on the fact that he had managed to get them a table there, or that he even thought that this was appropriate to bring a girl he barely knew in such a restaurant. This was a place for someone to propose, not for someone to bring their casual hookups. Or, in her world it was. It Christian Grey's world, this was probably the standards.

As soon as they got in, the waiter smiled at them and walked them to a private room, but still, Ana felt a bit conscious about her outfit. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a white blouse and ankle boots heels. She could pretend that she was part of their game, if she just held her head high, and her shoulders square.

As the waiter opened the door of their private room, Christian dismissed him and pulled a chair for Ana to sit, whispering to her ear as she sat, "Welcome to Japan."

She smiled, though it was a bit forced. She wasn't used to so much attention or even efforts. When she had been with Henry, he had always been the one who wanted to go out for food, but it always fell on her shoulders to find out where they should eat and to pay at the end of the meal. But of course, that was expected, she had been the one working, and he had been the one 'struggling' to find a job.

As Christian opened the drinks menu, Clary looked on the table for the food menu, but when it appeared obvious that there were none, Christian told her,

"I took the liberty to ask for Chef Masa's special. Just so you can have a real taste of Japan."

There was a bite on her tongue about how feminism commanded her to protest, but it's not what came out, "So, is this how you woo women, Grey? You give them a fine wine and dine so they give you a fine time?

Christian didn't even look up his menu, assuring her, "Trust me, Ana, if I were to woo you, this would feel like a McDonald's to you."

She laughed, because this was such a 50MIL answer. Often over the past couple of months during their frequent conversations, Christian would say something over the top like that. Just like the time he gave her that Cartier bracelet as an over-exaggerated tip, or the many times he talked about his private jet, even though he didn't use it all the time, or even the time he told her he went to Honk Hong, just for the pleasure of yelling in person at someone.

"I was thinking of a nice bottle of Petrus. You like red wine, don't you?"

"I do, but I have school tomorrow. So just a glass if you please."

It was true that she loved red wine, and she wasn't surprised that Christian had picked up on that. Even though he always alternated his drinks, often letting her chose for him, she always stuck to her one glass of red wine when they talked together.

After the waiter came and took their drink order, the two of them stared at one another, Ana doing her best to be more classy than she usually was, and not blurt everything going through her mind. She watched as Christian's eyes often went to the bun on her head, and for a moment, she wondered if she should have let her hair loose. But she thought that, if the restaurant had judged her attire inappropriate, they would have found a way to notify her.

She had noticed that Christian liked to look at her hair, but she never lingered on it. She hadn't let her hair loose in over a decade, and she was so used to have her hair tied up, that she was sure she would feel weird otherwise.

"No phone, tonight?" She remarked, glancing at the empty space by his right hand.

More than once, during their little encounters, he had had to take a phone call, or to answer an email whilst talking to her. Ana didn't mind, because she knew this was who he was. He didn't do it to spite her or disrespect her, he did it because he was running a multi-billion dollars company. She was even surprised he had spare time to spend with her to begin with.

"No. I want all my focus on you, tonight."

"Well, that was not ominous at all," She joked, though she was quick to add, "But deeply appreciated. Just give me a minute to do the same."

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly typed in a text to let Jose know of where she was and that she would call him in the morning on her way to school. Then, she slipped her phone back in her pocket, not waiting to read all about Jose squealing about Christian's choice of restaurant.

The waiter brought them their glasses of wine, and once they are once again alone, Christian asked, "I have a question. You mentioned a while back that we didn't play in the same league. Now, I wonder why that is."

Ana couldn't help but snort, repressing herself from rolling her eyes as she pointed out the obvious, "Don't be thick, Christian. You're _you_, and I'm … _me_."

"So … it's just an issue of social status," He insisted, and this time, she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

_Just an issue of social status_. Didn't he live in the same world as her? Wasn't he aware that social status was everything in their world, and especially in their country? Living in an ivory tower didn't mean being that ignorant. But then, something in the way he asked the question made her feel that, maybe, he had interpreted her world differently back then.

"Wait. What did _you_ think it was?"

"I thought that we were _literarily_ not in the same league. Or perhaps, you could say that we _were_ in the same league, hunting the same kind of prey."

She burst in laughter, so glad that they were in a private room and that she was not making a fool out of herself.

"I live with my time, Anastasia," He defended himself, obviously not liking being laughed out. Ana regained her calm, and seriously told him,

"It is true that girls are much more attractive than guys. They have this … appeal that is so much more interesting. And in an objective point-of-view, they are more beautiful than men in general. That's why museums are filled with all shaped women in paintings and sculptures, but just only one shaped kind of man, the muscular one."

Christian rose an eyebrow, clearly not seeing why she was talking about pieces of arts when he basically asked her if she was gay. So she let him out of his misery, and told him,

"Though I dabbled that way for a while, I realised that girls were missing something crucial that I _really_ like. I'm sorry to kill your fantasy, but I won't go back that way. If you want two girls in your bed, doing all the hard work and giving you all sorts of pleasures, you'll have to seek elsewhere. Now if it were two men …"

She mostly said that to rebuff him, because though men were always excited at the idea of being with two girls, they always chickened out at the thought of another man in the mix. However, Christian's face slightly darkened as his features hardened and he told her,

"In case you haven't picked up, I can be quite a selfish man, Anastasia. I don't like sharing, especially when it comes to the woman I have in my bed."

It was twice in a row he was calling her by her full name, and so she understood that she had hit a sensible cord. But this wasn't the reason why she looked down, mindlessly sipping on her wine. _He had just said it_. He wanted her in his bed. This dinner was just a way for him to make sure she would loosen up and follow him back to Esclava.

The waiter brought them their food, and she waited for him to say something, but when he didn't, his eyes still on her as he started eating, she looked back up, and bluntly said, "So, you _did_ bring me here so you could take me to Esclava later and get me in your bed…"

"No. I brought you here because I have a business proposition for you."

She dropped her chopsticks, looking at him with shock. _Who did he think he was_? Who did he think _she_ was?! There was a huge difference between having a hookup because it felt good, and getting paid for it. She wasn't _that_ desperate for money!

"Excuse me?" She asked, hoping that she might read too much into this. Christian shook his head, understanding the double meaning of his words and quickly said,

"That came out wrong."

"No shit."

"Let me rephrase it … We both agreed that neither of us have the time for a traditional relationship. I know that you said you wanted to focus on your studies, and I can only push you to pursue your dreams. But for myself … you have to understand, my business is my first, second and third love.

It brought me lots of sorrows, lots of tears and sweat, but it also brought me the comfort I wanted in life. I know very few people believe me, but I am happy with my life as it is. I like working, and I love doing what I do. And I love even more the lifestyle I now have. Bluntly speaking, as you know, I need for nothing."

Ana did not say a thing, as Christian basically told her what she already knew. It was obvious that he liked being rich, or he wouldn't permanently have a room at the Esclava, or take her out at _Masa_ for dinner.

And in general, Christian had never been seen with a woman in his arms. He had never been portrayed as a player by the media, because of that very fact. Whenever Christian made a public appearance at a gala, or charity events, or whatever other fancy things rich people liked to spend their money on, he had always been alone. And as he grew older, the title bachelor started getting attached to his name more and more often when an article was written about him.

Christian kept his eyes on her, as he continued,

"And though I need for nothing material, I wouldn't mind some peace and quiet. Let me explain, I don't want a romantic partner, because I don't have time for one. I tried, long ago when I was building my company from scratch, and I ended that search quickly. I just … I don't have the time, nor the will, to take care of someone's feelings. Someone who is going to whine because I had to leave in the middle of the night to take care of a crisis, or someone who will be mad at me for cancelling yet another date because of an impromptu meeting. I don't want to manage another person's feelings when I have to fly out of the State or the country for a couple of weeks. I am CEO of a very big company, with thousands of lives depending on my every move, I don't want to be bothered with the same feeling at home.

And in all honesty, I like being on my own. I like the peace and quiet it gives me. Unfortunately, we live in a world full of snakes. You have to understand, there are two kinds of snakes. They are both really pretty, but only one is harmless. This one is the every day girl who happens to meet my way and is just interested in a random night of sex with a billionaire, hoping that, maybe, I will give her something nice at the end of the night. I can actually deal with those because as harmless as they are, they are easy to thwart off.

The real issues are the venous snakes. They belong to the high society and know the ways to slither into my life. All they want is to lure me into their beds, get knocked up, so I would be stuck taking care of them and their offspring for the rest of my life."

Christian paused a little, to eat, and Ana simply looked at him, feeling slightly conflicted. She felt some sympathy for him, but in the meantime, it was hard feeling bad for someone who literally had so much money, women couldn't stop throwing themselves at them. Moreover, though she never had the money problem, Ana couldn't help but feel that, at least, Christian now knew the problem that most women faced every day when men kept pestering them for more than they wanted to give.

Still, Christian's little narration didn't explain why he wanted to the her out, or why he wanted to discuss some 'business proposition'. If anything, he just told her that she was a harmless little snake.

"So, where do I come in that?"

"I want you to help me thwart off the snakes. Venomous or inoffensive, just so I won't have to endlessly turn them down. I want you to give me my peace and quiet."

She burst in laughter once again, shaking her head as she retorted, "Haha, Christian … I am not a knight in shinning armour, nor am I a fairy godmother. I can't help you with that."

"Snakes mostly attack when they see me alone at some social events or charities."

And finally, she understood what he was expecting of her, the blood leaving her face at the speed of lightning. She suddenly found it difficult to swallow, her earlier glee replaced by a cold shiver coursing through her whole body, and all she could do was say in a low whisper was,

"I'm not a whore, Christian."

"I never said that you were!" He retorted, looking insulted by her words, which she found ironic. He was literally asking her to be his private prostitute for the world to see, and _he_ was the one who felt insulted.

"You just said that you wanted me to _escort_ for you."

"And how does that word mean that I am expecting sex out of you?"

He was so calm, but she did not let it deter her. Everyone knew that the word 'escort' was just a classy way to say prostitute. And though she had nothing against that profession, it just wasn't for her. She wasn't detached enough to have that sort of sex with other people.

Christian seemed to read her thoughts and took a long breath through his nose, before saying,

"I won't lie, if you had been one of the innocent snakes, I wouldn't have rejected you. In fact. I would have loved nothing more than being acquainted first hand with your body and have a sweet and passionate one-night stand with you. Maybe I would have even pushed it into a weekend. After all, you're gorgeous, and I'm pretty sure you know how to keep one entertained through the night with that beautiful body of yours …"

His eyes hungrily ravaged her body, making her really self-conscious, though she did not shy away from his gaze, waiting for him to look back at her with his grey eyes, seeing an ounce of lust before he regained his usual impassible face.

"But it did not happen. And in a way I am glad. I never would have gotten to know you if we just had sex, and I never would have gotten the opportunity to enjoy your company for more than just your body. I actually like spending time with you, Ana. And if my fairy Godmother could be someone I actually like, well, I'm definitely going to do everything I can so she can accompany me at those godawful functions."

Ana bit her lower lip, finally seeing the situation for what it was, just a friend asking a friend to help him out a few nights a month. Of course, since Christian Grey did not know how to interact with normal people such as herself, he had to put this in words that could lead anyone to wonder. But she had to make sure about that 'business' side of his deal.

"So … no sex?"

"Disappointed?" He asked with a smirk and Ana rolled her eyes, still trying to clarify his words,

"So, you just want me to show up and _pretend_ that I'm your girlfriend. When no one is looking, we're back to normal, no mushy feelings, no sweet little texts or any of that stuff? I'm just … some eye candy for the world to see, so you can enjoy those parties and they can stop speculating that you're gay?"

Christian chuckled at that. Even though she never mentioned it to him, she was pretty sure that he knew about it. The absence of women by his arms over more than the past decade had many tabloids speculating on whether or not he was still hiding in the closet.

"Aren't _you_ speculating?" He asked.

"Gay men don't look at me the way you look at me."

"I'm sure they don't.

She looked down at her plate, resuming her eating as she thought of his proposition. What difference would it make? Instead of stealing her time after her shifts at the Mile High, he would bring her at some boring event. She would get to dress nice once in a while and eat something else than noodle pots as she would do so. Though she knew she had no appropriate clothes for high class functions, and there was no one in her entourage she could ask clothes from.

"What if I say no?"

"You won't say no," He confidently countered. She rose an eyebrow at his cockiness. "You wouldn't ask that if you wanted to say no."

This was definitely the businessman in him talking. She sighed, trying to figure if she could add Christian into her busy schedule. After all, it would be a time-consuming thing, and she already had so much on her sleeves. This was why she stopped the hotel, and now she was considering taking his offer.

And, she had her own charity work. Sure, it was nothing as fancy as what Christian was proposing, she was just serving soup to homeless people on Sunday evenings. She had had the chance to only be homeless for brief periods of time because she would often run away from her foster homes when she was a kid, but she was doing all she could to help those who hadn't been as lucky as her. And she enjoyed her Sunday evenings, mostly because she got to spend them with Jack who happened to be a very funny and entertaining guy.

But on the other hand, if urban legends were right, and most of the high society would be present, it meant that she was more likely to meet hotshot lawyers for whom she would be able to intern later on in her studies if she formed a proper network. And it was with that thought in mind that she agreed.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Disappointed?" She mocked, echoing his words from earlier on. "Did you hope I'd say no, so we could end the night in your bed?"

Christian shook his head, "Good then. I need you Saturday night. We have a gala for a charity in Africa."

"So bossy. I need to check with Jose first if someone can cover my shift Saturday night."

"Aren't you quitting? I thought you agreed you can't have it all, that's why you quit the hotel."

Ana snorted as soon as the first words left his mouth. "Christian, not everyone is like you. If I don't work, you will need to start a charity for me."

"Did I not mention that this was a _business transaction_?" He coldly said, apparently annoyed at the idea of her keeping her job at the Mile High. She frowned, unsure to understand what he meant.

"I am paying you ten thousand dollars a month for as long as you stay with me."

She opened her mouth to argue, but shut it immediately. _Fifty million dollars_. Only someone who lost that amount and only drunk an expensive scotch to make himself feel better would not blink an eye at the idea of spending the price of a car a month on a girl, just for her to show up with him once in a while.

"I'm still keeping my job."

"Is it not enough? Because I can up the amount."

"No! It's just … a backup plan for myself. What if you give me the boot in a couple of months, and I struggle to find another job because I'm a student?"

It wasn't entirely true. She was pretty sure that Jose would help get a job if that happened, or even Mrs Lincoln. But she didn't want to financially depend on someone else, and this sounded much like it would be the case.

"This is a _business transaction_, Ana. I don't back down from my deals without giving notice. But, if it makes you feel better, we can have a written contract."

"And now, I feel gross."

"Why?"

"Because it will be written black on white that I am renting my body to you."

"And how is that different from other jobs? Don't you use your body as the Mile High, or Esclava? The difference is, I'm paying you to be pretty and rescue me from unwanted conversations, instead of you mixing cocktails or bringing room service."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?

"I come prepare for my business meetings, that's all."

She bit on her lower lip again, still not liking this whole depending on him financially. Sure in one month, she would make enough money to pay for a semester and save up all the while living and no longer surviving, but still …

"I still need to talk to Jose. I want to make sure he would take me back in case … you go bankrupt, or something."

"You have trust issues," He noted, his tone slightly annoyed, and she didn't reply to that. Because he was right. She did have trust issues.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere before I read and sign that _contract_ of yours. And I'd like you to add something to it."

"What?"

"If we ever end up fucking, this would be a breach of contract. Which means we would stop seeing each other and would go on our merry ways, making sure not to annoy the other again. No more contacts"

He longly looked at her, his eyes carefully studying her face. If she was honest with herself, she was mostly testing the man, trying to see if he had been expecting for her to put out whilst she was on his payroll. But Christian never gave her this vibe, and instead graciously nodded, as he agreed to her condition.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed**💚

* * *

‼️**FOR GUEST REVIEWERS**‼️

_,_

**SomeoneOutThere**: _Well, here you don't have to wait any longer, the update was there. Hope you liked it. _

**jebv1949**: _Yeah, we all enjoy some cat and mouth. And don't worry, I will update quite often since this is my NaNoWriMo story. hehe. And Mia will come back in Ana's life, but not the way you're all expecting. And thank you so for your kind words._

💚** E L James owns the names of the characters from the Fifty Shades franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	4. Chapter 3: Sweets & Whiskey

**My dear little broccolis**

** So, this is a story that has been hanging in my mind for a little while, and here is the twist, you can read it as a TMI fanfic, or a FSOG one. I will update at the same time for both of those stories, so pick the characters you want to follow, or do both, haha.**

** NaNoWriMo count: 24'551 ( !)**

** I have to say that I am surprised that everyone was surprised about the twist. I thought the title of the story made it obvious, but apparently, it only made sense in my head, Ahah. But I am so glad that you are so responsive to it. Just keep the love coming and be on the lookout for the next chapter ... **

‼️**DON'T BE A SILENT READER,**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWERCHECK AT THE END**‼️

**Love, Mina **

**.~~. .~~. .~~.**

** Give Me The Daddy, I'll Give You The Sugar **

**Chapter 3: Sweets Whiskey(7,9K)**

"I don't understand why you are calling me," Jose said in an exasperated voice.

It was bright in the morning, and Ana was walking with a fast path so she could get to class. She had decided to call Jose on the way because, given his reaction to the restaurant last night, texting would be way too long. that, and the fact that there was some frost here and there, and she didn't trust herself to be walking and texting when the floor was so dangerous.

She had summed up the whole dinner she had had with Christian, bringing her earphone several times out of her ears when Jose squealed. She never knew one could squeal so much. He squealed as soon as she called, swooning over the restaurant she had dinner in, and asking tons of questions about the food, and about the staff and service (of course, the restaurant director in him perked its nose and checked the concurrence).

Then, he squealed when she told him that Christian had reserved a private room for them. And he squealed when she told him about Christian's proposition. And he squealed when she told him the ridiculous amount Christian was ready to pay her. He squealed a lot for this one.

"I mean, if the man had come to me with that kind of proposition, I would have jumped on the occasion. You do realise that some people struggle to make that amount in a year."

She sighed, pulling her scarf closer at the brisk of wind, and making sure it wasn't muffling the mike of her earphone before she retorted,

"Well, maybe I should tell Christian to call _you_ so you can help him."

"He's not my type."

"You keep on saying how hot he is!"

"He's not my type as in, I don't go after straight people. Even with girls, I like it better when they're like me, bisexual."

"Maybe he's bisexual as well," She bit back, more to annoy Jose, than because she believed it to be true. After all, though he never said the words, Christian had made it pretty clear that he was more interested in women than men.

"Maybe, but at the end of the day, he wants to get in your pants, not mine."

"Well, he won't," She muttered, making a mental note to make sure that Christian would not 'forget' to add this clause when he would present her with a real contract she could read and throw back at his face if he went out of line.

"I mean, this is perfect for you. You get paid a shit load of money to be pretty, _and_ you get the upside of having of boyfriend, without the downside."

"Weren't you the one who said I shouldn't get in a relationship with the man, to begin with?"

"But as he said, it's not a relationship. It's business. He's offering you a much better job than I ever could, with much better money. I don't even understand what you thought I was going to tell you. Of course, go for it!"

Ana deeply breathed through her nose, trying to understand why she was so bothered by this whole deal, when, as Jose just pointed out, it was a gift fallen from Heaven. With this job, she could even transfer next year in a better Uni with better ratings, and still not worry about paying the fees. With this job, she could _live_ and stop surviving.

And then it hit her. It wasn't the job in itself. After all, as Jose and Christian said, she was paid to be pretty. Who didn't like being told they were pretty and getting paid on top of that? After all, beauty pageants existed for a reason. No, the problem was that she knew her employer first hand.

Whether it was Esclava or Mile High, or even the several other jobs she had done before that, she had never known first hand the top boss. _The boss's boss's boss_. Sometimes, she didn't even know their names or what they looked like. And now, she would know her number one boss, first hand. And no matter the contract, no matter the way Christian swore he treated all of his business transactions with respect, it made her feel vulnerable.

She didn't like the idea of her only source of revenue depending on someone she knew and could end up falling apart with. She had learnt the hard way to only rely on herself, and her last relationship with Henry only proved her right.

_"Come on, Ana banana. Just move in with me. It would be much easier for both of us if we only pay half a rent each."_

_She twisted her hands with discomfort, feeling bad for refusing something so simple, but she had struggled so much to find her little apartment, she didn't want to give it up. Henry sighed with annoyance, before kissing her and saying, _

_"I thought you loved me, and you wanted to be with me. How can we build a future together, when you won't even share your life with me now?"_

_"How about … Maybe … _**_You_**_ could move in with me. I mean, my place is a bit bigger than yours and I have much more stuff to move than you."_

_He smiled, like a kid who has been offered a Christmas present and kissed her again. She loved it when he was like that, loving and spontaneous, not afraid to show his feelings. She loved how he made her melt, and in those moments, all the fights, and all his bad tempers were forgotten. It was all worth it, because, in the end, he loved her. _

Every day that passed by, Ana was grateful to her lucky star to have given her the wit to refuse his offer and to stay in her apartment. She couldn't even imagine how she would have survived after their breakup otherwise. After all, she was the one who had to throw him out, and change the locks because he would keep on coming back, with his sweet words of sorry and loving her more than anything.

"Earth to Ana!" Jose called out in her earphone, and she shook her head to get back to the present. She looked up, seeing that she was ten minutes away from her University, and once again, she rearranged her scarf before confessing,

"I just … don't like … having to rely on someone else to live."

"I know, Biscuit. None of us does. But, you're seeing this from a point-of-view too personal. As he said, it's just a business transaction. You don't rely on Christian, you expect Mr Grey to respect his hand of the bargain. If you're so worried, maybe you should make sure that the contract is enforceable by law, and that you can take him to court if he steps out. His lot will do anything to stay away from this kind of scandal."

"Yeah, I'll think about that."

As she ended her phone conversation with her friend and thought about this arrangement she was about to sign with Christian Grey, she tried to see it from an objective point-of-view. As Jose as said, she was seeing it from a point-of-view too personal. It was just another job, a very well paid job, that could give her much more advantages than inconveniences. So she should stop thinking too much into it, and just enjoy it whilst it lasts. After all, even if she only worked for Mr Grey for two months, she would make more money in that period of time than she ever would in a year.

**.~~. .~~. .~~.**

After her classes, she went to the Esclava, where she knew Christian was waiting for her. They had agreed for her to drop by his ridiculously spacious room before her shift at Mile High so they could read and sign together the contract he would have printed. But as she was standing at the entrance of the luxurious hotel, Ana chickened out.

She promptly walked to the staff entrance, praying that Mrs Lincoln would still be there, and walked to the older woman's office. If anyone saw her and recognise her, they would assume she was just paying Mrs Lincoln a visit, or that she wanted her old job back, not that she was meeting with one of the richest men out there. She just didn't want to be the centre of gossip.

Thankfully to her, Mrs Lincoln was on her way out when she caught a glimpse of her. She politely smiled at Ana, though it was obvious that she was surprised to see the brunette there.

"Everything okay, Ana?"

"Yes. Of course. How are you doing? Busy, with the Christmas season?"

"We're fully booked for the month to come, which is always a joy. Though this year the reservations started later than usual."

Ana nodded, more to acknowledge Mrs Lincoln's statement than anything else. The older woman briefly looked at Ana, before reopening her office and inviting the young girl in. Ana followed, still feeling intimidated by the woman in that specific room. It was where she had held her interview with Mrs Lincoln who did not give her any opening or insight of how she felt about hiring Ana.

"So, what's on your mind, Ana?" She asked, sitting behind the desk as she indicated the brunette to sit as well. Ana looked awkwardly at the chair, not sure how to properly formulate her request without arising any sorts of suspicions.

"Well … I would need a sort of favour."

Mrs Lincoln looked at her, showing that Ana had her undivided attention, and so Ana went on, "I am … meeting with this _person_ I know in one of the rooms upstairs, and I would like to go there without having to go through reception and starting gossips about me."

A small silence rose between them, and Ana had no other choice but to look up at Mrs Lincoln. She saw that the older woman was looking at her with a sweet smile and a bit of nostalgia shining in her eyes. And still, when she opened her mouth, her tone was hard and worried,

"You didn't quit because of Mr Grey, did you?"

"_No_! No. Why would you think that?"

"He hasn't been inappropriate in his actions or words, has he?"

"Not at all. I … why would you even think that?"

Mrs Lincoln smiled, reaching for one of her drawers and pulling a bottle of gin. She poured herself and Ana a glass each, pushing the second glass in Ana's direction as she explained,

"Because I have been in your position. Believe it or not, years ago, when I was still a young and innocent doe, like yourself, I was quite a looker as well."

Ana looked at the older woman, trying to imagine her younger, and she could see the vestiges of a past beauty. It was a different kind of beauty, something more in the lines of Marilyn Monroe and Josephine Baker. Sure time had had its toll on her, and yet, when one paid attention to her, they could still see the remaining of that beauty.

Still, Ana cleared her throat, highly doubting that Mrs Lincoln ever found herself in a situation where a billionaire asked her to just be pretty by her arm. And it seemed that her feelings transpired on her face, because Mrs Lincoln chuckled, asking,

"Let me guess, he asked you to accompany him on several of his business functions, in exchange for financial favours?"

Though she had always been confident and she knew there was no shame in what she had agreed to do for Christian, Ana couldn't help but blush a deep red with embarrassment. Maybe it was something in the way Mrs Lincoln had been so blunt about it. Or maybe it was because she had intended to keep this arrangement her dirty little secret. Still, she felt her face warm up so hot that she was sure someone could fry an egg on it.

"Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart. There is nothing wrong in being pretty and being appreciated for it. As I said, I went through the exact same thing. Except, in my days, men mostly ask for me to cover their sexuality. I have to admit, I wasn't aware of this as still something people did nowadays. I mean, it is now acceptable and even trendy to be gay, or alone, or a single parent. But here you are, proving me wrong."

Ana took a sip on the gin, wishing it had been something a bit browner. Though she had nothing against strong liquors, she wasn't particularly fond of drinking clear alcohol on their own. But it gave her the nerve she needed to regain her confidence and tell Mrs Lincoln,

"Well, apparently, some men still like the idea of being accompanied to their posh little get-togethers and stuff."

"Is that _all_ he's expecting from you?"

"That's all that I'm giving," She firmly said, fully aware of what Mrs Lincoln was implying. This made her wonder if the older woman used to give more than she was about to give Christian when she wasn't working with gay men, and before she could think of a polite way to ask, Mrs Lincoln told her,

"Never forget that in those kinds of arrangement, you are the one in power. You can't give what you don't want to give, even if it's just your time.

You know, I actually met my husband like that. Eric was the last bachelor of his friends, and in desperate need of a woman by his arms to show the world, he was a respectable man. It took him five years for me to agree to marry him. I got very lucky to find him, even though that meant only getting married at thirty.

And I know, this is the norm now, but back in the days, I was considered an old maid. In fact, I was a virgin when I married Eric. The kinky and the freaky came after the marriage, to his delight. I'm not saying that you should close your legs until you get a ring, because you're most likely to never get one, Eric was a fluke, but don't do what you don't want to do. No matter how much he wants to give you. You're not giving him your boy, but your time."

Ana tried not to picture Mrs Lincoln getting freaky with her husband, though, given the strict nature of the woman, that seemed impossible, and she pointed out, grimacing a bit as she recalled Christian's words from yesterday,

"You make it sound like a business transaction."

"Because that's what it is to them. You are a business transaction, lost amongst others. Very few of those men dwell in feelings. They don't have the time, nor even the capacity to feel. Their job sucked it away. Don't ever forget that, Ana. Don't fall in love with someone who isn't in love with you already. Because if you do, they will walk all over you, as if you were nothing. And they would take advantage of you. This is what they do. As soon as they see a weak spot in a business deal, they use it in their best advantage."

Mrs Lincoln finished her gin, and Ana did the same. What the older lady had just told her was exactly in the same line of what Christian had told her over dinner. And though she hadn't expected it, this little conversation with her former boos reassured her in the fact she had made the right decision. The fact that feelings were in no way involved made it so that any future actions would be made from a logical standpoint, and not an emotional one. Meaning, though Christian would still be paying her, she would have to do something pretty stupid for him to fire her.

Once they were finished with their drinks, Mrs Lincoln agrees to cover for Ana and help her on her mission, sending her to the top penthouse suite where Christian Grey was staying. She felt odd having to knock and wait for him to answer, but she forgot all about that when she was greeted by a big smile from Christian's part as soon as he opened the door.

He was on the phone, speaking French as he signalled her to sit and make herself comfortable, but not even half a minute after, he was done, sitting in front of her at the table overseeing Central Park.

"Would you like anything to drink? Or eat?"

"No, I'm okay. Thanks."

He slid in front of her a single paper entitled NDA, stipulating that she was not to divulge any business information that she might overhear from his part whilst they were together to anyone. She signed it as soon as it was read, not really interested in selling his business secrets to anyone, and then she read the contract that he was proposing her.

To whom it may concern,

This document is a testimony of the agreement that was reached between Mr Christian Grey and Miss Anastasia Steele on Monday the 15th of December 2015 whereby Miss Ana Steele agrees to be under the employment of Mr Christian Grey, starting from Tuesday the 16th of December 2015 onward.

Details of this agreement are listed below:

**Term 1**: It is expected from Miss Anastasia Steele to accompany Mr Christian Grey to any function he would require her presence to. Those functions can take the form of charity galas and dinners, business galas, dinners and trips, and social events. **[see Annexe 1]**

**Term 2**: Miss Anastasia Steele and Mr Christian Grey both understand that neither of them is in an actual relationship with the other and that they are not expected to answer to one another when not together. However, each time both parties will be seen together, especially when in the public eye, they both will display the comportment of a couple. Both parties understand that they have to respect the other and their reputation, and therefore will know not to humiliate the other by their comportment, actions, or words.

**Term 3**: Mr Christian Grey has agreed to pay a monthly wage of 10'000 (USD) that will be transferred to Miss Anastasia Steele's bank account, every week (2'500 (USD)). **[see Annexe 2]**

**Term 4**: Mr Christian Grey will provide as well for anything Miss Anastasia Steele would need for their public appearances. The list (non-exhaustive) contains clothing, shoes, accessories and jewellery.)

**Term 5**: Mr Christian Grey will pay for Miss Anastasia Steele's University fees for the duration of the contract. The choice of university falls upon Miss Anastasia Steele. **[see Annexe 3]**

**Term 6**: Given the true nature of the relationship between the two parties, it is not expected that neither of the party can try to find a partner for themselves. However, if one of the party finds himself interested in another person in a romantic manner, they will have to bring it up and end the contract.

**Term 7**: The nature of this arrangement is to stay only between Mr Christian Grey and Miss Anastasia Steele. In the event of the contract coming to an end, neither party is allowed to talk about the nature of the relationship between Mr Christian Grey and Miss Anastasia Steele with anyone, whether be media or people.

**Term 8**: In the event where the two parties end up fucking together, the contract will be null and non-void. Both parties would have to go on their way and not contact each other from that point forward.

**~ Annexe 1**: In the case of Miss Anastasia Steele being conflicted between accompanying Mr Christian Grey at his functions and her studies, it is understood by both parties that her studies would prevail.

**~ Annexe 2**: In the event where one party wishes to end the contract, Mr Christian Grey will be expected to finish paying for the month commenced, as well as for the following month. This goes as well if the contract if is breached.

**~ Annexe 3**: In the event where one party wishes to end the contract during the middle of summer break, Mr Christian Grey will be expected to pay the University fees of Miss Anastasia Steele for the following year, still for the university of her choosing. This goes as well if the contract is breached.

First Party Name: Mr Christian Grey

First Party Signature: _

Date: 16th of December 2015

Second Party Name: Miss Anastasia Steele

Second Party Signature: _

Date: 16th of December 2015

Ana's first reaction upon reading the contract was to laugh out loud. The contract had such a professional and formal tone, all the way until the end when the word 'fuck' was casually put on display. Christian rose an eyebrow at her unexpected outburst, but she dismissed it bu shaking her head. Instead, she pointed out the few things that would be problematic for her,

"I already breached the contract."

"I'm assuming you talked to your friend."

"You know, he actually has a name. It's Jose Bane," She pointed out, nothing just now that Christian had always referred to Jose as 'her friend'. It wasn't something worth getting upset about, but she felt it was weird how much he was making a point of always using that term.

"This clause is more of you not gossiping around to your fellow classmates. I doubt that _Jose_ would like to put you in the spotlight like that."

"I think Mrs Lincoln suspects something as well," Ana added because though she never confirmed anything per se, Mrs Lincoln had seen right through them.

Christian slightly furrowed his brows, before smirking, "I don't think Elena Lincoln would like this kind of publicity for her hotel. She likes the pristine image it has, even though, you and I know very well that we are probably the purest people staying in here."

She did not respond anything, because he was right. She had seen many men come here one day with their wives and the next with their mistresses. Or staff members being a bit too friendly with customers.

She looked down at the contract, Mrs Lincoln's words echoing in her words, and she bluntly said, not trying to sugarcoat it one bit,

"I don't want to give you my bank details."

"How am I going to pay you?"

"Cash."

"That seems … unorthodox."

"I just don't want you to have so many details about my personal life. Let's just call it a loophole that I'm giving you. We do have a contract to know what is expected of each other, but if the worst is to come —"

"That's not how it works," He cut her off, smirking at her as if he knew exactly what she was trying to do. "I can still pay you cash and make this contract legit."

Ana grimaced but nodded. In any case, with the little knowledge she had so far of laws, she doubted that the contract was legally binding. Even though she was not being a prostitute, and that it was clear in the contract that she wasn't, she knew that prostitution was considered as a felony in the state of New York. If anything happened, she was certainly not going to be the one to bring Christian to Court with it.

"You really do have trust issues," Christian commented once again, and she ignored him just the same. She didn't care much of what he thought of her trust issues. She knew they were founded, and she was pretty sure that he himself had trust issues as well.

Still, he gave in, agreeing to pay her per cash, as he rectified on the contract the means of payment. And once this matter was cleared, Ana hesitated on pointing out yet another clause that making her squeamish. She had intended on changing university over the next year if she would still be working for Christian, figuring out that, by that time she would be able to afford a much better school than the one she was attending at the moment, but now that Christian was taking on the burden on his shoulders, she felt like she was taking advantage of him. well, even more than the enormous wage he wanted to give her.

"About you paying for my studies …"

"Are you going to argue every single damn clause?"

"Well, that was never mentioned, was it? My studies are something personal, and it does agree on the paper that we are not a couple. therefore, you shouldn't have anything to do with anything that is personal to me."

"Me paying for your studies doesn't take away your independence, Miss Steele. On the contrary, it gives you more freedom."

She opened her mouth and closed it like a fish out of water, strongly disliking the fact that he had seen right through her. But she conceded him this. After all, if he wanted to spend so much money on her, who was she to stop him. It was that much more money she could save for rainy days. moreover, she didn't appreciate the formality of his tone. Over the past twenty-four hours, every time she had argued with me, he had been more and more formal with her. It went from Ana to Anastasia, and now Miss Steele.

She read over the contract once again, glancing at the NDA that she had already signed, and she took the pen, adding her signature to the agreement, next to where Christian had already signed.

"What time would you like to see me on Saturday?" She asked.

Christian gave her her own copy of the two documents before getting up, beckoning her to follow him as he lead her to his bedroom.

"I will pick you up at six. I know girls like to be fashionably late, but be on time."

"I thought we just agreed that I didn't want to give you details about my personal life. I can be here for six, though," Ana reminded him, staying at the frame of his bedroom.

She wasn't surprised to find the bed neatly made, sure that one of her former coworkers had to follow that man's OCDs on how things were supposed to go, and supposed to be folded. Christian glanced at her, smirking when he saw that she hadn't stepped foot in the room and he opened the door of the walking closet.

"You do remember just signing a piece of paper stipulating that I won't fuck you into oblivion, don't you?" He teased, making her close her eyes to roll them behind her eyelids.

"I just don't see what I'm doing here. I have to go to work, soon."

"I thought we agreed that—"

"I am working until Friday night. I can't leave Jose like that. No matter what either of you two says, it's not decent." Jose had assured her that he wouldn't mind if she quit the very same day since he already had a trainee he could upgrade, but still, she didn't like the idea of leaving without even a single day of notice.

Christian laughed, emerging from the closet and showing to Ana one of those bags that she never owned, concealing clothes to expensive to be touched by air.

"I never heard of a decent lawyer. Even MLK had his dark moments, ask his missus. This is for you, for Saturday night."

"Oh …" She said, not making a move to take the bag. This did not go unnoticed by Christian, who was clearly annoyed by her reluctance, and so she quickly explained,

"I'd rather come and pick it up Saturday morning if that's alright with you. It's just that I finish late, and I don't want to be walking around in New York with that sort of valuable on me."

"_Walking_?"

"Yes. Some of us, mere mortals, do enjoy walking. it's good for one's health," She white lied. It was true that she liked walking, but ever since she stopped walking at the hotel, she stopped having the luxury of taking the subway, unless when the weather was terrible.

"Is it really good for your health to walk by yourself at midnight in a city like New York?" Christian asked with slight concern as he put the bag back in the closet. Ana couldn't help but snort.

"You do know that crime happens just as much in towns and villages. The number just seems bigger in big cities, because there are more people to prey on, but statistically speaking, it is safer in a big city, than it is in a small town."

Christian shook his head, muttering under his breath something about lawyers and statistics, and as he walked back to Ana, he gave her one of the hotel card keys,

"It's ridiculous for you to come here Saturday morning, only to come back fully dressed in the afternoon. I will be away until 4 pm, but feel free to change here."

Ana looked at the key, not taking it, making him smirk as he pointed out, "Well, it seems I am the more trusting one here."

"Of course you are, you're not a girl, and I'm not a boy."

"Neither am I. And for your information, last time customs checked, I was not Jack the Ripper either."

"Well, last time I checked, we're in the US. I'd say you're more of a Charles Manson, you know, with the celebrity thing."

"In that case, I'll make sure that you always stay yourself and never fall down that rabbit hole. So I won't have any reasons to kill you."

**.~~. .~~. .~~.**

On Saturday early afternoon, Ana went to Esclava and into Christian's room with Mrs Lincoln's help, who was really surprised to hear that Ana had been given a spare key. Ana made sure to explain to the older woman again and again that she had no intention of sleeping with Christian. She didn't want to give a bad impression to the woman, with whom she could see herself forming a sort of friendship because of this weird situation she was in.

She hadn't had any news from Christian since she signed the contract, only receiving a text in the morning reminding her to be ready at his place at six. Of course, it wasn't because she hadn't been in contact with him that it meant he hadn't managed to put his nose where it didn't belong, infuriating her. For the four nights that she worked last for Jose, she had had a private chauffeur waiting for her, ready to take her back to whatever address she would give the man.

She never asked to be dropped at her place, instead, asking to be dropped two streets down, and though she thought it was nice of Christian to think of her safety like that, she also thought it was ridiculous. She had been doing well for the twenty-four years of her life, and whatever life might have thrown her way, she had always managed to come back up. Not that Christian would know any of that, which was why she didn't send him any infuriated texts.

As she entered the room, Mrs Lincoln let her know that Christian had been out of town since Tuesday evening. He had left shortly after her and was only coming back for the weekend. Once alone, Ana found the bag laid on the bed, with shoes on the floor and a jewellery box.

For a moment she paused, wondering how on Earth could he know her size. But after glancing at herself in the mirror, she saw that it wasn't hard to guess approximatively her size. She just hoped that he had guessed right. She opened the bag, glad to find a simple formal black dress, and nothing extravagant like Christian liked to wear.

The dress was short but long enough to come just above the knee, and it was mostly made of lace and tulle. The skirt of a dress was a gentle fluff of tule whilst the top was a see-through lace, that would show her ghostly skin.

She went to the bathroom with her bag and did her hair first. At first, she had wanted to do an updo slightly more sophisticated than what she usually wore, but, she had decided to listen to Mary and Ann advice and wear her hair down. After an hour of taming her hair into the waves she wanted, she did her makeup, keeping it rather light and only adding a thick line of eyeliner on her usual eye makeup. She also went for bright red lipstick, sure that this could never go wrong.

Then she got dressed, checking the time and seeing that it was already quarter past five. She strained her ear, trying to hear if Christian was already there or not, and snapped a couple of pictures that she would make sure to send to Jose. When she got out of the bathroom, she opened the jewellery box, seeing a bracelet in it. She left it on the bed, seeing that she already brought the Panther from Cartier that he had gifted her a couple of months ago.

She was about to slip in her shoes when she heard a noise coming from the lounge, so she went, only to find Christian on his phone, sitting on the sofa, already dressed in a tux. In all honesty, Ana had never understood why men in tuxedos were such a turn on for women. Until today. Christian looked like delicious and forbidden candy. One of those liquored up candy that parents would put above the fridge to prevent their kids from having them.

Christian rose his head from his phone, and froze, looking at her from head to toe, and clearly appreciating what he was seeing. She watched him subtly lick his lips as he took every single inch of her into account, and though she would have loved to never think of him, she couldn't help but compare this simple reaction to the one Henry had on their first year anniversary.

_"Tadaaa," She said in a singsong, proud of how she looked. _

_It was their first year anniversary, and she had bought a little purple dress because purple was his favourite colour. She had planned everything to the perfection for their night together. They would go for a drink first, and then to a restaurant, followed by a movie before they would spend the night tangled in her sheets. _

_She had reminded him again and again that it was their anniversary coming up, because, though he had nothing to do of his days, she knew he wouldn't remember. It wasn't his fault, he was rather forgetful by nature, though he always remembered her little flaws and nag her about them. _

_Though she liked being pretty on a daily basis, she had made the extra effort that day, done everything just the way he liked. Though she didn't like having her hair down, she had let it in a ponytail, though she liked wearing lipstick, she had only applied chapsticks so he could kiss her as he wished, so she liked wearing heels, she had worn flats because he liked being that much taller than him. _

_Henry looked at her and smiled, "You look good. What's the occasion?"_

_"Our anniversary?" She said, her voice falling flat. _

_"Oh, yes! Sorry, darling. You know how my memory is. I hope you didn't get me anything."_

_She did but simply smiled. She would give it to him in a couple of days, and he would appreciate it even more. She didn't want to make him feel bad if he hadn't gotten her anything. _

Christian put his phone down and got up, his eyes still ravaging her, and she finally broke his intense stare by smoothing down the dress and asking in a teasing tone, "Suitable?"

"More than suitable." His voice was heavy, and as he had gotten closer, she clearly saw his Adam's apple go visibly up and down.

He reached up, and hesitated for a second before touching her hair, playing with one of the waves that she had meticulously tamed for over an hour.

"But as much as I love the sight, I would take it as a personal favour if you kept your hair up."

"_Excuse me_?" She squeaked, not believing her ears.

She had purposefully gone for a hairdo she knew she didn't particularly like, hoping that _he_ would like it, and she had spent hours making her hair look nice, all of this to ear that she should have gone with her original idea.

Christian didn't let go her hair, playing with the softness of it as he explained,

"Don't get me wrong, you look … _breathtaking_ like that, but now that I've seen it down, I like the idea of being one of the rare few who ever had the pleasure of that sight."

She opened her mouth, ready to protest against his caveman view on the whole situation, but any words that could have come out of her died in her mouth under the intensity of his stare. She sighed, showing her annoyance, and went back to the bathroom to do the original hairstyle that she had had in mind. It was one of those buns that seemingly stayed up on their own, but were supported by clever ways to twist the hair and smartly placed bobby-pins.

As she returned to the bedroom, she found Christian looking at the disregarded jewellery box, and she pointed out the bracelet that she was already wearing.

"I didn't know if you had your ears pierced."

"That's surprising, giving the fact that you seemed to know my size."

"Mrs Lincoln knows your size and was kind enough to pass down the information," He explained with a smug smile, and though she pretended otherwise, she was glad to know that he wasn't much of a creeper after all.

"I never noticed you were that short," He commented, more to himself than to her, and she resisted the urge to flick him the bird. Her size had always been a sensitive matter to her. Mostly because it seemed that it gave everyone the right to pick on her when she was younger.

"Well, don't worry. I did notice you were a giant ass."

She sat down on the bed to put on the Jimmy Choo that he had bought her, and he knelt by her side to help her out in a task she was obviously doing well on her own. She assumed it was his way of apologising, though truth be told, he only enunciated a fact. She was short.

As he slipped on the second shoe, he tapped her ankle, intrigued by the ink on it, and asked, "Should I be worried that M might come back?"

He was touching the only tattoo she had on her body, a small heart, just above her ankle where the bone was sticking out, with the inscription MA in the middle. It was something Mia and she had both done during their month of a perfect life. They had bribed a tattoo artist to forgo their young age and had forever inked themselves, so they could never forget one another.

Ana looked down at the tattoo, blinking away the memory and emotions it brought out of her, and she promptly got up, slightly throwing Christian off his balance as she informed him, "The story involving it will require a lot of alcohol and even more tissues."

**.~~. .~~. .~~.**

Though the gala hadn't been as bad as Ana had expected it, it had been definitely boring. Sure the food was good, but all she could think about was, the money spent on this blasted thing would be better spent directly being sent to Africa. Apparently, the foundation responsible for this was tasing money to dig wells in Africa so everyone could have access to water. And though she could do nothing but applause the cause, she was sure that her meal alone could have built a well.

During the whole dinner though, Ana did see first hand that Christian had not exaggerated concerning the number of women hitting on him at those events. Everyone seemed to assume that she was a business partner, which lead Ana to understand that Christian must have often asked one of his coworkers to come with him. More than once, Christian had to firmly put distance between himself and a woman being all over him, presenting Ana as his girlfriend to the offending snake.

Ana played her part, smiling all throughout the gala, behaving herself and making sure not to call anyone on their bullshit. She stayed by Christian's side most of the evening, touching his arm with delicateness when a woman was getting too close, or making sure to smile at him when a snake thought they could slither in because she was not glued at his arm.

Halfway through the evening, shortly after the dinner part of it was over, Christian disappeared to bring Ana another glass of red wine, and she once again regretted not having a watch so she could see if the time had passed. She had her phone in her clutch, but it seemed that people only checked their phone to do business on it, and the only business she had at the moment, was being Christian's fairy Godmother.

"What is a young pretty thing like you doing here, all on her own?" Asked a man from behind her.

She was slightly startled, but not surprised to see that he was dressed nicely like everyone else this evening. Even the waiters dressed more expensively than her in her best days. The man was blond, though greying on the side of his head, and could easily pass for her father.

He proposed her a glass of champagne that she immediately refused, by pure instincts at first. After all, no girl should accept a drink from a stranger, especially if the drink was not poured in front of her. But then, she was even more glad of her refusal, since it would have looked bad if she had accepted, and so she let the man know,

"Who says I'm alone?"

"Who's the lucky guy, then?"

"I am, Raymond," Christian said, slipping his hand on Ana's smaller back as he gave her her glass of red wine.

She smiled, thankful both for the alcohol and the rescue and not surprised at all that Christian knew the man already. In all honesty, it seemed that everyone knew everyone here.

"Where is Carla?" He asked, looking around, and the older man, Raymond, gave a dramatic face,

"Ill with the flu. I had to come here _on my own_ this year. I was hoping you'd keep me company, and assumed that you ditched this year when I didn't see you at the table of singled out people. But now, I see that you finally caught up in what you've been missing in life."

He winked at Ana as Christian shook his head, apparently used to Raymond's antics. He slightly turned his head to Ana, as he told her, "I was actually hoping to introduce the two of you. Ana here is studying law."

Raymond's eyes lit up, and at that moment, Ana could tell that he had forgotten all about Christian 'being with her', his sick wife, and the fact that he had introduced himself in a somewhat weird way. All he cared about was that she was studying law, and she assumed that he was probably in this industry.

"You know, I am actually looking for fresh blood. I want to open my own firm soon. I am tired of working with Cohen. What year are you in? Do you have a specific domain you want to do? What school are you in?"

"I'm only in my first year in CUNY."

"Oh, but that is no good. You need to go to Columbia University. I have a very good friend of mine there who gives the best lectures. It is very competitive there, but if you're up for the challenge… Well, it depends, what gave you the bug? Is it just the fame and glory, or some personal past experience?"

Though Ana was sure Raymond had forgotten about Christian, she hadn't, and she had noticed his smug smirk when she paled at the mention of Columbia. Of course, it would have been her first choice if she had a choice. But she could never afford such a place. Of course, now that Christian had woven his way into paying for her studies, she could tell he was going to insist on sending her there.

"Well, let's just say that I know I'll be great at it," She eluded the question, not ready to talk about her life with a stranger, or with Christian pretending not to listen to them.

She caught the way his eyes briefly analysed her after her answer before he took his phone out of his pocket and started working on it whilst Raymond and Ana spent the rest of the evening speaking together. He asked a lot about her classes, how much she was trying to be ahead, and was rather impressed to hear that she was top of her class in most of her classes.

Of course, he teased her about seeing if she would be able to keep this level once she would be in Columbia. It seemed that there were no doubts in his mind that she would go there soon, which made her wonder if Raymond came from a rich family where money had never been an issue.

At some point, Christian disappeared to make a phone call with Hong-Kong, not without letting Ana know that they would leave soon after. Raymond watched the young billionaire walk away before turning to Ana and giving her his business card,

"This I my number. If you need a mentor, do ask. I like teaching young blood. I would like it even more if you end up working for me, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. As you said, you're only in your first year."

"Thank you." She put the card in her clutch, and Raymond asked,

"How did you meet?"

"I was working and he was busy being … Christian."

This made Raymond frankly laugh, before he regained his serious, "You know, Ana, I've seen a lot of young people aspiring to be lawyers. But it's not an easy road. It takes a lot of sacrifices. Being a lawyer can be a lonely thing, because, though people respect the profession, they more often than not despise the people doing it. You don't know me, and you have no reasons to listen to me, but take the advice of an old man.

If it is personal experience that gave you the thrive to become a lawyer, don't let anything or _anyone_ come in the way of your dream. Your goal and your goal only should matter, not how other people feel about it."

**.~~. .~~. .~~.**

**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed**

* * *

‼️**FOR GUEST REVIEWERS**‼️

_,_

**Guest1**: _Oh thank you so much, glad that you like it. We all want them to break the contract now._

**jebv**: _I am so glad that you're liking the story so much so far! I hope you will like it even more now. So many questions I am sure, and I can't wait for your reaction, hihi. And yes, Ana is giving us all blue balls haha_

**Guest2**: T_hank you But to be fair, I do need to write those 50K by the end of the month. I am on a mission, haha. _

**Guest3**: Well ... Maybe I will, or maybe it won't haha. that's the question.

** Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**


	5. Chapter 4: Fruit Pastes & Eggnog

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

💚** So, this is a story that has been hanging in my mind for a little while, and here is the twist, you can read it as a TMI fanfic, or a FSOG one. I will update at the same time for both of those stories, so pick the characters you want to follow, or do both, haha.**

💚** NaNoWriMo count: 32'636 (😄🙈 !)**

**💚So, to answer a few questions, so far, we don't know if Raymond and Carla are, indeed, Ana's parents or not. It is done on purpose. Mia will not always be an afterthought, and she is not related to Christian in any way, shape or form. And Christian is not adopted. He has two loving parents and a brother ...**

‼️**DON'T BE A SILENT READER,**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

**CHECK AT THE END**‼️

**Love, Mina **💚💚💚

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚** Give Me The Daddy, I'll Give You The Sugar **💚

**Chapter 4: Fruit Pastes & Eggnog(7,5K)**

The next morning, Ana woke up, feeling rather content. The gala hadn't been as much as a disaster as she thought it would be, and she hadn't been that bored after all. Sure, she still thought it was ridiculous for them to spend so much money on it instead of sending straight to the cause they were raising money for.

Still, she had to admit that she had a good time, and that, even without the meeting of Raymond Wilks, she would be looking forward to the next event. But of course, the highlight of her evening was her meeting of Raymond Wilks.

On their ride back to his hotel room, Christian explained that Raymond was one of the two lawyers he worked with. He had one for his internal affairs, everything that happened in the US, and he had Raymond for everything international. She didn't need to ask for Christian to assure her that Raymond was not the lawyer who wrote her NDA, or their contract, he volunteered that information by himself.

He explained that he had been planning on introducing them regardless of whether they would have met that day or not. And of course, he did not hesitate to use Raymond's words in his advantage as soon as they got in the car, to Ana's greatest displeasure.

_"Since you have exams coming up in January that would finalise the end of this semester, maybe you should consider taking Raymond's advice and apply for Columbia for your second semester."_

_"I can't do that."_

_"Of course you can. I'm sure Raymond wouldn't mind pulling a few strings to make sure you got there. He likes having a project."_

_Ana held back her thoughts on what she thought of not getting there on her own merit, and gave a more practical approach, "I already paid a full year for CUNY. I need to do both my semesters there."_

_"No, you don't. You know I'll pay for whatever school you decide to go," He countered, clearly not seeing the point Ana was trying to make. She deeply breathed through her nose and tried to clarify that simple concept that seemed so foreign to Christian **50MIL** Grey,_

_"The matter is, I worked hard to get the money to pay for that year. Maybe you can afford to pay me studying on the moon if I wanted to, but … I don't want to waste a semester because you fancy shmucks think I should be in a school with better ratings. I worked hard and already paid to do two full semesters in CUNY, and that's what I'll do, no matter what you guys say."_

_"I can refund you the semester."_

_"It's not the point! The point is, the hard work behind it."_

Christian had not argued to that, which led Ana to understand that, even though money was nothing to him, he still valued hard work enough to not interfere when it was involved.

After the ride, she went to his room to change into her normal clothes, and she found next to her bag an envelope with her first payment. And though she knew it was coming, and that it was her who insisted on being paid cash, she still felt awkward receiving an envelope full of cash in a hotel room.

Christian had insisted on getting her a cab home, and of course, the outfit that she wore earlier had been sent home with her. According to him, he had no use to it, and she couldn't much argue to that. Even if Christian was one of those men who secretly liked dressing up as women, she was way too short compared to him for him to fit in her clothes.

For a moment, Ana felt so good in the warmth of her bed that she considered being lazy for half an hour, and just lay there to do nothing. But her exams were in less than a month, and she couldn't afford to fail. Even though now she had Christian who was more than willing to pay for her studies and Raymond Wilks who apparently would not be against being her mentor, her ego did not allow her the option to fail her semester, and even less her year.

Even though she knew both Raymond and Christian meant well, it still stung a little when they implied that she wouldn't be a great lawyer because of the school she was in. A great cook was not judged by his tools, but from his results, and she felt it should be the same for her. She shouldn't be judged by her school, but by what she would make of it.

And now, she was determined to major in every single one of her classes. After all, now, she didn't need to work at night as regularly as before, so she should replace that by studying even more. She would show those two uptight meant that coming from the gutter did not mean ultimately failing.

So, it was with that determination that she got out of bed, and headed to the bathroom, scrolling through her phone as she used the loo. She checked her emails, and texts, and was surprised to see a text from Jose that simply linked to a YouTube video. She opened it, curious to see if Jose was one of those people obsessed with cat videos from the internet, but the video was something else entirely.

**_Bachelor billionaire finally settling down. _**

**_Famous billionaire Christian Grey has been seen, for the first time, going to the annual Water For Africa gala, accompanied. Though nothing has been confirmed yet, we know for a fact that the beautiful brunette at his arm is someone he has been seeing for a while. As you can see, the couple seems to be a regular of the bar-restaurant Mile High, in Manhattan _**_(pictures displayed of Christian putting Ana in cabs outside the Mile High)_**_. _**

**_The young woman is a law student at CUNY, who likes to do some charity work on her own on Sunday evenings when she volunteers at a kitchen soup in Brooklyn. It is not known yet how the pair met, but we can assume that this is pretty serious given the fact that Christian has never been seen with a woman by his arm in all his years of business. _**

**_In an interview he gave a couple of years after starting his company, he admitted that he was not interested in dating, and only wanted to make his business thrive. Now that we are almost fifteen years later, and that his company is worth billions of dollars, we can see that his interests have shifted and the thirty-five years old man is more than inclined to open himself to the dating world. _**_(picture of Christian whispering something in Ana's ear, outside Mile High. It looks intimate enough to be either a secret or something leading to a kiss) _

Ana stared at her phone for fifteen minutes after the video ended, forgetting that she was sitting on the toilet. _How did they know all of that about her?_ sure, they had made sure to never give her name, or where she lived, but how did they know where she studied, or where she volunteered? Even Christian had no idea she did charity work.

She saw her phone light up with a couple of texts from Jose, but she seemed so far away. In fact, she seemed so far away that it was starting to get difficult to see or breathe. And the more she tried to calm herself, the more she tried to rationalise herself, thinking that she shouldn't be panicking when she was safe in her home and that it was even ridiculous to panic whilst being on the throne, the more she panicked nonetheless.

It was her phone ringing in her hand that prevented a full-on panic attack from forming. She answered, without even seeing who it was, and felt something warm run through her veins when she heard the sweet and reassuring voice of Jose.

"Biscuit, you okay? Why aren't you responding to my texts?"

She deeply breathed in, getting up as she brightly assured her friend, "Yeah, of course, I'm okay."

It was a lie, but she was used to lying about how she was truly feeling. No one really actually cared about how she was feeling, so there was no point on telling people. She was always fine, even if, she was dying on the inside, she would never admit to someone that she was not okay, that she was anything, but fine. She even smiled for good measures, even though Jose couldn't see her.

"Cut the crap, Steele. I'd be freaking out if some pseudo-journalists knew so much about my life. I mean, I didn't even know that much about you. I had no idea you were involved in a charity."

"It's okay, really, Jose. I should have expected it," She said, feeling a bit calmer than a couple of minutes ago.

After all, even if Christian wasn't a celebrity per se, the fact that he made so much money in so little time did turn him into an eventual target for tabloids. She was sure that he was often featured in business magazines, but the gossip media was not really interested in the business side of his life. And as they said, he had been single for his whole career, or at least, he was, officially.

So she should have expected this kind of scandal coming into her life since she entered his. And Christian had been expecting the same, or he wouldn't have added that clause in their contract. She shouldn't freak out. Technically, because she was a nobody, they couldn't give her name out. And yet, she did freak out. No matter how strong she was making her voice so Jose wouldn't know, she _was_ freaking out. She didn't even dare to look through the window to see if there were paparazzi waiting for her to come out.

How was she going to go to school the next day? She still had a couple of days of school, and she couldn't miss them. How was she going to go to the kitchen soup tonight? Sure, they didn't give her address, but they had obviously been following her, or they wouldn't know about her school, or about the soup.

And they already had so many pictures of Christian and her. Strangely enough, none from the gala, though Ana figured that the high society had made sure that none of the blood-sucking tabloids would be allowed. But all those pictures proved that they had been following Christian, and then her, for a while.

"Really, Jose, it's fine. It's just I wasn't expecting it so soon, or bright on a Sunday morning."

"What does Christian say about all of that? Has he contacted you?"

"There is no reason for him to do so," She countered, sure that Christian was not aware in the slightest of any of that. She highly doubted he spent time focusing on gossip when he didn't have time for anything but his company.

"Ana … text me your address, I'm coming."

"There is no need, really. You're making it a bigger deal than it is."

Jose wouldn't hear a word, and though it made her wary because she didn't eat him to see her freaking out, it still made her appreciate her friend even more. She was sure that Jose would like nothing more than to sleep, after all, Saturday nights were always busy nights at Mile High, and he had better things to do than to make sure she was okay. And yet, he still came to see her.

An hour later, she had made sure her apartment was decent for guests and baked some cookies. Jose arrived, looking worried for her. She gave him her brightest smile, just to reassure him, and let him know that he worried for nothing, but all he did was shake his head, and gently swipe his thumb over one of her eyebrows.

"You can't seem to lift this eyebrow when you're worried," He softly explained, making her feeling betrayed by her own body who had such an obvious telltale of her emotions.

"I made cookies," Was all she could say, and Jose brightly smiled at the news.

In September, it had been his birthday, and she had made him an upside-down pineapple cake (because he loved pineapples). Ever since there hadn't been a week he hadn't hinted that he wouldn't be against another treat baked by her.

They went to the kitchen, with Jose curiously looking at her apartment. It wasn't really spacious, though it was for a student. All rooms lead to one another, without any corridor to link them. She only had the one-bedroom who also was her living room, but she didn't need a living room to begin with since she didn't have time to lounge or have a social life. Henry had complained a lot about that lack of space.

She would usually eat in the kitchen since it was big enough to have a small table in it. And seeing Jose there made her feel strange. It made her realise that, even though she didn't miss social interactions at the time, she still missed it now that she had a friend over.

As they sat, and Jose immediately dug in the cookies, Ana put a kettle on for coffee, and he let her know,

"I don't think I've seen any paparazzi outside. But then again, they can be sneaky. I've never seen them outside of Mile High either. What does Christian think of all of that?"

"I have no idea."

"Are you not going to call him?"

"To tell him what? That some gossip YouTube channel talked about him? He runs a multibillion-dollar company. He has better things to do."

Jose didn't seem to like her answer and humphed as she poured some hot water in mugs, over some instantaneous coffee. She sat by his side, and he gently pressed her hand,

"Don't worry about it, Biscuit. This is exactly what you wanted, now the world thinks you're together. They don't suspect for a moment what is really going on."

She nodded, so appreciative of Jose for saying exactly what she needed to hear. This was what Christian had wanted. For the world to think he was taken so he could keep focusing on his business, and stop being hassled by women in heat and desperate gold-diggers.

"So how was yesterday night? How fancy did it get? Did they auction you out? I heard some charities still do that."

"Do they?" She asked, outraged and glad that it hadn't been the case. And she hoped that if it ever happened, Christian would have the decency to tell her beforehand and accept her refusal to be auctioned like a piece of meat.

She knew that Jose was trying to take her mind of the article, and she smiled, knowing that he was right. The deed had already been done, and there was nothing she could do that could change it. She was about to fill in Jose, when her phone lit up, flashing Henry's name. Ever since she had seen the article, her phone had kept ringing, people texting her, calling her, emailing her. She had never known she knew that many people.

She had only answered to Elena to text her that she was okay and then switched her phone in silence mode. Jose glanced at it but did not comment when she obviously ignored it.

"To be fair, it wasn't that bad. Though a complete waste of money. I mean, they should send the catering money straight to dig those wells instead of showing off, but you know, all I all, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Did you get hit on? Because you looked gorgeous. I think, even I would have hit on you if I had seen you for the first time like that."

"I didn't go there to get hit on, Jose," She laughed, shaking her head at her friend. "I was there to prevent _Christian_ to be hit on. Which happened quite a lot. I didn't know so many single women attended those things."

"That's how gold diggers find their prays. Next time you go, pay attention and you'll see that in general, they stay by the bar, looking all pretty and they never donate any money."

"You seem well informed."

"One of my exes was that sort of girl. She told me all about her tactics."

"Then why was she with you?" She asked, before biting her lower lip down, feeling bad for her bluntness. After all, men didn't like hearing that they weren't as successful as they'd like to be. By Jose laughed, not bothered a second by her words,

"I happen to know _exactly_ how to please a girl. So I'm pretty sure she was only in for the sex. Now she's probably with some old rich guy who definitely doesn't know how to satisfy her."

He was grinning, clearly boasting, and making Ana laugh with him as they both started imagining what his ex's sex life looked like now. There were a lot of talks of batteries and toys as an hour passed and the cookies disappeared, and shortly before midday, Jose said that he had to go to work. He hugged Ana, whispering in her ear,

"I do hope that you know I'm your friend. I'm here for you for the highs and the lows. Don't try to handle everything on your own. Friends are there for one another."

She smiled, kissing his cheek to show her gratefulness, and just before he left her kitchen, he snatched her phone and forwarded the first text he had sent her in the morning to Christian, promising her that she would thank him later.

Once she was alone, she took a quick shower and then focused on studying. She studied during the whole day, not taking the time to even have a break to eat since she started working later than she had planned. At some point on the beginning of the afternoon, Christian called her, but she was too busy working on a paper on Constitutional Law to answer.

Long after the sun had set, she finally looked up and stretched like a cat. It was time for her to get ready to the kitchen soup, and she hoped that she wouldn't be bothered on the way. Even more, she hoped that no one there had heard about her relationship with Christian Grey. She wrapped herself in a warm coat and an even warmer scarf, and walked outside, filtering all the texts and calls she had. She deleted all the texts she received from Henry, without reading them like she had done for the past seven months, and did the same with every unknown number that miraculously appeared.

As she was on the process of purging her phone, doing her best to not bump into anyone, she saw that Christian had texted her after trying to call her.

**Call me when you're free. No matter the time. Christian **

She twisted her mouth on the side, hesitating on calling him now since she still had a good forty-five more minutes of walking, but she decided against it. She didn't want to risk anyone hearing what they would talk about. So she settled on calling him when she would get home later on. After all, Seattle was three hours behind New York, so she would have the time, without calling at indecent hours.

The kitchen soup was as normal as usual, and no one made any comment about her very public relationship. sure, she hadn't expected the people who needed to come to the kitchen soup to know about that, they had much more important things to focus about, like surviving in this cold winter; but she had been worried of what the other volunteers might know.

_As she walked aimlessly in the streets of New York to keep herself warm, her stomach grumbled, again and again, screaming for the food it hadn't received in two days. She was starving, she was cold, she was tired, but most of all, she was scared. _

_She knew nothing of New York, she had grown up in Philadelphia, and the cities were nothing alike. She wished the family that had taken her in hadn't moved after all. She could have gone back to the social services. She didn't know where they were here. And frankly, after the way that policeman had treated her, she didn't want to trust any sort of adult official. _

_"Come on, little girl. Those are grave allegations. You shouldn't joke about that. Mathew is a good guy, don't run around telling lies that could ruin his career. I'll take you back home to him."_

_She had agreed, only to run as soon as that cop terrible at his job turned his back. Of course, no one would believe her. Mathew was the officer of police, so good that he had been transferred to the New York police, she was the orphan girl with baggage, transferred from home to home like a meal ticket. Mathew's wife didn't believe her, so why would his coworkers do?_

_She sat on a bench, massaging her stomach, scared out of her mind at the idea of spending yet another night outside. Being a thirteen years old girl was not a great thing when the streets went dark. _

_"Hey, kid!" A hobo hailed at her from the floor where he was sitting, with an empty cup of coffee in front of him, waiting for people to give him a buck or two. _

_Ana looked at him but did not move any closer to him. For all she knew, he could want to steal something from her, even though she had nothing. The homeless guy smiled. _

_"You should try going to the Ninth Avenue. They have great food. And I'm such Zazie will try to find you a bed for tonight."_

_She blinked, not sure to have understood properly, and the hobo got up, fathering his cup full of money as he told her, "Come on, I'll show you where it is. Kids shouldn't be in the streets, especially when it's called like that."_

She had been helping various kitchen soups ever since she had first had gotten a real job. Of course, she never saw again the guy who had prevented her to die of starvation, but that didn't stop her from helping any other person who needed it. She knew how it felt, and she hoped that one day, she would see less and less people around Christmas time, instead of the contrary.

As usual, she had a good time with Jack Hyde. Jack was a nice and jovial person who never failed to make her laugh at least twice every Sunday. Which was completely understandable when she learnt that he was a struggling comedian. More than once, she tried to convince him to go to Hollywood, where it seemed there would be more opportunity for him, but the City of Angels was not his goal. Jack aimed to be a regular part of SNL, though he admitted himself he was a long way from it.

Throughout the evening, Jack and she started planning what they would do for Christmas. Ana wanted to bake a few cakes, so the guys would have something sweet for the celebration, and Jack was more into brewing some eggnog. In the end, they had decided to come early both on Christmas day, so they could each do their own thing to make the day a bit merrier.

Shortly before ten, Ana bid her goodbyes to the guys and debated on whether she should be lazy and take the subway home when she was met with the cold wind of the outside, but all thoughts left her mind when she saw that someone was waiting for her outside the kitchen soup.

For a split second, she considered running back inside and ask Jack, or another volunteer to walk part of the way with her, but this was not her anymore. She had stopped running from her problems seven months ago when she had confronted Henry about them, and thrown his sorry ass out.

So she kept her head high as he walked closer to her. He hadn't changed one bit. For better or worst, he seemed to be exactly the same, still wearing the clothes he wanted, despite the weather, still sporting an untidy face because he didn't want to conform to society, still looking as if the world owed him something, just because he was.

"I see that you rebounded well," He all but spat at her.

She wasn't surprised that he knew where she was volunteering, this had been a topic that led to many arguments between them. She had been volunteering for this kitchen soup for over a year now, and when they were still together, he often complained about it. Of course, he never directly complained about it, because who in their right mind would complain about being with a charitable person.

But he complained that they didn't spend much time together and that she should pay more attention to his wants and needs, than to some stranger she would never see again. And still, he always made a point of giving money to homeless people when they were together, to show that he wasn't against charitable actions, as long as they did not take away time from their couple.

"It's none of your business, Henry."

"Of course it's my business. We were together for three years, shall I remind you. Before you decided that you didn't want to be in a relationship anymore!"

She ignored him, not wanting to take the bait and start arguing in the streets. He always did that. Never did he want to talk at home, where it was just the two of them. It was always outside, which she never understood. He would always tell her that he was a private guy, but in the meantime, he would want to wash his dirty laundry in public.

"I've been trying to call you every single week for the past six months. I thought that maybe you needed time, but I see now that you were busy landing yourself a billionaire."

"I have nothing to tell you, Henry."

"Well, I have loads. Because I want us to get back together. He's never going to give you what I gave you, no matter how rich he is, you do know that. I thought you weren't that kind of girl."

Once again, she ignored him, mostly because it did not affect her. _Henry, _of all people, could never call her a gold digger. For three years that they were together, he had only been working for one year. She had provided for most of their outings, even the ones she didn't want to do, to begin with, she had provided for most of the bills, and most of the food. And she never had never even once complained about it, brushing it off when he would try to be the man and say that he should be the one paying.

"I'm sorry about the way we were before you ended things. I don't want to erase three years of our lives like that, Ana banana."

"You should have thought of that before doing everything that you did, Henry."

"You're overreacting."

She opened her mouth, wide with shock. Even after all this time, he still couldn't see that he was the one at fault. Sure she was far from being perfect, but as it took two people to build a relationship, it also took two people to break one. But of course, in Henry's mind, she was the one at fault, and he was the one who had always been indulgent and doing the efforts in their relationship because she was difficult, to begin with.

As soon as they had gotten together, Henry had told her that he was in for the long run, that, him being older than her meant that he was already thinking of having a family and of kids. And Ana had immediately warned him that she was not like the other girls. She wasn't a touchy-feely person, she was not particularly fond of public display of affection and it was hard for her to open up. And he had said that he loved that about her, that it made her different and even more loveable.

And all throughout their relationship, he had complained about it. He would say that it wasn't normal to be that closed, that she was not making any efforts, that she was doing it just for the sake of being stubborn. Every time she thought of opening up, trying to explain why she was the way she was, she stopped herself, because he would say something that would make her recoil. And in the end, she was glad she never truly let him in. It hurt less in the end.

But that was nothing compared to their breakup. They had been falling out for over a year, of course, according to Henry, they only had been falling out since he moved in, and she should have listened to him and moved him with him, at his mother's flat. Ever since he moved in, he had been out of a job once again, and bit by bit did things that he thought she didn't know, but where pure proof he didn't respect her in the end.

When they had met, he was a big consumer of weed but stopped because she had always made it clear that she would never have kids with a smoker. He had promised to stop cigarettes, though he never did, and had stopped weed all at once, swearing that if he ever got back into it, he would tell her first, out of respect. Which he never did. She had to find a bag full of the herb in her apartment one Sunday morning when she was cleaning.

And yet, she did not break it up with him. She still thought she could fix things up. The last straw was the Tinder notification. Ana had never been a jealous person, unlike Henry, but one day, as she was preparing dinner, she saw a Tinder notification pop up on his phone. She never knew what it was about, and she didn't care. It was more than she could endure.

A week later, she was asking him to leave, giving him all the evidence. But of course, as she had expected it, none of it was his fault. He had started smoking again because he was alone and didn't feel that she put many efforts into their relationship. He was looking for a job, but it wasn't that easy (of course, waking up at 4 pm and doing nothing for six months had nothing to do with it). And he was only on Tinder because he was lonely because she was working so much.

With a shake of her head, Ana came back to the present moment. She was not going to give him the satisfaction to make a scene outside. She was done with this man. He could think whatever he wanted, he could tell anyone whatever he wanted, there was nothing that would make her go back to him. Even if it meant she would end up alone with her cats.

"I'm sorry I'm not the girl you need, Henry. Maybe there is one out there, but it's not me."

She started walking away when he grabbed her arm to force to continue their conversation. She repressed a sigh, having forgotten that Henry only thought a conversation was over when he had said the last word. But she was saved from saying or listening to anything as Jack hailed,

"Oi, Ana. You need a lift home?"

She jumped on the occasion, "Don't mind if I do."

She rushed to Jack, not even bothering looking back at Henry, and for a couple of minutes, Jack and her silently walked to his car whilst she blocked Henry's number from her phone. She didn't need to bother with social media, since the only one she had, was the one he didn't.

Once she was in front of Jack's car, she smiled at the blond man, grateful for his interruption, "Thank you so much, Jack. It would have taken me hours to shake him off. But I'll let you go home, now."

"Don't be ridiculous. Hop in. It's too cold for you to be out, anyway. I can drop you wherever you want, it doesn't have to be your place."

She climbed in, all too happy that she would be home much sooner than anticipated, and for a moment, Jack said nothing, trying to find a decent radio station whilst driving.

"So … I have to say, I never thought your love life was so interesting," He teased, after having settled for a station playing classic rock. She turned a curious head to him, only to see his playful smile as he said,

"I'm assuming that was your ex. And … well, I may or may not have seen a video this morning about a certain brunette dating a certain billionaire."

Ana whimpered, though a part of her was glad Jack did not mention it until now. She didn't need all the other volunteers to ask her about Christian. Jack chuckled, apparently amused by the situation, unlike Ana,

"I don't know why you're embarrassed. Dating is part of life, and there are ups and downs. But, if I were you, I'd start looking for another place to volunteer. Josh told me that some journalist has been asking about you."

"What did he tell them?"

"'No comment'. That's what he told us to say as well. But you never know with some people. If you do go, I just hope that when I'll get to be on SNL, you won't forget about me, and will still be cheering me up."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

As soon as Jack dropped her off, Ana jumped in a shower where she ended up crying. She hated the fact that she was crying over her relationship that was definitely not healthy for her, but it was the first time she cried about the breakup. Because she had been the one breaking up with Henry, she had felt that she had no right to cry. But now, now that she had seen him and felt nothing but the relief of no longer being with him, she allowed herself this little moment.

She cried so much that once out of the shower, she collapsed on her bed and went into a heavy and dreamless slumber. still, she woke up in the middle of the night, her stomach grumbling and her bladder bursting. After having taken care of the latter, she decided to cook herself some rice and veggies since she had run out of pot noodles. She would need to do some groceries tomorrow.

As she was making a mental list of what she would need to buy, calculating if it fit in her budget, she remembered that she had already been paid by Christian. For a moment, she pondered if she should put the money in the bank, or not, and decided to only take a hundred, before putting the rest of the money in her saving accounts. After all, she still had her tips from last week as well. She could easily live a month with all of that.

It was only at that moment that she remembered Christian and his text. She hesitated a brief instant, before calling him on speaker as she kept frying her veggies. He answered at the first ring.

"Well, hello Anastasia."

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No. I was just working in bed." She did her best to not picture him in his bed, though a part of her mind couldn't help but wonder if he slept with pyjamas on, or not. "Isn't it a bit late, in New York?"

She glanced at the time and paled when she saw it was already two in the morning. Tomorrow morning would be a harsh wakeup call. "I got carried away with studying and … other stuff. I didn't see the time pass by."

"Have you been out, today?"

"Yes."

"No has bothered you?"

"No." There was no need to mention Henry. He was no one to her. Just someone from her past.

"No leeches trying to suck you dry?"

"Leeches?"

"Paparazzi."

She laughed, the mood slightly lightened by the nickname.

"My PR is going to make a statement first thing tomorrow morning. But I want your approval first. _Mr Grey has just started being in a relationship with a young woman who would appreciate keeping her anonymity. They are still in the very beginning of their relationship and would like to enjoy its ups and downs like any other person. When they will feel like taking it further, they will let make a statement and let us know_."

"Okay," She said, not really sure what she would say more. Though she did notice how Christian, or his PR, had played with words. After all, they were in a relationship, just not the one everyone thought they were in.

"If any leech comes to you, just ignore them, and don't give them the satisfaction to react to their presence."

"Did you know we were being photographed?" She burst. She had been thinking about it over and over again. This was exactly what Christian needed, a public statement showing to the world (and the snakes) that he had a girlfriend. And though she didn't mind the manipulation, she would have preferred being in the loop.

"Believe me, I didn't. If I did, I would have the pictures."

"Well, that's not creepy at all."

"Don't be a perv. I would have bought the picture to avoid publication, not to do whatever your dark mind thinks I could do with them. I never intended for us to be outed so soon"

"But you wanted us to be outed at some point."

"Yes. That's the whole point of this arrangement. But I wanted to talk to you about it first. And arrange a night for them to take all their money-shot pictures. I didn't want you to be rushed into it, like now. And I didn't want this to happen before your exams."

"It's okay, Christian." She assured him, and there was a small silence on the other end fo the line, proving her that he didn't believe you. So she clarified herself as she poured the cooked rice over her broccolis and carrots.

"What I meant was, it's not your fault. Don't stress over it. I'm not."

"Really?" Once again, she could tell he was not believing her.

"Anyway, why did you need me to call? Because if it's just that —"

"You're the one who texted me with the link to that video."

"Well, technically, Jose did. I was not going to bother you with that."

"Well, I'm glad he did. I almost fired my PR. he's supposed to be ahead of this kind of issues, and he obviously wasn't. But anyway. Any plans for Christmas break?"

"As you said, I have my exams coming up. So I was thinking of studying and studying. Maybe a bit of studying on the side, and allow myself with a treat or two of studying so I don't overwork myself."

He laughed, and she could almost picture his eyes forming small crow-like wrinkles around his eyes. "How do feel coming to Seattle?"

She did not say a word. She had never taken a plane before. When she came with Mathew's family from Philly, it was by car since they were moving. But she had never taken a plane. She didn't know if she was scared or not, but she was definitely nervous at the idea.

"Do you need me to?"

"Yes. We have a New Year's Eve party at the headquarters, and now that we're officially together, I need you more than ever. Especially given the number of drunk girls I seem to attract every year."

"So, you want me to fly out for Wednesday the 31st?"

"I was thinking more a couple of days. So you can choose your outfit, this time. I can book you a room at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel for a couple of nights. You can bring your laptop to work here as well, and I'll just steal you for New Year's Eve."

Even though she hadn't voiced her concern, Christian had addressed it in a subtle way. She didn't mind coming to his company party, after all, that's why he paid her for. She minded staying over. But if she had her own place to go to, then, she had no reason to refuse. Plus, it would be a nice change of scenery for her.

"Okay then. Let me know when you have the precise dates in mind."

"Text me your email so I can send you your plane tickets and hotel reservation. I'll see you on the 29th."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Before she knew it, it was the day of Christmas Eve. She had decided to only study a couple of hours on both those days, and spend the Eve with Jose, and Christmas itself at the kitchen soup. However, her plans were changed when Madam Elena all but insisted that Ana spent Christmas Eve with her husband and her. When Ana tried to get out of it by using Jose, she happily enjoyed the man over as well, even though she had never met him before.

And that's how both Ana and Jose were now standing awkwardly in front of the Lincoln house, feeling out of place. Though Jose did not say anything, Ana was pretty sure that his childhood had had more downs than ups, like her, and that he was not making up for it by enjoying as much as he could Christmas. It was the one time of year he said he would always have off.

Elena happily welcomed them inside her house, explaining that she had come to dread Christmas over the past couple of years, since her kids were both in Australia and that the house felt more empty than usual at this time of the year. Jose had brought fruits and chocolates, whilst Ana had made some fruit pastes a couple of days ago, that were ready to be consumed.

Eric Lincoln, Elena's husband seemed to be a sweet and nice old man, down to earth with a thundering laugh. Not once he mentioned his work, which Ana found refreshing. She had assumed all businessmen were the same, but it seemed that Christian was the only one who didn't know how to detach himself from his work. But then again, his company was his love, so in the way, she understood.

They all spent a wonderful evening, eating and drinking much more than they should have, appreciating the copious amount of food that Elena had cooked, the tasteful wine that Jose had brought, and the sweetness of Ana's fruit pastes.

It was the first time of her life that Ana actually fully and genuinely enjoyed a Christmas. Sure she had pleasant ones in the past, but she had always felt this bittersweet taste about them. Especially the three she had spent with Henry, the last one being the worst of them all. She had been forced to be someone she was not, just to please the in-laws.

Whereas this time, she was completely herself, especially after a few eggnogs, special composition and curtesy of Eric Lincoln. They all danced, and sang Christmas carols, with some inappropriate lyrics from Elena and even more appropriate choreographies from Jose. They ended the night playing a game that Ana would later qualify as the best game in the world, _Cards Against Humanity_.

Elena was actually really good at finding twisted ways to turn a sentence, which surprised Ana who only ever saw her as a very strict woman. It was shortly after midnight when they were all comatose on the sofas of her living room that Jose gave her the best Christmas gift she ever had. It was nothing material, just a few words that she would cherish until the end of her days,

"You know what, Steele. This little Christmas might be the best I ever had, but it was because I was with you. You're like … the little sister I never had. I love you."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed**💚

* * *

‼️**FOR GUEST REVIEWERS**‼️

_,_

**Guest1**: _I'm glad that you like Ray's message because I do too, haha. And as you can see from this chapter, Ana hasn't said her last word yet. And she can be a bit stubborn, so you'll see how she will approach this whole ordeal. _

**Guest2**: Thank you so much. I'm glad you're liking the plot of this story. I can't wait for you to read more

**Guest3**: Haha, you just want to see them frustrated. And i'm sure when it will happen you will love it, even if it will leave you frustrated.

**Guest4**: _Well, this Elena is a different one than the one from the story, so we'll see. As for Christian, as he told ana, if we was only interested in her body, he would have pursued her long ago. the reason he didn't is because he's interested by her mind and personality._

**SomeoneOuThere**: _If only you knew ... Haha. But I'm so happy how you like this story and that you're looking forward to the next updates. _

💚** E L James owns the names of the characters from the Fifty Shades franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	6. Chapter 5: Truffles & Champagne

**My dear little broccolis**

** So, this is a story that has been hanging in my mind for a little while, and here is the twist, you can read it as a TMI fanfic, or a FSOG one. I will update at the same time for both of those stories, so pick the characters you want to follow, or do both, haha.**

** NaNoWriMo count: 43'084 ( !)**

‼️**DON'T BE A SILENT READER,**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

**CHECK AT THE END**‼️

**Love, Mina **

**.~~. .~~. .~~.**

** Give Me The Daddy, I'll Give You The Sugar **

**Chapter 5: Truffles Champagne (11,0K)**

Though Ana had never been on a plane before, she couldn't help but appreciate the experience that was given to her. She was perfectly aware that she might have not enjoyed her plane ride as much if she had flown in economic place, but Christian, being the 50MIL that he was, had sent her first-class tickets. She had so much room that she was sure that another her could fit in her designate seat. She had been offered champagne and delicacies, and even if she wasn't used to this kind of treatments, she knew that she could easily get used to it.

After all, being pampered and looked after was a nice feeling that she was experiencing for the first time of her life.

On the day of Christmas, Christian had sent her an email with her flight information, as well as the number of nights she would be staying in her hotel room. There had been no 'Merry Christmas' note with the message. Just a simple little phrase wishing her good luck on her studying, and letting her know that a man called Jason Taylor would pick her up at the airport to drive her to her hotel. He did make a joke though on the fact that, for once, she would have to put her trust issues aside and climb in a stranger's car.

For a moment, it did make Ana squeamish. According to the email, Jason Taylor was the head of Christian's security, but he was still someone that she didn't know. She tried to argue with Christian, saying that she would cab it and that he shouldn't part with his security, phrasing it all in a nice way that made it seem like she cared, but Christian countered that cab or Taylor, it would still be a stranger, and at least _he_ knew Taylor.

So this was how Ana found herself at Seatac with her beanbag, looking for that Jason Taylor. Christian had sent her a picture of what he looked like, but there was a lot of people at the airport, and Ana doubted a military-looking man would standout. Of course, that was without thinking of the white cardboard with her name written on it that a tall muscular man was holding.

She walked to the man, slightly embarrassed to be picked up like that, though she quickly dismissed the thought when she saw that Jason Taylor was not the only person holding a cardboard with a name on it. As soon as she was at a reasonable hearing distance, the man rose an eyebrow at her, and asked,

"Miss Steele?"

She was tempted to make a sarcastic comment, pointing out that she wouldn't approach him if she wasn't indeed Miss Anastasia Steele as the cardboard said, but she held her tongue. After all, that man was only doing his job, and she didn't want to be one of those people who belittled others. She had been on the wrong end of those situations and always swore to herself to never be that girl.

So she simply nodded, and he downed the cardboard, reaching for her bag as he said, "Follow me."

"I can carry my bag," She said a little too hastily and coldly. She felt bad for the man, sure that he was just following his job procedure, and cleared a bit her throat as she gave him a white lie,

"I mean, I have some very fragile things in it. I'd feel more comfortable carrying the bag myself."

He did not argue and simply walked them out to a black Mercedes SUV. She rolled her eyes, though she was not surprised by the car. It was so 50MIL. The car _breathed_ wealth, despite its simplicity. Maybe it was because of its brand, or maybe it was because of the tainted windows, or maybe it was because she had been expecting this kind of car, to begin with.

For a good thirty minutes, Jason Taylor drove in absolute silence, and Ana wondered if this was standard procedure, or if she was supposed to be the one to start of any sort of conversation. She slightly cleared her throat, and when Jason Taylor glanced at her through the rearview mirror, she said,

"So, Mr Taylor —"

"Just Taylor," He cut her off, though his tone remained professional.

"Taylor. How long have you been working for … Christian?"

She had been meaning to call him Mr Grey, but she didn't know if Taylor knew about the real nature of their arrangement, and if he didn't, it would appear as strange for her to not call Christian by his first name. In fact, she doubted that Taylor knew anything about her. After all, Christian and she had signed a contract stating that they could not talk about the true nature of their relationship with other people.

"It will be eleven years when April comes."

"That's a long time," She commented, somehow relieved to see that stability. After all, if the man had stayed that long with Christian, it meant he wasn't that bad of a boss. Or that he paid very well.

"Any dirt on the boss?" She jokingly asked, and all Taylor did, was glance at her through the rearview mirror, his eyebrow up with a small twinkle dancing in his eyes. She leaned back against her seat, and muttered under her breath, more to herself than for Taylor's benefit,

"Yeah, yeah, you'd never tell. You want to keep your job."

He did not respond anything to that, and so she took her phone out and texted Jose, as she had promised she would so she could update him on what was happening between Christian and her. Even though he was really well aware of the true nature of hers and Christian's relationship, Jose still saw an inexistent love story blossom between the two of them.

**So, I was right, Christian did not come to pick me up, because we did not agree to that. Your sixth sense is definitely broken. But on the plus side, I had a first-class treatment all the way. I even have a stick in the mud to drive me to the hotel. Ana **

**I still don't understand why you're not going to his place. I mean, it is very shady that you guys are 'dating' and when you come to visit him where he lives, you go to a hotel, and not his place. Jose **

**You're thinking too much into this. No one spends that much time thinking of us, not even tabloids. Besides, we're saving ourselves for marriage. XD Ana **

She laughed at her own joke, perfectly aware that, though she had nothing against the girls who waited to be wed to bite into the forbidden fruit, she was not one of them. This ship had been sailed long ago, and she liked sex too much to decide to indeed wait for marriage. In fact, since she had been single and unable to mingle for almost a year, she had a couple of toys that she enjoyed playing with from time to time.

Once in front of the Olympic Fairmont, Ana got out of the car, hoping that Taylor was not going to follow her inside and would just go back to his boss. She grabbed her bag, politely smiling to the man as she glanced at the front doors of the hotel and let him know,

"I think I can manage from here. Thank you, Taylor."

He did not argue, simply closing the door and going back to the driver's seat, which led Ana to believe that Christian had probably told his driver to just driver her, and not get her _literally_ into her room. She had a funny feeling that, if he had been instructed otherwise, she could have protested all she wanted, he would have done what Christian told him to take her all the way to her room.

Still, she quickly removed a Tupperware from her beanbag and gave it to Taylor who rose an eyebrow at her as she asked,

"Could you please give this to your boss?"

"Mr Grey has asked me to inform you that I would pick you up at 5 pm so the two of you can spend the evening together."

Ana frowned, unaware of this change of plan. It was barely midday, but since she wasn't supposed to see Christian until Wednesday, she had planned on barricading herself in her hotel room, and to study until the last second. She was sure she was ready for her exams, but now that she had the time, she wanted to be ahead of her classes.

She grimaced a little, slightly taken aback by this disturbance in her scheduled day, but still thrust the Tupperware in Taylor's hands, telling him,

"Nonetheless, give him now. I can't keep it in my room."

Taylor suspiciously looked at the box, making Ana slightly laugh as she reassured him, "Do you really think the airport would have let me walk through with a bomb."

He allowed himself a small smile before taking the box and putting it on the passenger seat. Ana was about to walk into the hotel, before she turned and informed Taylor, "Oh, and tell Christian to share. If he doesn't, he'll never get any again!"

And on those words, she walked into the lobby, giving her name to the reception, though she already knew which room she was in. Even though he knew that she had only planned on studying, Christian had booked her a suite, which she found ridiculous. She had all this space when all she needed was good lighting and a desk. But when she saw the room with her own eyes, she certainly didn't complain.

It was spacious and luxurious, with a beautiful view. It had nothing on Esclava because, in Ana's eyes, no city could beat a view on Central Park. But it was still a view she enjoyed. For a brief moment, she wondered if Christian always chose his hotel rooms according to the view. With a big smile on her face, she let her beanbag down, feeling a bit ridiculous to not have one of those classy suitcases in such a classy hotel; and she let herself fall on the conformable bed.

For ten good minutes, she did nothing but appreciate the fluffiness of the bed, wondering if she could smuggle the mattress out of the hotel and back to New York. She thought of how strange it was that Christian never mentioned that he wanted to see her in the evening. She didn't have anything fancy for dinner since she had planned on staying in her room and do nothing else but study. She only had her skinny jeans and a few tops. She also brought her running outfit, but that was anything but appropriate to meet with Christian 50MIL Grey.

She took her phone out of her pocket, checking her emails to see if Christian had mentioned something, but she did not read properly the information, but it seemed that this evening was something that sprung to Christian. She didn't care much, figuring out he probably wanted to let her know how he expected her to behave at his company party and that they would probably either stay in his car, either come up to her room.

With her smile still on her face, she took a selfie, and sent it to Jose with the text,

**I'm never leaving this bed. #Blessed. Ana **

This was the kind of pictures she would have put on her Instagram, but that was before. Ever since that article about her being Christian's girlfriend, she had stopped using her social media. She was bombarded by friend requests of people she didn't even know, by DMs of brands asking her to collaborate with them, by pseudo-reporters asking for a scoop. So she stopped using her Instagram altogether.

**Why do YOU have to be the one with the rich fake boyfriend? I want one as well. Jose **

**Haha. Well, you can have Christian. As I said, I'm not leaving this bed. It's too comfy to be left alone. So now, he's in need of a fake date again. Ana **

**Yeah, but it won't work. He's not gay. No one will buy that I'm his boyfriend. Though … are you sure he's not gay? I mean, he never made a move on you? What kind of man looks at the cake, but doesn't try to take a bite? Jose **

Ana couldn't help but laugh when she saw Jose's reference to cakes. She had never shared with her friend the little game that Christian and she had about _cakes_.

**He says he's not interested, and I'm okay with that. Sex complicates things. Ana **

It did. This was exactly how she fell for Henry. Because he was a charmer and he knew what he was doing in bed. At least, in the beginning. Or maybe it had been that she had been in need of a good fuck when she met him, and he delivered a decent job, making her believe he was much better than he was. Or maybe again, she was just bitter about their relationship, and couldn't be objective enough to know anymore if he had been good in bed, or not.

_"I have to go, Henry," Ana said, without any sort of conviction in her voice. Sure she had to go to work, but she would much prefer to stay with her boyfriend and keep on making out. _

_It was a warm September night, and after a rocky start in which Henry almost ghosted her because he had lost his phone, they were finally together. He spent as much time as he could with her, taking her out in bars and cafes, which made her feel guilty because she knew he didn't have a job at the moment. But every time she mentioned something about paying, he would get offended, as if she had insulted him and all his family. He was the man, so he should pay. That's what he would say. _

_They still hadn't had sex, because Ana wasn't that confident on taking him home, and he still lived with his mother because of her health issues. He said he didn't want to pay for a hotel, because he respected her too much, but now, every time she was leaving him, she was feeling like she was on fire. _

_And today was no exception. He was kissing her passionately, tackling her against the bus stop, and rubbing his bulge against her crotch. A sweet moan escaped her lips, and his lips left hers to travel to her neck, making her grip his hair. Her neck had always been a very sensitive part of her body. _

_"I want you," He sensually whispered in her ears, though it was useless to say, she had the proof dry humping her against the glass of the bus stop. So all she did was moan in response, she was too lost in the moment. _

_"My Mom is going to visit her sister for a month in Florida. Maybe you could come then."_

Ana blinked a little, shaking away the memory of Henry. She didn't like thinking of him, especially when she was happy. She looked back at her screen and saw that Jose had replied to her.

**You make it sound like sex is all bad. Sex is great. It makes you loosen up. Takes the tension away. It makes your insides tingle. And it helps you burn calories. Gosh, I need a guy. Or a girl. I need someone in my bed. XD. Jose **

**Well, didn't you say you were going out for New Year? Why don't you find someone then? Ana **

**You bet I will! I've been single for too long, my balls are about to explode! I'm going to wear them out. They won't be able to walk for a week! Jose **

**Well, now that I have the lovely image of your blue balls branded in my brain, I will leave you to it. I want to study before Christian picks me up. Ana **

**I thought you didn't see him until New Year's Eve? Jose **

**So did I. But apparently he wants us to meet this evening. I have no idea why. All I know is that I have to get out of this lovely bed and study a bit before he comes in. Ana **

**.~~. .~~. .~~.**

Ana spent the rest of the day with her nose in her books. She didn't even take the time to eat, only stopping once in a while to use the bathroom, before going back to her books. She had taken from the University's library a couple of exams of the previous years, and so far, she had managed to do well. But of course, she wasn't aiming for well, she was aiming for excellence.

She was already very motivated by her personal reasons, but the fact that now she wanted to prove Christian and Raymond Steele that a low school could be as good as their IVY league schools gave her extra motivation. It was more than her goals that were in the line, it was her pride as well. Her pride in being a nobody with no connection and no money.

She was in the middle of highlighting important points from her book on Constitutional Law when the room's phone rang. She eyes it suspiciously, tempted to ignore it when she looked outside and saw that it was getting dark outside. She cursed under her breath, and picked the phone up, just to hear a lady from reception telling her that a car was waiting for her.

She dashed to the bathroom, looked at her reflection and redid her bun to make it look a bit less dishevelled. She made a quick braid and turned it into a bun, before swapping shirts and quickly putting on some deodorant. She had planned on looking a bit more classy but had lost track of time.

Without further ado, she grabbed her heels and headed out of the room, her book still in her hand. As the elevator went down she looked once again at herself, scowling at her flushed cheeks. She only had mascara on, because she had never been a fan of foundation. For her, it was messy and a waste of time. She quickly looked through her bag and took her red lipstick out, applying it on her lips to make her look a tad more prepared.

Once in the lobby, she saw Taylor waiting for her, and followed him to the black SUV where Christian was nowhere in sight. She presumed they were going to pick Christian at his workplace, and she congratulated herself on taking her book with her. Since Taylor didn't seem to be one who liked to talk, she would be able to study a bit longer.

She didn't pay attention to anything during the ride, focusing on those little details that created loopholes in the Constitution, and before she knew it, Taylor stationed the car in from of Grey Enterprises. Still, she didn't notice it at first, solely focused on her book. She only looked up when Taylor got off the car to open the door to Christian.

She closed her book, rolling her eyes at the fact that Christian couldn't simply open the door by himself and made his driver come out of the car to do that simple thing. But her eyes quickly averted from Christian to look at the building in itself.

She had never researched Christian. First, because she had no interest in what he was doing, second because Jose was all but too eager to do it for her. She knew he lived in Seattle and had started his company there because both Christian and Jose had told him. But she had always thought that Christian shared a building with another big company as many did in New York.

But the tall building had _Grey Enterprises_ written in the middle of the building, not letting anyone confuse that someone else could be working in there. It was so tall that Ana was sure that it was classified as a skyscraper and she tried to count how many there was per floor when Christian's voice tore her out of her staring,

"Impressed?"

"I definitely wouldn't want to work in here," Was the first thing that she said, turning her head to face a smug-looking Christian.

"Why not? I'm a very fair boss, I can assure you."

"Who cares about that? Don't you remember Wall Street? What if there is something like that or a fire? I'd be dead for sure if I were working on the top floor."

"You really let your mind go to dark places. I work on the top floor, so you wouldn't have to worry about that."

She shrugged, not convinced, though she wasn't that surprised to hear that he had the top floor to himself. Christian seemed to like having a nice view. His room at Esclava, the room he had for her, his workplace.

"Do you rent out the empty offices to some low profile companies?" She asked, still not believing that the entire building was solely occupied by Grey Enterprises.

"We're actually looking to expand because we're starting to lack space," He told her, and finally she looked away from the building.

Christian, though looking smug by his latest statement, looked slightly tired. His grey eyes were circled by bags of restlessness and his usually well-kept face was harbouring a five o'clock beard. Her fingers itched to travel down his face, she had always had a thing for men with facial hair, but she kept them on her book, clearing her throat and looking in front of her as Taylor started driving away.

"Thank you for the truffles, by the way. There aren't any left," Christian said jovially, and though she didn't see him talk, she heard his smile.

She looked back at him, seeing that his eyes were solely on her. She had made him truffles for Christmas, mostly because she knew she was a darn good cook, but also because she had no idea what billionaires liked to have for presents. She had been slightly worried that TSA would not let the baked good thought the border, but it went through without any trouble, though the agent did ask to have a bite.

"Did you share?" She asked with a playful smirk.

"I gave one to Taylor because he said you threatened to not make more if I didn't." He seemed more than displeased to have had to share his truffles with anyone but himself. Ana scolded at him, glancing at Taylor in the front who was slightly grinning, keeping his eyes on the road.

"One? That's not sharing! That's finding loopholes!"

"Well, they were too fucking good and too few to be shared, to begin with. You should have made more. Two boxes for me, and one for him."

Ana rolled her eyes and leaned forward so she could talk to Taylor, slightly tapping his shoulder to get his attention, "You give me your address, and I'll send you a proper box since some people don't understand basic human decency."

"Don't forget to share, Taylor," Christian joked, clearly determined to get more of Ana's truffles.

She smiled, shaking her head as she looked at Taylor's reflection in the rearview mirror. He once again had a small twinkle in his eyes, though he did not utter a single word. With a small sigh, she looked through the window, and Christian asked, his eyes falling on her book,

"How is the studying going?"

"It was going well until I got interrupted midway through it. I thought you didn't need me until Wednesday. We're Monday, in case you didn't notice."

"I thought you'd rather pick your outfit this time," He simply said, taking his phone out of his pocket and going through a text.

"And there I thought you were one of those control freaks who liked picking how a lady should dress and how she should look like."

Christian looked at her from head to toe, like he always did when she could catch him out of his shower when she was working at Esclava, and she suddenly felt very naked under his eyes. She felt that, even if she had been wearing a whole ski outfit, she would have felt naked under his gaze.

"I know _exactly_ how I'd like you to look. But as I told you before, I am not one to share."

On those words, he brought his phone to his ear and starts talking in what she assumed to be Chinese over the phone, his eyes still on her. She refused to blush, simply rolling her eyes at his not so subtle innuendo that he would like to see her naked, and she reopened her book to learn more about Constitutional Law.

Twenty minutes later, Taylor parked at the entrance of a plaza, and Christian ended his phone conversation, before turning to Ana. "I'd like to take you to dinner after our little shopping session."

"Your kind of dinner, or mine?" She asked, feeling underdressed for either occasion. He was wearing a three-piece costume, and she was just in jeans with a blouse. Just his coat cost ten times more than her whole outfit.

Christian glanced at his phone, frowning at what he saw on the screen as he informed her, "My kind of dinner. I'm pretty sure we will get a mosquito on our trail during our shopping session, and I'd rather be in control of their content."

"Mosquito?"

"Mosquito, leech, vampire. They're all one and the same," He explained. Ana glanced once again at her outfit, swallowing with a bit of difficulty as she pointed out the obvious,

"I am kind of … common, aren't I?"

"Trust me, there is nothing about the way you look. You're …" He cleared his throat and looked expectantly at her.

She nodded and Christian got out of the car. Before she even had the time to get out herself, Taylor was opening her door and she followed Christian to the plaza, regretting leaving her coat back at the hotel. She kept her head high, repressing her shivers of cold until she felt warm envelop her shoulders.

Christian had removed his coat and put it over her shoulders, though he was scowling at her, "You do know that Seattle is as cold as New York, don't you."

"Well, first of all, it's _freezing cold_ in New York. We had a white Christmas and all. Second, I didn't expect us to go out _out_. I thought we would stay in the car or something."

Christian looked at her as he slipped her hand in the sleeves of his coat, her fingertips unable to show once she did, and he barked a laughter of pure joy. "You really are ridiculously short."

"And you really are a ridiculous ass."

He shook his head and offered his arm before they visited a couple of boutiques where they found nothing that sparkled the slightest interest in Ana. That, and the fact that the boutiques Christian was taking her to were all big brands where dresses started with four figures.

As they left the fourth boutique in the row, Christian asked, "Am I the reason you can't find what you're looking for?"

"No. Not at all. It's just … nothing."

"You do remember that I am meant to provide for your outfits every time I ask you out. Don't look at the price."

She did not retort anything, because she knew he was right. Even if it made her slightly uncomfortable to see the price of several months of rent on a dress she might wear, it was in their contract and she had agreed to it. So she sucked it up, and turned her head to Christian, deflecting the topic from dresses and their outrageous prices,

"How was your Christmas?"

"Busy. I'm on the verge of closing a deal with Qatar."

"I meant family-wise, Christian. What did you do with your family? Did you get drunk? What did you get? You know, _Christmas_."

"I haven't celebrated Christmas with my family in over ten years. I don't have the time. They're used to it."

"No, they're not. They just pretend not to be to not hurt your feelings. You're being such a Scrooge," She said, incredulous.

This was the one thing she couldn't understand, especially around Christmas. how, some who had a loving family, could not do anything in their power to spend that precious time with them. If she had a family of her own, she would do all she could to spend as much time with them, especially on those big occasions.

Christian carefully studied her face, making her feel like she had said more than she should have, and he dismissed the salesgirl who tried to help them, asking for another one by name.

"How was _your_ Christmas?"

"I spent it with Jose, and we both had a nice hangover the next day," She brightly said, putting a bit more cheer in her tone than necessary.

"What about your family?"

"I told you, I spent my Christmas with Jose."

Before he could try to ask more about her family, she pulled a dress from the tray, grimacing when she saw that it was beyond hideous. She quickly put it back on the rail, giving extra focus on her search of a dress, when the salesgirl Christian had requested appeared, all smiles to both Christian and Ana. Ana read Michelle on her name tag, and Christian whispers in Ana's ear, in a way that may appear as intimate for the rest of the world,

"I am going to leave you in Michelle's very capable hands for an hour or so. I have somewhere to be."

**.~~. .~~. .~~.**

It turned out that Christian had been right to ask for Michelle, because not even five minutes after he was gone, she had helped Ana to find a dress she liked. Something that put emphasis on her curves, without being any sort of vulgar. In fact, the dress was still very classy, despite the fact that it could easily be qualified as sinful.

Christian had left one of his cards with Ana so she could pay for whatever she would find, so, after her purchase, she aimlessly wandered amongst the boutique, slightly curious as to where Christian had gone. An hour later, she received a text telling her that he had made a reservation in some pompous restaurant and to meet him there if she was done, otherwise, he would meet her in whichever shop she was at.

She made her way to the restaurant, not surprised in the slightest to see that it had a long queue. For a moment, she wondered if she should queue as well, or simply go to the reception and let them know that she had a reservation, but her thoughts were interrupted by a voice she never would have expected to hear in Seattle,

"_Ana_! Whohoo, Ana!"

She turned a surprised head to Ann and Mary, both waving at her from the queue, all smiles. She joined them and hugged them as well as she could with Christian's big coat over her shoulders. At least she didn't have to worry about the dress, it would be delivered to her place tomorrow morning.

"What are you doing here?" Ana mused, doing her best to emerge her hands from Christian's overlarge coat. "Aren't you supposed to be in sunny LA?"

"We are, but we've been spending Christmas in Seattle for the past ten years since our grandkids decided to bury themselves in this ever rainy city. What about you? We've been missing you at Mile High, lately," Mary explained. Ana scrunched her nose a little, before giving them part of the truth,

"Well, I … I just want to focus on my studies right now. You know, Law is much more complicated than I thought."

"That's the spirit. We'll need a good lawyer when we'll be arrested for public indecency," Ann said, making Ana laugh with them. She had missed her tow old ladies and their never-ending banter.

Mary eyed her coat, a playful smirk spreading her lips, and Ana was sure that she and Ann had heard about that article depicting her as Christian's girlfriend.

"What about the delicious young Christian Grey? Does he still get to see you?"

"Oh, he got his end of the bargain, don't worry about it," Christian suddenly said, sliding his hand on Ana's waist as he miraculously appeared by her side out of nowhere.

Ana turned her head to him, seeing him smile at her before eyeing the couple of old ladies who awed at his sudden appearance, though Mary was quick to be her usual self,

"Don't be shy, youngsters. A kiss amongst lovers won't turn us to salt."

Christian chuckled as Ana politely smiled. He gently kissed her cheek, which obviously made the old ladies humphed with disapproval. Ann shook her head, but she told Ana with a wink,

"I see that you finally decided to cook the man breakfast."

"Actually, I'm still waiting on that part. But at least, I got my Christmas treats."

"I'm sure you did," Mary said, wiggling her eyebrows and making Ana's innocent truffles sound much dirtier and kinkier than they actually were.

"We have a reservation, do you ladies care to join?" Christian proposed, keeping his hand still on Ana's smaller back.

She whipped her head up, surprised by the invite, though she was far from complaining. She just knew that Christian was a really private man, and she had figured he would have tried to get rid of the two old women as soon as he could.

Mary and Ann gladly accepted, not without winking at Ana, their eyes full of sexual insinuations, and as they followed the waitress to a table, Ana couldn't help but smirk. Christian had no idea what Mary and Ann were capable of. She had seen it back in Mile High, people, and especially men, were often uncomfortable because of little things they would say. As Mary said more than once, they were old, they didn't care anymore about propriety, they want to enjoy life as it came, and if it meant making grown men blush beet red, it was exactly what they would do.

Throughout dinner, Ana found herself more and more grateful that Christian had invited the two ladies. Because she knew them and liked their banter, it made her feel less out of place, no matter how fancy the restaurant was, to begin with. To be fair, Christian stayed mostly in retreat, leaving the three women to share what they did for Christmas and how much they appreciated the holiday.

Unlike Christian, it seemed that Mary and Ann knew not to ask about Ana's family, simply taking in that she had spent Christmas with Jose, and thinking it was enough for them to know. More than once, Christian used his phone to text or email people, but Ana didn't mind much. This was the relationship she had always had with Christian. She actually noticed something about it when he excused himself towards the two grannies as he emailed someone. He had stopped apologising long ago to Ana because he knew that she understood. She had told him again and again that she didn't mind, and now, she felt that Christian knew her well enough to know that she wasn't offended by the fact that he was a businessman before all.

As they were in the middle of dessert and he put yet again his phone down, Ann turned her head to Christian and crookedly asked, "So, what did your Santa give our sweet little Ana?"

"She hasn't opened it, yet," Christian replied with a small grin, which made Ana furrow her brows.

She hadn't expected anything from Christian because he was already giving her so much. But also because Christian was not someone who was into Christmas. She couldn't expect a present from someone who did not celebrate. Moreover, given the nature of their relationship, it would feel too … personal. The truffles did to count, she made truffles for everyone. Anything Christian would give her would obviously be only for her, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Planning on giving her some of your own sugarcane?" Mary added, with a grin worth of the Cheshire Cat.

Christian, who had been drinking on his champagne, swallowed the wrong way and glanced at Ana for a little bit of help. But all Ana did was smirk, all too happy to see the almighty Christian 50MIL Grey squirm and be embarrassed. Christian loved this teasing game, earlier in the car was example enough, he loved teasing her. But he obviously was not used of being teased by eighty years old ladies.

"Don't be so prude, young man," Ann admonish, shaking her head with disapproval. "You know, in our days, men took pride in satisfying a woman. It's what made a man, a man. None of that rubbish about making the big bucks and having a bimbo fake all the way through to make you feel like the king of the world. You, youngsters, need to remember, a happy life starts with a happy woman by your side."

Christian did not reply anything, once again looking at Ana, his cheek slightly red with embarrassment as she did her best to not appear too smug. Christian was always so eager to make her squirm with just his words, but now that he had worthy opponents, all his wit seemed to have disappeared. She definitely needed to get private lessons with Mary and Ann. she loved the way they managed to make Mister 50MIL/king-of-the-world blush.

Ann turned a desolated head to her, gently resting her hand on Ana's shoulder as she worriedly asked, "Oh, honey, please don't tell me that you're settling down for a boring missionary guy. Because you deserve someone who can rock your world. You know, I have a very good friend of mine who has a charming grandson. He works in Wall Street. I'm sure Paul could show you how it's done."

Ana burst in laughter, though she felt Christian slightly stiffen next to her. She swore she saw his hand twitch toward her, but he never did anything as she asked, still laughing, "And how would you know how he is in bed? I didn't peck you for that sort of cougar."

"No, I need a man with much more experience honey. A man who knows that the performance is not about the duration, but the intensity … But, every time I have seen Paul with a girlfriend of his, she had been limping that limp …"

Ana shook her head, still laughing, but Christian had stopped eating, sipping on his champagne as his eyes were lost in space. Ann glanced at the man by Ana's side, grinning evilly as she added,

"You know what, next time I will be in New York, I will introduce you to him. I'm sure he's a real man. Wouldn't you agree, young man?"

"Paul Clayton is just a boy, and he has nothing on me. He just wishes he does. He may be able to make a woman limp because he doesn't know how to use his cock, but I can make a woman use her voice because I know how to use mine," Christian let out, in something that came out as a snarl to Ana.

The two ladies snickered, and Ana finally understood that she had been missing something. Christian obviously knew this Paul Clayton, and it was obvious that he had no tender feelings toward that man. Mary and Ann had just been taunting Christian, and though she liked the banter, she couldn't help but reproachfully shake her head at her two elders.

She hesitated to take Christian's hand in hers, but after all, he knew that she wasn't going to flirt with any other man, especially not a man who seemed to be his competition, or at least someone he quite disliked.

"Oh oh oh. Competitive, are we?" Mary said, making her friend chuckle even more.

"Factual," Christian simply retorted, his hand taking Ana's over the table.

The two ladies noticed that little gesture, and all playfulness left their eyes as they seriously winked at Ana, apparently seeing their hand-holding as proof that their relationship was something real and strong. Ana smiled because she couldn't really prove them wrong, and the three of them started a new conversation in which Christian excluded himself once again.

For another hour, Christian worked on his phone whilst Mary and Ann were trying to convince Ana to come with them next time they would go to Broadway. They were appalled by the fact that Ana had been living most of her life in New York, but had never seen a musical in her life, and they were determined to remedy this issue.

They decided that they would show the young girl something rather modern, _Mamma Mia!_ to start with and show her proper classics if she enjoyed the show. They exchanged numbers and parted ways, though Mary took the time to whisper in her ear that she shouldn't forget to let her hair down when she was at it with Christian.

"And sweetie, don't let him bedazzle you. Learn what he really is on the inside before making any real life-altering decisions."

Ana joined Christian in his car, driven by the ever-present Taylor, and she immediately noticed that his phone was in his pocket. She smiled at him, and said,

"Thank you for dinner. And for Mary and Ann."

He had paid for everyone's meal, in a rather sneaky way, pretending to go to the bathroom and paying for them. Mary and Ann had argued, of course, and in the end, said that it meant that Christian owed them a dinner.

"You have … interesting friends."

"They're my role models," She let him know, her eyes sparkling with mirth. The restaurant wasn't far from her hotel, and in fact, if she had had a proper coat, she would have walked back there.

"Any plans for tomorrow?"

"Studying."

"No sightseeing?"

"Maybe some other time. I really want to ace my first semester."

"You never said which branch of law you want to specialise in," He said matter-of-factly as Taylor took the final turn that led to the Olympic Fairmont, and she eluded his hidden question,

"You never asked."

"I am asking, now."

"Goodnight, Christian," She said, gathering her book that she had left in the car. She could of course just tell him, but she felt that Christian was sometimes a bit too perceptive to her liking. Like the way he seemed to know when he asked about her family that it wouldn't be a pretty story to hear. She was sure that if she told him she wanted to specialise in children, he would make conclusions, and they would be more likely than not, right.

He gently took her wrist in his hand, preventing her from leaving the car as he told her, "You do realise that nowadays, with the resources that I have, I could just snap my fingers and have all the information I want about you."

"And I'm pretty sure you already did before you gave me this business proposition. But I still have this faint hope that you are one of the rare gentlemen left on this Earth, and you wouldn't go prying into my life without my say so."

"Gentlemen are boring, Ana. Your friends spent a considerable amount of time saying so."

"No, they said gentlemen were boring in bed. Otherwise, they're always appreciated."

He gave her a heated look that would make any girl melt and throw herself at him. "Do you really think I want to be a gentleman after a statement like that? Maybe I should just be anything but, and … what did Ann say? 'show you how it's done'?"

Ana smiled, opening the door though she did not leave the car yet. She had done what she wanted, stirred Christian away from her personal life.

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying _a lady in the streets, a freak in the sheets_. Well, you should apply that with a gender swap. It will work wonders on you, you'll see."

"Does that mean you're a freak in the sheets?" Christian asked with a smirk of his own. He had slightly leaned closer to her. She mysteriously smiled and left the car. When she closed the door, she leaned through the open window, and whispered in his ear, making sure her lips lightly brushed his lobe, "You will never know…"

And on those words, she walked to the lobby of the hotel, perfectly aware of Christian's eyes on her ass as she walked away from him.

**.~~. .~~. .~~.**

During the two days that followed that Monday, Ana barely left the room. She buried herself in her studies, only looking up her books to sleep and eat. On Wednesday morning, Jose sent her a text telling her to let loose a little and make sure she was all night and pretty for Christian when the night would come. Which was why, when it was past four in the afternoon, she went to the spa that the hotel proposed, and had a manicure there. Though Christian had left her his card, saying that she should keep it so he wouldn't have to go shopping with her every time, she felt weird using it.

Of course, as soon as she gave her room number, the beauty technician informed her that the room included beauty treatments that were already paid for. still, as the lady was busy making her nails look flawless, Ana couldn't help but feel like she was wasting her time. Her brain felt inactive. It was different when she was running in the morning because she could listen to podcasts and audiobooks whilst running. She couldn't decently do that at the salon without being rude.

She had started running in the morning a week ago, mostly because she felt relentless after stopping both Esclava and Mile High. Mile High especially had been a place where she would walk a lot, and now that she no longer had the job, she wanted to still keep some sort of exercise.

After her nails were done, she went up to her room and did her hair and makeup. She didn't do much for makeup, especially since it seemed that Christian appreciated her more natural approach in the matter, but she still some extra glitter on her eyelids, because it was New Year's Eve after all.

The dress was a long dress that touched the floor, even with her heels on. She had chosen red because Christian had mentioned a couple of times that he liked this colour. After all, she was supposed to be his girlfriend, so she was supposed to have these sort of attentions for him. She kept her hair up, spending half an hour making something decent, just because Christian had decided to be a caveman about it. Not that she would ever complain, she didn't like having her hair down outside the comfort of her own home.

The dress in itself was rather simple, it was all chiffon and had a low V-cut on the from and in the back, but the sinful beauty of it was the slit on the side, which would reveal Ana's leg as she would walk. She looked at her reflexion in the mirror, her eyes lingering a second more on the necklace that Christian had delivered in the morning. It was the same collection as the bracelet he had gifted her a few months ago, a white gold lace with a panther, accentuating the low cut of her dress.

In the box, she had found her payment, which she deeply appreciated. She didn't like that much the idea of receiving an envelope in a hotel room. Even though she knew it was all in her head, she still felt weird about it.

Christian picked her up shortly before eight. When she got in the car, with Taylor gallantly keeping the door open for her, Christian was emailing someone. He then called someone to speak to them in Spanish, and though Ana could understand, Spanish being the only foreign language that she had mastered, she blocked his voice to give him some sort of privacy.

She took her phone out of her purse and saw that Jose had replied to her picture.

**Woman, you are going to turn some heads tonight. If he doesn't crack tonight, I'm calling it, he's asexual. Or, he's a eunuch. Jose **

**Or he simply knows that we're in business, and he's professional. Quality deeply appreciated. Ana **

**Oh, come off it. We both know he's hot as hell. Don't lie to me and pretend you wouldn't tap that if it wasn't for that stupid contract. Jose **

**Well, the contract is here. No point talking in ifs and whens. Ana **

**Well, I want you to tell me how he reacted when he saw you. And if he does make a move on you, no matter how subtle, you owe me dinner. Jose **

As Taylor pulled out in front of Grey Enterprises, Christian put an end to his conversation. He opened the door and kept it open for Ana, his eyes finally seeing her in her outfit. He did not even try to pretend that he was ogling her, his eyes gleaming with lust when they landed on the slit of the dress.

Ana pretended as if nothing, walking away from the cold of the outside and to the lobby of Christian's enormous building where she knew she would find a bit of warmth, and she asked,

"Do you even know ten people working for you?"

"The head of every department,' He smugly answered, his eyes still on her.

He put his hand on her smaller back, directing her toward the elevator. There were a few people in the lobby as well, all dressed to party, but no one seemed to dare to get in the elevator with them, or with their boss seemed like a more likely story.

As soon as the doors closed, Ana did point out that small but important detail that seemed to have escaped her until then, "You scare people."

"No, I like being on my own, and they know it. You have no idea what some people are ready to do to climb the ladder. I am giving them as little opportunity as possible."

Ana nodded, though she was still convinced that several of Christian's employees were scared of him. She paid more attention to him, trying to see him as a boss, and not as someone who could become her friend. Outside of their little conversation, she had never seen him smile. It was actually one of the first things Jose had told her, that there were no pictures of him smiling in the media. He was tall, always well dressed and knew how to stand to emanate a strong aura.

It was intimidating. But in a way, it was also sexy. Maybe it was the alpha male that came out of his aura, or simply the fact that he was powerful without having to prove it, but despite his good looks, Christian was sexy. Of course, tonight, in his navy blue tuxedo, he was more than sexy. He was sex on legs as Jose would say. Tonight, as Jose said, she wouldn't have minded going further if it wasn't for the contract.

His grey eyes were steady on her, making her wonder if he even looked away once since they got out of the car. She cleared her throat, just so he would stop making her feel like she was naked, and his eyes drifted once again to the slit of her dress, as he cracked his knuckles. He also cleared his throat, though not looking away as he informed her,

"I'm glad I did not pay attention to you in the car."

"Oh? Do you have some troubles with your blood circulation?" She teased, biting her lips, and in a sudden movement, Christian reached for the panel and stopped the elevator.

His eyes were blazing at her, his breath heavy and ragged as he caged her against the wall, and at this right moment, as her heart hammered against her ribcage and her insides melted under his gaze, all Ana could think was '_Fuck the paperwork. Fuck the party. Let's get back to Fairmont, and fuck like rabbits through the new year._'

Christian slowly tore his eyes from her, looking down at the slit of her dress. He looked back up, but she shivered when she felt his finger on the bare skin of her thigh, going up in a painfully slow motion. It seemed to last forever, though Ana knew her legs were not that long. And finally, Christian met the beginning of the slit. His hand went flat on Ana's side as he asked with a sultry voice,

"Are you a lady, or a freak tonight? Because I can swear you're not wearing any underwear."

"Wouldn't you like to know …" She answered with the same tone. She bit her lip, looking at the way his tongue briefly darted out of his mouth to moist his own lips, and she glanced down, seeing the obvious proof that he was thinking something in the same lines as hers.

But all he did was smirk, before leaning in and whispering in her ear, "Do you know how long it's been since I've had the pleasure of making a woman cum with me, Miss Steele?"

"A couple of months?" She ventured.

"Try years."

Ana snorted, shaking her head and not believing him. And just like that, the spell was broken. A minute ago, he could have told her jump, she would have asked how high, but now that she heard that ridiculous statement, she was back in being herself. She was back being flirtatious and a tease, knowing that nothing more would ever occur.

After all, Christian was more than a simple handsome man, he was a _billionaire_ handsome man. He had so many women throwing at him that he had to ask her to step in so he could thwart them off. And now, he expected her to believe that it had been years since he had taken a woman to his bed. As if he couldn't have made them sign NDAs before fucking they're brains out and make sure they wouldn't breathe a word to the world.

Christian stepped back, though he did not make a move to release the elevator, and he asked her with a more controlled and business-like voice, "Have you ever heard of the no-fap theory?"

"No."

"You should look it up. But if I have to make it plain, I just like going to the museum, even though I know I can't possess the piece of art, I still like watching, especially when the piece of art is as beautiful as you are."

Ana burst in laughter, shaking her head as she let him know, "If you charm girls like that, you won't be single for long. Unless you're picturing a Picasso, then the museum line to yourself."

Christian smiled, and reached for the stop button, finally resuming their assent to the party as he said, looking at the doors,

"I think even Botticelli's Venus should worry if you go in a museum."

**.~~. .~~. .~~.**

As the party started dying, Ana looked at Christian from afar, talking to his second in command. She had expected an old grumpy and greedy man, but Ros Baileys was anything but. First, Ros was a woman, who seemed to have an iron grip. From what Ana could tell, she was really loyal to Christian and if the company were to ever sink, she would stay by Christian's side, no matter what.

She had explained to Ana that Christian had taken a chance on her, despite the fact that he needed someone with experience when he was building his company, and that she had none. She had the qualifications, but in a business world led by men, she was struggling to be anything but a glorified PA. though she assured Ana that she wouldn't want Andrea's position for anything in the world.

Andrea's was Christian's personal assistant, and though she didn't get the chance to actually talk to the blond girl, Ros told Ana that Christian was a very demanding boss. Sure he paid Andrea more than well, but she barely had a life. She was always on call, and her only moments of freedom were when he was on the other side of the globe, with a completely different time zone.

Though it seemed that Andrea had decided to forget that she had a demanding boss that night. She had spent most of her night dancing with a guy with a long beard, sucking his face from the first minute of the year, until they eclipsed themselves a couple of hours later.

Ros had left shortly after with her wife. Ana would have loved to go as well, she was tipsy because of the amount of champagne that she drank and she was tired, but she couldn't decently ask Christian to leave his own party. So she patiently waited until he would tell her that it was time for them to go.

She was actually surprised by the number of Christian's employees who made a move at him, subtly, or not so subtly. It had become so embarrassing that Ana had decided to settle it once and for ally dragging her 'boyfriend' to the dance floor and dance with him to a slow reggaeton. Though it had been more her moving against a stiff Christian. She had no idea if he genuinely did not know how to dance, or if he didn't want to do it in front of his employees.

She had managed to avoid the awkward kiss moment the New Year by disappearing to the bathroom just before the countdown. Christian hadn't said a word, probably because she gave the perfect excuse as to why they hadn't kissed when every other couple did.

Finally, Christian told her that he would drop her back to her hotel, and as soon as they were alone, Christian let her know as she sing-sang to herself _Lady Marmelade_, "I definitely like tipsy Ana."

"When am I going to see tipsy Christian?"

"When he won't be working."

She snorted, translating his last statement in common language, "That means never."

They got in the car, and she removed her shoes with a sigh of relief. Dancing in new heels was never a good idea. Christian's eyes were on her feet as Taylor drove away, and he cautiously said,

"I guess it's time for me to ask about 'M' again."

"Nope. I'm tipsy, not drunk. And we don't have any tissues."

"You shouldn't cry over an ex," Christian said sympathetically

"'M' is not an ex," She let him know, rolling her eyes. She already had that one ex to feel sorry about, she didn't need Christian conjuring another one out of thin air.

He looked at her expectantly, and she closed her eyes, leaning her head against the headrest as she let the memory of Mia come back to her.

_"I am so happy to have met you. I am so happy that I finally have someone in my life that I can call a friend."_

_"Me too, Ana. You're the only one I can trust because I know you won't judge. The social worker won't understand. Praise me we'll always be friends."_

_They both raised their pinkies, linking them in the most sacred of sermons before they resumed eating their ice-cream. Ana looked at Mia, feeling overwhelmed by happiness. They might be runaways, they might have terrible skeletons hidden in their pasts, they might be just two teens against the world, but they were together. _

_She glanced down at her ankle where the bright new ink was still shining, the proof of their eternal friendship, and she jumped when Mia surprised her by jumping by her side. She was holding a camera. The two of them grinned at each other before looking at the lens and immortalising their bond. _

She was definitely tipsier than she thought because she opened up, "'M' is Mia. She was the only friend I had growing up. It was short-lived but intense. We lost touch long ago."

"'M' is a girl?" Christian said, a hint of relief echoing in his voice.

"Is, was, I don't know. As I said, we lost touch long ago."

"How did you lose touch?"

"We were still teens. Stuff happened," She eluded, not really eager to go down that road. She didn't like thinking of Mia, and she didn't like talking about the fact that she was brought up by the system. Especially to someone like Christian.

"What did she look like?"

"She was … the sweetest girl there was. She had such a bright smile. One could think she was a random girl, just like me. Brown eyes, blonde hair, nothing extraordinary, but she was … like an angel. And she had a birthmark on her left temple that looked like a star …"

She deeply breathed in, and opened her eyes, shaking her head. She couldn't believe she had been telling Christian about Mia when she didn't even allow herself to think about her. She had tried to find her several times, thinking that the birthmark would help her, but she never found anything. She liked to think that she was living in another State or country. It was more reassuring than the other option.

"Do you have any resolution for this new year?"

Christian longly looked at her, as if debating whether or not he should keep on trying to make her talk about Mia, before he told her, "Not really. I actually think it's ridiculous to wait for the new year for new resolutions. I have a set of goals that I renew every time I achieve one of them."

"Let me guess, they're all business-related."

"Of course."

"I think you need some sort of balance in your life."

"You are my balance."

She rolled her eyes at the stupidity of this statement and remained quite. Christian was probably one of those people who lived for work and nothing else. It was quite sad because he would never have someone to share his successes with, but if this was who he was, she had to accept it.

"But you are, Ana. I don't go out. I don't have friends. I don't Netflix and cill. You're the only person I don't talk business with."

She snorted in a very unladylike way, "Do I have to remind you that we have an _arrangement_ together?"

"But we don't really talk about it, do we? We talk about all and nothing, and I actually quite enjoy it."

"Still, you need more balance in life. We don't see each other that much for this to be considered healthy for you. You need to learn to socialise with normal people. If not for you, for your future family."

"What future family?"

"Wife, kids, you know…"

"I told you, Ana, my company is my first, second and third love. I am not interested in having a wife, and even less, children."

"Then why are you building this empire?" She mused, not understanding why anyone would build a legacy if they had no one to leave it to.

"Because I can."

She rolled her eyes, only realising then that they were in front of her hotel. Christian got out of the car to open her door, and he told her that he would walk her to her room, just in case her tipsy self found her way to another man's room. As the elevator ascended, he said,

"Can I ask for a personal favour?"

"It depends."

"I know you're supposed to go home tomorrow, but I'd … appreciate if you stayed a couple of days longer and went back to New York with me."

She could just say no and go back to New York to the comfort of her home sweet home. But she just chastised him for not being social enough. He had just told her that she was his only human touch, so she couldn't refuse him that. Especially when she could work on a few more test online. Especially when she had to wait in such a comfortable and luxurious room.

"Well, I'll wait for you, if you go and see your family. Even if it's just for an hour. It's the New Year, you should wish them good fortune in person."

"Andrea already sent them something."

She knowingly smiled, starting to see the hardship of Andrea's job. "And yet, you appreciated the truffles. You showing up to see your family is the same than me giving you truffles. You don't have to do it, but it will be very much appreciated if you do."

**.~~. .~~. .~~.**

**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed**

* * *

‼️**FOR GUEST REVIEWERS**‼️

_,_

**Guest1**: _Don't worry, we will get more Ana and Christian scenes as the story unveils. As well as Jose and Ana ... _

**SomeoneOuThere**: _Well, In the TMI version, Jose does call her Biscuit, and since I like it, so I kept it, hihi. _

** E L James owns the names of the characters from the Fifty Shades franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**


	7. Chapter 6: Muffins & Mulled Wine

**My dear little broccolis**

**So, this is a story that has been hanging in my mind for a little while, and here is the twist, you can read it as a TMI fanfic, or a FSOG one. I will update at the same time for both of those stories, so pick the characters you want to follow, or do both, haha.**

**NaNoWriMo count: 53'522 (🎉😎🎉!) Whoop whoop, I'm so happy, hihi.**

**So, for those who don't know about the Fap-theory. It's a theory that says that not masturbating (and ejaculating) makes you more performant in the other aspects of your life, gives you more focus and makes you appreciate more delayed gratification. There are pros and cons for this, like for almost anything in life, but at least now you know.**

**Also, once of you mentioned in a PM that all chapter titles were something sweet, and something alcoholic, and yes, it is done on purpose. If you think about it, each chapter title has the Sugar (the something sweet) and the Daddy (something alcoholic). So here, I said it, haha**

**Also, also, I went to see Frozen2, and I really think that it was really funny. I liked it better than the first one, and I can't stop listening to Into The Unknown. And I'm going to see _Les Misérables_ next Saturday. Guess who's super happy, hihi**

‼️**DON'T BE A SILENT READER,**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

**CHECK AT THE END**‼️

**Love, Mina **

**.~~. .~~. .~~.**

**Give Me The Daddy, I'll Give You The Sugar **

**Chapter 6: Muffins Mulled Wine (10,0K)**

It was the end of January when Ana finally received the results for her exams. She had been nervously waiting for the ten past days, only refraining to bite her nails off because of the manicure she had done for the New Year's party. Jose had tried to take her out to take her minds off things, but she had deflected all his attempts, sulking in her flat and pacing like a lion in a cage. In fact, she had only gone out when Christian had needed her, and even then, it had been difficult not to think of her upcoming results.

She was pretty sure she was going to pass, but the more she had to wait, the more she doubted. What if her brain and her hand did not connect properly and she had written utter rubbish instead of the correct answers? What if she had not read the instructions correctly and ticked the wrong boxes for the couple of MCQs she had? What if she had innervatedly offended her professors who recognised her handwritings and failed her on purpose? What if she had understood and learnt nothing, and just made a complete fool of herself?

The possibilities were infinite and driving her mad. She didn't share any of her insecurities with anyone, with the sweet dream that, if she were to fail, she would comfort herself with a nice bottle of wine and a pint or two of Ben Jerry's.

But that idea would never come to be for she woke up a Tuesday morning with the best email she had ever received. _She had passed_. And with top grades. For ten minutes, all she did was stare at the screen on her laptop, looking again and again at her grades to be sure she was not dreaming, and it was only when she had assured herself that she had done well that she noticed the little note at the bottom from her professor advisor, congratulating her for being major of her promotion for this semester.

As she read those words, she let out a loud screech of happiness and hugged herself with glee. She had achieved her goal, she had aced all her exams. She had A in every single one of her class, which gave her an average of 4.0. And still, though she was over the moon, there was a pinch in her heart as she realised that she couldn't share this news with a family that would care for her.

She rarely thought of her past anymore, or the fact that she never had a family, but it still overwhelmed her from time to time, and this was no different. Had she had a family, they would cheer her up and congratulate her. She would have been hugged by loving parents, instead of by herself.

But she didn't let that little thing depress her. On the contrary, she focused on the fact that she knew she had at least one person who cared about her in this world and went through her emails on her phone so she could take a screenshot and send it to Jose, with tons of emojis translating her emotions.

Then, she quickly got ready to go to her university, so she could get her schedule for the next semester. After all, now that she knew that she passed all her classes, she knew she wouldn't need to double any for this coming semester. Before leaving, the smug and proud part of her decided to send the same picture to Christian, with a witty text accompanying it,

**See? Even low-rated unis manage to produce amazing grades****. Ana **

She smirked at her phone, imagining Christian's reaction as he would read the text. Though he didn't try to push her per se, Christian had been more than clear on his thoughts concerning CUNY and how he felt that she was wasting her potential in there. _Especially_ after his lawyer, Raymond Wilks had emphasised that she would do so much better in one of those big-name schools such as Columbia. But Ana had also always been clear that she had paid her year there and would definitely finish her year there.

As she thought of Christian's lawyer, a bold part in her decided to forward to the man the text she had just sent Christian. So she copied and pasted it and sent it to the lawyer who had been so quick to look down on her University. Then, she walked to her school, listening to Lawyerist Podcast on her way, and all wrapped up in her warm coat and her big scarf. It was still snowing, and twice, her heeled boots gave her a fright as she wobbled on some hidden ice.

When she finally got to the school, she waited outside the admin's office, taking her phone out and beaming when she saw that Jose had texted her.

**Whoop whoop! ** **We need to celebrate!** 🎉🎉🎉🍸🍸🍸**Jose**

**I can't tonight. I'm seeing Mamma Mia! with Mary and Ann. Ana **

In truth, she had had half a mind to cancel if she hadn't had her results by midday because she felt that she would be too focused on knowing whether she had passed or failed that she wouldn't have paid much attention to the musical. But now, she didn't need to ruin anyone's fun, and could just appreciate her nice night out with her favourite two old ladies.

**It's okay because I can't tonight, anyway. But I'm off tomorrow and I don't care what are your plans, I'm taking you out. There is this place that opened just by the end of last year, and I guess we'll check it out together. And we will definitely get drunk since I will have to wait a whole other semester for you to really loosen up. Jose **

**Tomorrow night it is then. I can't wait! I still can't believe I'm top of my class. This is surreal. Ana **

**You're probably the only person on this planet who is surprised that you aced your exams. You've been working so hard, and I know you'll work even harder as the years will come. But it's all worth it in the end, because, though I can't see you, I KNOW that your smile right now shines bright like a diamond💎 ****. Jose **

Of course, Jose was right. She hadn't been able to stop herself from smiling since she had seen her results, though the reason she was smiling even more at the moment, had nothing to do with her grades, and everything to do with her friend. He had said almost word for word what a loving family member would have told her. And this little text, this simple message that just showed that he paid attention to her when she shared her dreams and hopes, this mundane proof of care, it made her happy that she had Jose in her life, and even happier that, to her, he was and always would be more than a friend.

They kept on texting for a few more minutes, deciding when and where to meet up for the next day, until Jose had to get ready for work, reminding her that they should keep their night out rather casual. Her eyes fell on her ridiculously fancy (but classy) new bag that Christian had given her for Christmas.

_"Merry Christmas," Christian told her, handing her a suspiciously light box, given the big size of it. _

_They were on their way back to New York, a couple of days after New Year's Eve, and of course, they were in his private jet. Because since when did **Christian 50MIL Grey** did things as normal people did? When she had shown how appalled she was that he used a private jet, knowing how often he flew in a month, Christian had assured her that he rarely used it. It was more when he was making last-minute trips, and couldn't wait for the next commercial flight. So he wasn't destroying the planet much, after all. _

_She glanced at the box, though she did not make a move to open it, and let Christian know, "You didn't have to."_

_"You gave me the truffles."_

_She rolled her eyes, explaining, "I gave truffles to the whole wide world."_

_"In that case, it's not a Christmas present, it's a bribe for more truffles," He grinned, a sparkle of innocent playfulness playing in his eyes. For a moment, he didn't look like a powerful man, but like a kid trying to get sweets._

_"Or, you could just ask. I'm very amiable when it comes to cooking for others," She let him know. She loved cooking and even more baking, and she had to admit, doing it just for one was no fun. _

_"I'll keep that in mind," He said, still nodding at the box for her to open it. _

_She was tempted to argue again, knowing that Christian would have probably gone overboard with something that would make her feel like she would be wearing a student loan, but she sighed and opened the box. And of course, her instincts hadn't wronged her. It was a designer bag, and though she did not recognise the logo of the designer, she was pretty sure the bag was worth more than what she paid for her whole year in Uni. _

_"I've been told that it is standard boyfriend 101 to give a bag to your girlfriend."_

_"I thought you didn't have any friends," She pointed out._

_"Ros told me."_

_She nodded, taking the bag out of the box as she thanked him with a small smile. She didn't have to take it as a personal gift, it was all part of their little show. So she would make sure to use that bag as often as possible, so the world could see what a considerate boyfriend she had. _

_"Have you been to see your family?" _

_"That was part of our deal, remember? So of course, I went. They were quite shocked to see me, to tell you the truth. Maybe I should have called ahead."_

_"Christian …" She shook her head, wondering how he could be so bad at human interactions when he seemed to have a rather normal life (if she forgot the billions in his name). "They weren't shocked, just not expecting you. You've been a Scrooge for such a long time that, when you showed up, just like when Ebenezer Scrooge showed up, they were surprised but happy."_

_"You have a romanticised idea of what my family is like," He said, his eyes boring deep into hers as she looked down, feeling that he was probably right._

_She had nothing to really based on how a family should act on a daily basis, all her references were from movies and books, and they were probably not an accurate representation of reality. And though she liked to consider herself as a rational person, she knew she too often picked what she liked about fictional families. She never lingered on the bad moments represented, and put emphasis on the good moments._

_She opened her laptop, hoping that Christian would not try to make her talk once again about the family he assumed she had, and just as she was waiting for the little apple to disappear to give her her home-screen, Christian let her know, looking at papers in front of him, _

_"My mother spent a whole hour moaning that I did not bring you along. It was rather annoying."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, the last time I brought someone home, I was still in high school. She's convinced that the fact that I've been single and '_**_isolated_**_' for so long makes me miss important things in my life. But that's just her being a shrink and obviously bringing work at home."_

_"Your Mom is a psychiatrist?"_

_"Yes. And my father is an ob-gyn. Which, to this day, I still don't understand."_

_"He's just a doctor," Ana said, rolling her eyes. _

_It was a conversation that always had turned into a fight with Henry. He could not understand why she needed to 'spread her legs to another person' and she would tell him over and over again that it was no different than her opening her mouth widely to the dentist. This was the one thing she never caved to Henry, and she was sure that he had always resented her because she did 'not listen to his needs and wishes'. _

_"I know he's a doctor. I just don't understand how one would want to look at vaginas all day long. And I understand even less how Mom can stand it."_

_"Because he's a _**_doctor_**_," Ana insisted looking at Christian with big eyes. _

_She had always thought that Christian was a modern man who would understand that some professions could be done by both men and women. After all, his second in command was a woman. He had never made a sexist remark in front of her, and never assumed that because she was a woman there were things she could not do._

_But it seemed that Christian Grey thought that only women could be ob-gyn. Now, she couldn't quite tell if it was a sexist point-of-view, or a jealous point-of-view, or simply a mix of both. She watched him shake his head, as if he didn't want to linger on the matter, but what he said next contradicted with that idea, _

_"Is your ob-gyn a man?"_

_"Well, that escalated quickly," She stated, not quite understanding what her doctor's gender had to do with talking about Christian's family. Or, she understood but would have rather keep on talking about Christian. _

_"Yes, Christian. My _**_doctor_**_ happens to be a man. I trust him, and to be fair, I like him a lot more than his occasional replacement when he goes on holidays. His substitute is a woman, and because she is, she expects me to have the same threshold of pain and discomfort as hers, so she doesn't really listen to what I tell her. My usual doctor, on the other side, has always been gentle and understanding, doing his best to make this awkward experience as comfortable as possible."_

_Christian did not reply a thing, a slight frown creasing in his brows as he turned to look through the window. Ana focused again on her laptop, opening certain documents that contained the notes of her lessons through the past semester when something about what Christian had said earlier finally fully sank in. _

_"Wait a second … You haven't told your parents about the true nature of our relationship?" She mused, recalling how Christian said that his mother was eager to see him as his girlfriend. She looked up, her eyes probably so big that she must look like an owl at that moment._

_"We have a contract, Ana."_

_"But … they're your _**_parents_**_."_

_"I know," Christian calmly said. "And neither does my mother or my brother know how to keep a secret. Which is ridiculous when you know that my mother's profession is to literally keep secrets for her patients. We've never had a single surprise in our household because, besides my Dad and myself, no one knows how to keep their mouth shut."_

_"But … I don't know, I thought you would have told them."_

_"No," He simply said, and she didn't push it any further. It was quite obvious he was not eager to go further in that conversation._

_She once again looked at her laptop, hoping with all her heart that she would never get to meet the Greys. It was one thing to lie to the world, it was a whole other thing to lie to Christian's family._

**.~~. .~~. .~~.**

Two hours after waiting in front of the admin office, Ana was walking out of the university with her new schedule. It had been a long and tedious task to do with the less than cooperating Mrs Norris, but in the end, she had her schedule. A few of her classmates had come to her, trying to make small talk with her, but she was wary of people ever since the article about her and Christian had appeared.

She had to say that Christian's PR team must be very good because there hadn't been a single thing more about her in the media. Sure, there had been a couple of more pictures of Christian and her, each had been planned by Christian, but no one mentioned her as just her. She felt a bit more safe to be herself, and even Jack had told her that no one came back to make them talk ill about her.

As she was walking away, eager to go home and be warm again, she listened once again to Lawyerist Podcasts and jumped out of her skin when someone tapped her shoulder. She twirled on herself, ready to strike down when she recognised the friendly face of Raymond Wilks.

His brown eyes were carefully looking at her hand as he was showing his own as a sign of peace, and she removed her headphones, stunned to see such a lawyer around a university he obviously despised,

"What are you doing here?"

"I called you out, but you obviously didn't hear me," He said, clearly making an opinion about her and what he thought of her earlier gesture.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated.

"I was in the neighbourhood," He said, shrugging with a charming smile.

Ana squinted her eyes at him, showing her disbelief and he chuckled a little, putting his hands in the pockets of his coat, telling her,

"Christian was right, you already have some lawyer instincts and you do mistrust people a lot. Not that I personally mind. Mistrust is a very good quality on a lawyer, no matter how much we like to pretend otherwise."

Ana did not say a word, keeping her eyes on Raymond as he was subtly telling her that Christian had been talking to him about her. She knew that, as Christian liked to point out to her, she had trust issues, but it had never brought her prejudice before, on the contrary.

"It is quite cold out here. How about a coffee?" Raymond offered when Ana remained silent to the point of awkwardness.

For a moment, she still kept her mouth shut, almost refusing the offer. After all, no matter how friendly and patronising Raymond seemed, she didn't know him. She had only seen him once in her life. But on the other hand, Raymond was exactly one of the reasons why she had accepted Christian's offer. He was a mean to expand her network to more than just her professors.

She glanced around, and though it was a very grey day, the sun was still up, and the streets were very busy. So she agreed, a part of her curious to know what Raymond wanted to talk about. There were no doubts in her mind that he had meant to see her, and that he was not in the neighbourhood by pure luck.

Raymond grinned and walked them to Bluestone Lane where they each ordered a coffee and sat in a corner. As soon as they were sitting, he finally let her know why he was there,

"Congratulations by the way, for passing _and_ being top of your class. Your professors are most impressed. Especially Pr Black. He said that you were very … argumentative."

Ana repressed a smirk, fully aware that she was probably Pr Black least favourite student. She was the one who always had her hand up, and always pointed the loopholes she found either in already existing laws or in his own lessons.

"I thought you didn't like CUNY," She remarked, mostly because she had been expecting Raymond to make a subtle remark on how she probably would have had better opportunities if she had been in an IVY league school.

"I don't. But when I have a young woman texting me and letting me know that she aced every single one of her exams, you bet that I am definitely going to poke my nose around."

"So, _that_'s what you're doing here. Trying to poach me so I would go to fancy Columbia?"

"Amongst other things," Raymond said lightly as if there was nothing reproachful in his behaviour. Ana squinted her eyes at him, and he sipped on his coffee, before asking,

"Have you registered yet for your second semester?"

"Yes."

"And I'm guessing that there is no chance that I can persuade you to come to Columbia?"

"Nope. My year is already paid for, and I happen to like the school, anyway," She said, though this was only half a truth.

She didn't really mind the school, she hadn't bonded with people enough for her to actually have any sort of fondness over that school. But she wanted to prove that coming from a big IVY league school didn't mean anything.

"Have you found an internship, yet?" Raymond asked, not at all deterred, as if he were on a mission and Ana was his price.

In all truth, there had been a couple of firms that she had applied to that had answered to her with a position as an intern in their firms, but she was being picky. They were not her first choices and she was waiting to see if a firm specialised in children Laws would call her in. So she simply let Raymond know,

"No."

"I could offer you one …"

She remained silent, carefully studying his face, waiting for the other boot to drop. Raymond was watching her with the same intensity, both of them making opinions on the other until he said,

"What branch would you like to specialise in?" He asked, apparently understanding that there was more than just the school issue to her lack of enthusiasm to his proposition.

She hesitated a moment, remembering that Raymond seemed to have understood from their brief moment together at the gala that her desire to pursue a legal career had to do with what happened in her life, and she carefully said, her eyes never wavering from his brown ones and her tone cold enough so he wouldn't even think of trying to go where she didn't want him to go,

"Children."

For a moment, there seemed to be some sort of silent understanding between them. Raymond knew now that Ana's childhood was tainted and not as bright as the people he hung around, such as Christian Grey, but he also understood that she was neither ready nor willing to talk about it, and especially not to him.

So he looked down on his coffee cup and told her as he brought it to his lips, "I can help you get there. The only field that could be tricky for me is Martial Law. They are a bit too different for my taste."

"I can do it on my own. Thank you," She said, her tone colder than she intended.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I have no doubts about that. Rare are the first years who manage to make it to the second year, and even rarer are those who do it acing _every single_ one of their classes, starting with the first semester.

And yet, here you are. I am sure that you have the dedication, and … motivation to achieve that, and I am not here to take that away from you. But if you go with the normal regular way of doing it, it will take you, what, six, seven years? If all goes well. And even then, you'll struggle to really work for the cases you want to work in.

What I'm doing here, is not belittling what you can do, but acknowledging it, and giving you a shortcut because of it. I can make sure that you are a skilled lawyer in less than five years."

Ana looked down on her hands, trying to quickly make a decision about what Raymond was proposing her. It was more than she could have ever hoped for. She had always known that she was entering a hard territory by doing law, especially when she was older than most of her class. And now, she was offered the proposition of a lifetime, the perfect shortcut that any of her classmates would dream of getting.

So she looked back at Raymond, and though she did not say a word, she showed him that he had her full attention and that she was waiting for him to explain further what his proposition was all about.

Raymond barely hid his small satisfied smile as he said, "Columbia has a few courses that CUNY doesn't have …"

"Well, good for them. But I can't afford Columbia."

He slightly furrowed his brows, and for a moment, Ana was sure that he would mention Christian and the way he could definitely afford paying for her studies. But he didn't, and whatever made him hold his tongue, she was grateful for it. Though, his next words took her aback,

"We have excellent scholarships."

"'_We_'? Are you a patron of the school of something?" He proudly smirked, and she muttered, more for herself than for him, "Well, that explains a lot."

"Yes, and I have no shame in telling you that I'd much rather have a student like you in a school I sponsor than in CUNY. I am sure you can do great whether you are at either, but as I said, we have more courses, and you graduating from Columbia will definitely look good for the school."

"I understand, but I can't accept it. I'd rather see this scholarship go to someone else. Someone who _really_ needs it."

After all, if she really wanted to go to an IVY league school, all she had to do was tell Christian and he would be more than happy than to pay for a 'much more respectable school'.

"Didn't you say that _you_ need it? I thought you couldn't afford the school."

"And in any way, I already have a school."

"How about those courses I mentioned? Would you agree to have a few extra classes, whilst staying at _CUNY_?"

"Trying to keep Columbia's rates up?" She mocked, but he grinned in agreement, clearly not ashamed that he was trying to play with the system.

"My family has been funding Columbia for almost three hundred years. We all have been there, from generation to generation. So yes, if I can help keep the status of the school up, I will."

"I am just one student, Raymond," She said, rolling her eyes, and he wisely replied,

"A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat."

She frowned, asking herself if the respectable lawyer that was Raymond Wilks had just quoted a Disney movie to her. But she quickly shook the feeling away, assuming that the saying was probably real, and silly implemented in the cartoon.

She thought about it, trying to figure out if she could add extra lessons to her schedule, but with the free time that being Christian's fake girlfriend was giving her, she would have no problem. And, in her heart of heart, she knew she wouldn't refuse any additional help. Especially if that help made her a lawyer sooner than she thought she would be.

"So, how would me taking those extra classes help me become a lawyer that much sooner?"

"You give me three years of your life," Raymond simply said, as if this was the most natural thing in the world.

"_Excuse me_?"

"You finish this year, and when September comes, you take an apprenticeship with me. For three years, you follow me and I promise you, I will make you the lawyer you want to be. I know I am in business and it is not the branch you want to thrive in, but give me three years to show you everything I know, and when those three years are up, I will make sure that you will be working for the firm of your choice.

And in the meantime, I will introduce you to the right people. The judges you need to be in good terms with, the lawyers you could learn a thing or two from, the ones you absolutely need to avoid. I will make sure to show you more than school ever could."

Raymond gave her a little time to think, getting up to use the bathroom, and she couldn't say that she wasn't happy about this golden opportunity presented to her. It wasn't unheard of to have a lawyer pass the bar, even though they didn't graduate from university. After all, Lincoln and Jefferson were the most famous of those cases, and they went all the way to the top and ended up presidents afterwards.

And yet, it seemed too good to be true to Ana for her to blindly accept this shortcut that was presented to her. So when Raymond came back, and expectantly looked at her, waiting for an answer, she asked,

"Did Christian put you up to this?"

"_No_! He doesn't even know I'm here, trying to seduce his girl into working with me." He paused for a moment, before admitting,

"I'm actually playing a very dangerous game, to be fair. Christian is my biggest client, and his money is definitely paying for my cosy and peaceful retirement. But, as you know, Christian can have a temper, and if he feels I'm stepping over the line by poaching you, I can lose him as a client. But …" He hesitated, looking deep into her blue eyes.

"My wife would never forgive me if I don't give you a chance."

She looked at him, startled and not understanding what Mrs Wilks had to do with her. She had never met the woman, and she was pretty sure that the lady didn't even know about her. Raymond smiled, though there was sadness on his face whilst his lips went up, and he explained,

"Like you, my wife has had a … _unconventional_ life as a youngster. And now that she's been blessed with an easier life, she always tries to help those who need it. Especially when they are determined to pull themselves up. She just wants to give people the same helping hand she's had in the past."

Though it sounded a lot that she was a charity case, Ana knew it wasn't the case. She was pretty sure that if she had the same kind of money and resources as the Morgensterns, she would do the same.

"Who's —" She started to ask, but was cut off by Raymond, who was now glowing with love.

"Mine. I helped her when she needed it, and I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. So, now, you understand that I'd rather lose a lot of money than unleash the wifey's wrath upon me."

They both laughed and seeing for the first time the more human side of Raymond was what helped Ana make her decision. She would take him up on his offer, though she was still determined to ace her second semester, even if she already had a place for next year.

Even if it wasn't for her ego, it was to prove to Raymond that she was worth taking the risk he was betting on her.

**.~~. .~~. .~~.**

The very same night, Ana met her two favourite ladies in Broadway, so they could see _Mamma Mia!_ together. It was an experience like she had never had before, and she couldn't wait for the next time she would get to feel so many emotions just with one singing.

Mary and Ann already planned on coming back the next month to see _Wicked_ once again, promising Ana that she would cry when she would hear and see Defying Gravity. They were also adamant that she shouldn't try to listen to the songs beforehand since she had never heard them, because it would lessen her experience, then.

The three of them were in a bar, not far from the theatre, and once they were done talking about the musical, Mary asked Ana about her exams. The brunette beamed as she smugly explained that she was top of her class and that she had aced every single one of her exams. Which, obviously, lead to another round of drinks.

Then she let the two older women know about Raymond's proposition, and how, deep down, she was excited about it, and once again, they all cheered with a new set of drinks. Ann was really happy about it, giving Ana her opinion on the matter,

"How do you youngsters say it? YOLO? How many times in your life you would get an opportunity like that? Especially from a big shot lawyer like Raymond Wilks. I think this can only be beneficiary for you, Ana. Though remember when you'll have kids, don't send them in CUNY, that would be very bad forms."

Ana laughed with Ann because though she never thought of it, she could see where the old lady was coming from. It would be as if she was spitting in the face of her benefactor if she didn't try to convince her kids to go to Columbia later on. Though she needed to have the kids first, which Mary did not hesitate on letting her know,

"Christian needs to top up his game first, Ann. He's a bit too shy if you want my opinion. What kind of man kisses his girlfriend on the cheek, nowadays. This is so two centuries ago. Even when we were young, the peck on the lips was acceptable for two people publicly involved together."

The two ladies snickered, clearly oblivious of what was really happened between Ana and Christian. Though Ann came into Christian's defence, and wisely pointed out, looking at Ana,

"Though a man who treats you right from the start is a man worth keeping, Ana. And what you need to make sure, is that he never loses sight of that. Too many men get complaisant once in a relationship and will take us for granted. Don't let any men treat you like that. And don't let the fear of the unknown keep you in that sort of relationship. We deserve to be cherished every single moment of our lives. Don't let anyone make you believe otherwise."

She smiled, nodding, though her brain was elsewhere. How she wished she had met Mary and Ann earlier in her life. Maybe she wouldn't have wasted three years of her life with Henry. If she had had the wise old ladies to help her see clearer, maybe she wouldn't have stayed in her unhappy and unhealthy relationship.

Henry never made her feel fully loved. Needed, for sure, appreciated at most, but she always felt that she gave more love than she received. She didn't use to care, because she always thought that it was how it was supposed to be, but since she had been out of this relationship, she realised how terrible that way of thinking was.

Not that love was a matching contest on who loved the other most, but it was still an exchange. She couldn't give her heart fully to someone who would only use it when convenient. The only person who deserved that kind of blind and unconditional love were the children she would have. No one else.

She blinked back to the present moment when she heard Mary mention something that made her heart miss a beat,

"And if Christian wants to build a family with you, make sure he never has any sort of power over you. Christian is a rich and powerful man, and often, those kinds of men forget to dissociate home and work. They give orders, day in, day out, and expect the same thing when they get home. Don't let him dictate how things should be for you. It's not good for you, and it's setting a bad example for your kids, telling them that the richest is the only one who can talk.

Don't make the mistakes I made to stay with someone who didn't deserve my time and efforts, and keep on staying with them by giving them excuses. If, for one second, you feel truly unhappy or unloved, make the right decision."

**.~~. .~~. .~~.**

Ana loved celebrating with Jose her good grades, as well as the job opportunity that Raymond had offered her. Jose, like Mary and Ann, was praying the fact that Raymond was a well-known lawyer, and that it could only do Ana good, but he was also praising the fact that she would get to be the lawyer she wanted sooner.

During the whole time they got ready at his place, they talked about the thousands of possibilities this arrangement with Raymond could work (or not) for her, and she very skillfully avoided talking about the reasons why she wanted to be a lawyer for children, rather than stay with Raymond afterwards, where she knew she would definitely have a job.

The curious part of her, and the gossipy part of Jose speculated on what happened to Mrs Wilks in her past to make her such a kind soul now, and it ended up with the two of them laughing as they concluded that, no matter what, Raymond was clearly not the one wearing the pants at home. Especially when Jose added that this was how it should be anyway, quoting the famous rhyme, "Happy wife, happy life."

Christian had been mentioned very briefly during their preparations when Ana let Jose know that she did not intend to keep that sort of secrets from him, and would tell him when she would see him the next day. She was not supposed to see him before Saturday night where he wanted to bring her to a business dinner, but he had asked to 'steal her for the night', though he did not let her know why, and he had left her with the planning of the evening, saying that they would do whatever she wanted as long as they could talk.

For a moment, Jose had argued that maybe they shouldn't go out just the two of them, in case a paparazzi was following them, and a tabloid would concoct a story out of a telenovela about the two of them. But Ana, who had already seen this issue coming, had talked to Christian about it shortly after that article about Christian and her came out, and he didn't mind.

_"So, about those leeches, do I have to worry every time I go out that I'm going to be photographed? I mean, I need to know if I should stop picking my nose in public."_

_Christian laughed, shaking his head, his grey eyes sparkling with mirth, "You shouldn't pick your nose, period. Didn't you hear that it will make your nose like a gorilla?"_

_"Gorillas can be sexy. I mean, have you see Tarzan?"_

_He shook his head once again at her joke, and answered her initial question, "You shouldn't have to worry about any leeches on your back from now on."_

_"Good. Because that would look bad on you if a picture came out of me holding Jose's hair whilst he throws up on the pavement."_

_"Can't Jose hold his liquor?"_

_"Oh, I'm pretty sure he can, but I'm pretty competitive, and even more stubborn. If we have a drinking contest, I will win just out of spite."_

_Once again, Christian laughed as he lightly said, "Good thing I know where Jose stands, then. Tabloids can publish a thousand pictures about the two of you in the most compromising positions, but _**_I_**_ know where he stands."_

_Ana narrowed her eyes, not because she wanted to see him more reactive, but because she wanted to make things clear between them, "You do know that Jose is _**_bisexual_**_, right? He's not just gay."_

_"Oh, I know. _**_Trust me_**_, I know. But I know the way he looks at you, and I know no boyfriend of yours should be threatened by it."_

Now, it was well into the night, midnight having struck hours ago, and she knew it would soon be time to go home. Jose and she had planned to go back to his place together since it was closer, but as she was watching her friend dance with another guy, it seemed that she would have to walk back to her apartment alone. She didn't feel sober enough to take a cab on her own.

She was lost in her thoughts, sitting at the bar to give her feet some rest, when she was startled back to reality by a blond guy standing in front of her and offering her a cocktail with a benevolent smile. She suspiciously took the glass, not liking that he seemed to know that Jose and her had only drunk Cosmopolitans all night long, and she put the drink on the counter, her eyes never leaving the grey ones of the stranger. He reminded him of Christian, but she pushed the thought aside. She didn't like thinking of Christian whilst drunk, it made her … horny.

"I am with someone," She explained when he seemed disappointed that she was not taking his friendly offering. The guy glanced at the dance floor and leaned closer than necessary for her to hear his reply,

"I think your date is playing for the other team."

Ana looked again, though she knew what she would see. Jose was dancing sensually with the same guy he had been dancing with most of the night, his lips caressing the neck of the other man every now and then as his hands were dangerously disappearing beneath the stranger's shirt.

"He's not my boyfriend," She replied confidently, never having been so happy of her arrangement with Christian. She had always thought _he_ would be the one in need of her for this kind of situation, not the other way around. Still, she used her 'girlfriend' status, and made Christian much scarier than he probably was,

"My boyfriend is out of town at the moment. But he's the really jealous type who will not take too kindly if you don't stop annoying me."

"Well, he's not here, is he. And I won't tell if you don't. I can make you see the stars way better than he ever could," The guy said with a wink that made Ana wrinkle her nose. What she wouldn't do to simply punch him in the face. Now that she was started to think of it, maybe he had spiked her drink.

"I didn't make myself clear enough. _I am not interested_. Now, leave me alone before I start screaming at the top of lungs for sexual harassment. In today's climate, I don't think you'll like it."

The guy sulked away, clearly not interested in being the centre of a scandal and Ana couldn't help but victoriously grin. She didn't mind a guy trying his chance, but some guys needed to understand that no was no, not maybe.

Jose was by her side barely ten seconds later, looking at the back of the guy with his brows so deeply furrowed they seemed to only be one,

"Biscuit?"

"Oh, don't worry. Just some ass who needed a sick rather than a carrot to understand I am not interested."

"You sure?" He asked, scanning the crowd, probably to find the offending guy, but Ana shook her head for him to let it go. He gently enclosed an arm around her, bringing her close to him, and proposed,

"Let's go home."

"What about that guy you were dancing with?"

"Well, if he remembers me tomorrow, I got a date on Saturday," Jose brightly said, his face enlightened with happiness, and the two of them went back to his place, only to collapse out of exhaustion there, not even taking the time to remove their clothes and makeup.

**.~~. .~~. .~~.**

**I should be in New York by 4 pm. So when and where do you want me to pick you up? Christian **

**How about 6:30 by the kitchen soup I volunteer in. That's the time I finish. I have a surprise for you as well 😉 ****Ana**

**More truffles?😋 ** **Christian **

**Haha, nope. Truffles are for special occasions. Don't try to guess and spoil the surprise 😝 ** **Ana**

After sending Christian the address of he kitchen soup, Ana put her phone back in her pocket, determined not to look at it again. If there was one thing she was sure about Christian, he was just as stubborn as her. So he was probably going to have a few more guesses before giving up, and she didn't want to give clues.

Since she had made muffins for the kitchen, she had decided to make an extra batch for Christian. He seemed to have a sweet tooth, and it was always nice to have someone who appreciated her cooking skills. Though he only tried her baking so far. Jose had declared in the morning (well, beginning of the afternoon) that he would marry her if she promised to cook for him every single day.

Her volunteering went, as usual, Jack cheering for her concerning her exam results, though she did not tell him yet about her apprenticeship. They were not close enough. And anyway, she was more interested in what he had to say. He had managed to get a spot to do some standup comedy, starting February, and the two of them were really excited for him.

"Are you going to see me perform?"

"Of course! If I can, I'll be front row, laughing and clapping really loud so people know when to follow."

"You shouldn't go front row. That's where we chose people we're going to pick on."

"I don't mind. If it helps you going to the top, I'll even wear an ugly outfit if needed."

The two of them laughed, as he walked her out of the kitchen soup. She had started earlier today, and he was staying longer than her. She scanned the street, and when she spotted an expensive-looking car, she hugged Jack goodbye, making sure she had her muffins in a small basket with her.

She checked her phone, and saw that she had been right, Christian had tried to guess, his fantasies going as wild as three stories cakes. Well, he seemed to have guessed that he would have baked goodies, she should have tried to lead him astray. She saw the text telling her what car he would be in, and she climbed in, surprised to see Taylor with Christian. Usually, he hired a private chauffeur whilst in New York.

Christian must have understood her confusion, because he explained, "I am going to Dubai on Sunday, and Taylor always accompanies me when I go abroad."

She nodded, and leaned so she could be at Taylor's level, proposing him some muffins, "Since the last time, your boss didn't share properly, you get the first pick."

Taylor glanced through the mirror with a mocking smirk spread on his lips, and took one, making sure to say loud and clear, "I'm taking the biggest one, since I know I won't get any more."

Ana chuckled, but Christian full-on glared at his driver. She sat back, and he expectantly held his hand, ready to get his muffins,

"Na-ha. Those are for desert. You need to learn patience."

"Why did Taylor already get one, then?"

"Because some people in that car have been naughty in the past, and now, the distribution of the goodies needs to be regulated."

Ana glanced at the rearview mirror, seeing that Taylor was doing his best not to openly laugh at his boss, and when their eyes met, he cleared his throat, and asked her,

"Where to, Miss Steele?"

She gave him the address of where she wanted to go, though she was sure Christian would have something to say about that. It wasn't far from where they were, and so, during the whole ride, Christian tried to argue his way into having a muffin.

"Well, it seemed you're not that great of a businessman if you can't even convince me into giving you one muffin," She teased, and for a moment, she considered pushing it even further by having a muffin herself. But she refrained herself, thinking that he was suffering enough.

When Taylor parked in front of the Rockefeller Plaza, Christian rose an eyebrow at her, his muffin quest momentarily forgotten, and she simply shook her head and got out of the car. Christian followed her, and she brightly smiled when she saw that there was no cue in front of her favourite burger van. She walked in its direction, Christian short on her heels, and when she stopped, he told her,

"Ana … I had something else in mind."

"Have you ever tried their burgers? They're to die for. I'm so glad I don't live nearby, or I would be here every single day."

Christian opened his mouth, but Ana cut him off, ordering three specials, all in menus. The guy told her that it would be ready in twenty minutes, and she beamed at him, before walking to another street vendor, asking if she could have mulled wine in twenty minutes.

Christian was still looking at her with scepticism, not convinced at all by her reassuring words, and she simply smiled. She was sure he would change his mind after his first bite into the deliciousness that they were about to eat.

"Do you think you could survive for an hour without your phone?"

Christian looked at his phone and asked for five minutes so he could make a call, which of course took longer than predicted, and she paid for the burgers and mulled wine, and knocked on Taylor's window. She gave him one bag with a burger, fries and onion rings, and when he opened his mouth, she stopped him,

"You'll thank me after you'll have tried the food."

Then, Christian got out of the car, and she walked him inside the tall building. They went all the way to the rooftop, where a security guard was positioned. He squinted his eyes at them, before brightly smiling,

"Oh, Ana! How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Do you think we can enjoy the view."

Roger looked at Christian, recognising him in an instant before looking back at the brunette with raised eyebrows. She innocently smiled and proposed a muffin as a bribe, which was immediately accepted. As soon as they were outside, overhanging the City, Christian seemed to relax, and Ana smiled, all smug.

She knew that Christian liked having a view, and she was so proud of herself for giving him one he never had before, along with peace and quiet. Silently, she walked to the corner she knew was best sheltered against the wind, and she sat on the floor, curious to see if 50MIL and his three-piece suit would the same.

But he elegantly sat down next to her, frowning at the paper bags harbouring the burgers as he pointed out,

"_I_ was supposed to take you out, tonight."

"You said, we would do what I want. This is what I want."

"You want to pay for dinner."

She shrugged, opening the paper bag so it could be an improvised tablecloth. "I don't really care. I just want to eat good food with a friend."

Then, she bit down on her burger, moaning of delight when the flavours exploded in her mouth, and she indicated Christian to do the same. She watched his face morph from sceptical to awestruck and she grinned at him, though her mouth was full.

"_Oh my God!_ That's the best burger I ever had!"

"I know."

They ate in silence, too absorbed appreciating their food to talk, and when finally they were done, up until the last fry, Ana poured them each a glass of the hot wine and proposed a muffin to Christian.

"You know, usually, I would have complained that you shared part of my surprise with the security guy. But since it allowed me to eat with this view, I will let it slide for this once."

"Well, I never said all the muffins were for you. I think I will actually give the rest to Taylor."

Christian glared at her, before shaking his head and bringing his glass up, "To your first semester and its amazing results."

She smiled and clanked her glass, though she was surprised that this was the reason Christian had wanted to see her for the night. He could have congratulated her over the phone or the next time they would see each other. But she was far from complaining. She enjoyed Christian's company, and knowing how much he worked, she deeply appreciated that he gave her a bit of his time.

"Thank you, for tonight, Christian. I am really grateful that you sacrificed an hour of your time for me."

He frowned, as if not liking her choice of words, but this was not the topic on which he bounced,

"So, are you going to ever tell me what kind of lawyer you want to be?"

"Children," She simply said, because she couldn't avoid this conversation forever. However, she quickly stirred it away, by mentioning Raymond,

"By the way, Raymond proposed me an apprenticeship in his firm, and I said yes. I'm starting in September."

"Raymond doesn't deal with familial Law."

"I know. But we have a deal about that. Law is Law, then you just need to specialise. Like a doctor needs to specialise whether he wants to be an eye surgeon or an ob-gyn. Raymond proposed me a shortcut where he would show me the basics, and then make sure I can do what I want."

Christian nodded, though his facial expressions were guarded, and she frowned, "You don't mind, do you."

"No. It's your future, Ana. I have no say, in it."

"But …"

He hesitated, looking at her whole face before bringing his hand to her hair, playing with a lock that had escaped her now messy bun. For a moment, she thought he would never tell her, before he lightly said, as if not to worry her,

"I am just curious about his motives, that's all. Business has made me wary of people being nice out of nowhere."

"Look who's having trust issues now."

"I just … hope he won't try to deter you from what you want to do when the time comes."

Ana simply smiled, aware that nothing would make her change her mind on what she wanted to do. Raymond had given him his reasons, and he seemed genuine enough when he told her. But since she didn't know what Christian knew of Raymond's wife, she didn't say anything and kept Raymond's motives to herself.

Christian's hand was still in her hair as his eyes travelled once again on her face, and she let her hair down before serving them each another glass of mulled wine so they could finish the bottle whilst it was still hot. Christian looked at her as her hair flew in the faint wind around them, and she teased him,

"So you don't mess my hair even more."

"Do you know how beautiful you look with your hair down?" He asked after a small silence, and she couldn't help the blush coming to her cheeks.

His free hand cupped her cheek, his fingers buried in her mane as his thumb caressed her cheek, and for a moment, Ana forgot all about the rest of the world. It was just Christian and her, on the top of the world. She couldn't look away, mesmerised by the grey intensity of his eyes, but the moment was broken when he deeply breathed through his nose and cleared his throat,

"So, did you celebrate with Jose?" He asked, removing his hand from her hair. She briefly shook her head, to rid herself of what she was feeling a few moments ago, and smiled as she told him,

"Yes, we went dancing and drinking until dawn. I think Jose found himself a date as well. He's quite happy about that."

"I missed you being drunk, that's a shame."

"I don't think I was that drunk. And maybe I'm one of those awful drunks who get really violent when they've had the one too many drinks."

Christian carefully studied her face, before he said, "No. I think you're the happy drunk. Maybe ever the horny drunk. But I don't think you're a violent person with or without alcohol. Though. You must be one of those calm ones who shouldn't be pushed too far, or you could end up killing someone."

"Well, if I do, will you be my alibi?"

"I'll help you get rid of the body if I must. But I demand payment in baked goods."

She laughed with him and when their moment of glee was over, she promptly got up, knowing that her hour was almost up. She gave her hand to Christian and helped him up, all the while mocking him for his old bones. They left the rooftop and took the lift down.

Unlike the way up, they were alone, and Christian couldn't take his eyes off her, making her slightly uncomfortable. She felt as if she was surveyed by particularly strict professor and about to do something worth punishing. As the lift got closer to the ground floor, Christian took a step closer to her, and his hand travelled down her arm, all the way to her wrist where he played with her elastic band,

"I told you, Ana. I'd rather be one of the rare men who get to see you with your hair down."

She rolled her eyes, but still tied her hair up, mostly because this was the hairdo she was used to.

"What about Roger? He saw me with my hair down on our way back to the lift."

This seemed to annoy him, though he quickly hid his thoughts by concealing his expression, "We'll pretend otherwise for this once."

She repressed herself from rolling her eyes once again, and they walked out of the building, Christian's hand on her smaller back. They went back to his car, and he asked

"Do you want me to drop you off?"

"No, thank you. I need to burn all those calories I've eaten."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"You can have the rest of the muffins, though," She said, with a teasing smile.

She started walking away, when he called her out, "Don't I get a hug goodbye, like your other friend?"

She looked at him, wondering if there was some sort of condemnation in his voice. After all, he had told her more than once that he was a jealous man, and though they were not in a real relationship, he still expected her to act a certain way. But on the other hand, Christian never shied away from telling her what he wanted or didn't want, so she stopped overthinking and simply went to hug him as well.

As soon as she was in his arms, he held her tight against him, and whispered in her ear, "You've made me like New York more and more, Ana. Now, I look forward to coming to the Big Apple, when I used to always dread it. Thank you."

She gave him back his embrace, and once they parted, she kissed his cheek before walking away.

**.~~. .~~. .~~.**

**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed**

**Okay, so many people asked for the questions at the end of the chapter, so here they are. **

**I'm always curious about your favourite part, and what you think will happen next, so let me know. **

**We had a small glance of Christian's family. What do you think about it?**

**What do you think of Raymond? And of Christian's question concerning his motives? (and did you recognise his little quote?)**

**What do you think of Christian so far? I am curious about that?**

* * *

‼️**FOR GUEST REVIEWERS**‼️

_,_

**Guest1**: _Finally I updated. Hope you liked it _

**Guest2**: _Thank you so much, you are so sweet. And the funny thing is I always say the chapters are going to be shorter, but they end up long, haha_

**Guest3**: _That is the everlasting question, who will give in first ... You'll have to keep reading to know ;)_

**E L James owns the names of the characters from the Fifty Shades franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**


	8. Chapter 7: Birthday Cakes & Calvados

**‼️REPOST, because some people couldn't access it‼️**

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

💚** So, this is a story that has been hanging in my mind for a little while, and here is the twist, you can read it as a TMI fanfic, or an FSOG one. I will update at the same time for both of those stories, so pick the characters you want to follow, or do both, haha.**

**💚So, this chapter was supposed to come out last week, but I went to see Les Mis, and then the chapter kept getting longer and longer. As you can see, it's over 15K. I almost cut it in two parts, but the little part I wanted to add will be in another chapter as a flashback.**

**💚 Also, I did not forget about my other stories, it's just life, and other reasons that will be explained separately according to the story. Just bear with me, please. I will never let a story unfinished.**

**💚Also, also, I went to see Jumanji2, and I really hope they will make a third one, now. As for Le Misérables, I won't lie, for a storyline perspective, I liked the movie better. But performance-wise, the representation was much much better. they gave me chills. And I clapped so loud, my hands hurt in the end, haha**

‼️**DON'T BE A SILENT READER,**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

**CHECK AT THE END**‼️

**Love, Mina **💚💚💚

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚** Give Me The Daddy, I'll Give You The Sugar **💚

**Chapter 7: Birthday Cakes & Calvados (15,5K)**

Three months after New Year's Eve, Ana had fallen in a sort of new routine with Christian. He would come more often to New York, and often ask for her to accompany him to private business diners, even if they were just with Raymond Wilks and his wife. Not that she minded, she had always liked spending time with Christian, and she was starting to appreciate spending time with Raymond and Carla just the same.

Carla was a particular person. The first thing one would notice when they would see her were the scars on her face. They did not take away from Carla's natural beauty, but they were still ugly to watch. Three deep parallel cuts going from the right top of her head, down to the left side of her jaw. She also burns on her arms, but Ana was sure that the burns preceded the cuts, they were just fading scars now.

Maybe it was making her vain, but she didn't know if she would have Carla's bravery to go out and socialise with people who obviously cared about how one looked if she had been disfigured like that. In fact, she was admiring Carla who was wearing her scars with pride, and very forthcoming about them, though Christian had warned her about that last part the first time she had met Carla.

_"Raymond and his wife will be at this business dinner as well," He warned her as the chauffeur was driving them from Esclava to one of those fancy restaurants where Christian had his usual business dinners. _

_Ana nodded, a part of her, excited to finally meet Mrs Wilks. Over the past month, since she had taken up Raymond's offer, he had been contacting her at least once a week, asking about school and getting to know her. Every once in awhile, Ana heard his wife in the background, or Raymond would let something slip about her, which she found adorable. _

_It was obvious that Raymond was not scared to show his feelings towards his wife to the world, and seeing this couple happy, even if she hadn't met the wife yet, made her wish that one day she would be in a similar relationship. One where her partner would make sure she would feel loved, whether she was around him or not._

_"I… When you'll meet Carla, don't pretend you don't see it. She hates it. Just be your genuine self, and don't think you will offend her by being curious. She won't mind you asking honest questions,' Christian said, his eyes on his phone as he was texting someone. _

_Ana frowned, not sure what Christian meant, but she didn't have to ask for an explanation for he looked up, and saw her confused face. _

_"Carla has had a hard life, and it shows."_

_He was about to explain further when his phone rang, and he picked up. Ana let him to his conversation, a part of her starting to think that Jose was right and she ought to be a bit more curious about the people that were becoming regulars in her life. After all, Raymond Wilks was a renown lawyer, so she was sure that if she had googled him, she would have found pictures of him and his wife. But she felt weird doing so. It was as if she was invading their privacy, and it reminded her too much of Henry's behaviour who hacked into her social media to make sure she would remain faithful and not flirt with boys online. _**_The irony_**_._

_Shortly after, they arrived at the restaurant, though Christian was still on the phone, anything in his demeanour clearly showing that he was not happy with what he was hearing on the other end of the phone. He started barking about cutting off heads, and so Ana instinctively took his hand in hers, and gently squeezed it in the hope to calm him. She doubted that Christian was the type of man who liked other people seeing him lose his temper, and they were in the streets. _

_Christian looked at her with an eyebrow raised, and she sweetly smiled to him, closing her eyes and motioning him to deeply breathe in through his nose, which he did, before squeezing back her hand. He ended the conversation, saying that he would sleep on it, and they walked inside the restaurant, Christian's bad mood still rather obvious to Ana, though she could tell he was trying to contain it. _

_"Do you want to rant about it? I mean, I might not understand a word of what you'll say, but it would make you feel better if you get it out."_

_He briefly looked at her, his grey eyes scanning right through her soul, and she felt her face heat up under the intensity of his gaze, but he simply shook his head and told her, "As much as the offer is appreciated, I will keep it for another time."_

_He smiled to her, one of his rare smile that was innocent and genuine, not full of innuendos, not a smug little smirk, just a simple smile that was contagious, and he pulled a chair for her to sit next to another brunette who was vividly talking to Raymond. _

_When Christian sat next to her, Raymond interrupted his interlocutor and hailed Ana with his friendly ways, before presenting his wife, "Anastasia Steele, I'd like you to meet my wife, Carla Wilks."_

_The woman turned her head to greet Ana, and though Ana couldn't help the staring, she had managed not to let her jaw drop open. Three deep cuts stood in the middle of Carla's face, making it impossible for anyone to pretend as though they were not there. _

_For what seemed to last forever, Ana kept on staring at the woman, though she tried to see the person beneath the scars. The first thought that came to her mind was that Carla and she had a lot of similarities (despite the obvious wounds). They were both brunettes with bright blue eyes and fair skin. _

_But before she could start fantasising about being related to Raymond's wife, she noticed the difference as well. Carla's eyes were small, whereas hers were big like the moon. Their facial features looked nothing alike, and even their built were different. It was just a coincidence that they shared a couple of features. _

_Finally, she snapped out of her trance and blushed a deep red as she apologised, "I am so sorry. That was really rude of me."_

_Carla benevolently smiled at her, her eyes sparkling, and for a moment, it seemed that her scars faded away. "You're not the first, and I can assure you that you won't be the last."_

_She was about to pretend as if nothing when she remembered Christian's warning. _

_"What happened?"_

_"An unfortunate camping trip, and a very angry grizzly bear. I got very lucky. Though, some people wouldn't say that."_

_Ana carefully looked at Carla's scars and admitting that the brunette was right, she had been lucky, the wounds seemed very deep, and yet, she still had both of her eyes completely valid. She felt a burst of compassion for the woman, knowing that it was probably not easy on her to be looked at every day because of her scars. _

_She looked down, about to change the topic, when she saw Carla's hands showing fading scars of burns. Carla followed her gaze, and said matter-of-factly, "_**_That_**_ is a story for another time."_

_"Of course, you can't tell me all about how you nailed a grizzly bear **and** survived a fire in one sitting. We need to keep some conversation for the next time we'll meet."_

_Carla smiled with fondness at Ana's attempt to lighten the mood, and she told her, rolling her eyes with humour. _

_"Especially if we get caught in yet another one of those _**_business dinners_**_. It starts all well and business-y, but at the point when dessert is served, they all reinvent themselves kings of the world."_

Christian never made any comments about her budding relationship with the Wilks. But Ana's first impressions concerning Christian's own relationship with his lawyer turned out to be wrong. She had thought that they had a sort of friendship, but the more she spent time with Christian, the more she realised that what he had told her at the end of the previous year was true, he didn't have any friend.

She couldn't tell if it was lonely, because Christian didn't seem to mind. He thrived in being alone and working non-stop. But she knew it would be hard for herself if she had no one. Now, she had Jose, and her two grannies, and Madame Elena who invited her for tea once a month and always insisted on her bringing Jose as well.

Christian had no one. Even though he had a family in Seattle, he didn't spend any time with them, and from what Ana could tell, he wasn't contacting them that much either. She thought it was sad, but in the meantime, Christian didn't seem to suffer from this lifestyle. It was sad, but she wasn't sure if she should feel sad for him since he liked his life as a loner.

And though Christian liked his solitude and working to the point of exhaustion, she still noticed that he was contacting her more and more often. Not that she minded. After all, Christian had told her that she was his balance, so if she could make him feel like a normal human being from time to time, she was all up for it.

Christian had also started becoming more tactile after she met Paul Clayton at a charity gala. Christian never said a word about the man, but he had told Ana enough times that he was a jealous man, and though they were not a real couple, Ana could understand that he did not appreciate that someone was trying to flirt with her when they were officially together.

Not that she gave any opening to Paul Clayton. Though he was a charming and apparently fun man, she remembered from her dinner with Christian, Mary and Ann that Christian did not seem to hold Paul Clayton high in his esteem and so she made it clear to the young man that she was not interested in pursuing any sort of relationship with him.

She had only seen Paul Clayton twice after meeting him that first time at a gala and had always done her best to spend as little time with him as possible. Not that she needed to try hard, because Christian was all over her case whenever Paul Clayton was also at an event where he was. But his more hands-on approach did not decrease whenever Paul Clayton was not around.

Christian had taken Ana out of the State a couple of times during weekends, and he made sure to keep her glued to him. She didn't argue to that, because that was the base of their relationship, they were supposed to look like a couple for the rest of the world, but still, she couldn't help that there was more than business in his touches. It felt more like he was staking his claim, rather than them being in a simple business relationship.

Still, though the two of them kept on teasing and playing with one another, neither of them ever made that move that would breach their contract. A part of Ana just wanted to jump Christian's bones. After all, he was hot, and sometimes, she regretted having agreed to this whole contract with him. But on the other hand, she never would have gotten to know Christian otherwise, and she liked being his friend. Not because of the financial aspect of it, but because Christian was genuinely a nice guy, under all the layers of stern clones he gave of.

Sure, Christian always made sure to give her the finer things in life, and she couldn't really complain about this. For instance, she was meeting with Mary and Ann every month to go to a broadway show, and Christian always paid for her ticket. He even upgraded their seats for a representation of _The Phantom Of The Opera_, so they could have the best views. And every time he had asked her to come with him to another state, he had booked an extra suite for her, always giving her access to every service the hotel could offer.

But the moments she liked the most where when Christian forgot that he was a CEO, that he was 50MIL, that he was such an important person with millions of lives relying on him. It was the moments when he would send her a random picture that made him smile, or when he would text her to simply have a conversation with her, or when he would try to bargain his way into getting baked goods.

She had discovered that Christian had quite a sweet tooth, and she always found it sweet and funny that he could suddenly act so childishly just at the prospect that he would get cookies or muffins. Usually, she would threaten to never bake for him again when he would be abroad and would WhatsApp her pictures of the beautiful views he got. She would pretend to get offended and mad, and he would promise not to do it again … until the next time, he would be abroad with another beautiful scenery before his eyes.

Now, she was busy studying in the library, making a schedule for spring break that was coming the week after, when her phone buzzed in her purse. She quickly checked it, before sending her caller to voicemail, surprised that Christian was calling her. Though they contacted each other quite often, and it wasn't unusual for Christian to get in touch, even if he didn't need her, he rarely called. The only time he called where when they had already agreed to meet, and he would confirm the time and place.

But since she was at the library, Christian was going to have to wait for her to leave to get in touch with her. She went back to her scheduling, not able to hide a little smile when she saw that Christian texted her, asking for her to call him when she would be free.

This was something that she liked about their relationship, though she could easily see why it wouldn't work for many people on a real relationship. They could easily go a whole week without contacting each other, without making it awkward afterwards. They also respected each other's work and studies, which she knew couldn't work for other people. Henry never would have accepted for her to pull out a book to study whilst they would get ready to go somewhere, and she never minded that Christian took phone calls in the middle of them having dinner, even when it was just the two of them.

She could see why Christian wasn't interested in getting a girlfriend, he worked a lot and she didn't know a single girl who would accept this sort of behaviour long term, no matter how low-key the girl could be. Even she knew that this could lead to some unhappy thoughts if she had been in a real relationship with Christian. Not so much for herself, because she knew that this was how he was, and he didn't mean ill, but in the long run, this wasn't the type of behaviour she would want to show her children. So she knew that no matter what, Christian and she would only be friends, they didn't share the same ideas of an ideal future.

Once she was done, she packed her stuff and went to Jose's place. Once a week, Jose and her spent the night together though it was more and more often, that she would spend the night at his place, rather than the opposite. The guy that Jose had met in the club was starting to become more and more present in her friend's life, not that she really cared.

On the contrary, Karl was really nice and easy-going, and he loved to cook as well. More often than not, the two of them cooked together, and Jose often joked that they should both move in with him, so he would have his own personal chefs on demand.

Karl never asked anything about Christian to either Ana or Jose, though he made it very clear that he had seen the article and that he knew that she had a very famous and rich 'boyfriend'. Still, he always joined Jose in making dirty jokes when Ana would meet up with Christian, though he sometimes looked at Ana as if she was a prude little girl, which lead her to believe that Karl thought of her as a virgin.

Neither Jose or Karl were home when she got there, but she knew Jose was working until 8 pm, and that Karl was more than likely going to go and pick him up. So she started cooking for the three of them, so they could eat as soon as the couple arrived, and she decided to call Christian whilst doing so.

He answered at the first ring, which surprised Ana. She had been expecting him to be busy or in a meeting.

"Hey. What's up?"

"What are you doing?" He asked, suspicion in his voice. She shrugged, cutting onions as she let him know, "Cooking."

Just at this moment, the front door opened, making her jump and revealing both Jose and Karl who said a loud and enthusiastic 'Honey, I'm home'. She frowned, taking the phone out of her pocket to check the time and realised that it was later than she thought. She smiled to the boys, readjusting her earbuds only to hear the jealousy in Christian's voice as he all but demanded,

"_Who was that_?"

"Just Karl. I'm actually making ratatouille for him because I learnt last week that he's never had any."

"I've never had any," Christian retorted, his voice now pouty.

"Don't lie. You were in Paris just last week."

He had gone for Paris and the first thing he did was to send her a picture of a sunset on the River Seine. Of course, that resulted with a lot of threats about her never making anything sweet for him, and Christian promising yet again to not tease her again. And when Jose and Karl had come to her place, they ended up watching _Ratatouille_, eating pizza and ice-cream, like the three adults they were.

Though she didn't feel like she should justify herself to anyone, Ana had soon talked to Christian about Karl when it was obvious that Jose was seeing the man as something serious and that she was bound to spend more and more time with him. Christian didn't say a word about it, but there was always that little text asking if she meant Karl and Jose when she would tell him she had friends over.

"True. But I never had any ratatouille made by you."

"Well, that's a whole different thing. Karl happens to be nice to me, so I cook him nice stuff. _You_, on the other hand, keep on rubbing your nice sunsets on the River Seine in my face. So, I think you'll get a _soupe de cailloux_. (soup of pebbles)"

"How about I give you a very nice view next week? Will you cook for me, then?"

"Aren't you back in Seattle, next week?"

"Isn't it spring break, next week?"

"It is. But I didn't plan to party and get drunk through the whole week. I was actually planning on — "

"Studying?" He cut her off, and she could picture him smirking at her, even though he was miles away, in London, at the moment. "I just thought you could study here in Seattle. You know, change the scenery for a while."

This made her stop what she was doing for a moment. She looked at all the veggies simmering in their juices, lost in her thoughts for a second, and she suddenly became very aware of Jose's presence in the kitchen. She turned her head, to see if he needed something, but all he did was smirk at her, wiggling his eyebrows at her and mimicking one of those sickening people in romcoms when they were on the phone with their significant others.

She rolled her eyes, and asked for some clarifications, "When you say Seattle, you mean …"

"My place. I figured it would be hard for you to cook for me if you're in a hotel room."

"Christian …" She wasn't sure if she could trust herself around Christian for a whole week. After all, she had already woken up several times with very vivid dreams starring Christian, and that left her longing for more and having to take care of things in her own hands.

"I have plenty of guest rooms, Ana. And I work all day long, as you know. You'll be alone all the time and will get to study as much as you'd like."

There was a sort of edge in his tone, and she understood that, though he would never say it, he really wanted for her to come. She thought of arguing for a second, because she was no saint, and it felt like playing with fire to go to his place for a whole week, but in the end, she caved in. Her friend was asking for her to spend time with him, and she would be a terrible friend if she refused him that smile thing.

Still, she made sure that her voice didn't sound as if she hated the idea of spending time with Christian. After all, men could often be oversensitive.

"You just want pancakes every morning for a week."

"Well, I wouldn't say no to that," He said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

She rolled her eyes, ignoring Jose squealing next to her as he apparently understood from her end of the conversation that she was going to spend spring break with Christian.

"Anyway, I'm not sure you should have pancakes, to begin with. I mean, you just spent a whole week in Paris, eating croissants, pains au chocolat, and baguettes every single day. Can your body afford more of those daily carbs?"

"Ana… you know very well that my body can afford those carbs. But if you're so worried about my calorie intake, you could always help me burn those away. I know several cardio moves that I could show you, and would take care of all those carbs."

"Awww, it's sweet how you think you could teach me something in that department. Remember, 'Lady in the streets, freak in the sheets'."

"Well, though I can attest of the lady part, I am still waiting for the freak part," Christian retorted and though Ana usually knew how to bite back, she had nothing.

Christian seemed to take her small silence as his victory, because she heard his small rictus of satisfaction, and told her,

"I have to go. I'll send you your ticket tonight, and Taylor will come to pick you up at the airport."

She hung up, still annoyed that Christian had had the last word this time. He was always smugger when she would see him after he had had the last word over their teasing. And talking about smug, Jose was smirking at her, sitting on a chair and waiting for her to spill the bin.

She resumed her focus on her cooking, though there was nothing left to do, and started doing the dishes as her friend asked, "So, I'm guessing I won't see you over spring break?"

"Well… no. Christian asked for me to come."

"Business dinner?" Jose smugly asked, though he already knew the answer.

Despite the fact that Jose knew the contractual nature of her relationship with Christian, and the fact that he often warned her not to be one of the girls who got caught in the web of those rich men, he still basked in that deluded idea that Christian and her would end up being an item. And no matter how many times she would remind her friend that she was being paid for her presence by Christian's side, he still always interpreted the minute little details as a proof of their budding romance.

Like the fact that Christian didn't like Paul Clayton and made sure to be photographed kissing Ana's cheek to stake his claim. Or the fact that he would always let Ana know when he was travelling. Or the fact that he flew to New York to congratulate her in person when she had aced her first semester. All of those little things were proofs in Jose's eyes of Christian's and Ana's blooming love. Unlike Ana who was rational about the whole affair, he did not see the signs of mutual friendship.

"No. I'm being kidnapped for cooking reasons this time."

"Trust me, Biscuit. The moment you start cooking for that man, he's going to put a ring on it. I would if it didn't feel so wrong to do so."

"I would marry you in a heartbeat, Jose. You know that."

He smiled, his eyes sparkling with emotions before getting up and engulfing her in a bear hug. She gave him back his hug, and when they broke their embrace, he told her,

"I'm helping you pack, though. Because what you had for that Washington weekend was just boring. Christian hangs around suits all day, he doesn't want to come home to a nun."

"Christian doesn't care how I dress when we're not outside."

"Oh, Biscuit. You might be very smart, but when it comes to these matters, you're just a woman. Trust me, he cares."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

The plane bringing Ana from New York to Seattle landed late on a Monday afternoon, and she happily saw Taylor waiting for her. Unlike the other time, she climbed on the front seat, though Taylor was as talkative as usual, meaning that unless asked a direct question, he would not utter a word. She had expected it and simply opened a book during the ride to Christian's apartment.

She had no idea of where he lived, though she was pretty sure that he would live in central Seattle, she doubted that Christian would like wasting time in traffic. She wasn't surprised when Taylor turned and entered the garage of a tall building that screamed wealth just by the look of it, and she was even less surprised when they took the elevator and found themselves a short while later in the penthouse on top of the building.

What surprised her, however, was to find a young woman, probably a couple of years older than her waiting for her, all smiles as soon as she stepped inside the apartment.

"Good afternoon, Miss Steele. I'm Gail Taylor. Would you like some refreshments?"

"Taylor?" Ana repeated, her eyes going straight to the woman's hand and spotting her wedding ring on her fourth finger, as well as a small baby bump.

"I'm okay, thank you. I'm just going to… wait for Christian."

"Let me show you to your room," Taylor said, taking her suitcase and directing her further into the apartment as Gail Taylor made herself scarce.

Ana had to admit that she was surprised. Taylor had never mentioned that he had a wife, and he wasn't wearing any ring. But then again, she knew that Taylor wasn't just a driver, but the head of security for Christian and his company, and police officers usually did not wear their rings whilst on duty. This probably applied to security guys who took their jobs as seriously as Taylor.

There was also the fact that maybe, Gail Taylor might not be married to Jason Taylor. After all, their age difference seemed bigger than the one between Christian and her. She would say that there was easily a fifteen years gap between the two of them, if not more. She didn't really care, but it made her curious.

"So, I didn't know you were married, Taylor."

"Oh? Were you planning on making a move on me when the boss isn't looking?" He grinned, subtly giving Ana her answer. The two Taylors were indeed husband and wife.

Still, she rolled her eyes and shook her finger at him, as she let him know, "I would have given you goodies to bring to your wife if I had known. But instead, I see that Christian is not the only one who needs to learn to share."

He chuckled, opening a door for her to enter, and let her be. It was a simple room, all white without anything to make it personalised, but she didn't expect much, it was a guest room after all, even if a hotel room seemed more inviting than this room.

On the bed, there was a jewellery box that contained a beautiful necklace as well as her payment. She smiled, taking the necklace in her hands and not surprised to see that it was a Cartier necklace. At some point, Ana wondered if Christian had shares at Cartier because he never bought her jewellery from another shop. He had actually bought her the entire Panthère collection, and had now moved on to the Clash collection, which she was sure was just as pricey.

_She looked at the box that hid yet another purse for her, and she couldn't help but frown. This avalanche of gifts Christian had for her every time they would meet was starting to make her uncomfortable. It felt like he was spending more on her than what was agreed to begin with. _

_"You know, you don't have to give me a gift every time we meet."_

_"I know. But I noticed that receiving an envelope was making you uncomfortable, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable when it comes to me."_

_Ana smiled, doing her best to not to blush. She appreciated that Christian had noticed this little thing about her, though she had never said a word about it, and still, she didn't want to take advantage of this obvious proof that he was a nice man. _

_"You shouldn't —"_

_"It's nothing to me, Ana. If I minded, I wouldn't have done it in the first place."_

Ana took the necklace out of the box and tried it on, just to see how she would have to do her hair when she would get to wear the necklace. She played a bit with her hair, before putting the necklace back in its box, and taking her laptop out of its bag so she could study.

She lost herself in her notes, until her laptop died, snapping her back to reality. She looked up, only realising now that the sun had set, and decided to take a shower before she would go out to grab a bite. She was just fresh out of her shower, her hair wet and her body steaming, when someone knocked on her door.

She quickly went to open it, expecting Taylor to let her know that he was off for the day or something. But instead, she found Christian in her doorframe, smirking at her as his eyes travelled down her body and making her feel that she had forgotten her towel in the bathroom.

For a moment, Christian said nothing, all too happy to stare at her, before he finally talked, "There is a God, after all."

She rolled her eyes, trying to put the door between her body and Christian's avid eyes, but he prevented her from doing so by slightly moving his body so she couldn't budge the door. "I think it's only fair, given the number of times _you_ have ogled me in a towel."

"Well, if you looked less … like a GQ model, I wouldn't ogle," She retorted, keeping her arms crossed over her chest to make sure her towel wouldn't fall by an unfortunate move.

"So, you think I look like a GQ model?"

"Don't pretend you don't know it."

"I don't. I'm just trying to find a comparison that would do you justice."

"Well, you already gave me your best line, Grey. You can't really top museum piece of art, not that I mind."

He chuckled once again, his eyes going from head to toe before he cleared his throat and told her the reason for his knocking on her door in the first place, "Dinner should be ready in half an hour if you're hungry."

"_You cook_?"

He snorted, clearly amused by her assumption, and he said, "I thought you were smart enough to figure out that cooking is not one of my fortes."

"And there I thought you could be perfect. Well, give me five minutes to slip in something comfier."

"Or you could simply drop the towel. I promise I won't mind."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the clothes she had selected before her shower before going back to the bathroom to get dressed there. When she came out, she saw Christian sitting at the edge of the bed, talking to someone on the phone. He looked up when he heard her, his face showing his disappointment when he saw that she was no longer in a towel before he cut his telephonic conversation short.

"Care for a tour?" He proposed, and she followed him around.

He showed her his whole apartment and the ridiculous amount of rooms that she deemed unnecessary. After all, why did he need a TV room _and_ a game room _and_ a library, when he was living on his own? But what was worst for Ana, was the lack of life in this apartment. She felt like she was visiting an Ikea store. An expensive one, for sure, but there was no soul, and so, when they sat in the dining room and had their dinner served by Mrs Taylor (a fact that she found too ceremonious, to begin with), she asked,

"So, did you ever think of hiring an interior designer?"

"Not really. I don't see the point. I don't spend much time here. My real home is at the office."

"Will I get to see it?" She asked, curious to see if his office showed a bit more life than his apartment.

He did propose to her to show it to her on New Year's Eve, but it was after she had had a few drinks, and she didn't trust herself to be alone with him at that time.

Now, Christian was looking at her with lust shining brightly in his eyes, and she did not need a crystal ball to know what he was thinking about. She smirked, pointing her fork at him, as she reminded him of his own philosophy,

"Behave, Christian. Don't start getting dirty images in your head, because we both know that you won't be able to fap them away."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

A couple of days after she arrived in Seattle, Ana had to admit that Christian had been right, living with him was just the same as being at the hotel, except that she would have someone to have dinner with. Christian would only come back in the evening, never before eight, not that she minded because it gave her the whole day to study. Of course, as she had promised, she had cooked for him, breakfast and dinners, though Christian made a point that he had only been teasing her and that Mrs Taylor would be more than happy to cook for them.

But Ana liked to cook, and she liked it even more when she saw that Christian loved her cooking. As Jose had seen right when he said Christian would try to keep her as a cook. Though he kept it under banter, he did mention that Mrs Taylor would soon enough go on maternity leave, and he would need someone else to cook for him. To which Ana rotted that no matter how rich he was, he couldn't afford her.

Still, she liked that Christian appreciated so much her food and that he never shied away from serving himself twice. She had half a mind to surprise him at work on Friday for lunch, but she had no idea how his schedule worked, and she didn't want to interrupt an important meeting or something.

She also made a point to have them eat by the kitchen island because it felt so impersonal to eat in the dining room when it was just the two of them. Sure, both of them would still work whilst eating, but it was still more convivial than to eat in that cold room.

On Wednesday morning, Ana had just come back from her run and was making pancakes when Christian came in the kitchen, dressed in his expensive suit and ready to conquer the world like any other day. He looked at her, taking in her outfit and her sweaty skin before he asked,

"Don't you ever sleep? It's barely half-seven, and you've already jog and cooked."

"Says the guy who runs on barely four hours of sleep a night," She retorted, putting a plate of pancakes in front of him.

He didn't say a word, slightly shaking his head, his eyes still on her skin tight outfit. She was wearing leggings and a tank top that both hugged perfectly every curve of her body, and though it was anything but vulgar, it was clear that it was leaving very little to Christian's imagination.

"You do know that I have a gym in this flat. I showed it to you on Monday. And there is a pool in the building, as well."

"I know. But I like to breathe fresh air. besides, I'm training for a marathon and your fancy gym won't help."

"My fancy gym doesn't have creepers, though. It can be dangerous for a young wo—"

"Haha. Come on, Christian. I live in New York, and I've been running since I started working for you. And I'm still waiting for a modern Charles Manson to attack me. No offence to Seattle, but if New York didn't kill me, I think I'm good for this city."

Christian frowned, not happy with her answer. "You're being too carefree. All it takes is one time. You don't even go when it's bright outside. If I had known that —"

"No offence, Christian, but I don't need you to act like my father. I appreciate the worry, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, and I've already handled unwanted guys. Stop worrying, it will turn you grey before your age," She cut him off, kissing his cheek to make it seem less like an argument.

He was about to say something else when she let him now that she was going to take a shower, and so he simply shook his head, though she was sure the argument was not over for him. She was about to leave the kitchen when he said,

"Can I make a special request for tonight's dinner?"

"If I can make it, yes."

"Lasagna?"

"Easy, peasy."

The smile Christian gave her at that instant made him look like a child who had discovered an extra present on Christmas Day.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

‼️**REMEMBER, MY CHARACTERS ARE OOC**‼️

Later in that afternoon, Ana interrupted her studying to do some recreational research on the net. When she had been running earlier, she had seen a poster for skydiving, and she had always wanted to do something fun during her spring break. After all, it wasn't because she hadn't planned to drink herself to oblivion that it meant that she couldn't do something exciting.

She looked at the openings, glad to see that there was still some sessions opened on both Friday and Saturday. The weather had been rather lenient since she had arrived on Monday, and she hoped that the infamous Seattle weather would not catch up on her.

Then, she left her bedroom to go to the kitchen and bakes some cookies to go with the lasagnas she would make for dinner. She was even considering making herself the pasta for the lasagnas since Christian seemed to like so much the idea of eating lasagnas for dinner.

She went to the kitchen, unsurprised to find it empty. Christian had told her that Mrs Taylor had been his housekeeper and cook for even longer than Taylor had been his security guard and that she wouldn't mind doing the cooking. But Ana liked the idea of making the food herself and given the fact that Gail Taylor was pregnant, she didn't mind stepping in for her during the week she would stay with Christian.

So it was knowing that she had free rein over Christian's kitchen that she opened the pantry and looked for flour, putting on some music from the '50s. Though she was usually rather fond of modern music on which she could shake her booty, she still liked the old voices and riffs from the fifties and sixties.

"Well, this is something I wasn't expecting," Said a male voice behind her, making her hiccup of fright and throw the bag of flour she was holding at the intruder.

She turned around and found a man covered with flour. He was looking at her with a jovial smile and blue eyes sparkling beneath the white flour as they quickly took in her shorts and tank top, making her feel really self-conscious. She knew it was still light for the season, but Christian always had the heater on, and she felt like she was living in a nuclear plant. It was always too hot in his apartment, though according to him, it was just the right temperature.

The newcomer made a step toward her, and she stepped back, grabbing the first thing that came to her hand, which happened to be a frying pan. The man's blue eyes analysed her move, and he peacefully put his hands up, letting her know,

"I'm going to take a wild guess here, and assume that the idiot never talked about me. I am Elliott, Christian's brother."

She still did not make any friendly gesture, only looking at the man with suspicion as she tried to find a common denominator between the two men. But besides their height, there seemed to be nothing. Though, if she was fair, _Elliott_ was covered in flour which made it difficult to really see his features.

"So…" He said, hoping that she would break this uncomfortable silence that she was imposing him, but when she didn't, keeping her frying pan ready for attack, he took a step back and announced, "I am going to grab a quick shower and get rid of this flour, okay?"

She watched him walked further into the apartment, and she had to concede that he seemed to know the place. Moreover, there was a concierge at the front desk, _and_ one needed a code to get to Christian's penthouse. As soon as he was out of sight, she took her phone and tiptoed her way to the front room as she texted Christian.

**What's your brother's name? Ana**

She didn't have to wait for even a minute. The response was immediate, and though the words were in writing, Ana could hear the ordering tone behind them.

**Kick him out! Christian **

She rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen. That simple text was proof enough that Christian knew his brother was here, and she was certainly not going to kick out one of his family members. She cleaned the mess she created by throwing the bag of four in the poor man's face and checked to see if there was another one.

When she saw that there was none, she quickly passed by her room to grab her coat and her bag and left the penthouse to do some quick shopping. She didn't think she would be long and expected to be back by the time Elliott would be out of the shower, in fresh and flourless clothes.

Of course, she regretted not taking the time to put on some trousers and stayed longer than she was planning in the shop, buying more than what she came for. When she came back to the penthouse, she found Elliott waiting for her in the kitchen, smirking at her. Well, it seemed that smirking for no reason was a Grey trait.

"You ratted me out," he accused her, and she simply shrugged.

"You could have been a creep, I just had to make sure."

"Fair enough. But I just had a twenty minutes lecture on how I shouldn't drop by unannounced." Elliott rolled his eyes, unimpressed by his brother's words. "He tried to call you by the way."

She glanced at her phone that she had left on the kitchen counter and saw that she had several missed calls from Christian, along with a few texts, but she ignored it, presenting her hand to Elliott with a bright smile, "Hi Elliott. I'm Ana. Sorry about earlier and the flour."

"Haha, don't worry. At least, now I know that Christian doesn't need a guard dog," He lightly said with a friendly smile, before slightly frowning as an afterthought came to him,

"Not that I'm calling you a bitch."

"That's because you don't know me, yet," She joked, and Elliott laughed.

He watched her measure her ingredients for cookies, a hint of nostalgia in his blue eyes before he asked, "Are you making a cake?"

"Nah, just cookies. Maybe I'll make some pasta for lasagnas later on. We'll see."

"Lasagnas?"

"Yeah, Christian asked for it."

"Of course, he did. So, how did you two love birds meet? And more importantly, how did my brother make you fall for him? Because we both know that his people skills are the worst."

She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips, because she knew that Christian's social skills were terrible. She usually forgot about it, because she knew it was how he was, and she didn't want to change him, but his social skills were one of the reasons why he didn't have a real girlfriend, to begin with. She understood where he came from, he built his company out of nowhere and his company would always come first, but not everyone could understand or live with that.

"Well, your brother can be quite charming when he wants to," She said with a smile, turning her back as she explained to Elliott, "And to answer your question, Christian and I met when I was working at the hotel he usually says in when in New York."

Elliott wiggled his eyebrow at her, and she quickly took his mind out of the gutter, "_No_. It's not what you think. I was just working for the room service. And yes, it sounds like what you think, but no!"

Elliott burst in laughter, and she couldn't help but smile a little as well, admitting that her explanation was really bad and only made her look more suspicious. "Don't sweat it, I'm only teasing. So, are you still working there?"

"No, I stopped a couple of months before Christian and I got together. It was hard to keep up with my studies."

"What are you studying?"

"Law?"

"And Christian knows that?" Elliott asked, seemingly surprised. Ana put her first batch of cookies in the oven, and started making the dough for pasta as she said,

"Yes. He actually put me in contact with my future employer."

"_Christian_ put you in contact with a lawyer?"

"Is that so shocking?"

"Yes. Christian has two mottos in life. Don't mix business with pleasure, and don't mix your personal life with your work life."

He was looking at her, his blue eyes still showing shock over what he just discovered and all Ana could do was a shrug. Of course, from her knowledgeable perspective, she knew that Christian did not stray from his mottos, but from his brother's point-of-view, Christian was doing things that did not fit his character.

Still, Elliott did not push the issue further, and turned the conversation toward another topic, "So, you want to be a lawyer. I guess there is such a thing as a pretty shark."

"Oh, come on. All lawyers aren't that bad."

"Name me one good lawyer."

"MLK?"

"A great guy in the streets, not so much in his marriage."

"Gandhi?"

"I can't take seriously a guy who fought so much for his country but still believed in the caste system."

"Lincoln?"

"The guy who freed the slaves to get more votes?"

"So, no lawyers will ever find grace in your eyes?" She resumed, and once again, she saw that hint of nostalgia in his eyes.

"I don't think a lawyer can be good and rich at the same time. But maybe you'll prove me wrong."

"You know what, when I will, I promise to let you sue me for assault by flour."

They both laughed as she put the second row of cookies in the oven. Elliott reached to take a cookie out of the tray, and she put her hands on her hips, admonishing him, "You're just like your brother. At least wait for them to cool down!"

"You're just like my mother," He pouted, and finally she saw the resemblance between Christian and his brother. Even though they looked nothing alike, they had the same way to furrow their brows as their lips slightly parted with annoyance.

"By the way, just a heads up, Mom is going to lose it when she knows you're here. She's been moaning for months for Christian to bring you home, but you know him, he always pretends he's busy."

"He _is_ really busy, though."

"And yet, he finds time to go to New York to see you at least twice a month. Don't get me wrong, if you had been waiting for me in New York, I would have done the same. Expect that I am definitely more fun than my Lil' bro."

"I have no doubt about that," She assured, shaking her head as she proposed him a cookie. But just at that moment, the elevator pinged, and Christian stormed inside the apartment, glaring at his brother.

"_Out_!" He demanded, showing the elevator to his brother with his finer before he strode to Ana, and took the cookie out of her hand to put it back on the tray. She saw Elliott wickedly smirk at his brother's back, as he asked with a pretence innocence,

"Afraid I'll spill the beans, bro?"

"I tried to call you," Christian said, ignoring his brother as his grey eyes slowly took in her shorts and tank top.

This seemed to be a sort of ritual that he had developed over the past couple of days. He would always take a couple of seconds to appreciate what she was wearing, and now that he was obviously not left indifferent by her attire, she started to wonder if he made sure that his apartment was extra warm on purpose.

"I went out to buy a couple of things," She explained, shrugging as she turned and bent over to take the last batch of cookies out of the oven.

She heard him breathe in deeply, and when she turned to face him again, he was removing his coat, his eyes on her shorts as he asked, "And were you wearing those shorts when you went out?"

"Yes, she was," Elliott answered for her, still smirking at his brother as he took the cookie that he had been supposed to have before Christian came in.

Christian turned to glare once again at his brother, "Why are you still here?"

"Can't I spend some quality time with my baby brother's gorgeous girlfriend?"

"Don't you have kids to take care of?"

"I do, but Mom is babysitting. In exchange, I have to bring your sorry ass home. You know, same old, same old. Mom making a big deal out of you getting older, and you finding all the excuses in the book to skip last second. She's not having that this time. You either come tonight, or Saturday for the big party. Your choice."

Ana watched as Christian's back visibly tensed, but she kept for herself the surprise that it was Christian's birthday. She had no idea, but now it made sense that Elliott's first deduction when he saw her with flour was to assume she was making a cake.

"I'm busy," Christian said with a chipped tone, and though Ana could see from Elliott's point-of-view that it just sounded like an excuse, she knew Christian wasn't lying. He was always working, even when he was home.

"Busy, shmusy. Tell him, Ana."

She put her hand on Christian's shoulder when she saw that he was about to retort something an talked for him, because she didn't want the two siblings to start arguing with one another, and she also knew that Christian needed to find some balance and see his family more,

"Well, I was planning something special for Christian tonight, and… well, it isn't a group activity. But he will definitely come Saturday see your parents, I'll make sure of that."

Elliott wiggled his eyebrows at her, taking the first part of her sentence exactly as she had intended, and he got up, letting her know, "Well, that was easy. I'll let Mom know, then. She'll be ecstatic. It's been at least a decade since we've had the pleasure of your presence for a birthday."

Christian glared at his brother, though at this point, Ana was sure that he hadn't stopped doing so ever since he came in the apartment. Elliott took another cookie from the tray, earning yet another glare, and told Ana, "Those are _delicious_,by the way. If you ever want to make an honest living, I'll hire you as my personal baker. Remember, I'm the fun Grey, in and outside the bedroom."

Then, he left, though Christian kept on glaring at the spot where his brother had been sitting long after he was gone, until he finally seemed to snap out of it and muttered under his breath,

"I'm going to work in my office."

Ana said nothing, though she still noticed that he took a plate of cookies to go with him and once she was alone, she put back on her coat and took her purse to go back to the store and buy some candles and balloons. If today was Christian's birthday, she was going to make sure he would celebrate, even if it was just for a half an hour.

On her way back to the apartment, she thought of what she could offer the man to mark the occasions, but nothing came in mind. After all, what could one offer to a man who could have anything he wanted? It was only in the elevator that she realised that the best thing she could gift him was an experience. She just hoped that he never skydived before.

Once back in the kitchen, she made a chocolate cake on which she wrote Happy Birthday with white chocolate, and she prepared the lasagna, so she would only have to put it in the oven when it would be dinner time. She also decorated the kitchen with balloons, and a banderole wishing Christian a happy birthday. It wasn't much, but she was sure that it was more than he had over the past decade, at least, according to Elliott.

Then, she went back to her room and texted Jose about her latest discovery.

**It's Christian's birthday, today. Ana **

**Didn't you know? Ana, you need to google the man at some point. I mean, I thought that was the whole purpose of you going to see him this week, so you could spend his birthday together. ****Jose **

**How do you even know it's his birthday. Stop being a creepy stalker and googling the guy every chance you get. Ana **

**I know because every year, his parents throw this big party, but since he never shows up, they turned it into a fundraiser. It was on WatchMojo, Top10 famous people who don't celebrate their birthdays. Jose **

**Yeah, his brother mentioned something like that. Maybe I shouldn't have baked him a cake. Maybe he doesn't want to celebrate at all. Maybe I should just come back home. Ana **

**Don't be stupid. Christian asked you to be there. If he didn't want you, he would have kept his mouth shut. now, maybe he'd like a certain type of gift, and it's up to you if you're in a sharing mood **😏 **Jose**

Ana rolled her eyes, though she had to give reason to Jose. Christian had asked her to come, knowing his birthday was coming. It would have been really easy for him to avoid her if he didn't want to spend the day with her. So, after studying for a few hours, she changed into something a bit cuter than simple shorts and a top, and went to put the lasagnas in the oven whilst she made some salad to go with it.

She hesitated to knock on the door leading to the Taylors apartment to ask them to join, but she wasn't sure what type of relationship Christian had with his staff, and she didn't want to make any of them uncomfortable.

Once the food was ready, she went to knock on the door of Christian's office and when he told her to enter, she peeped her head in, only to see him on the phone, making his way to the door as he said with temper to the phone, "I don't care, Aline. Make it clear that either they agree to my terms, either they get ready to sink deep."

He then hung up, his eyes solely on Ana as he took in her dress.

"I didn't mind the shorts. I just would have rather to be the only one to see you in them."

"You can be quite a caveman sometimes, you know that, right?" Ana said, slightly shaking her head, though she took the time to release her hair from her bun. After all, if it was going to be just the two of them for dinner, and if it was his birthday, she could do that one little thing for him, especially when it seemed so important for him.

"Anyway. Dinner is ready, are you hungry?"

"Famished. You've been torturing me for hours, now. It's been smelling good since I've come home, and all I had was a handful of cookies."

Ana rolled her eyes, though she liked it when Christian was being silly like that. She made sure that he entered the kitchen before her, and he stopped dead on his tracks when he saw the simple decorations she made for him.

"Happy birthday," She cheered, and she saw the ghost of a smile creeping on his lips. He reached for his hand, and gently squeezed it, as a small sound escaped his lips,

"Thank you."

"Come on, birthday boy. If you're nice and eat all your salad, there is even a cake for dessert," She let him know, keeping his hand in hers as she directed him to the kitchen island where they usually ate since she came to visit him.

She smiled with content when she saw how much he appreciated her food, and unlike what he usually did, he did not answer his phone every time it buzzed. This was their routine, he would work whilst eating, and she would revise her notes, or study a book, but this night, Christian ignored his phone, giving his undivided attention to Ana, though when he breached a certain topic, she would have rather he went on with their usual habit.

"So, what are you going to wear Saturday night?"

Her food went the wrong way, and she frowned, asking for clarification, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I'm not going to that party on my own. Especially not after Elliott has seen you here and went back to rat on Mom that you're here, all pleasant and sweet. If I'm going, she's expecting to see you as well."

"Well, you're a big boy, Christian. I'm sure you can go to see your family without me."

"But according to the contract, you _have_ to come with me."

"The contract never mentioned anything about family —"

"Given the fact that they always hide those birthday parties as charity fundraisers, it's perfect. If I may, I love the colour red on you. Sin suits you well, Miss Steele."

She looked down at her plate, playing with a bit of salad tainted by the Bolognese of the lasagna whilst Christian was already midway through his second helping,

"Christian… I don't like the idea of lying to your family. The rest of the world is okay, but —"

"Don't mind them, I'll deal with them when the time comes. If I'm going to that party, I want you to be with me. Just so I can be sure to have a good time."

She nodded though a part of her was still slightly bothered by the whole thing. Christian seemed to pick up on that since he reached for her hand on the table, and added, "Take it as my birthday present."

"Oh, but I already had something planned as a present."

He retrieved his hand, his brows furrowed, visibly displeased by the idea, and she suddenly started second-guessing her initial idea. Maybe Christian really didn't like celebrating his birthday, and that he was going to be annoyed by her gesture.

"Ana… I didn't expect you to get me anything. It's not why I asked you to come."

"I know. But maybe I just like the idea of making your birthday special."

"It's just a day like any other."

"Yeah, but we already established that you were a Scrooge and that you have no notions of how to enjoy life like a normal human being."

Christian narrowed his eyes at her, and she playfully stuck her tongue out at him before getting up and bringing the cake to him, with the candles lit. She snapped a few pictures of him, laughing as she tried to picture him with a birthday hat.

"Since I do not know how to be a normal human being, I don't think I am going to share that cake with you, Miss Steele."

"You do you. But if I were you. I'd be wary of trying baked goods when the cook doesn't want to eat it first. Poison can be hidden so easily by sugar."

He laughed and served her a piece of cake, before happily digging into his own. Once again she smiled at seeing him enjoy her cooking so much.

"So, what am I getting?"

"You'll have to wait Saturday to get your present. You have no health conditions, right?"

"Unless I'm being poisoned until then, no."

They finished their dessert, and Christian went back to his office. Ana stayed in the kitchen a bit longer to clean it, even though Christian always told her not to worry about it; and Mrs Taylor appeared out of nowhere, making Ana jump out of her skin.

"You don't have to do this every night, Miss Steele. It's my job."

"I don't mind, Mrs Taylor. Would you like some cookies or a piece of birthday cake for you and your husband?"

Ana saw Mrs Taylor glance at the cookies with envy, and she presented the plate to her so she could help herself. "If we wait for Christian to share, that baby will be old enough to be a grandparent already."

Mrs Taylor giggled, before clearing her throat and regaining her composure. She sat by the kitchen island, exactly where Ana was sitting earlier, and Ana brought the stool Christian used so she could sit next to the housekeeper.

"I don't even usually like chocolate. That kid is messing up with my whole eating habits."

"Is it your first one?" Ana wondered.

She loved kids, it was one of the reasons she wanted to be a lawyer specialised in them. But she had to admit that a small part of her was a bit jealous of Mrs Taylor. She was already experiencing the ups and downs of having a child when Ana knew that this wouldn't happen for many more years. She needed to find a father for those kids first, and as long as she was with Christian, that search was on hold.

"Yes. We're going to know the gender tomorrow. Jason is ecstatic. I have to admit that I was worried that Mr Grey would not take the news well, but he gave me as much leave as I wanted for when the baby is born, and before, and he hired someone so Jason would have fewer work hours. Though he still took the time to ask for an interior designer to come and isolate his office and his room against any kind of noise."

Mrs Taylor blushed and cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed and feeling that she might have said too much, but Ana sweetly smiled to her, wishing her good luck for the next day, and making her promise to let her know as soon as she would get back home.

Then, she went back to her room, and slumped on the bed, picking up a law book and only looking up from it when there was a slight knock on her door. She checked the time, highly doubting that it was Gail Taylor coming to bond some more with her. In all honesty, she wouldn't mind one bit befriending the woman, but she felt that the housekeeper felt that they needed to keep at a distance because of how they were both associated with Christian.

She opened the door, and Christian was standing there, his tie gone and the first two buttons of his shirt undone. She carefully watched his face, seeing how tired he was, and her fingers itched to run on his strong jaw in a comforting way as the thought that Christian was working too much lingered in her brain.

"How about I show you I can be a real human, and we watch a movie together?"

"Do I get to pick?"

"As long as it's not horror."

"And there I thought you were a brave man," She jokingly said, following him to his TV room.

"Did you go out a bit? Done a bit of sightseeing?"

"No, I'm keeping that for Saturday. By the way, can you give me two hours of your time on Saturday?"

"Oh, Ana. Believe me that if I get you in my bed, it would be for more than two hours," He said with a smirk as they both sat on the couch. His grey eyes danced with lust, appreciating her figure and making her feel naked like every time he would look at her this way.

"Oh, grandpa. Stop making promises we both know you won't deliver."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

For the rest of the week, Christian and Ana kept their little routine, though Ana made sure not to mention the morning after Christian's birthday. The two of them had fallen asleep in front of the biopic that they had put and had slept together in the Tv room. She had woken up when Christian did so he could get ready for work, and it seemed to both of them were doing their best to avoid talking about that night.

Over the next couple of days, she formed a strange relationship with Gail Taylor. They were still calling each other by their surnames, but they still spent a few hours together talking about the joys of maternity and motherhood, and anticipating the baby boy that had been predicted to come for the start of July. They had even exchanged phone numbers so Ana could keep updates on the development of the pregnancy.

On Friday evening, Ana decided that she would use at least once the pool she had access to in the building, so she grabbed a towel and swimsuit before going to the pool. For an hour or so, she swam on her own, appreciating that she didn't have to share with anybody and that the water was warm and not freezing as it usually was in the public pools.

She lazily floated on her back, her eyes closed as she thought of nothing but the peace and quietude that she was in. She loved being in the water, and she had to admit that this was an advantage of being with Christian, she could take bath more often, in the hotel rooms, or in his apartment, whereas she could only take showers in her flat given the fact that she did not have a bathtub.

"Finally, I get to see you wet and on your back," Christian's voice suddenly echoed behind her, and she startled back to reality, splashing a bit around her as she put herself in a vertical position.

She found Christian looking at her from the entrance of the pool, with his ever so present smirk, and his work clothes on. She swam to the edge of the pool so she could be closer to him, and she asked with a pretence innocence, "Disappointed?"

He crouched to be at her level, and though he was not touching her, she could feel the cold coming from his body, which let her know that he had just gotten back from work. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 9 pm, and she slightly shook her head. He was going to kill himself working so much.

"Far from it." He reached so he could trace the thin outline of the muscle of her right bicep. "In fact, I would say that coming down here has been the bright light of my day."

"Careful, Christian. Out of the two of us, you're the one who can't fap at night. I on the other hand… well, I can find a helpful hand," She said, all smug as she extirpated herself from the water.

Christian held for her her towel, his eyes never leaving her body, even though she was wearing a simple one-piece, and when she wrapped the tower around her, he seemed to come back to reality, taking her left hand in his, his smirk back on his lips as he inquired,

"And have you been using this hand, lately?"

"Wouldnt you like to know?" She retorted, retaking possession of her hand to she could squeeze the water out of her hair.

The truth was, just that last night, she had woken up in a sweat and with a vivid dream of what could have happened in that TV room if Christian or her had woken up in the middle of the night with half of their brains working, and their hormones on fire.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

"You know, I really could just grab a taxi back to your place and wait for you to come back," Ana said as Christian drove closer to his parents' house.

They had spent the whole afternoon together, and though she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't help but repress a laugh each time she thought back of Christian's face when he had been about to jump off a flying plane.

She had brought him along with her for her sky-diving experience, and she still couldn't tell what she liked most. The adrenaline rush, or the terrified Christian who still tried to pretend otherwise. For her part, she would have loved jumping on her own, without anyone tied to her back, but she still enjoyed this sensation of free-falling.

And though for a moment, she started regretting taking Christian with her for he seemed anything but inclined for the experience, the smile on his face when he landed shortly after her, had been enough to erase any trace of doubts she had. Especially when he briefly hugged her and whispered in her ear,

_"Best birthday present I had in years."_

But now, all that thrill and adrenaline was gone, and she was trying to find every excuse in the book to escape meeting with his family. She couldn't help but remember how terrible meeting with Henry's mother had been. Of course, the woman didn't upfront hated her, but she had always been subtle enough so her son would never notice, and though she knew her relationship with Christian wasn't real, she wasn't sure she could take another hostile approach like that. Probably _because_ her relationship with Christian was fake, and she would take the hate for no reason.

"You do know that my family is made of humans, not monsters, right."

"Not funny, Christian."

"I don't think I've ever heard so many excuses in such a short period of time. Don't worry, they don't bite," Christian reassured her, taking a turn after they crossed the gates, and parking in the garage, next to a black SUV.

Taylor had been supposed to drive them in a similar car, but Ana had convinced Christian that he didn't need a driver to take him to his parents and that he should let Taylor enjoy a night off with his wife. So Christian had taken one of his sports cars, musing during half of the drive that it was inconceivable that Ana still didn't have a driving licence. And no matter how much Ana argued that she didn't need one because she lived in New York, he was set on paying for her driving lessons and her first car.

Ana didn't argue much, because she didn't want to upset him just before he would see his parents, but this was something she was going to put her foot down on. She didn't need a car, and it was written nowhere in the contract that she needed a car.

Once he cut down the motor, Christian walked to open the door of the car for Ana, his eyes taking her in with a small smile, and as he walked them down to the house by the garage door, he whispered her in her ear, "At the risk of repeating myself, that dress is perfect on you."

She smiled and followed him inside the house, taking his arm as he offered it. They could have used the main entrance, but Christian had insisted on avoiding the fuss of the main entrance, sure that a couple of photographers would be there to snap pictures. Of course, over the six months they had been together, their picture had been taken several times, but it had always been controlled by Christian's PR team, though Ana had no idea how they managed to be so performant.

Her face had only been in the media for the New Year's Eve party, otherwise, it had always been a short article mentioning that she had accompanied Christian to whatever event he had taken her to. Not that she minded. She liked that she didn't need to look over her shoulder with the dread of finding a paparazzo snapping a picture of her that could be a detriment to Christian.

If she thought that Christian's apartment was big and spacious, it was nothing compared to his parents' house. Just the garage was big enough to fit her apartment several times over in it. There were six different cars in it, plus the one Christian's had just parked there. As they walked in the house, following the large corridor and getting closer and closer to the noise, it occurred to Ana that Christian had always known wealth.

Unlike her, he never had to struggle to pay the bills, he never had to go to bed hungry, unsure of when would be his next meal, he never had to sleep on the ground. They were about to join the festivities when someone hailed Christian from behind them.

"Christian! darling, you made it. I am so glad to see you."

The woman rushed to him and held him tight against her as he returned the embrace, murmuring something in her ear. And though it came out nowhere and it was unwarranted, a surge of jealousy came over her. Christian had had this easy life, during which he had been obviously loved, and where he still had a loving family. And yet, he never took the time to see them or contact them.

She took a small step back, swallowing back her ugly emotions, but Christian still caught her miserable face before she could compose herself. He broke the embrace he had with his mother, his eyes still on Ana, analysing her before he introduced them,

"Mom, this is Anastasia Steele. Ana, my mother, Grace Grey."

"Oh, Elliott has told me so much about you, darling. And he is right, you are even prettier in real life. Let me show you around. Christian, your father will be delighted to see you. Go and try to find him."

"Let's not overwhelm Ana. I'll take her with me to find Dad," Christian said, not giving any of the women a choice and slipping his arm on her smaller back and leading her to the party.

He did not mention even once what happened when they met his mother, and Ana kept her best smile as she met many people who had seen Christian grow up. She felt out of place during the whole evening, even though this was nothing different from the usual events Christian's was usually taking her to, and after having met both his parents, she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

She stayed there longer than necessary, and on her way back, she heard Elliott's voice coming from a room with a door ajar. There she saw two little boys in bed, trying to argue their way downstairs, whilst Elliott was trying to convince them to go to sleep. She couldn't help but smile as she saw that he was ultimately failing,

"But _Dad_, we're not tired. And you said we were allowed to stay up longer."

"Yes, but longer doesn't mean until midnight. It's already nine o'clock, Julian. Just close your eyes, and sleep will come to you."

"I never close my eyes! I am a big boy! I never sleep!" The younger boy vehemently said, and Ana couldn't repress the chuckle that came over her.

Elliott turned his head, his eyes full of hope, probably thinking that it was his mother or his wife, but when he saw Ana, he motioned her to come in. She did, smiling to the two young boys, and sat on the floor next to Elliott who presented her.

"Julian, Justin, this is Ana. She is a very good friend of your Uncle Christian."

The older boy, who seemed to be around eight looked at her with interested curiosity, but the younger boy who looked no older than three seemed completely lost at the introduction, and Ana's heart pinched when Elliott clarified for his son,

"Uncle Christian is daddy's little brother, Justin. Just like you are Julian's little brother. Ana here makes amazing cookies."

"Do you? Can you help me make some for my school? It's my birthday next month, and Miss Evans said I was allowed to bring cookies without nuts," Julian exclaimed, sitting up on his bed with a big contagious smile on his face.

Elliott answered for her, sparing her from breaking the little boy's smile, "Ana doesn't live here, Julian. She lives in New York, it's another city which is very far away. She won't be here for your birthday."

Julian laid back on his bed, pouting, and Ana saw a little Christian in him. He had the same way to furrow his brows as Christian did when she would make him work for his baked goods. She reached for a book on the bedside table and proposed a bargain.

"How about I read you a bedtime story, and you go to sleep. And if you promise to only have good dreams, I'll even make the voices."

Justin clapped his hands, happy with the bargain, and Julian was already tucking himself in his bed, though it was a complete disaster, and most of the cover was up to his body, leaving his feet and legs completely uncovered.

Ana read _Ferdinand_, making sure to change her voices at each new character, and halfway through the story, both boys were asleep. Elliott tucked them in properly and they both left silently the room.

"I suck at doing voices, so I've been banned at reading stories by Julian."

"Haha. Maybe you should buy those audiobooks for kids."

"That's an idea. Do you have any niece or nephew? You seemed way too comfortable," Elliott inquired as they were walking back to the party.

"Nope. I just can't wait to get my own," She said, without thinking, but when Elliott looked from her to Christian who was walking to their direction, she quickly added, "I mean after I've become a lawyer, of course."

Elliott nodded, looking at his brother once more before he disappeared in the crowd, saying he needed a drink. Christian didn't let her out of his sight for the rest of the night, being more tactile than she would have liked, given the fact that his family was there, but she put that on the several rounds of Calvados that Carrick had given his son. He had tried to get Ana to drink with them, but she refused to be even tipsy around the Greys.

Though she had no idea what the fund-raising had been for, people started leaving bit by bit, until only the Grey remained. Grace made a big deal that Christian shouldn't drive because he had had alcohol, and when Christian mentioned calling Taylor so he could, Ana straight up lied, saying that she told Julian that she would show him how to make cookies if she could. She didn't want Christian to call Taylor in the middle of the night.

Grace was over the moon at the idea of her son spending the night over her roof, though Ana could tell that Christian was not pleased at all, by this perspective. She showed them to Christian's room, before disappearing with her husband, and Ana understood too late that Grace had automatically assumed that Christian and her would share a bed.

She barely moved from the door, watching Christian as he walked to a wardrobe and opened it, shaking his head as he said, "It's been more than a decade since I slept here, and everything is spotless and smelling fresh. Here, something for you to wear tonight."

She blinked, looking at the clothes he was handing her, but not seeing them, making his infamous smirk come back to his lips, "Unless you're one of those who sleep in the nude. In that case, I will gladly fall asleep after you."

"For your information, Mr Grey, I only fall asleep naked when I have been thoroughly fucked. So, I don't see you ever watching me sleep in Eve's wear," She retorted, snapping the clothes out of his hands and going to the en-suite bathroom with her head high.

As she had predicted, the clothes were too big for her, but Christian was too tall, to begin with. She washed her face with soap and warm water, and went back to the room, a hand in her hair vigorously shaking it. Christian was already in his pyjamas, and it was the first time Ana was seeing him out of his suit.

She did her best to not ogle him, though she would have liked nothing better but to do it. Sure, she had already seen him in a towel, but that was different. This time, his muscled body was only hinted at, and made her want to strip him out of his pyjamas so she could run her hands on it, and feel how firm he was.

"I keep forgetting how short you are," Christian said, a small laugh echoing in his voice, and Ana glared at him as she braided her hair.

"Take the bed, I'll sleep here," He pointed the comfortable armchair that was by the window.

Ana grimaced, not really sure that the armchair would feel so comfortable after a night spent in it, and she looked at the bed again. She wasn't surprised by the side of the thing, even if this was the bedroom of Christian's childhood, the bed was still huge. It was even too big for two adults in Ana's opinion.

"That bed is big enough for the two of us," She said, fully aware that this was nothing like the time they fell asleep in front of the TV. This time, they were fully aware of what they were about to do.

A part of her secretly wished that Christian would refuse, and she was ready to sleep on the floor and leave the bed to Christian, but he muttered something under his breath and slipped in the bed. So she did the same, both of them keeping as much distance as possible.

For a while, none of them said a word, Ana lost in her thoughts of the night. The Greys were lovely and charming people, though she had to say she had a preference for Carrick. Maybe it was because Christian looked so much like his father, or maybe it was because Carrick was calm, collected and inviting. He made Ana feel comfortable straight away.

Grace, on the other hand, was really exuberant. She insisted on taking pictures of Christian and Ana, presented Ana to all her friend as Christian's girlfriend, though Ana had noticed that Christian had never presented her as his girlfriend to his mother. And every time Christian would touch Ana, she saw how Grace would smile with happiness.

"Your mother is …" She started saying out of nowhere, looking for a word that would describe the woman. She wouldn't say too much, because Ana could tell that she was a good person, she just wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"I know. I still have my doubts that she is a real shrink. She can be quite… a _Mom_, sometimes."

"I'm sure she can."

"I think she likes you. She talked to you a lot. She's a really forthcoming person, and if she doesn't like someone, the person can feel it straight away."

Ana didn't reply anything, feeling that Grace was just being a mother to Christian. She talked to her because she was spending time with her son, and she wanted to make sure she was a decent person. Or at least, she liked to think this was how parents acted for their children.

Once again, she lost herself in her thoughts, trying to figure out if her parents would act the same if she had any. If her mother would be so happy and chatty if she were to bring home a love interest. If her father would be so laid back and welcoming. Or maybe, because she was a girl, her father would be all overprotective. She actually liked this idea, no matter how un-feminist of her it was, she liked the idea of having someone who loved and cared for her that much.

"I heard you read a story to Julian and Justin," Christian said, still making conversation. Ana turned in the bed so she would be facing him, though she still kept a bit of a distance with him.

"I didn't know you had nephews. They are so cute."

"I don't spend much time with them." Ana waited because she could tell that Christian was about to open on his own, which he did, turning as well so they would both be facing one another,

"I haven't been a great son since I started this company, but I've been a shitty brother. Elliott met Kate whilst she was studying. She already had Julian, but he didn't care at all. In fact, not even a year later, Elliott had adopted the kid. Julian has only known Elliott as his father.

And every milestone he had with Kate, I was working through it. I went to their wedding, but I was on my phone the whole time. I was there when they officialised the adoption, working. And… I refused to help Kate when she started looking for firms. I don't want to mix personal and professional life. So I told her to look on her own, that I wouldn't put her in contact with my lawyers or anything. She studied law, like you.

And she dropped the idea because she got pregnant with Justin. But she never made it. And I wasn't there for Elliott. I didn't even go to the funeral. I have seen Justin just twice in his life. Elliott is easy-going, and he forgave me, but I don't."

Without thinking, Ana reached so she could take Christian's hand on her own. Sure, she didn't approve of his behaviour, but no-one should feel this amount of guilt.

"Why did you almost throw him out, then? When he came for your birthday?"

Christian hesitated, and confessed, "I know my brother is much more fun than I am. And… so are you. You're full of life, full of dreams, full of energy. It would be so much better and easier for you to be with him than to be with him."

"Well, that was stupid. Lucky your brother loves you and didn't take it personally. You should spend more time with him. And his kids. Justin doesn't even know who you are."

"I don't do kids, Ana."

"They're not just kids, they're your nephews, your family."

Christian said nothing, and for a moment, Ana thought that he had fallen asleep, but then, he asked, "What about _your_ family, Ana?"

"What do you mean?" There was a sort of warning in her tone, and she hoped Christian would get it and drop the issue.

"Where is your family?"

For a little while, Ana considered not answering his questions and feigning sleep, but he had been honest with her about his feelings toward his relationship with his brother, it was only fair she should do the same.

"I don't have any?"

"No father to protect your virtue. No mother to share secrets with." Strangely enough, out of his mouth, it sounded more like statements than questions, as if he had known the answer before he even asked the original questions.

"And no brother to kick your ass," She jokingly said, to lighten the mood.

"You have Jose."

"I do."

Just like she had waited for Christian to open up on his own, he did the same with her, and so, for the first time in her life, she willingly opened up to someone, without being under the influence of alcohol. She had already told most of her life to Jose, but it had always been when the two of them had had a few drinks and would Strat talking about their tragic past.

"I… I don't know, Christian. I have been in the foster system for as long as I could remember. I'm originally from Philadelphia, and one day, I finally got adopted by a family. I thought I would get it this time. You know, this perfect family you see in a Rockwell painting. _Your_ family.

We moved to New York, and… I ran away because the streets seemed safer than home. I met Mia, and social services found us, put us back in the system. I was never adopted again, always just a meal ticket, though, by that time, I knew how it was and just learned to live with it.

I only had to rely on me myself and I. So I guess, when you come all helping and generous it's always weird. I don't know how to rely on someone, and even less how to depend on someone. I just know that I can only trust myself because the world is an ugly place, to begin with."

Christian did not say a word, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek and smooching closer to her. She closed her eyes, feeling exhaustion come to her, and hoping Christian would ask more question, but would still keep his warm hand on her cheek.

"Has… something happened with your adoptive family? He asked, his tone slightly angry, and Ana kept her eyes closed, shaking her head,

"It doesn't matter. It was long ago. The girl I was back then is not the person I am now."

She struggled to stay awake, but when Morpheus took her in his warm arms and she felt his lips on her forehead leaving a sweet and welcoming kiss, she stopped fighting and followed him in his world of sleep.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

**Okay, so many people asked for the questions at the end of the chapter, so here they are. **

**💚 I'm always curious about your favourite part, and what you think will happen next, so let me know. **

**💚 We had a small glance of Christian's family. What do you think about it? Elliott? (Please, don't kill me)**

**💚 What do you think of Raymond? And Carla?**

**💚 What do you think of Christian, now? What about that last part?**

* * *

‼️**FOR GUEST REVIEWERS**‼️

_,_

**Guest1**: _So I think you have this story confused with the TMI version, but in any way, his pov is not for now, but there will be one ..._

**Guest2&4**: _Sorry it took two weeks, but finally I updated, hope you liked it. _

**Guest3**: _So, as it says at the beginning of every chapter, this story is written for both fandoms. And I admit that sometimes some names slipped. But thank you for pointing that out, I went back and changed them. I will try not to update before going to bed, so no TMI name would get in the way again. _

**XYZ**: _Well, so far, there still hasn't been any jumping, though it is obvious that they both wouldnt mind. Hope You liked this chapter. And Christian's POVs are ready, but not for now. _

**💚E L James owns the names of the characters from the Fifty Shades franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	9. Chapter 8: Pancakes & Irish-coffees

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

💚** So, this is a story that has been hanging in my mind for a little while, and here is the twist, you can read it as a TMI fanfic, or an FSOG one. I will update at the same time for both of those stories, so pick the characters you want to follow, or do both, haha.**

**💚 ‼️So, some things need to be cleared out here. READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES. There is nothing more frustrating than having people ask questions about something that is already answered in the author's note. Especially, when it's a note that has been in EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. So now, even if people think this is rude, any person asking a question that is already answered will be referred to said note. ‼️‼️**

**💚Also, for those who did not know, or realise, falling into Morpheus's arms is a metaphor that says your falling asleep. So, to Ana, she just fell asleep, Christian did not take her in his arms or kiss her. It was just her going to sleep and dreaming ...**

‼️**DON'T BE A SILENT READER,**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

**CHECK AT THE END**‼️

**Love, Mina **💚💚💚

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚** Give Me The Daddy, I'll Give You The Sugar **💚

**Chapter 8: Pancakes & Irish-coffees (7,2K)**

**There will the mention of a song in this chapter, it's called Hasta Siempre, Comandante. You can check it out (the female version) on YouTube so you know how it sounds and all. **

When Ana woke up the next morning, she kept her eyes closed for a moment, smiling with peace for she felt so comfortable. It was only after a minute or two that she realised that her comfort came from a foreign body pressed against her.

She frowned, blinking her eyes open as the even of the previous night came slowly back to her. She remembered how Grace Grey had assumed that she would share a bed with Christian, and how Christian and her ended up talking before she fell asleep. She recalled how she told Christian about the fact that she did not have any family waiting for her, unlike Christian, and how this had always been her life.

As her brain started un-fogging, she found herself facing Christian, though he was still sleeping, unconsciously holding her in his arms. She looked at his face, seeing it peaceful for the first time of her life. Christian always kept his face shaven, which in Ana's mind made him automatically look younger than he was. And yet, she always pictured him as someone older than her. Probably because he was always worrying about something. Whereas now, all she could see was a man peacefully sleeping.

For a second, she hesitated, before she brought her hand to his face and gently caressed his jaw, barely feeling the tingle of his growing stubble. She had always found men with beards more attractive, to begin with, so she couldn't help but wonder what Christian Grey would look like with facial hair.

She let herself get lost in her own world, appreciating seeing this side of Christian that he kept from the entire world, and when her fingers went higher up his cheek, he deeply inhaled and held her closer to him, burying her face in his chest. Ana smiled with content, admitting to herself that no matter what, she had missed the spooning part of a relationship ever since she broke things with Henry.

She had never been a very tactile person, and this had been more than once an issue with Henry who was a sucker for hugs and kisses. But she always liked the spooning part. There was something sweet and intimate about it that made her warm from the inside.

So, she closed her eyes and leaned into Christian, listening to his heartbeat, when she realised how wrong this was. She was not supposed to feel _intimate_ with Christian, in any sense of the terms. They only had a business relationship, and a contract to reinforce it. Nothing else. Intimate was not a word she should use when in Christian's presence.

As silently and delicately as possible, she extirpated herself from Christian's arms, hating herself for finding herself so comfortable in the arms of a man who was practically her boss; and she left his bedroom as quietly as she could. She was a bit surprised that Christian was still sleeping, mostly because she had always pictured him as a light sleeper and an early riser like her.

In fact, Jose often made fun of her when she would go to sleep early because she knew that no matter what time she would go to bed, she would always wake up with the sun. She knew that many people disagreed with her, and said that she ought to have more sleep for her health, but she had learnt over the years to listen to her body and follow its natural instincts.

She tiptoed her way downstairs, the silence of the house making her feel like she was in a horror movie, about to die for venturing on her own in unknown territories. But then again, it was barely seven in the morning on a Sunday morning. Even horror movie monsters needed their beauty sleep.

Once downstairs, she tried to remember where the kitchen was, but her quest was interrupted when she heard some noise coming from a room. She knocked on the door and entered, seeing the two boys watching cartoons, wrapped in blankets. They turned their heads to her and waved at her so she would join in.

"We're watching Batman because it's Jason's turn to chose. Otherwise, we would watch Superman," Julian said, pouting as Ana sat next to him.

"I actually quite like Batman. I think he is far more clever than Superman."

Jason brightly smiled at her, before childishly sticking his tongue out to his brother and offering a bit of his blanket to Ana. She let him snuggled against her, looking at the boys blanket with interest. Julian had Superman printed on his, whilst Jason had Batman, both from the animated series.

"So, I take it that you're more of a Superman fan."

"No, he likes the Joker. But Nan says no baddies."

It was Julian's turn to pout as Jason explained to Ana the rule that Grace Grey had imposed on her grandchildren, and once again, she saw Christian and Elliott in his pout. Which was odd given the fact that they were not blood-related. She guessed he simply lived with Elliott for so long that he had unconsciously copied his mannerisms.

She leaned and whispered in Julian's ear, "Everyone loves a bad guy. Especially one who has style."

"And the Joker is smarter than Batman."

They exchange a mischievous look and kept on watching the cartoon, and after two episodes, Jason turned to Ana and told her that he was hungry.

"How about I show you how to make pancakes?" She proposed to Julian's greatest pleasure.

She had just given the idea because she knew how much Christian enjoyed her pancakes and that today was the last day she would get to make him any. But now that she was seeing the boys so enthusiast at the prospect of cooking, she did not regret her decision.

When they entered the kitchen, there was a maid there who promptly got to her feet, but Julian dismissed her, saying that _they_ would make the breakfast. The maid left, not without curiously glancing at Ana, and making her wonder if she had crossed some sort of boundaries.

She dismissed the idea, though, focusing on the two little boys as she helped Jason wash his hands. Then, she made him stand on a chair, and stood behind him, making him feel like he was doing the mixing by himself as she explained to Julian,

"The secret to making any baked good fluffy is in the flour. You need to strain it at least once. And today, we will add a pinch of soda powder with a zest of lemon."

"I don't like lemon!" Jason exclaimed, turning his head to Ana with indignation.

"Oh, we will put just a teeny tiny bit. You'll never know. But it's the magic you need to make good pancakes. Look"

On a separate bowl, she put a bit of soda powder and squeezed a lemon over it. As soon as the liquid touched the powder, the chemical reaction occurred, making both boys marvel with wonders at what just happened in front of them.

"We should put a lot," Julian solemnly said, his eyes still sparkling at the 'magic' he just witnessed.

"No. Too much magic is never good. Just a pinch. Always remember, too much of a good thing is never good. But now, you know my little secret," She said with a wink, and the two boys smiled.

Julian mixed his ingredients in his bowl, feeling so important when he added the 'magic' and just as they started flipping regular pancakes, Jason tugged on Ana's arm and whispered in her ear,

"Can you make me a Batman pancake?"

She smiled and picked him up so he could see what she was doing. "I can try."

She was still eyeing Julian next to her, making sure he did not burn himself, but the boy seemed ecstatic at the idea of cooking something on his own. He would not shut up on how his father was a terrible cook and they always ate out our at their grandparents, and he never was allowed in the kitchen. He also let it slip that his mommy used to make them pancakes every Sunday morning, and that was the first time he'd have homemade pancakes since she died.

Ana had to say that she was surprised at how well Julian seemed to adjust to the fact that his mother was dead, and she gave without a doubt the credits to Elliott. It seemed that, despite his poor cooking and narrating skills, Elliott had managed to ease the grief on the little boy.

As they were finishing their last pancakes, with a few misshaped ones, Ana proposed them to show them how to make real hot cocoa. This time, she even allowed Jason to stir the chocolated milk over the stove, though he was safely secured in her arms. And then, she showed Julian how to make proper and firm whipped cream.

They were in the middle of tasting it (it was Jason's third taste) when Grace entered the kitchen, dressed in a night robe. Jason squealed when he saw his grandmother and ran into her arms, letting her know with pride, "We made breakfast!"

"Did you, now? Is it edible, though?"

"Yes, it is. Ana showed us. She even showed us magic!" Jason said, pulling his grandmother toward the table where the pancakes and whipped cream were. He showed her a stack of pancakes, and proudly added,

"I made them."

Grace looked at the pancakes with interest and picked one of the misshapen one, the one Jason had tried to guide Ana's hand to make a heart. She took a bite on it, and her face showed surprise that she liked what she was eating.

"Nan, you have to try one of mine!" Julian said, showing her his stack, and Grace smiled at her grandson, not showing any different sort of love to that child who had no blood relation to her. If anything, Ana was sure that Julian would always be the most spoilt grandchildren for being the first one.

"Okay, how about I ask Angela to bring everything to the dining room so we can all eat together. And go wake up your father, tell him you made pancakes," She said after finishing one of Julian's pancakes.

Julian beamed with pride, especially when his grandmother leaned to kiss his cheek, and Jason tugged Ana by the arm once again, so he could kiss her cheek and he whispered in her ear, "Make sure Nan doesn't eat all _my_ pancakes. I know they're better."

Then the two boys rushed outside under the very amused eyes of the tow women, and it suddenly occurred to Ana that Jason was speaking very well for a three-year-old. But then again, from the interaction she saw with Elliott and Grace, no one babied him. They spoke to him the same way they spoke to Julian, and that probably helped him develop his speech in a better way.

As she realised that she was alone with Christian's mother, she started busying herself with cleaning the little mess they made with the boys, but Grace interrupted her,

"Oh, leave it, dear. Angela will take care of that. She's probably not used to not cook in the first place, though."

Ana repressed arguing, though now she saw that leaving a mess behind for servants was a Grey trait, and not just a Christian one. She turned so she could face the matriarch, not wanting to be rude, and found Grace looking at her with her kind eyes.

"With, or without makeup, you are very beautiful."

"Thank you, Mrs Grey."

"Grace. Don't go making me feel older than I am. I already have grandkids for that." Ana smiled, not really sure of what she should say or do. "In fact, they seem to like you. But then again, kids like anyone willing to spend time with them and sow them a bit of _magic_."

"Oh, I didn't mean to intrude. I just —"

"I'm not complaining, Elliott said you were a good baker, and from those pancakes, I believe him. Though I should warn you. Christian has a terrible sweet tooth."

"I noticed."

Grace smiled, and in that simple smile, Ana could see how much she loved her son, which made her feel even more uncomfortable because of her deception. She watched the matriarch looked through the cupboard and take out of it apple syrup and jam as she said,

"We didn't get much the chance to talk yesterday. And knowing Christian, we probably won't get that chance again. I never got to ask, how did you two meet. You seem so … different."

"I … er … I was working when we met, and we got to know each other whenever he would come to New York before he made his intentions known," Ana said, staying as truthful but vague as possible.

"Oh, yes. Elliott mentioned that you worked in a hotel. I guess it's the only place you would ever get to see Christian. He also mentioned that you're studying law."

"Yes."

"First-year?"

"Yes."

"And how old does that make you?"

"Twenty-four."

"So you almost have a ten years gap with Christian," Grace lightly noted and Ana finally saw the psychiatrist.

For a moment, she wasn't sure what to do. Grace was obviously probing her to know if she was a gold-digging whore. And in many ways, she was. She was with Christian because he paid her (more than well) to do so. But still, though the opportunity never came, she liked to think that she would have agreed to help Christian in his masquerade even if he hadn't paid her a penny. It just would have been harder because she would have needed to keep on working.

Grace expectantly smiled to her, waiting for Ana to react to that age gad comment, though the truth was Ana rarely thought of that. Of course, Grace was exaggerating, there were only eight years and a few months between Christian and her, but she never felt that age gap.

"I … I don't want to be rude, Mrs Grey, but I can see where your questions are going. And I understand, I truly do. If I had a son like Christian, I'd do my best to protect him from any kind of harm. I mean, your son is … filthy rich, but also has a sweet and generous soul, though he keeps it very well hidden. And he is your son, of course, you're going to worry about him.

Now, I'm not going to lie and pretend that my relationship with Christian doesn't have some … _advantages_ that I never even dreamed of in my previous relationships. But … Christian and I also have a connection that I never had with any of my exes. We understand each other, and we know what to expect from the other. Maybe it's not what you would have wanted for your son, but that's what we have."

Grace looked at her, making her feel as if she was laying on a couch and Grace was taking notes about her, her personality, her relationship with Christian. At this precise moment, she wished Christian had never told her that his mother was a psychiatrist. She was sure that this knowledge was making her paranoid concerning Grace's reactions and intentions.

"I appreciate your honesty. At least you go straight for the issue. And … I'm not saying you're a bad person, far from it. You just spent two hours with two little boys you didn't know, and they clearly loved it.

I just … Christian has always been that kid more generous than he should. He might be the youngest one, but Elliott will tell you, he feels like he is Christian's baby brother. Christian just likes to help people, from a shadow. As you said, he doesn't like to show it.

And, despite that sweet side of him, despite the fact that he's always been good at reading people for business purposes, he has always been a terrible judge of character when it comes to his personal life. I guess that's one of the reasons why he remained single for so long."

"I noticed," Was all Ana said, but she could tell that Grace wanted to say something else. "How about, for a minute or two, we forget about propriety and you just tell me what's on your heart. I won't be offended, I promise. As I said, I understand your point-of-view."

"I … I told you, you seem like a very sweet girl. And … I guess what I'd like from you is if Christian is just a way for you to fill your bank account, don't let him get attached. Christian doesn't know how to only get partially involved. If you're in just for the money, make sure he is aware of it, somehow."

Grace looked at her with apologetic eyes, obviously feeling bad for what she just said, but Ana reassuringly smiled at her, nodding her agreement. Christian knew _exactly_ where they stood, so there was no fear of involvement between them.

She didn't resent Grace for her words, though she wasn't sure if she would be so understanding if she had really been dating Christian. But before she could find any way to diffuse the small tension between them, Carrick came into the room, lovingly kissing his wife's neck and wrapping his arm around her waist as he said,

"Let the girl be, Grace. Christian is a big boy, and he can make his own decisions and mistakes without you being a mother hen about it." Then he smiled to Ana, though he was still lovingly holding his wife,

"I for one, am happy that you're in his life. Short or long term, we heard more from Christian over the past six months than we did over the past decade. And I'm sure it's thanks to you. moreover, I have a hard time believing someone volunteering to help the homeless can be that bad, to begin with."

Ana looked down, slightly embarrassed both by Carrick's words, as well as his display of affection toward his wife. She didn't want to intrude, but neither of them seemed to mind. Maybe this was how normal parents behaved when they loved each other, but how would she know.

"Anyway, a little bird told me we had hot cocoa and pancakes for breakfast, and I'm famished," Carrick said as he showed the two women to the dining room where Elliott and his boys were already sitting.

Jason waved at Ana and excitedly asked her to sit by his side, which she did, enticing that Christian was still sleeping to no one's surprise. As they ate breakfast, a lot of praises were given to the boys for their very good cooking skills, and Julian couldn't help smiling, especially when Jason mentioned the secret magic that only the two of them knew.

Jason talked a lot to Ana, though she interrupted him a couple of times to tell him to eat between two words. He was so excited to have someone knew with whom he could talk about Batman, though he was disappointed when she told him that he was her favourite superhero.

And finally, Christian came in the dining room, glaring at the very low stack of pancakes as Ana took in his appearance. Like the rest of them, he was still in his PJs, his hair clear proof that he had just rolled out of bed. His grey eyes went from the table to her, and he took a seat at her other side, kissing her cheek as he did so.

"Sleeping Beauty is finally awake. I thought I was going to have to send Ana up there to kiss you awake, or something."

Christian ignored his brother's taunt, taking for himself a few pancakes and raising an eyebrow up when he inherited one of the many Batman one. He rubbed his eyes, trying to shake away his sleepiness, and when his mother inquired how he was doing, he couldn't repress the yawn that came before his answer.

"I'm fine Mom. Just overslept for the first time in years. My body is still trying to understand."

"Well, you used to be a late bird. Maybe being back home brings back the old habits."

"I don't think that's the reason, Mom. I think Christian stayed up until early in the morning, but unlike his game companion, he can't assume when it's time to get up. Christian is just getting old," Elliott teased with a smirk, making Ana blush a deep red. In fact, she hadn't felt that embarrassed in years.

Julian turned an obfuscated head to Christian, injustice written all over it, as he inquired, "You played video games _all night long_? How is that fair, Nan? You said no video games before going to bed!"

The whole table laughed, except for the two boys who didn't understand what was funny about repeating some essential house rules.

The two boys left the table, though Jason asked Ana to come upstairs with them, so she could do the funny voices again, and without much of a choice, she followed him up, though, Elliott jokingly shouted, "Stop spoiling my kids! They're going to realise I'm a bad father otherwise!"

Once in the boys' bedroom, Jason jumped on his bed, and immediately turned and put his forefinger on his lips, letting Ana on a secret, "Shhh. Nan said no jumping on the bed."

"It's just because she doesn't want you to fall down and hurt your head. You're not Superman, you don't have healing superpowers."

Jason looked down on his feet, though he stopped jumping on his bed and sat there as Julian asked Ana if she liked playing video games, complaining that Jason was too lame, and his father too good.

"How about your friends at school? Don't you have play dates with them?"

Julian bit his lip, and murmured, "No one invites me to birthday parties. That's why I wanted to bring cookies for my birthday, so maybe I could make friends."

"Oh, Julian …" Ana started. she knew that his approach was not healthy and that he shouldn't bait people into being his friends. But in the meantime, she knew that at his age, it was important to fit in, and it seemed kids in his school had decided to ostracise him.

"I could show you via FaceTime if your Dad is okay with it," She proposed, earning a sweet smile from the boy who jumped in her arms and hugged her.

Jason clapped his hand, joining in the hug, and happily declared, "Yay. Ana can be our mommy!"

This made her lose all the blood from her face, whilst Julian sat down, looking at his brother with sadness. Ana looked around, seeing first the picture of a blonde woman by the bedside where Julian slept and she took it, feeling someone else's gaze on her. She turned her head and saw both Christian and Elliott leaning by the doorframe, Christian with his face as cold and unreadable as usual, whilst Elliott seemed at a loss of words, just like her.

She showed the picture to Jason, taking him back on her laps as she gently told him,

"I could never replace your mommy, Jason. She was someone special, and special people can never be replaced. And I know you don't remember her, but you have your daddy and your big brother to help you with that. And you have the next best thing to a mommy. You have and Nan and a Pops who love you and your brother very very much."

"It's not the same. I want a mommy."

"I'm sorry, Jason. I know it hurts to not have a mommy. But I can't be your mommy. I can be your friend, though. So I never have to do the annoying things moms and dads do, like ground you and make sure you brush your teeth. Tell you what, next time I come to Seattle, the three of us can do anything you like. How about that?"

Jason sadly nodded, and Ana kissed his cheek before glancing in Elliott's direction once again, hoping that she had said the right words. And it seemed she did, he smiled with gratitude whilst Christian staid impassible by his brother's side, and Ana squinted her eyes at the man pretending to be her boyfriend, silently pointing at Elliott with her eyes for Christian to do the human thing.

When he finally picked up and awkwardly patted his brother's shoulder, Ana returned her attention to the boys and saw that Julian was holding a guitar to her.

"Mom used to play the guitar. But Dad can only play the piano. Besides, he can't sing."

"Oh … I just know how to play that one song, Julian."

"It's one more than Dad."

"Hey! You are aware that your old man is standing right here, right?" Elliott exclaimed with pretend hurt. Ana put Jason on the bed next to her and took the guitar in her hands. She played a few notes, and turned to the two men by the door,

"It's a song that implies a lot of strong opinions."

"As long as it's not about lollipops and buns," Elliott shrugged, though his youngest son protested,

"I want a song about lollies!"

The three adults chuckled, and Ana played the first few notes of the only song she knew to play on a guitar, even though the song was rather simple to play. She knew by heart many songs, mostly because she loved singing. Whilst cooking, under the shower, whilst cleaning. She always had a tune in mind. But she never owned a guitar. She learnt to play that particular song in the streets, borrowing the guitar from someone who was in the same condition as her.

As soon as she started singing, Elliott's grin grew so wide, that for a second, she thought the Cheshire Cat had replaced him. He bumped into Christian's shoulder who, unsurprisingly did not react, his eyes solely on Ana. She kept on singing, smiling to the kids, and understanding why Julian said his father couldn't sing when Elliott joined on the last two choruses.

When she was done, three of the four Grey applauded, and Ana put the guitar down as Jason quickly reclaimed his place on her laps.

"What language was that?" Julian asked.

"Spanish."

"What is the song about?"

"About … a great man name Che Guevara who fought so many countries could be free."

"Like George Washington?"

"Che was a better man than George Washington, son. He fought for a country that wasn't his, to begin with," Elliott explained, and his son turned an interesting head to him. "I'll tell you about him next weekend. How about that?"

Julian beamed, before taking the guitar and trying (and failing) to recreate the song Ana had just sung, accompanied by his brother who happily joined the yoghurt song.

"Didn't know you could speak Spanish," Christian finally spoke, and Ana shrugged, getting up so she could get away now that it seemed both boys were occupied elsewhere.

"Ladies have many secrets. A gentleman knows when to ask, and when to not pry."

"I thought we both agreed I was not interested in the lady side of your personality," He immediately retorted, and though she knew she should pretend as if nothing, or play on his banter like she always did, she couldn't help but glance at his brother who was smirking at them.

"Oh, young love. though, if you want someone who _is_ interested in the lady side of your personality, I am more than at your service. And unlike that oaf, here, I do not how to be a gentleman and how to behave. You're like the perfect woman."

"Believe me, I'm _far_ from perfect."

"Well, you cook, you sing and you make the funny voices. You're perfect for me. Especially the singing part, I can't sing for my life."

"I heard," She laughed, standing at the threshold with the two men, and Christian looked at her from head to toe, in his pyjamas that were too big for her.

"Ana loves to sing. Especially blues and jazz songs from the fifties and sixties," He nonchalantly said, making Ana realise that he must have heard her sing every time he had been home and she had been sure he would be too deep into work to hear her.

"So, Christian? How does it feel for a capitalist such as yourself to have a girlfriend who likes El Che?"

"Oh… and there I thought you were the most cultured Grey," Ana said with an exaggerated condescendence, tapping on Elliott's chest,

"Che was not against capitalism, he was against the USA. In fact, there were certain aspects of capitalism that appealed to Karl Marx. It's all about balance."

Elliott smirked at her, with that same smirk that she now called the infamous Grey smirk. She had even seen it on Carrick a couple of times during the dinner last night.

"I dumped on your heroes, so your dumping on mine?"

"If you think cheating on your wife makes you a bad person, don't look into El Che's history, then. you'll have nightmares. now, I'm going to have a shower, I have a plane in the afternoon."

She started walking away, though Christian soon joined her as Elliott shouted at him, "Don't blow it, Peanut. I like your girlfriend. I want to keep her!"

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Later in the afternoon, Ana was flying first class back to New York, accompanied by Christian. For the first couple of hours, they were both in their own world, Ana making sure her notes were all perfectly organised, and her classes hadn't disappeared from her laptop, and Christian working on whatever business he was working on at the moment.

She was barely aware of him getting up, or him coming back from his bathroom break. What made her look up was the fact that he did not go back to work, and instead looked at her with curiosity.

"Something wrong with my face?"

"No. Your face is perfect the way it is," He said, his lips going up as his eyes drifted slightly down. She swallowed, readjusting her jumper as she asked,

"Something you'd like to say, then?"

"I'm just … curious. You haven't said a word about yesterday evening or this morning, and this is very much unlike you. Did my mother manage to corner you whilst I was sleeping?"

She rolled her eyes, "Your mother is just a Mom, as you explained yesterday night. Stop fretting about it. She just loves you and worries about like any other Mom should."

Christian nodded, though he did not go back to his papers. Instead, his eyes ravaged her face once again, before he leaned and whispered as if he was sharing a dirty secret,

"You talk in your sleep."

"I know."

Apparently, this was not the thing to say, because he recoiled and resumed his previous position. Once again, she rolled her eyes and let him know, "You can't get jealous of my past. I had a life before you, and I'll have a life after you."

"I know. You just don't have to be so cavalier about it."

"Sorry. So what did I say?"

"It was creepy to be fair because you were so articulate. Then, broccoli and carrots came in the mix, and I dearly hope it wasn't a sex dream."

She smirked, "Afraid of a little competition?"

"In the shape of broccoli and carrots? You really are a freak in the sheets. Just not the one I had in mind."

She shook her head, closing her laptop and looking straight into his beautiful eyes, as he hesitantly said, "I was wondering … do you remember anything of your biological parents?"

"Not really. I don't really care anymore. They belong to my past, and … I just want to focus on the present and the future that will come out of it."

He nodded, seemingly lost in his thought, and so she assumed this would be a good time as any, "So … since we're talking about last night, can I say something that I'd like you to do?

"As long as it doesn't involve broccolis and carrots."

"Try to spend more time with your brother and his kids. They're adorable, and I'm sure your brother would love spending time with you. Maybe once a month. Even if it's just for an hour."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Two weeks later, Christian asked for her to accompany him to a charity gala. She hadn't seen him since they had come back to New York after his birthday, but in all fairness, she didn't mind much, because she got to focus more on her studies. They haven't even been much in contact because Christian had been in Honk Kong over the past two weeks, settling some business about a merger.

He still sent a few texts here and there, and for the first time in their relationship, he even tried to persuade her to skip school so she could be with him of course, because all of those conversations happened over text, Ana couldn't be sure if it was just a joke or if Christian had been serious about it, though she was sure he was just playing around like they usually did.

The gala in itself half nothing extraordinary. All the glamour had lost its shine to Ana after the first one. No matter how many times Raymond and Christian had tried to explain that rich people liked to make a show of how much they gave to charity, she still couldn't understand. Just the catering money would be enough to feed a whole family for a year.

She was sure that if she was rich like those people, she wouldn't make a big deal showing that she helped those who needed it. But then again, unlike most of those people, she had been on the other end of the spectrum and she knew how much different a simple buck could make.

Often, being with Christian for so much money made her feel bad, and she thought of donating most of it away. But she kept on saving it, always waiting for Christian to be tired of the masquerade and letting her go. Because she had already been in the street, she wanted to make sure it would never happen again.

This was something she often discussed with Madame Elena since she had had a similar experience in her youth, though the older woman always assured her that she could hardly see Christian kick her out from the blue. In fact, Madame Elena often had the same fantasy tale as Jose that Christian and her would have the same one in a million same luck as she had in her past.

Neither of them would shut up about Christian asking her to spend his birthday week with him, and her meeting his parents by the end of that week. No matter how many time she explained that it had been a very unlucky turn of events, they were both swooning as if her life was a stupid fairy tale.

"What are you thinking of so intensely?" Christian asked, startling her out of her thoughts and bringing her to the present moment. She smiled, dismissing her moment of wander, and Christian presented his hand to her so they could dance together.

He had barely let go of her all gala, always keeping his hand on her smaller back, or her hand when they were eating. But after having spent a little time with the Grey, she couldn't really blame Christian for being so tactile. This was the example he had been shown all his life, she saw it first hand from his parents.

_"Here, have some calvados, Anastasia. It will help you feel a bit less tense," Carrick Grey told her, giving her a glass with two fingers of clear liquor in it. _

_Ana politely smiled, eying the glass as she said, "Just Ana. and, I'm okay Mr Grey, I —"_

_"_**_Mr Grey_**_? My father died ten years ago, sweetheart. It's Carrick. I think you're too nervous for the more affectionate nicknames. And if you don't drink, I'm going to assume you're pregnant and let my wife know all about it,"_

_She promptly took the glass, not wanting to put that kind of idea in Grace Grey's mind, though she did not shy away from telling him, "This is what we call blackmail, Carrick."_

_Carrick openly laughed, not the slightest ashamed of what he did, and Ana downed her drink in one gulp. _

_"That's the spirit. Christian is a real pussy when it comes to calvados. He prefers brown liquors."_

_"Isn't calvados traditionally a brown liquor?"_

_"Oh, you know your liquors. It is. But this one is special. And Christian really doesn't like it. Though I'm sure if you cook something out of it, he'll like it," Carrick added with a smile, making Ana slightly frown. _

_But just at that moment, both Christian and his mother appeared, Christian looking at the glass in Ana's hand as he jokingly said, _

_"Trying to get the girl drunk won't get you nowhere, Dad. Ana used to work in a bar, and is very judgmental of people when they drink before a certain time."_

_Ana did not retort anything, feeling that it would be bad form to let his parents know that 50MIL tried to drown his sorrows when it was barely nine in the morning, and that made her entitled to judge however much she wanted. Inserted, she focused on Christian's parents, who shared a quick hug, though did not part afterwards. _

_Carrick kissed his wife, before whispering in her ear loud enough for both Ana and Christian to hear, "Did you know that Ana here made lasagna from scratch for Christian's birthday. Some things never change."_

_"Dad," Christian growled, taking Ana's hand as if he wanted to walk to someone else, but Ana stayed rooted, interested in this. Elliott had also shown interest when he learned that she was cooking lasagna. _

_"Oh, that is so sweet of you, Anastasia," Grace exclaimed. _

_"Ana," She rectified the woman, and Carrick explained, _

_"I'm pretty sure that Christian could kill for a good lasagna. When he was eight, it was the only food he would eat, and even after that very boring period for my tastebuds, he still always asked for lasagna when we would ask what he wanted."_

_Ana chuckled, picturing a mini Christian throwing tantrums and demanding lasagna for breakfast, and when she was met with his cold and impenetrable face, she tickled his side, "Cheer up. Or I'll never make you lasagna again."_

_"See, she already knows how it works in a marriage. Blackmail around food and sex," Carrick joked to his wife, before sweetly kissing her neck and walking her to some other guests._

"I miss my daily pancakes," Christian let her know as they waltzed on the dancefloor. She rolled her eyes, not surprised since he did send her a few pictures of empty plates with a crying emoji and him wondering where were his pancakes. To which she always replied with the pancake emoji.

"I'm sure you do. Maybe, when you get back to Seattle, you should go and visit your brother. I'm sure Julian would love to make you some. Next Sunday, maybe?"

"I saw Elliott last week."

"I meant _physically_ see him, not FaceTime. But I'm glad you're being in touch with your brother."

"I have to. Twice a year I have to see how his company is doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Elliott developed an app shortly after I launched my company. I gave him all the money and technology he needed, in exchange for being co-owner when the app boomed. He owns most of it, but people think of my name when they see the App, not his. Which suits him. He can work from home and have his sweet normal life with his kids."

Ana nodded, not sure how she was feeling about that. "I thought you didn't mix business and pleasure?"

"I don't. As I said, just my name is on the thing. Elliott gets all the money that comes from it. I gave it to him when I made my first billion and realised it was dangerous to mix money and family. I don't want that to become an issue between us. We already have enough of those."

"So, why does he give you reports twice a year?"

"To be a pain in my ass?"

"Or maybe, it's the only way he found to talk to you. I think you should go and see him when you go back to Seattle."

Christian deeply inhaled, clearly keeping for himself what he was thinking, though she could see it on his face. He didn't want to talk about him and his relationship with his brother anymore. She sweetly smiled at him and reached to kiss his cheek as she let him know,

"I just want you to find balance when you're in Seattle. We talked about this, you need balance in your life, and not just work."

"Well, you could come to Seattle," He all but blurted out, and this made her stop with their dancing so she could look into his grey eyes.

She didn't like the way it naturally came to him or the way it made her insides melt. For a moment, they just looked at each other, wondering which one would be the one to bring them to reason, and to no one's surprise, it was Ana who spoke first and brought them back to reality,

"I'm studying here, Christian. And I have a job lined up for September."

"I know, I know. I was just teasing," He assured her, resuming their waltz, his infamous smirk back on his lips.

She kept on looking at him, feeling that he hadn't been as playful as he was saying, and he yanked her a bit closer to him, so their bodies would touch as he let go of one of her hands to caress her cheek,

"But I won't pretend that I don't like spending time with you when I'm here. It's actually the highlight of my stay, each and every time. And it always makes me want to come back to New York when I'm in Seattle."

"Christian …" She started, unsure of where he was trying to go. It wasn't like the other times when he teased her. This time, there was something different, something more about saying what he had on his mind, and not just trying to get the better word.

He leaned in, bringing his mouth to her ear so his lips caressed her lobe, and she couldn't help but feel that this was a very intimate position, especially when there were so many people around them.

"Just stop overthinking and take the compliment, Ana.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

**Okay, so many people asked for the questions at the end of the chapter, so here they are. **

**💚 I'm always curious about your favourite part, and what you think will happen next, so let me know. **

**💚 We know a bit more about Christian's family. What do you think about it? Elliott? And the little guys?**

**💚 What do you think of Ana in this chapter? And Christian? Especially Christian?**

**💚 What do you think of Christian, now? What about that last part?**

* * *

**‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS‼️**

_,_

_Sorry, this section is closed. I'm dead to the world, and I have a couple of other updates to make. But THANK YOU SO MUCH for your support and reviews. I know Elliott is not our usual one, but it's for a reason. And I really hope you loved this chapter and will let me know all about it. _

**💚E L James owns the names of the characters from the Fifty Shades franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	10. Chapter 9: Lemon Tarts & Mojitos

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

💚** So, this is a story that has been hanging in my mind for a little while, and here is the twist, you can read it as a TMI fanfic, or an FSOG one. I will update at the same time for both of those stories, so pick the characters you want to follow, or do both, haha.**

**💚 ‼️Also, the rating has changed to M, this is a fair warning ‼️‼️**

**💚So, many are wondering about Mia, and she will be relevant to the story, just be patient with me.**

**💚 I am SO SO SO tired, so please mind even less than usual the typos. Be kind, it's the end of the year.**

‼️**DON'T BE A SILENT READER,**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

**CHECK AT THE END**‼️

**Love, Mina **💚💚💚

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚** Give Me The Daddy, I'll Give You The Sugar **💚

**Chapter 9: Lemon Tarts & Mojitos (11,1K)**

**By the way, I hope you will all spend a nice end of the year. **

As Ana was waiting for Jack outside of his comedy club, she received a text from Christian, asking if he could call her. She repressed rolling her eyes because Christian always managed to 'text' her when she was with Jack. Even when he was on the other side of the work, with the time difference. Though as of late, Christian had started to call her more than text her.

And it wasn't necessary to talk about the next time he would need her. He would just tell her about a new deal he was excited about, or wine that he was missing her pancakes in the morning, or even talk about his worries about his business. In fact, Ana had to admit that having Christian tell her more about his business opened her eyes on something she rarely thought about before. Thousands of people depended on Christian and his company. If he ever made one wrong move, so many people could end up without a job.

With a little shake of her head, she came back to the present time and waved at Jack before promptly texting Christian, letting him know that she was out with Jack and that she would call him in the morning.

Jack and her had developed a routine of having a celebratory drink after she would come and see him perform. She did her best to come as often as possible which resulted in twice a month. And, even though she knew she was slightly biased, Jack was the best out of the bunch. His jokes were usually the ones who had the most laughter and clap, but also the ones that were most relevant. it might be a dangerous move for him, but Jack was not trying to conform to the norm and did not hesitate to sometimes flirt with topics that others would judge controversial. And this was what Ana liked the most about his humour.

In fact, she had already taken Mary and Ann to the club once, and the three women had spent the evening laughing over and over again.

_"It is always important to keep a funny man around you, Ana. They make the darkest clouds disappear," Ann wisely said once Jack got off the stage only to be replaced by a far less funny man. _

_Ana shook her head with a smile, not sure what to say to that. She loved when the two ladies gave her life advice coming out of nowhere just as much as she loved it when they would have their little jokes and quips._

_"Does Christian Grey make you laugh?" Mary inquired, sipping on her glass of white wine._

_"Christian is … a particular man …" She eluded, and the two ladies exchange a knowing look before Ann rested her hand on Ana. _

_"He is a man in love. Sometimes men tend to do stupid things or act stupid when they're in love. Like peacocks. They want to pretend they're all strong and serious and invulnerable, when deep inside, they are just soft marshmallows."_

_"Oh … I doubt Christian is a secret marshmallow. He is just … Christian. Just appreciating our relationship as it is, whilst it lasts."_

_Both Mary and Ann humphed, but neither added a word on the matter and instead talked about Jack and his performance, predicting that if he persevered, he could make it big. _

Jack and her walked to their usual bar where they had their mojitos and, once again, Ana congratulated him for his performance. For an hour or so, they talked about the show, dissecting his jokes and the public's reactions and how he could improve, even more, adapting his tone of voice and fluidity to his audience.

After their drink, Jack drove Ana back home, like he always did, and once he parked in front of her building, something in his body language let Ana know that he wanted to say something. She waited, smiling, and finally, he said,

"I just … I wanted to thank you for standing by my side all this time, Ana. I mean, we don't really know each other, and yet, you've been my biggest support since the start. My family disowned me, my friends mocked me, and I would have given up if it hadn't been for you pushing me to achieve my dreams."

"That's what friends are for," She brightly said, hugging him, and he gave her back her embrace, putting all his gratitude in the tight hug.

Once home, she took a quick hot shower before heading straight to bed. She was starting school late the next day, but still intended on waking up early and going to the library to study. Still, her sleep was quickly interrupted by her phone, and she answered without even bothering to check who it was.

"Oh, am I waking you up?"

She stupidly shook her head, before realising that Christian couldn't see her. Blinking a little, she glanced at the time, seeing that she had been in bed for barely ten minutes, and she reassured Christian,

"No, no. I just got in bed."

"Already? I thought you were seeing _Jack_?"

"I did. But we never stay long. I have classes in the morning."

"Well, maybe _Jack_ could have persuaded you to stay longer. Or even to go back to his place for a few drinks."

Finally, Ana's mind un-fogged and she understood why Christian had called her in the middle of the night, instead of waiting for her to call him in the morning like she said she would.

"Are you … _jealous_ of Jack?" It was only then that she realised that Christian always made sure to be in contact when she was seeing Jack, whereas it was occasional when she was seeing Jose or Karl.

"You do know that he is just my friend and nothing else. Nothing ever happened that could qualify as something else than friendship. Just like Karl."

"Karl is gay and in love with Jose," Christian pointed out a bit too promptly, and she rolled her eyes, putting her phone on speaker and next to her pillow.

"It's ridiculous, Christian. Jack never did anything that gives you the —"

"I just don't like the idea of my girlfriend hanging out with single men!"

A small silence grew, as Ana stared at her screen, surprised by Christian's outburst. It was okay for him to act all possessive boyfriend in the public eye because this was why he needed her in the first place. But now, it was just the two of them, and they both knew the truth of their relationship. Without the contract, they were nothing.

"Christian … you're overreacting. I'm not your girlfriend."

"To the world, you are."

"I know. And I never gave you any reasons to doubt that I wouldn't respect my part of the contract. Jack is my friend, and whether or not I am in a loving relationship with someone, does not change the fact that I would still see him and support him and his goals. Just like contract or not, I would always wish you well."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**The secret boyfriend of Christian Grey's girlfriend.**

**It has been more than six months since billionaire tycoon Christian Grey made it official that he had a special lady in his life. Though he always avoids talking about her, in order to protect as much as he can her privacy, Christian Grey has made it a habit to bring his beautiful and young girlfriend as his plus one. He even presented her to his parents, according to our sources. **

**And yet, despite the lavish lifestyle that Christian Grey is giving her, and the obvious fact that the mogul is smitten by her, the young brunette does not hesitate on two-timing one of the richest men in the world. Not only that, but she does not even try to hide it. **

**She has been seen several times going out with the same man, man who she used to work for. According to our sources, the conditions of her employment and leaf are more than questionable. _"She only got the job because she spread her legs to the boss. And when Christian Grey started showing interest in her, she saw a bigger golden goose, so *** {the mystery man} had to let her go. But ii guess, they still see each other whenever Christian Grey is not in town._"**

**Christian Grey still hasn't commented on the issue, though it isn't the first time that pictures of his girlfriend and her mystery man have been shown in the media. let's just hope that he will choose a better candidate, next time."**

Ana repressed her desire to throw her phone away and deeply inspired by her nose. It was the middle of June, and this was the third time Jose was depicted as her secret lover. She hated all those tabloids and youtube videos who had nothing better to do than make her life a living Hell.

Each time one of those pseudo-articles came out, her classmates would be all over her case, and there had even been a couple of people recognising her in the streets. Of course, she always pretended that everything was alright when Christian would ask, but the truth was, it wasn't the case.

No matter how many times Jose said he didn't care, because he knew the truth, she still felt bad for him. He had to let go of several people for spreading those rumours in the first place, and now he had to skim through the new applicants, to be sure they weren't just trying to sell his story to whatever sleazy tabloid would make the best offer.

But there was one thing she agreed with both Christian and Jose, she shouldn't change her life because of them. So she kept meeting with Jose and Karl once a week, appreciating Karl more and more. She loved to see how he and Jose were growing together as a couple, planning all those things she wished Henry had been open to doing as well before.

They were planning a week off together in September, hesitating between Italy and Greece, when she always had to argue with Henry and put present him with train tickets wherever she wanted to travel. And he couldn't be outside of the state of New York.

Karl and Jose were in a healthy and loving relationship, and it only gave her hope for her next one. She knew what she shouldn't settle for thanks to henry, but now, she also knew what t expect thanks to the boys. They made it look so simple, even when they argued, they talked and listened to one another, instead of one giving his opinion and expecting the second one to fall in line with it.

She was in fact on her way to Karl's place for the first time, when she suddenly felt a cold shiver travel down her spine. She knew the feeling all too well, and walked a bit faster, putting her phone in her pocket and reducing the volume of the next youtube video that played.

She carefully listened, finding reassurance in the regular _clack_ of her heels on the pavement, and when she took the last turn that would lead her to Karls street, someone grabbed her arm. She did not gasp, nor screamed, all too aware of what that could result in, but she grabbed her keys in her fist, making sure they all stuck out through her fingers.

"Hey, I have been calling you. The polite thing to do is answer," A young man said, probably a couple of years younger than her.

She did not respond, looking at him from head to toe, and he wickedly grinned as two other men approached them. She did not show fear, even if her mind was already going where it shouldn't.

"What do you want?" She snarled, tightening a bit more her grip on her keys hidden in her pocket. So far, there were only one of the three guys that could really harm her, but she didn't want to risk anything, in case one of them had a gun.

He grinned. "I think you know what we want. We can make it easy. Or you could suffer. Your choice."

"Let me guess, you will all make it worth my while if I comply, right? well, I guess, we'll do this the hard way."

And without further ado, she kneed the closest guy to her, taking her fist out of her pocket and punching him, breaking his nose in the process. The guy howled, and his two friends launched at Ana. She started running, but they were faster than her, and they dragged her to a back alley.

She started screaming for fire, knowing that this was her best chance of someone reacting, and when one of the guys put his hand on her mouth to muffle the noise, she bit down until she felt the rusty taste of iron in her mouth.

"The bitch bit me!" He cried out, slapping her in the process.

She didn't lose a second, resuming her screaming as she was doing her best to getaway. The first guy punched her in the guts, knocking the wind out of her lungs, and she coughed trying to find her breath again. The third one was still holding her, whilst the second one started playing happy fists on her. And she felt that she was about to pass out when they tackled her against the wall so brutally that her head bounced back.

"Hey! I called 911!" Said a voice from afar, and the three guys ran off, not without kicking her in the ribs.

Ana rolled so she could be rise to her knees, squinting her eyes to see who just saved her, but she saw no one. So she got to her feet, slowly touching her ribs and hoping that none were broken, and she walked out of that dark alley. Barely half a minute later, Karl hailed her from behind, before gasping in horror and running to her.

"Fuck, what happened?"

"Just some punks. Can we go to your flat?"

Of course, just as she said so, she threw up on the pavement, and Karl immediately took his phone out and called 911. She tried to open her mouth to let him know that someone had already done that, but it hurt to breathe, let alone talk.

She sat down on the pavement, and Karl shrieked when she closed her eyes, taking her hand in his, as he ordered her, "Don't you dare go to sleep, Ana! What if you have a concussion, or something?! Open your eyes, look at me! _Look at me_!"

"Karl …"

"I said open your eyes! At least until 911 gets here!"

"You're too loud," She said with a little smile. he shook his head, though his eyes showed nothing but worry as he looked at her face, and he demanded,

"Talk to me, Ana. Just until the ambulance gets here. Tell me about … the ten first amendments."

She smiled, though she was sure it came out more looking like a grimace and started doing as told, though she was sure Karl did not give a rat's ass about the amendments, and just made her talk about something he knew she would have to focus on.

Five minutes later, the ambulance was there, and they took her to the hospital, though they refused to take Karl with them since he wasn't family. He told her that he would meet her at the hospital with Jose, and though she could hear the paramedics talking to her, without the reassuring and familiar voice of someone she knew, she let herself fall into the darkness.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a white room, and the first thing that she saw was Jose pacing by her bed. She grunted, sitting up, and he immediately snatched his head in her direction as she noticed Karl sitting on a chair by her bed.

"Thank God! Are you okay?" Jose asked, and she smiled the best she could, feeling soreness in some part of her body.

"Never better."

He narrowed his eyes at her, and sat on the side of her bed, taking her hand in his. She tried once again to smile, so she could reassure him, but it felt anything but a smile. So she glanced at Karl,

"Thank you, Karl. For staying by my side."

"Don't be ridiculous. Just don't scare us like that again," He glanced at Jose, before getting up and gently patting Ana's shoulder, "I'm going to grab us really bad coffees."

As soon as he left, Jose held her in his arms, whispering how scared he had been, and for the first time in her life, Ana felt overwhelmed by somebody else's feelings towards her. She had always been on her own, or the one giving more than receiving. But this time, Jose had worried for her and was showing through this simple embrace.

And even Karl, though they weren't as close as she was with Jose, he had made sure she would stay conscious until the paramedics arrived, and gave her and Jose the privacy they needed by leaving the room.

"The doctors want to keep you for the night. The fact that you threw up, and that you passed out is worrying them."

"I'll be okay, Jose. Stop worrying so much."

He looked at her face, his eyes lingering where she assumed she had bruises, and she shrugged it off, "I've seen worse."

"I can tell." Was all he said, his brown eyes now showing compassion. Once again, they hugged, no words needed for them to fully understand, and once they broke their embrace, Jose told her,

"We need to talk about a few things, Biscuit."

She frowned, not sure what he wanted to talk about.

"If Karl hadn't been here, I never would have known. No one would have. You need to put someone as your emergency number, and I'd feel better if that someone was me. And … you need to give me some basic information about you. You know, your blood type, allergies, past operations, should ii pull the plug?"

"Yeah, you're right," She said, sitting up, and grunting once again as she felt her stiff muscles complain about her moving.

"Urgh, I hate this stage. It's the aftermath of a good fuck, without the fun of it."

"Well, I know someone who will be more than willing to give you the fun of it."

She rolled her eyes, leaning against the pillow as she pointed out her face, "I think this is a repellant for sexual attempts. Guys don't like bruises on women."

"No, we don't. But not for the reason you think. besides, gentlemen don't point out flaws or blemishes."

"Christian is anything but a gentleman."

"Are you not going to call him and let him know?"

She thought about for a moment but shook her head no. she knew that Christian was in town, but she didn't want to bother him something as ridiculous as her being attacked. it happened every day to less fortunate people than her. And given the fact that he almost had a heart attack when she told him she ran every morning whether the sun was up or not, she didn't see any point in making his blood pressure higher by telling him nothing he had no means of altering.

"Okay. I have to go, I'm not even supposed to be here in the first place not being family and all. But I called Madame Elena to ask her to pick you up tomorrow morning since both Karl and I are working. It's not up for discussion."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

In the morning, when Ana woke up, her first thoughts were that there was something wrong. She struggled to open her eyes and moaned out in pain when she tried to sit up. She felt rather than saw someone move next to her and she turned her head, finding to her greatest surprise Christian sitting where Karl had sat the previous night, a few papers on his laps whilst the TV was on, displaying the news with no volume.

She opened her mouth, but he shook his head, his eyes still on whatever he was reading, "Elena sent me. She thought you'd appreciate more 'my handsome face, rather than her old one'. Her words."

Ana didn't get the chance to say anything to that, that a nurse popped in, all smiling as she inquired, "Oh, you're finally awake. You buzzed?"

"No. I —"

"I did. she's in pain," Christian cut her off, getting up to give her some privacy as the nurse made sure that everything was alright with Ana.

"Your boyfriend is such a sweet man. He's been staying by your side all night. I don't think he slept."

Ana smiled, not sure of what to say, though she felt uncomfortable to know that Christian probably paid off the hospital so he could stay in her room. After all, Jose had been kicked off because he wasn't family.

"When can I leave?"

"We told Mr Grey that he was cleared to take you in the morning. The police were there last night when you were out cold for you to describe the attackers and see if you wanted to press charges, but they said you can come to the station when you come out."

Ana nodded, and as soon as the nurse left the room, she went to the bathroom and took a shower. She grimaced when she saw the state of her clothes, but she didn't have much choice but to wear them again. She tried to see the positive side of things, thinking that it was Saturday and that, at least, she wasn't missing any class.

When she came back in the room, Christian was there, with croissants and coffees from a nearby cafe and she smiled of gratitude. She sat back on the bed, feeling somewhat awkward around Christian, for the first time in their relationship.

She took a sip on the coffee, and finally decided to break whatever ice wall there was between them

"Thank you for coming. But you didn't have to. I would have been okay on my own."

Christian glared at her, retaking his position on the chair by her bed and taking his coffee in his hand. She looked down on her hands, feeling somehow intimidated by the way he was looking at her. She had often seen him with this aura, this presence, commanding authority and respect. But it had always been aimed at someone else during one of his numerous business dinners.

"So," He slowly said, his eyes still on her as she took a bite out of one of the croissants. "Now that you've had your encounter with your modern Charles Manson, can we talk again about your safety."

"Come on, Christian. This could have happened to anyone, and anywhere. It's nothing."

"Ana …" He said, his voice still low as if he was trying his patience. She smiled, resting her hand on his as she let him know,

"I promise you, it's nothing, Christian. I've seen worse, and —"

"Really? You've seen worse?" He mused, though his tone was clearly disbelieving. "Stop trying to make it seem like you're such a tough cookie. You're human, just like the rest of us."

Ana stared at Christian, putting her coffee down. If she was listening to her instincts right now, she would either slap him, either walk out on him. But it seemed that both of the actions would have terrible consequences on their relationship, so she did neither. Instead, she got up and started pacing, feeling Christian's eyes steady on her.

"I'm not apologising for what I said, it's the truth, and you know it," He told her.

She stopped, and walked to him, rolling up her sleeve. Then she took his hand and traced with his finger the scar that had become invisible with time but that she could still feel. His brows knotted when he felt the small bump just before her elbow.

"I got this when I ran from a gang after I stole some money from them. I jumped over a fence, but it didn't leave me unscathed. And for weeks I wore turtle necks because some guy wanted the food I had, and strangled me to get it. The thing is … I'm not a tough cookie, Christian. I'm just not scared of the streets because I was moulded by it. I'm not like you, because I know that no matter what the streets will throw at me, I'll get back up, only stronger."

Christian kept his grey eyes in hers, his finger still caressing her invisible scar as he inquired, his voice now soft and full of concern, "You lived in the streets?"

"I told you already, Christian, my childhood has been very different from yours. You don't have to worry for me, I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't," He said, letting go of her arm, and reaching for his briefcase from which he retrieved a brown envelop.

He gave it to her, and she looked inside and saw pictures showing her bloody face as Karl was talking to her. She had looked at her face in the mirror when she took her shower, but she didn't expect it to look that bad just after the attack. But her first concern was suddenly replaced as she took a step back from Christian, looking at him with fire in her eyes,

"Did you have me followed?!"

"I wish I did. This would have never happened if I did. Those pictures were taken by a paparazzo. He's actually the one who called 911 and scared those assholes away. He came to me last night, with a proposition that I obviously took."

"_You paid for those pictures_?"

"And the negatives."

She looked at the pictures again, feeling bad for Karl who had to see her like that, with the worry that she would pass out in his arms. She put the pictures back in the envelope and sat back on the bed.

"Thank you. You didn't have to."

"Of course I did. And all I want to do, right now, is find those bastards and give them a piece of their own medicine." He said between his gritted teeth.

She looked at him, started by his outburst of violence. His knuckles were white for his fists were so tight. She rested her hand on one of them, and leaned to kiss his cheek as she let him know,

"I'd rather you didn't." She waited to see him relax, before she reminded him, "You're not my father, nor my boyfriend. It's not your job to worry about me, or to avenge me."

"Would you have said the same thing if Jose had told you this?"

"Jose is different. You and I will _never_ have the same relationship as the one I have with him. Jose is … more than you'll ever be."

He looked at her with a small disabused smile, before letting out a loud heave and getting up. He pointed at a shopping bag by the door, and told her, "I got you, new clothes. Maybe you should get changed before accompanying me back at the hotel. There are a few things I'd like to discuss with you in private."

She changed into the clean clothes that Christian had gotten her, grateful for his thoughtfulness. He texted her that he would be waiting for her in the parking, and once she was dressed, she went to the reception to pay her bill. The nurse informed her that Mr Grey had already paid for her, and though it surprised her, she should have expected it. After all, her pretend boyfriend was _50MIL_, and from the few months they've been 'together' she could tell that Christian iced to take care of the people around him in any way he could.

She climbed in his car, and the chauffeur silently drove them to Esclava whilst Christian was being on the phone with whom she assumed to be Ros. Over the months, she had noticed that, no matter how angry he could get, Ros was the one person he always treated with respect, without trying to ever put her down, of course, the fact that she was his second in command probably had a lot to do with that, but she was sure it was because Christian respected Ros as a person, to begin with, and the same could not be said about the many other people he dealt with.

She didn't pip a word during the ride, leaving Christian to his conversation and texting both Jose and Karl that she was okay and alive.

**Don't go playing warrior Xena, and rest up for the day. No jogging nonsense and stuff. Just plenty of good old rest. Karl **

**Yes, Ma! Though if I have I have to be a warrior princess, I'd go for Wonder Woman. Imagine the damage I could do in a courtroom with that Lasso of Truth. **👩** Ana **

**Good. Maybe you can come stay at my place for a while. Until you're all healed up. Jose **

**I'm okay, Jose. Really. Promise I'll call you if I don't feel so good. But enjoy your weekend with Karl. Ana **

**We don't mind having you over. Especially not me. I get two cooks for one. Jose **

**I just want to get home and lie in the comfort of my bed. I'm settling a few things with Christian, and then I will watch old movies and eat junk food. I feel like eating Chinese. Ana **

**Wait? I thought Elena was supposed to pick you up? Jose **

**She was. But apparently she told Christian ****. Ana**

**And of course, he came to see you. That is so sweet. I can see him, proclaiming his undying love as you were unconscious and bringing you back to life with the strength of his love. Swoon. Jose **

**Well, maybe in your dreams. In reality, he was angry because I am a poor damsel who can't fend for herself and who deserved all the 'I told you so's he had to say.**** Ana**

**He'd just worried like the rest of us. Imagine if the roles were reversed and it was him or me Karl found beat up in the streets. You'd be as worried. Jose **

**Even if it's just for show, he still cares for you, you can't pretend otherwise. Don't lock him out because he was clumsy in his way of showing worry. I know you'd be sad to lose his friendship. Jose**

**You're right. We're almost there. I'll let you know when I get home. Ana**

As they approached the hotel, Ana put her phone back in her pocket and Christian and her left the car, Christian putting his hand on her smaller back as he always did when they were outside. Infant, she liked feeling this slight and warm pressure on her back there was something sweet and reassuring about it.

As soon as they reached reception, Madame Elena rushed to Ana, fussing over her and making her feel like a child who had fallen on the pavement in front of an overprotective grandmother.

"Are you alright, Ana?" Ana nodded, giving the older woman her best smile before she gave her a small bag. "I figured you might need some."

She winked at the brunette, before going back to her duties and Ana directed them to the elevator, his eyes on her. She glanced at the content of the bag and smiled of gratitude when she saw concealer and foundation that would help cover up her bruises.

When they got to Christian's room, she asked if she could use his bathroom for a moment, and covered her bruises. She had never been one of those girls who never wore makeup, but she rarely wore foundation. She was more for the natural look, of mascara and kohl of her waterline.

She got out when she deemed herself presentable and no longer looking as if she was an extra for a horror movie, and Christian longly looked at her face, before pointing a pair on the table next to where he sat. She took it, curious as to what it could be, and saw that it was a new contract for her. In fact, it was exactly the same one as the one she had, except that there was a new clause added to it. In this clause, it was explained that Christian was supposed to provide her with an apartment, here in Manhattan.

She took the time to carefully read it through, before putting it back on the table and sliding it in his direction, "Well, I think this is the end of our contractual relationship, Mr Grey."

"What are you talking about? I just proposed a new contract."

"And I won't sign it."

"Why not?"

"Because I am perfectly fine where I live."

Christian looked at her, his eyes calculating as his fingers tapped the table as if it was a piano, testing his own patience. She did not look away, already getting up to get her stuff, surprised at how sad she was at the idea of parting out with Christian. She had always known that this day was coming, but it just came too soon for her liking.

"Do you even live in a safe area?" He inquired, as if nothing. She turned and looked at him, and let him know,

"It's my business to know, not yours."

She watched him clench his jaw before he got up, and walked to her, taking her bag from her shoulder and putting it on the table. Then he lifted her head up by placing his finger beneath her chin, and said,

"I just want you to be safe, Ana. And your obvious lack of common sense worries me."

She rose an eyebrow at him, silently asking if he was really trying to give her an olive branch when he was basically insulting her common sense. His fingers let go of her chin, tracing with delicacy her cut lip, even though the wound was hidden under a thin layer of red lipstick. He still knew exactly where the cut was.

"I mean, just look at you. You are … a gorgeous woman and I don't care about your past, you're still only a petite woman who barely weighs 110, wet. And yet, you go out on your own, at ungodly hours with nothing to protect you. No gun, no knife, no pepper spray. Life isn't sweet. There are murderers, thieves, _rapists_ out there. Don't make it easy for them."

She took his hand in her, stopping his caresses who felt too intimate for her, and she put a somewhat reasonable distance between them as she reminded him, "As I told you before, I appreciate your concern, Christian. But it is misplaced. We are only business par—"

"I take care of my employees, Ana!" He all but roared, finally losing the temper he had tried so hard to keep in check.

"That building you saw in Seattle has the top security there is! HR picked up the smallest grievances. And especially those working close to me are safe. But _you_, you keep on refusing my help!"

"It's not that I'm refusing your help. It's just that … I don't want to give you that much power over my life. _You _control my finances, and I won't let you control where I live. I fought too hard to be independent to give it away like that."

He stared at her, his grey eyes showing a second of hurt before he started pacing through the room, looking at her every time he passed by her.

"How about we compromise?" He proposed, fishing out of his pocket the card giving access to his room. "You know that this room is permanently in my name. When you go out, please come back here. This is a safe building. Whether I am here or not, the place is yours."

"Christian …"

"_Please_, let me take care of you. I'm conceding a lot, just meet me halfway."

She deeply breathed in but still took the key, and he smiled, bringing his hand to her nape and kissing her forehead. For a second, she froze, not because of the gesture, but because of how familiar it felt to her. She could swear that this situation of feelings Christian's lips on her forehead had already happened before. But no matter how hard she tried to remember, she couldn't tell when it happened.

He sat back by the table, tearing up the contract, though he made himself clear, "The other still stands. So stop talking nonsense about us no longer being in a relationship."

She rolled her eyes, sitting next to him as she pointed out, "You'll make a very overbearing husband one day."

He snickered, amused by her statement. "I don't think so."

"You don't plan on getting married, at some point?"

"I already told you, Ana. My first, second and third love is my company. I don't have time for a wife and what it entails. I don't even care for it, to be honest."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

In the middle of June, Ana took the plane to come to Seattle on her own. Jason and Gail Taylor had just welcomed to the world a baby boy named Parker. Over the past three months, Ana had been in touch a lot with Gail, marvelling at the beauty of creating life. Gail never talked about Christian, and Ana did the same, understanding that it must feel weird for the woman to talk about her boss outside of the lies of professionalism.

She was really excited to see, and for the first time since she had known him, Jason Taylor acted as a human being when he came to pick her up. Though, given the fact that he was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, she put that on the fact that he was not on the clock, and therefore allowing himself to be … himself.

"So, how does it feel to be a daddy?"

"Best thing that ever happened to me?"

"After being married, right?"

"Sure."

They both laughed, and Ana quickly took her phone out to let Jose know that she had landed safely.

**Don't you dare going to Seattle and not saying hi to Christian! His pride will not take it well. Be nice and pop your head in his office … or under **😏🍆 **Jose**

She rolled her eyes, making small conversation with Jason as he told her all about his son and the ups and downs of having a newborn. The thing was, she had come to Seattle to see Parker Taylor, and Christian was extremely busy. He didn't seem interested in the birth of the baby the last time she had mentioned it to him a couple of days earlier.

Ever since her attack, she had been staying at his hotel whenever he was in town, sleeping in the small room. It wasn't much that she wanted to, but she didn't mind either, and it seemed to put Christian's mind at ease. He was still on edge that the police did not catch the assailants yet, contrarily to Ana who hadn't been expecting much.

And the fact that Christian was building his second building in New York meant that he spent most of his time there now. He spent so much time in New York, that he mentioned to Ana the idea of buying an apartment there, like the one he had in Seattle, but she talked him out of it. After all, he was barely in his Seattle flat, so there was no point doing the same in New York.

Of course, the capitalistic mind that was Christian 50MIL Grey didn't see it like that, and she had to persuade him otherwise, letting him know that she liked the cosiness of the hotel and would feel weird in an apartment in New York. So Christian kept the hotel room, just t make sure she would keep on coming, though Ana heard him talk about buying the hotel for business.

Shortly before they got to Christian's place where the Taylors lived as well, Ana texted Elliott, just to be sure that their plans were still in motion.

**Safely landed. I'm going to see baby parker, and then, I'm yours all evening. Tell Julian I'm wearing a Harley Quinn shirt **😉 **Ana**

When they got to Christian's place, she was greeted by Gail, who marvelled at the lemon tarts that Ana had made, whilst Ana marvelled at the baby boy. He wasn't particularly beautiful, but he wasn't ugly either. Just a regular baby, though she was sure that if it was her own baby, she would think he was the most beautiful baby on the planet.

She played with the baby boy, rocking him back and forth in her arms, when the front door opened, revealing Christian and a man that Ana assumed to be Jason's replacement given how he was standing. He stopped dead in his tracks, looking at Ana holding baby Parker in her arms and she waved at him, though she let him know,

"Don't worry. I'm only here to see this fella here. I only have eyes for Parker, so you can go and work yourself to exhaustion as you had planned."

He smirked, though there was a slight frown knitting his brows; and he disappeared in his study.

She and Gail spent most of the afternoon talking about being a new mother and plans for the baby when he would be a bit older. She gave the mother a set of scarves and hats that she had knitted and that would make their little family match together.

When Gail finally put the baby to sleep, Ana texted Elliott and he texted her back the address where they would have dinner. She took her leaf from the Taylors and grabbed the plate were a few lemon tarts were, going to Christian's study. She knocked and popped her head in, being greeted by a smile that became brighter when Christian saw the tarts.

"You can have one, but just the one. There were made for the Taylors, not the Greys."

He took one, and immediately took a bite out of it, his eyes on Ana as she leaned against his desk. His gaze travelled from her thighs hidden by her skirt all the way to her face, lingering a moment more on her shirt, though she doubted it was because of the cartoon character.

"So, now that you had your fill of baby, can I count on you to show you some grownup fun?"

"I told you, Christian, I didn't come to see you."

"So why are you in Seattle?"

"I figured you'd be busy. I'm going home tomorrow morning."

"Well, since you're staying tonight, I can take you to dinner."

"No, I already have dinner plans. Besides, I booked a room at some hotel."

"What? That was ridiculous. My place is always open yo _you_, whether I know you're coming or not. What is valid in New York, is valid in Seattle as well. I thought you'd know that, by now."

"I'll keep it in mind for next time," She promised, getting up and waving him goodbye, leaving the tarts on his desk because she knew he was going to sneak back to the kitchen to have more.

But before she could open the door, Christian closed it, caging her against it, and hissing in his ear with a voice so low it sounded like a growl, "What kind of plans?"

She turned, smiling, though his face was anything but friendly, "Nothing fancy. Just food. Though it's Friday, so there might be a movie as well, depending on how good I am at batting my lashes."

Christian didn't seem the slightest amused by her tone or her plans, as he uttered through gritted teeth, "Do I need to remind you that your contract prevents you from dating as long as you're with me?"

"And do I need to point out that you're getting all jealous over your nephews?"

"Nephews?" He repeated, stepping back and liberating Ana from his human cage.

"Yes. I've been promised the best pizza in town. Though I've warned the boys that I'm going to be difficult since I'm from New York and all."

She chuckled, slightly shaking her head, but Christian did not join in the banter. "Is Elliott coming?"

"I sure hope he is. Otherwise, I'm going to have to call social services on him. His kids are way too young to wander off on their own."

She kissed his cheek goodbye, but when she opened the door, he held her hand. "How about I do that thing you always tell me to do and spend some time with my nephews and my brother?"

"Only if you can refrain from texting and emailing whilst we're eating. it's not a very good example for the kids."

"I'm waiting for a phone call. I'll go out when I'll get it."

She brightly smiled to him, sure that it would do all the Greys some good to spend some time together, and once again, she kissed his cheek, though this time, it was out of joy, and not because of a departure. Christian held her against him for a second, before he buzzed in Taylor's replacement so he could drive them to the restaurant where Elliott and his nephews were waiting for them.

If Elliott was surprised to see his brother, he didn't show it, unlike his boys who did not hesitate on posting out that there were expecting Ana to come alone. Though this was quickly forgotten as they all compared shirts. Julian was wearing a Joker T-shirt, and Jason, who didn't want to be left out on liking villains, was wearing a T-shirt with Thanos's gauntlet on it.

For most of the dinner, Ana mostly talked to the kids, asking about their schools and how excited they were for the end of the year coming soon. She saw how Christian would turn an interested head once in a while when the boy mentioned having been in contact with her before. The thing was, once a week, she would FaceTime them and they would talk about various things, just like friends, as she promised.

"Oh, Ana, daddy said we can come to your place this summer!" Jason suddenly exclaimed, remembering out of the blue something his father told him not long ago.

Christian swallowed through the wrong hole, and Ana had a vivid memory of Christian being caught by surprise by Mary and Ann. she gently tapped his back, as Elliott exclaimed, half-laughing at his brother's reaction,

"I said we could stop by New York briefly."

"But you said Ana lives in New York."

"She does."

"So we're going to her place," Jason said, sure of his logical deduction.

"Many other people live in New York, son. If Ana had the whole of New York, she wouldn't waste her time with your uncle Christian."

Christian glared at his brother, and asked, "What happened to Sydney?"

"We're still going. But were just going to spend a weekend in New York first. See Lady Liberty, taste if the pizza is really that good, watch a broadway show so I can sleep a bit."

"You're going to Australia this summer?" Ana asked Julian, trying her best to dissipate the tension she could feel growing between Christian and his brother, though most of the negative vibes were coming from Christian.

"We go every summer. We go see our other grandparents," He explained, his face slightly clouding with a bit of sadness. Ana reached to squeeze his arm with comfort, and promptly change the topic to something she knew would cheer him up,

"How about those guitar lessons? Because I think I'm getting better and better. I can play some rock songs now."

"My teacher is so sloooooow. Talking about B minors and Cs and all that kind of stuff instead of showing me how it's done," Julian pouted in that Grey fashion as Christian mused,

"You bought a guitar."

"Yes, shortly after your birthday."

"When is your birthday, Ana? So we can have a big party!" Jason asked.

"Oh, I think my friends already planned a party, and it's a grownup one. It's going to be in a grownup city called Las Vegas, so I can't take you guys along."

"Oh, a birthday in the city of sins. Maybe my brother will get hitched after all. In front of Elvis. Who would have thought," Elliott joked, his teasing smirk showing how very well aware he was that Christian was not part of Ana's plans for her birthday.

She was spared from saying anything by Christian getting up, and excusing himself as he answered his phone. All evening long, she had heard the constant buzz in his pocket, but not even once he had made a move to reach for his phone. So she was really appreciative of his much of an effort he made, even if he barely spoke to his family on his own.

"Guys, how about you go play in that ball pool," Elliott proposed, before taking his sons to the playground and making sure that they were watching after one another. Then he came back to the table, his eyes solely looking at Ana, and looking all business-like all of the sudden.

"I really still can't figure the two of you, out."

"Pardon me?"

"There is something odd about you two. Christian doesn't mix business and pleasure, and yet, here you are, about to work for one of his lawyers, and the biggest one, nonetheless. But … you don't strike me as an escort kind of girl. And Christian gets really jealous when it comes to you."

She rolled her eyes, mostly to hide her embarrassment, because, well, she was an escort, no matter what Elliott could think. He chuckled, taking her rolling her eyes for her denying there was anything wrong or that Christian was jealous.

"Let me guess, Christian said he would come after he asked if I'd be here?"

Her lack of response was proof enough, and he shrugged, "Don't get me wrong, it's not you. It's Christian. He used to get in so many brawls in school whenever he had a girlfriend because … well, he's jealous. Green jealous. Mom tried to get him to see a shrink about it, but that failed.

The thing is, my brother has always been awkward. He might have inherited the supermodel good looks of the family, but I don't know where Mom and Dad failed when it comes to teaching him how to be a normal human being. He's always been a loner, and he's always been jealous of me. He always did his best to not bring girls home when I was home because he always thought they'd leave him for me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Christian knows you're his brother and you'd never do that."

Elliott condescendingly shook his head and discreetly pointed at the window, "He is on a business call, and he has his chauffeur waiting for him in his car. And yet, he is staying by the window so he can keep an eye on me. If I were to reach for your hand, he'd be here a minute later."

Ana looked down, before briefly glancing at the window and seeing Christian deep in conversation, his eyes seemingly lost into space, though strangely enough, he was facing them.

"He wanted to buy you that guitar you know. I saw the disappointment in his eyes when you were talking with Julian about his guitar lessons. Christian likes to surprise people out of nowhere."

She nodded, not sure what to say, though she was glad she bought herself a guitar before Christian could do it. He was already showing with too many gifts as it was.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I don't resent him," Elliott said, apparently knowing the question before she could ask it. "I did. But I don't anymore. Christian … he used to be my best friend. Even though I'm the eldest, Christian always took care of me. That kid was never scared of anything, whereas I was a chicken, so he would come to sleep in my bed.

He was there for my first heartbreaks and my first fights with our folks. He was there when I met Kate and adopted Julian, but even then, he was starting to fade away. And … I can't hold the grudge against him because he gave me my kid Julian is as much my kid as Jason, and Christian paid off Julian's father so he would make problems for me adopting the boy. But the more I needed my brother as I was facing life as a man, the less he was present.

I understand now that … I lost my brother long before I lost my wife. Christian is … he's no longer Peanut. He's just Christian. But I still have hope that one day, I'll see my Peanut again."

"He resents himself. He hates himself for not being there when you needed him the most, and he's ashamed now."

"I know. But as much as I've forgiven him, he's going to have to make the first step. Just to prove to me that he _does_ feel bad," Elliott said, his voice breaking a little, and she instinctively reached to squeeze his hand in comfort, just like she had done with Julian a short while ago.

He smiled to her with gratitude, and before she could say anything, Christian was back, sitting next to her and kissing her cheek as he slid her so there would be no air between them. Elliott smirked, 'I told you so' written all over her face, and she thanked everything holly when the two boys came back, asking if she could come play with them in the ball pool.

"How about we go to the movies? That new movie Coco seems great."

"A musical?" Elliott whined, and Ana got up, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nope, this is a friend's outing. So no Dad and no uncles are allowed. Just friends. Were going to watch our movie, and you do your grownup boring stuff."

Then, he leaned to kiss Christian on the cheek, using the opportunity to steal his phone, and she took the boys each by their hand and walked them out. She walked to the car where Christian's new security guard was waiting, his eyes on the restaurant she had just exited.

She gave him Christian's phone, "Can you keep this with you, and if it's important to give it to your boss, otherwise, let him be. And could you also go in and ask the bartender to send them a couple of rounds, please."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

After the movie was over, Ana considered calling a cab, but she didn't know Christian's dress per se. So she was relieved when she saw Christian's chauffeur waiting in his SUV, with two kids seats added in the back. Jason fell asleep as soon as he was in the car, and Julian joined soon enough.

"Mr Grey and his brother are at Escala, waiting for you. I must warn you, miss. they are … not as usual."

"They didn't stop after two rounds."

"No. They had to be kicked out."

She snickered along with the driver, and when he parked, she took Jason in her arms whilst he took Julian. Once upstairs, she found Elliott and Christian drinking whiskey, but as soon as he saw her, Elliott sobered up, standing up straight,

"How are the kids?"

"Sleeping. I'll tuck them in. You're in no condition to drive."

"Good." He then collapsed on the couch, and a part of Ana was sure that he would have assumed his fatherly duty, even drunk if needed to.

She put the kids in the room Christian had given her, and Jason kissed her cheek when she tugged him in. She smiled, staying a moment longer after the security guy left and watching the two boys sleep like angels. And as she did so, only one thought occurred to her, she couldn't wait to have her own kids.

She quietly closed the door, before deciding against it and leaving it slightly ajar just in case. After all, it was a new place for the boys. When she came back to the living room, Elliott was snoring on the couch and Christian drinking on his armchair. She went back to the room where the boys were sleeping and took an extra blanket so she could cover their father.

Christian watched her, without saying a word, but making her feel very self-conscious. He poured himself a glass and sipped on it before proposing the rest to Ana. She took the glass, but set it aside and gave him her hand to help him get up,

"Come on, it's time for bed."

"You smell so good," He said, burying his face in her hair and colliding his body to hers. She shook her head, smiling as she was finally seeing Christian completely let loose.

"And you're so drunk."

"You're so beautiful," He continued, caressing her face as his eyes bore into hers. She deeply breathed in, and took his hand to lead him to his room.

"And you're so so drunk."

She helped him out of his shoes and clothes, but when he was in boxers and she tried to lay him in bed, he challenged her, "Don't stop here. I have a surprise for you."

"I'm sure you do. You'll show it to me next time, okay."

She tucked him in, and he wrapped his arms around her, making her fall on top of him. Once again, he deeply inhaled in her hair, his fingers playing with her elastic to let her hair loose. "You smell so fucking good. What's your secret?"

"Showering?" She teased.

He chuckled, his eyes hooded by the alcohol as one of his fingers traced the side of her body, "I wonder if you smell so good, everywhere …"

Christian!" She admonished when he tried to lift up her skirt. She promptly got up, but he grabbed her hand with a speed that contradicted with how drunk he was, and he pleaded, "Stay."

"I can't. I gave my rooms to Julian and Jason."

"I have other rooms."

"And all my stuff are at the hotel. Plus I have an early flight."

He heaved, slightly pouting before he sat up, revealing his toned torso that often gave Ana interesting dreams. His hand left hers to cup her face, and he sweetly whispered, through his breath was tainted by alcohol,

"I want to kiss you."

"Well, that would be a bad idea."

"Why not?"

"You're drunk."

"But if I weren't?"

"Then you wouldn't say that. You'd make a witty comment about my lips and I'd make a witting comment about your ass."

"I'm sure you kiss like a siren," He dismissed. His face got closer to hers, so their foreheads were touching but he never kissed her, just like she knew he wouldn't. Drunk or sober, she knew Christian would always be lucid enough to understand a no, even if it wasn't spelt out clearly.

Still, as he heaved, he kissed her forehead and let himself fall back into bed. Ana waited a bit worried for a moment that the sudden move might have made him sick, but when he didn't move, she got up and left. Just as she was about to close the door, Christian widely opened his eyes, tapping the empty space in his bed,

"You could stay here. No funny business."

"I could, but that doesn't mean I should."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

When Ana woke the next day, she felt as if she never slept. Her dreams have been haunted by what could have happened if she had stayed in Christian's bedroom. She wished she hadn't been such a goodie-two-shoes. After all, Christian probably didn't remember his night, and she was sure he would have given her a night to remember. But besides feeling like she would have been taking advantage of his state of mind, it would have also broken their contract, and she was not ready for that, yet.

She got ready and asked the reception to call a taxi to drop her at the airport. They informed her that there was already a car waiting for her, and she smiled, sure that Christian had sent someone to drive her back safely. What she hadn't been expecting was to find Christian, sitting in the backseat with croissants and coffees.

She smiled and climbed in.

"Thank you for the hangover cure. That was a miracle. Elliott is asking for the recipe," He told her, referring to the drink she had left in the fridge for the two brothers.

"A magician never reveals its tricks."

He smiled, sipping on his coffee as he studied her face, and she decided that if he wasn't going to mention the night, neither would she. There was no point in embarrassing him if he couldn't remember the night.

"I said many things, yesterday night."

"You did."

"And I might have been a bit more … _handsy_ than usual."

"You were drunk, Christian. You never made it a secret that you thought I was attractive, and yesterday was just your usual self, with a bit less restraints. No hard feelings," She promised because even if handsy Christian turned her on more than usual, it was still Christian.

"Maybe. But there is one thing I didn't say because I wanted to be sober when I'd say it. Thank you. For what you did for my brother and I. I know you took the kids _and my phone_ so we could talk. And I am really grateful for what you did."

"It's nothin—"

"Maybe not to you. But it means a lot to me. And to him. So thank you. Though I don't know how you managed alone with the kids."

"Julian and Jason are _adorable_."

"That's because you're a natural with kids."

"Everyone is a natural. Except when they don't want to. It's in our DNA."

She watched him nod, not venturing in this topic, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "To whom are you going to leave your fortune when you die if you don't have any kids?"

"My family. My charities. And various other things. It's already all sorted out in my will."

She rolled her eyes, not seeing the point of not having a family, especially when you could afford it. Christian longly looked at her, and stated the fact, "You want a family."

She beamed at him, keeping for herself that, as long as she was with him, this was a dream she would have to put on hold.

"Is it … because … you didn't have one growing up?"

"Partially. But I also want what Gail just had. I want to feel my child frown inside me. I want to feel the good and the bad of a pregnancy. I want to do that one thing that never changed through the millenniums. I want to see my family grow, with tears and joys. I want … I shouldn't bother you with that."

Christian kept his eyes on her as the chauffeur got closer and closer to the airport. "No husband though? Women usually dream of a big wedding before the baby mania."

"It would be best if my kids had a father in their lives. But I can't control the action of someone else. Just my own. I just know that it's better being alone than unwanted. But if the father sticks around, I'll give my first son and my first daughter the same of his own parents."

"What if they have silly names?"

"It's not a matter of belonging. It's … so my children can belong. It's a heavy burden not to belong …"

Christian stared at her as if she was dimwitted all of the sudden.

"_You_ belong, Ana. Maybe not in the traditional sense, but you do. All of those people around you who care about you. Jose, Karl, Elena, Raymond. Even _Jack_ (He said that name with venom, though). And … me.

I care very much for you. And not just because of that contract and what I get out of it. I care, because you're my friend, even if it's not reciprocated."

"Who says it's not?" She cried out because, after all this time, she would have expected Christian to understand that he was her friend and that he meant a lot to her.

Christian sadly smiled, squeezing her hand as if to tell her not to worry, "Your actions speak louder than your words.

For instance, you've come here but didn't assume I would shelter you for the night. You still refuse to tell me where you live. You always look at me, waiting for me to tear up the contract without giving you any notice. You never tell me about yourself if I don't ask first.

And I get it. You have trust issues. I just want you to know that … you can rely on me. You're more than a contract to me, you're my friend."

Ana looked down at her hand intertwined with Christian's, seeing things from his perspective and understanding that she hadn't been the most open person. She had promised herself that Henry would not affect her life anymore, and yet, because of her relationship with him, Christian was suffering the aftermath. And she couldn't let it be no more.

So, she squeezed back his hand and looked deep in his grey eyes. "You're my friend, too, Christian. No matter how I make it look, you're my friend."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

**So, I might have tricked you. The M rating is because of the fight scene, not the naughty stuff, you pervs **

**💚 I'm always curious about your favourite part, and what you think will happen next, so let me know. **

**💚 We know a bit more about Christian's family. What do you think about it? Elliott? And the little guys?**

**💚 What do you think of Ana in this chapter? **

**💚And Christian? Especially Christian?**

**💚 What do you think of Christian, now? What about that last part?**

* * *

**‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS‼️**

_,_

_Guest1: Well, hope you will like this chapter just as much Grace will disappear for a few chapters, but she will be back ... now will you like her, that is the question._

**💚E L James owns the names of the characters from the Fifty Shades franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	11. Chapter 10: Colonel

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

💚** So, this is a story that has been hanging in my mind for a little while, and here is the twist, you can read it as a TMI fanfic, or an FSOG one. I will update at the same time for both of those stories, so pick the characters you want to follow, or do both, haha.**

**💚So, a couple of songs are going to be mentioned in this chapter, and I highly recommend you listening to them, or checking them out to put you in the mood. **

**I'm Still Standing - Eton John**

**In The Air Tonight - Phil Collins**

**Smooth Criminal - Michael Jackson**

**Hips Don't Lie - Shakira ft Wyclef Jean**

**You Can Leave Your Hat On - Joe Cocker**

**Hey Sexy Lady - Shaggy**

**Make Love In This Club - Usher ft Young Jeezy**

‼️**DON'T BE A SILENT READER,**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

**CHECK AT THE END**‼️

**Love, Mina **💚💚💚

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚** Give Me The Daddy, I'll Give You The Sugar **💚

**Chapter 10: Colonel (7,1K)**

💚**A colonel is a dessert made of lemon (or lime) sorbet and vodka. So you have your sweet (sorbet) and your alcohol (vodka) for this chapter. You need to know this so it doesn't seem strange somewhere in the chapter. You also need to keep in mind the structure of this title, and what happens in this chapter for further chapter(s) down the line …**

When Ana's birthday came on the fourth of July, she celebrated it with Jose and Karl in Vegas. They have been hiking most of the day, coming back in the afternoon to start drinking and partying. She wasn't really sure how it happened, but now, she was on a karaoke podium, singing an Elton John with all her heart and making sure that she would choreograph every move of _I'm Still Standing_.

The place was packed, but she had expected it, given the fact that her birthday was on Independence Day. It was, in fact, the first time that she was really celebrating it. When she was young, the one time she was with a family for her birthday, Independence Day outshone her, and when she had been with Henry, they always fought the day before her birthday, so she was in no mood to celebrate on the day.

But now that she had a best friend, she had every intention of making the best out of her day. And Karl was more than Jose's boyfriend to her, he was also her friend. So, they had hiked in the morning, though Karl made a point on telling her that he would not be present for her next birthday if she intended on torturing him like that again.

Unlike Jose and her, he was barely active during the day, working in a bank and all, and he had been the one slowing them down. Though he stopped his complaints when he saw the view. It was probably what Ana had liked the most. The breathtaking view. The realisation that she was just that one tiny human witnessing the passage of time. The sensation of being insignificant and yet special for seeing this special gift of Nature.

Though they took a lot of pictures, there had been a part of her that had been demoted to not take any, and simply keep this special moment locked in her memory. But in the end, she still captured forever the moment, though she was aware that the pictures would never reflect how she felt inside.

When she finished singing, a few people clapped, with a few whistles going her away, and she hopped her way back to her table with her friends who were amongst the ones who were whistling. She took a sip from her glass of wine, brightly smiling and Jose leaned down so he could whisper in her ear,

"That song should have been dedicated to a certain asshole."

She nodded in agreement and cheered as Karl got up to sing a Phil Collins song. Her smile never faded away, even as she recalled the night she had told Jose about Henry and how she had ended their relationship.

_"So, Karl pointed out something the other day, and that got me curious. You're not a virgin, are you?"_

_"Haha. Have you met me? Nope!" She burst in laughter, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Karl thought she was a virgin. She had had her suspicions for a while, but having Jose confirm them was something else. _

_"How can Karl think I'm a virgin, though? You and I always talk about sex."_

_"Well, he says you always get uncomfortable when we talk about Christian, so he assumed," Jose explained, shrugging as he took a bite from his burger. _

_Ana and he had gone to her burger van, though Ana didn't take him on top of the Rockefeller building, liking the idea of keeping this place for Christian and her. In fact, Christian had surprised her one day in February and took her there, not missing the opportunity to complain that the experience was not complete since there were no muffins for dessert. _

_"I _**_don't_**_ get uncomfortable when I talk about Christian."_

_"Actually, you do. Even if it's just with me, every time it starts being personal, you freeze and bring that stupid contract in the mix."_

_"Because there is _**_nothing_**_ personal between Christian and I. I told you before, Jose, we are just in business. And Christian does not mix business with pleasure."_

_"And I told you before, there is something more. I mean, the guy is always in New York, now. And he insists you stay in his hotel with him. A loving relationship doesn't necessarily mean it needs sex."_

_Ana rolled her eyes, feeling that the romantic side of Jose was, once again, making him forget who they were talking about. Christian only cared because of how it made him look. Sure, they were friends, but there were no feelings involved, both Christian and she were really well aware of that. _

_"Don't roll your eyes. I mean, the guy literally wanted to kiss you when he was drunk. And I doubt he would have stopped there if he had had the opportunity."_

_"That's a stupid argument. Christian never made it a secret that he would have liked to get me in his bed. I never should have told you about that. You're making a big deal out of nothing."_

_Jose shrugged, sure of his point, just like Ana was sure of hers. Christian and she were too different to ever even contemplate the idea of being together. Their life goals were different, and even their approach to life was different. Christian had a family that he was dismissing, which Ana couldn't understand. No matter what, if you had a loving family, you shouldn't distance yourself from it. And yet, Christian thought his company was more important than his family, or anything else, to be fair._

_"I think you're hiding being the contract because it's convenient for you."_

_"I'm not. I just know what Christian expects of me."_

_"So, if he tells you he wants to stop the contract and starts a real relationship with you, what would you do?"_

_"That won't happen."_

_"But what if? Let's say it's someone else, and not Christian with all his 'flaws'?"_

_She thought about it, chewing her last bite with extra care as her eyes got lost in space. She never thought of getting a boyfriend because she was focussed on her studies, and before Christian, she had been working around the clock. But now … Now that she was about to get a job with Raymond, she realised that she was scared of trying to find someone else again. She didn't trust her judgement anymore, and she was scared to fall yet again in another toxic relationship that would make her miserable. _

_"I don't know, Jose. I don't think I would. I … loving relationships don't agree with me."_

_Jose looked at her with interest, picking on his fries before he assumed, _

_"So there is a stupid ex, ruining it for everyone else."_

_"No. I don't care about Henry, anymore!"_

_"What happened? Why is _**_Henry_**_ no longer in the picture?"_

_She frowned, refusing to look up and look at her friend. For a long time, she considered shutting down the conversation and talk about something else, but Jose had always been open to her. He told her about his past relationships and heartbreaks, about his struggles to accept his sexuality, his doubts and fears concerning the one he was starting with Karl. So it would be only fair if she did the same. She couldn't call him her best friend if she didn't share with him her life. _

_"Well, Henry isn't that bad of a person. I just think he's not that good of a boyfriend. We met when I was waitressing in a little cafe for a couple of months and, I don't know, there was something about him. He is charming when he wants, and I think I fell for that. _

_It started … weirdly. We went out with friends, and we were teasing one another. I don't really remember what we were talking about, but I remember asking what he would do about it, and him kissing me in response. Not that I minded because I was really hoping he would do just that. _

_Then he rage quitted the cafe, I don't even know what about, I was off that day. And for a whole month, I didn't hear from him. He had lost his phone you see. When he contacted me again, he took me out and stuff, and it was amazing. I mean, he wasn't my first serious relationship, but he made me feel like we could have a future together. _

_Henry wants kids, and so do I. And he likes to talk about important things such as politics, climate change, and all those things people usually try to stay away from. And, he has a way with words. _

_So, even if I didn't always agree with him, I stayed with him. Even if I felt lonely more and more often when I was with him and his friends, I stayed. Even if I knew I would have been the first one to tell my friend to get out of that kind of relationship, I stayed. _

_For a whole year, he did not work, relying on benefits and myself. I didn't care, even if he didn't do any efforts to find a job. And … I don't know how to explain how things went down. I think it was gradually. Any idea I had was never called stupid, but he always made a point of proving me that it was. And …_

_I don't know, Jose. I was just stupid. When we moved in together, he was yet again looking for a job, though he didn't really. And I had a new very demanding job. So I wasn't home a lot, but it was my fault for working too much. That's why he started smoking weed again, even though he had always promised me that he would tell me beforehand if he felt like he wanted to smoke again. And he went back on Tinder, because I wasn't home a lot, even though I was always the one initiating anything physical, and even though I found myself crying more than once after we've had sex. I don't know, the way he would touch me made me feel … sad, unappealing, insignificant. _

_All in all, I ended things and he didn't even fight for it."_

_She kept her eyes in front of her, not liking how remembering all those things about Henry made her feel weak all over again. She thought she was passed that, that Henry couldn't affect her anymore, but just talking about him had brought her to that dark place she had been. _

_She was angry at herself because she should have seen the signs earlier and left at the first red flag, but she stayed, because of her own stupidity and foolishness. _

_"You're not stupid," Jose finally said, making Ana blink as she turned her head to him, surprised that he knew exactly what she was thinking. _

_"What?"_

_"You're not stupid. You're just human. It's always easier to see the red flags when you're outside of a relationship than when you're in. You shouldn't blame yourself, but praise yourself that you're finally out of it."_

_She smiled as he took her hand in his, squeezing it to show his support. _

_"That being said, I think you shouldn't alienate people because of how he had treated you. Not everyone is a narcissistic asshole. I'm not talking about Christian necessarily, but people in general. Don't let him turn you into someone bitter. Life has ups and downs. You shouldn't refuse a new love relationship because of the fear of being trapped again in a similar situation. I'll be here to pull you up, this time. Always." _

Ana opening up about Henry had made her relationship with Jose stronger. Not that it wasn't strong, to begin with, but it had changed something that made them closer than before. And though Karl had made a comment or two about this change that he noticed, he did not feel threatened by it. On the contrary, he would now call them siblings of fortune, which Ana was far from complaining about. She had always wanted a big brother or a little sister, and now, she had one of them.

For a couple of hours, they remained at the karaoke, each going twice on the podium, and Ana showed her best move when she sand Michael Jackson's _Smooth Criminal_, accompanying her singing with all of Michael's famous moves, earning a lot of cheers when she moonwalked in heels, and when she partially performed the anti-gravity lean.

When she got back to their table after this song, she ordered another glass of wine, but Jose stopped the waiter and whispered something in his ear that made her frown with suspicion.

"So, you're a big MJ fan?" Karl asked to distract her, though it was obvious that he was impressed by her singing. Ana beamed at him.

"I'm the biggest fan there is! I know all of his songs, all of his moves. I'm his secret daughter, actually."

Jose and Karl laughed, before looking behind her. She turned and saw the waiter carrying a huge bowl containing sorbet which was mounted by twenty-five candles. She brightly smiled to her friend, realising as the waiter put the bowl on the table that it was a colonel, and she blew her candles without taking the time to make a wish.

It was the first time she was actually blowing candles for her birthday, and as she did so, she promised herself that, no matter what, she would always blow candles for her birthdays to come. Even when she would be ninety-five with no teeth, she would still blow her birthday candles.

"What did you wish for?" Jose asked as the three of them dug in the lime sorbet deep enough to get a bit of vodka on their spoon as well.

"Nothing. All I want is here with me."

"Not even a surprise visit from Christian?"

She shrugged, shaking her head and appreciating the cold refreshment that still gave her the buzz of the alcohol. She knew that Christian was in Vegas at the moment, but he was here on business and didn't ask for her. So she wasn't going to bother him.

Besides, Christian didn't know when was her birthday. He knew it was around this period, but she never told him when exactly, because she had the feeling that he wouldn't care much. He never told her about his own birthday, so she assumed that Christian was one of those people who didn't care much for birthdays in the first place.

Once they finished the colonel, which Ana had appreciated more than she would have appreciated a cake, given the hot weather of Vegas in July, Jose proposed that they sang a song together. She gladly accepted, and the two of them got on the podium shortly after 10 pm.

Ana had let Jose chose the song and that's how she found herself impersonating Shakira as she would dance and sing about how her hips did not lie. It was only in the middle of the song that she felt a pair of eyes more insistent than the others and saw Christian sitting next to Karl, his ever so present smirk plastered on his face as he would film her performance on his phone.

She didn't let his presence throw her off, though she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or just her brain. She finished the song with Jose, and the two of them joined Karl and Christian. As soon as she was next to him, Christian wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple, murmuring in her ear,

"Your hips clearly do not lie."

She giggled rolling her eyes and put a tiny bit of distance between them as she asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were working."

"You can't celebrate your birthday without your boyfriend, Ana. What kind of rubbish is that?" Jose interfered and she understood that he was the one responsible for Christian's presence.

She narrowed her eyes at the culprit but did nothing to move from Christian's arms, though she could feel Karl's attentive eyes on her. This was the first time Karl was seeing her with Christian, and she was sure that the fact that they did not kiss just confirmed his theory that she was a virgin.

"How is work?"

He smirked, his eyebrow up as he retorted, "I thought we had this unspoken rule, now. Birthdays together mean no talking about work or studies."

She smiled, unaware that Christian would consider this an unspoken rule between the two of them, but liking that he thought about it, and for a moment, she let herself fall into the grey of his eyes. She only broke eye contact, when she felt her stomach flutter with butterflies.

So she looked down, putting a reasonable distance between them, and clearing her throat as she got out of his arms, doing her best to avoid looking at Jose for she knew he would read into it more than he should. She was just glad to have yet another friend with whom she could celebrate her birthday, nothing else.

She spotted a couple of girls from the next table whispering to one another as they pointed at Christian and her. But before she could say anything about it, realising that Christian being here meant that people were bound to gossip about her, him and Jose, Jose brought the issue on the table,

"I didn't think people would be so … _receptive_ to your presence. I thought they'd be too drunk to notice."

"People are never too drunk when it comes to smelling a scoop. But I don't mind. It's one way to shut down those rumours about the two of you."

Ana glanced at Karl, and the two of them rolled their eyes. She had to admit that she was relieved that Karl never felt threatened by the articles printed about Jose and herself. She wouldn't have bear being the reason for disagreements between Jose and his boyfriend. usually, when Karl saw a picture or a video about the two of them, he would send it to Ana, usually putting laughing emoticons as a caption.

"Well, we were about to go clubbing. You're obviously coming with us, aren't you?" Jose said, not giving Christian much of a choice as he walked out, hand in hand with his boyfriend.

Christian and Ana followed, though a few steps behind, and because she could tell that Christian never had any intentions of going clubbing, she let him know,

"You don't have to come if you'd rather rest in your hotel room."

"Aren't you the one who said I need to find balance in my life?"

She brightly smiled, taking his hand in hers in an instinctive move. Christian quickly let go of her hand, so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders, taking the other hand in his as they kept on walking, following Jose and Karl who were still a few steps ahead of them.

For a minute or two, they were silent, before Christian admitted, "I don't have a birthday present for you."

"I wasn't expecting any. Especially not from you. I already told you, you give me too many gifts as it is."

"No. I wanted to give you something _personal_ this time. Just like you gave me something magical for my birthday. I was planning on a guitar, but you already got yourself one."

"Well, I bought with the money you give me, so … Thank you for the early birthday present," She beamed, though this did not ease Christian's frown. He shook his head,

"It's not the same. I just wish I knew you enough to know what would make you as happy as you made me when I jumped off that plane."

"Well, you already did. You could be back at your hotel working, and yet, you're here with me. A present doesn't have to be bought to be appreciated. Sometimes, just the gesture is enough, no matter how ridiculous it sounds to 50MILs such as yourself."

"50MIL?"

She giggled, realising that alcohol had just made her call Christian that little nickname she had always kept for herself.

"Well, we did meet when you were crying about those fifty million dollars that you lost. That was a really bad first impression."

He stopped them now that the club was in view, and turned her so they would face and he could cup her face. His eyes went several times to her lips which were painted with a bold red lipstick. He gently traced her lips with his thumb, barely caressing them before he let her know,

"My first impression had very little to do with the loss. Though the number fifty came to my mind, I doubt you would have approved how I would have applied it."

Though he didn't say it, it was very obvious that his thoughts when they met were going along the line of fucking her fifty ways until the next week. She did her best not to blush, though, given the amount of alcohol she had already had, she couldn't tell for sure, and she smirked, leaning to his ear,

"Maybe you should have been bold. I told you already, a lady in the streets …"

His hand flattened on her smaller back, his pinkie snaking its way beneath her shirt so he could touch her skin. "I'm not so sure about that, anymore. This outfit, though deeply appreciated, seems to be a clever mix between lady and freak."

His eyes ravaged her attire, and all she did was a smirk, taking his hand to go in the club. She was dressed with a certain class compared to most of the women in Vegas, but given the jealous side of Christian Grey, she had expected the remarks on her shorts. They were mid-thighs and golden, the material giving the impression that there were waves on her ass and thighs. Her top was a simple black top, only complimented by a golden necklace that Christian had gifted to her. Even her shoes were simple black pumps, with a tiny hole to let her front toes breath a bit in the hot Vegas.

Once in the club, Ana looked around, searching for Jose and Karl since they had gone in the club before them, but there were too many people to find them. So she and Christian went to the bar, where Christian ordered a strong cocktail and she a cosmopolitan. The bartender, who was wearing a fashionable gangster hat, said something to Christian, who smirked like a caveman before he gave Ana her cocktail and left to tend other people.

"What did he tell you?" She asked with suspicion, looking at the cosmopolitan as if it was a bomb. Christian leaned, making both their bodies touch and said in her ear,

"That I'm a lucky bastard. Which I already knew."

She rolled her eyes, but leant in his touch, letting the music take over her body as she swayed her hips from left to right, in rhythm with the beat. But when Christian remained immobile, she opened her eyes and shook her head, putting a bit more distance between them.

"You're not going to dance, are you?"

"No. I think I like it better when I watch you dance."

"Well, I need to use the loo, anyway. Can you watch my drink?"

She waited for him to nod, before battling her way to the bathroom where the cue was as long as she had expected. Whilst waiting for a free stall, she took her phone out and saw several missed texts.

**Dear Lord, I got so busy that I almost missed your birthday! Hope you're enjoying Vegas, don't gamble your life away, and if you see Elvis, kiss him for me. He was my childhood crush, after all. Elena **

**What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. Enjoy your trip to Sin City and make your birthday memorable. We want a lot of pictures and stories when we'll see you next Wednesday. Mary & Ann **

**If I recall properly, it is your birthday today. Since my husband always forgets all those dates, I am sending you this text hoping that many good things will happen to those new years coming to you. Carla & Raymond**

**We're in the club? Did you end up seeing clear and taking him to your room? Jose **

Ana smiled to all those birthday wishes that she had never gotten before, and replied on all of them with big thank yous. When it came to Jose though, she rolled her eyes, and let him know,

**Cueing for the loo and trying to decide if I should kiss you or kill you. Ana**

**I vote for option number one, personally. Why do you want to kiss me? Jose **

**Christian is here. Ana **

**Well, yeah. That's the point of a birthday surprise. Why would you want to kill me for that? Jose **

**I'm drunk. Ana**

**I've seen you worse than that. And I really don't think Christian would risk a lawsuit taking advantage of drunken you. Ana **

**What if I want to be taken advantage of? Ana **

**Haha, you ARE drunk. Admitting the contract is stupid? Jose **

**No. I'm just. Ana **

**Drunk. Ana **

**Horny. Ana **

**It's not a good combination when he's around. Ana **

**I think it's a PERFECT condition to have him around. Stop thinking so much, and live a little. Jose **

Ana shook her head and went to the stall that had just been liberated. Jose clearly didn't understand that if she were to take Christian in her bed, the contract would end, and she would lose her friend. She would not be able to contact him anymore.

Once her bladder relieved, she fought her way back to the bar, but on her way, she spotted the DJ. So she went to him, and asked for a favour, playing the birthday card and batting her lashes as much as she could. He agreed, and she went back to the bar, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Christian wanted to see her dance, he was just about to.

When she touched his arm, he turned and she saw a different drink than the one he had ordered when she was with him. He frowned slightly, and asked,

"Did you dig your own latrines?"

"Didn't you ever hear of the infamous cue in front of the ladies' bathroom?"

He shook his head and gave her back her drink, which she finished in three long sips. She was impatiently waiting for her song, and when the first notes of Joe Cocker's _You Can Leave Your Hat On _she squealed like a schoolgirl and hoisted herself on top of the counter.

Christian looked at her with big round eyes, shocked by her move, but all she did was grin, as the DJ dedicated the song to "that special birthday girl with an incredible smile". She smiled at Christian, walking backwards on the counter at the rhythm of the cadence and as some men whistled as she passed them, and she sang with Joe Cocker,

_Baby take off your coat_

_Real slow_

_And take off your shoes_

_I'll take off your shoes_

She took off her shoes and threw them for him to catch, which he did, his eyes still on her, but his face not showing a single emotion.

_Baby take off your dress_

She had to repress a giggle as Christian's eyes got even wider when she reached for her clothing. She lifted the bottom of her top, just enough to show a tiny bit of her stomach as she bit her lower lip.

_Yes yes yes_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

She danced to the bartender and took his hat, putting it on her head and making her messy bunny sag a little so the hat could fit on the top of her head. She made her hands reach for the stars when she finished fitting the hat on her head, just in time for the triumphant trumpet of the final repeat.

_Go on over there_

_Turn on the light_

She danced back so she could stand in front of Christian who was still looking at her with no emotions on his face, though his jaw was clearly clenched and his grey orbs were shining with a hint of lust; and she giggled when the spotlight was turned to her, to go in accord with the music.

_No all the lights_

_Come over here_

_Stand on this chair_

_That's right_

_Raise your arms up into the air_

_Now shake 'em_

She did as the music instructed her, shaking her hips to the cadence as well before she twirled on herself as Joe Cocker and herself repeated the same line over and over again.

_You give me a reason to live_

_You give me a reason to live_

_You give me a reason to live_

_You give me a reason to live_

On the last note, she did a split that made many people wolf-whistle to her and claps, and finally, Christian's mask cracked, and a small smirk appeared on his face. She manoeuvred her legs so she could stand again, and moved her hips to the chorus.

_Sweet darling_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_Feeling_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

She sat on the counter, in front of Christian so her legs would be on each side of him, and she rested her arms on his shoulders as she rolled her head, singing the rest of the song, and grinning when Christian brought his hand to her waist

_Suspicious minds keep talkin'_

_Try'n' to tear us apart_

_They don't believe_

_In this love of mine_

_They don't know I love you_

_They don't know what love is_

She got up, her hand on the hat.

_They don't know what love is_

She rolled her hips, still with her head down and the hat covering half of her face.

_They don't know what love is_

She twirled on herself, with her hand still on the hat.

_I know what love is_

She froze, taking the hat off and offering it to the stars as she winked at Christian.

_Sweet darling_

_You can leave your hat on_

She put back the hat on her head and moved her hips until the DJ moved to another song.

_You can leave your hat on_

_Feeling_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

When the song was over, she sat back on the counter in front of Christian, a lot of people around them still whistling at her. She was a bit out of breath, but she was proudly smiling, ignoring the comments that people were making around them as Christian slipped the shoes back on her feet, his hands slowly caressing her legs p when he was done.

"Are you trying to give me a stroke?"

"I thought you wanted to see me dance?"

"Well, not anymore. I think I'll just dance with you and keep all your secret moves to myself," He said, removing the hat from her head and giving it back to the bartender as he told him,

"As you said, I'm a lucky bastard."

The bartender agreed, giving Ana another cosmopolitan on the house, though it did not go unnoticed that Christian didn't necessarily appreciate the friendly gesture. She got off the counter, and said in his ear,

"You should stop being so jealous. I didn't dance for him, and that should be enough."

"I just don't like to share."

"There is nothing to share, to begin with."

She sipped on her drink as Christian pondered her words, looking at her and probably evaluating the level of her drunkenness. His eyes went to her hair which was a bit more dishevelled than when she had started dancing and he caressed her cheek before stating the truth,

"I think you're drunk."

"And yet, I'm not as drunk as you were that night with your brother. I didn't ask to kiss you, yet"

He smirked. "Oh, believe me. If you ask to kiss me, I won't be as well behaved as you were. I will not hesitate."

Her smile flattened, and she busied herself finishing her drink as she thought of his assurance. The reason she always put a sort of physical distance between them was because she knew that, if they were to ever breach the contract, they would no longer see one another. And she wasn't ready for it.

She knew it would happen, whether they would just part ways, or they would breach the contract, there would come a time their relationship would end, and … she didn't want it. She liked having Christian in her life. She liked caring for him, and she liked how he cared for her in his own special way.

And just as she thought of that, she realised that, if she wasn't any more careful, she could fall in love with Christian Grey. He was far from being the perfect boyfriend, and even less the man of her dream, given his positions on family, but still, he made her feel something, and she was clever enough to know that this something could turn into love, over time.

_She couldn't think like that_. Especially when Christian was so cavalier about the idea of breaking the contract, and the consequences of such an act. She had already been in a relationship where she gave more love than she would ever receive, and Christian had been clear and repetitive about it. His first, second and third priority was his company.

This realisation sobered her a bit, but she refused to let it sombre her mood. It was her birthday after all, and the night was still young. She moved to the centre of the dance-floor, followed by Christian who placed himself behind her so they could dance on Sean Paul's voice.

The next couple of hours were mostly filled with drinking and dancing, Ana knowing most of the lyrics of the songs, even the rap part, which surprised Christian. Though he didn't let that fact deter him from dancing with her, especially when the song was a particularly sexy one and Ana would grind against him.

When _Hey Sexy Lady _finished and was replaced by yet another song, Christian kept Ana against him, his hand on her bare stomach beneath her top, and she felt once again her stomach flutter as the presence of a certain part of Christian made itself known against her ass. The music had changed, but none of them was moving, until Christian finally stepped back, clearing his throat and saying loudly enough to be heard over the beat,

"I'm going to use the loo. I'll be right back."

She smiled, swallowing with difficulty and trying to spot Jose and Karl as she lazily moved to the beat. They had seen each other a few time since they had been in the club, but the couples stayed in their own bubbles. But now, she felt that she should go back to the hotel. She was one drink away from jumping Christian, and she didn't want to wake up with regrets.

A pair of hands rested on her hips, trying to grind against her, but she immediately knew it was neither Christian or Jose. So she stepped away from them, turning to find a dark-haired guy, looking at her with lust. She took yet another step back, putting more distance between them, and shouted led enough so he could hear her, loud and clear,

"I'm not interested."

"Well, I am. Especially after seeing you shake your booty like that on the bar," He said, trying to close the distance between them.

"I said, _I'm not interested_. In case you didn't notice, I am with someone."

"And the idiot left. I wouldn't leave without giving you a good time, darling."

"I don't care. I am not—"

"How many times does she have to tell you no, until you get it, asshole?" Karl's voice echoed behind her, and all the tension she was feeling a moment earlier dissipated. The guy looked at Karl, seeing the obvious that, despite being tall, Karl was just an office guy.

Ana opened her mouth to shoo the guy off, once again when Christian appeared, looking at Ana and the protective hand Karl was resting on her shoulder, and then at the guy who had tried to dance with her.

"Are you having a problem, here, Ana?" He asked, though his eyes were solely on the dark-haired man, all his muscles tensed.

Ana quickly moved to him, slipping her hand in his and kissing his jaw as the guy mumbled something inaudible and walked away, feeling that she was not worth the fight. She heard Karl say something about leaving her to Christian and finding Jose at the bar, but she kept her eyes on Christian who was still glaring where the other guy was, a few feet away.

Once again, she kissed his cheek, hoping he would relax, and called out his name.

"Christian …"

"I think I'd better go. Or I'll end up doing something I'll regret," He said through gritted teeth.

"Please, stay. For my birthday," She whispered, sure that he wouldn't hear her with all the noise and the music around them. Finally he looked down, meeting her eyes and his hand took hers.

"You didn't," He pointed out, reminding her of when he had been drunk and asked her to stay, she had refused him.

"I didn't leave to go beat up a guy." She had expected him to crack up a smile, but when he didn't, she recalled Elliott telling her that Christian used to brawl a lot over his girlfriends when he was young.

She wrapped her arms around her neck, keeping her eyes in his as she forced him to move to the rhythm of Usher telling them how he wanted to _Make Love in This Club_. Several times, his eyes flickered to her lips, and her reason told her to step out of his arms and stop this nonsense, but she didn't. She felt too good where she was.

So good, that, when he leant an inch closer, she did the same, closing her eyes and welcoming his lips on hers. There was nothing shy about their kiss, it was passionate, savage and almost animalistic. She pressed his body against hers, a low growl coming from his throat when she nibbled his lower lip, and his right hand went to her hair, grabbing it firmly whilst his other hand went for her ass.

She lost her breath to him, forgetting where they were, how to act, who she was. All that mattered in that precise moment was Christian Grey and keeping his lips locked with hers. She opened her mouth, moaning when his tongue slipped inside her as the hand on her ass squeezed it a bit.

She couldn't tell how long they kissed, all she knew was when they broke apart, the song was over, and she was out of breath. It was only when she opened her eyes that she realised what happened, but the alcohol in her made her think that she didn't care much. That was probably why she took Christian's hand and walked him outside the club before she hailed a cab back to the Bellagio where her room was for the few days she was there.

They didn't share a word, though they kept their hands locked, and once they were in front of her room, she found herself hesitating. Christian didn't say a word, neither trying to encourage or discourage her and just looking at her with those eyes that could make her melt.

And that was the only red flag she needed. She couldn't melt for Christian. That kiss was just an anomaly, not something to be repeated. So she cleared her throat, retaking possession of her hand as she said,

"Thank you for seeing me to my room. That was really … gentleman of you."

He smirked, his eyes being anything but those of a gentleman and he asked, "Can I get a teensy little favour?"

She looked at him with confusion, wondering what he could want for when all her mind was focused on was that kiss they had shared a little while ago.

"I want to see you with your hair down, before going to sleep."

She shook her head, muttering 'caveman', under her breath, and she released the elastic from her hair so it would cascade on her shoulders and back. Christian looked at her face, taking a single lock between his fingers and playing with it, before deeply inhaling through his nose, as if he had just taken a decision, and leaning, kissing her on the cheek as he told her,

"Good night, Ana. I hope your dreams will be as sweet as mines will."

He straightened up and turned to leave, but her hand involuntarily stopped him, acting on its own accord. He turned his head, his eyebrow up, and she said,

"Goodnight, Christian."

She reached to kiss his cheek, though her kiss was closer to his lips than his kiss had been. So close, in fact, that an inch more to the left and she would have been kissing his lips. She didn't step back, staying that close to him, and when he opened his mouth to say something, probably something sensible that would stop her from making a fool out of herself, she attacked his lips.

Despite his surprise, he immediately reacted, and tackled her against the door of her room, making her feel how much he wanted her, and she tugged on his hair, loving how silky and dense it was. He made her jump in his arms, and without her really knowing how she had managed to unlock the door, he walked them inside her room, his lips never breaking away from hers.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

**So ...They finally kissed ... I mean, we were waiting for this, weren't we. And I might be kind of evil, for putting this sort of cliffhanger here, But I have been very very good lately ... You know how much I like cliffhangers ...**

**💚 I'm always curious about your favourite part, and what you think will happen next, so let me know. **

**💚 We know a bit more about Henry, what do you think about him?**

**💚 What do you think of Ana's inner thoughts about Christian and her relationship to him, and the contract?**

**💚And Christian? I'm always curious because we don't have his POV yet.**

**💚 What do you think of the kiss? Problems, or awakening? Remember this is a short story ...**

* * *

**‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS‼️**

_,_

**Guest1**: _Thank you for pointing my mistakes. But I have to let you now that, first of all, English is not my first or second language. Second, I usually write and update after, and I'm just tired. Third, being a grammar nazi in my own language, I understand the cringe to see 'obvious' grammar mistakes, but I still think there is a way to point them out. I know it's just writing, but the fact that you just list them and nothing else can be taken as rude. You probably didn't know that I am not an English speaker, or how I update, but yeah, just know that I am writing this story because I like writing and I am doing this for free out of my own time. And personally, I would never dream of correcting grammar mistakes made by a non-speaker, when it's not their mother tongue, to begin with. If the cringe is too much, I would understand, otherwise, I am asking for your patience and comprehension._

________**xyz**: Well, in that case, I am sure that this chapter made you happy. As for Ray, is he Ana's father? That's an interesting question ...________

___**yei**: _gracie____

**💚E L James owns the names of the characters from the Fifty Shades franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	12. Chapter 11: Cheesecakes & Rosé, part 1

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

💚** So, this is a story that has been hanging in my mind for a little while, and here is the twist, you can read it as a TMI fanfic, or an FSOG one. I will update at the same time for both of those stories, so pick the characters you want to follow, or do both, haha.**

**💚So, this chapter was getting a bit long, so it will be in two parts. So the rest of it will come up soon (or not, Mouhahaha 😈)**

**💚By the way, you should follow me on Instagram if you want to know when I update, or if you want some small teasers for the next chapters. it's Mina Lisly**

‼️**DON'T BE A SILENT READER,**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

**CHECK AT THE END**‼️

**Love, Mina **💚💚💚

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚** Give Me The Daddy, I'll Give You The Sugar **💚

**Chapter 11: Cheesecakes & Rosé (8,2K)**

**PART 1**

When Ana woke up the next day, it was to a buzzing sound that she quickly dismissed. She was far too comfortable to think about trying to locate the noise and stop it. But her comfort was quickly dismissed by a breath of fresh air made by someone quickly exiting the bed, and throwing up the covers.

And that's when she came back to reality, snapping her eyes open. _She had kissed and slept with Christian Grey._

In fact, what woke her up more than anything wasn't the covers being thrown up, but the hand missing from her breast and the warmth of his body no longer against hers. She closed her eyes, trying to get back to that sweet moment she had before Christian's phone rang and he rushed out of bed to answer it, but that magical moment was gone.

Christian's angry voiced burst in an angry whisper that was not so concealed, "Just contain the situation! That's why I pay you, in the first place!"

She sat up, knowing that she should face the consequences of her actions, and though she was still wearing her underwear, she brought the covers up, to make sure that very little of her skin could be seen. Christian was standing by the window, looking at the view she had over the city, though she was sure t was nothing compared to the hotel room he had booked for himself, wherever that might be.

Though she had stripped him all the way down to his boxers, he had his trousers on, showing his naked back to her. She could help but blush a little when she saw the few scratches there, hoping that he wouldn't notice them, even though the memory of putting them there was branded in her brain.

After she had lured him in her room, they hadn't been able to keep their hands off from one another. They had kept on kissing, passionately, savagely, feverishly. Until he laid her on the bed. There had been a slight hesitation on his part, but her alcohol fogged brain didn't really care. She had reached for his shirt, kissing his neck as she did so, and the fire had resumed from his part.

In fact, she wasn't really sure what made them stop. They certainly didn't talk about stopping. Just, when they had been both in their underwear, in some silent common accord, they didn't try to push it any further. And Ana was ever so grateful to that. Especially as she was hearing Christian scream at the person on the other end of the phone about contracts and loopholes. Having sex with Christian would end her contract with him, and there were no loopholes that would make it so she could remain her friend after that.

"I don't give a fuck, Roger! _Deal with it_! I am not doing a press conference to debunk some stupid rumours, I already told you that. My _personal life_ doesn't affect my business, so I don't address it as such."

He turned, his free hand reaching for his shirt when his eyes fell on Ana. He ravaged her face, his grey eyes lingering a second more on her hair that probably looked like a cuckoo's nest, before he held his finger up and put his phone down, letting the other person know,

"She's here. You're on speaker, now."

He mouthed to her that his PR was the man speaking to them, as Roger used his most professional tone to explain to her,

"Oh, hello, Miss Steele. I hope you had a good morning. I was just trying to explain to Mr Grey that it would be best if he held an interview with you by his side concerning your outing of yesterday night."

She frowned, not understanding what her birthday had to do with anything, and she glanced up at Christian who had switched on the TV, looking for a gossip channel. When he did so, Ana's mouth dropped open, and though the TV was on mute, the subtitles spoke loud enough.

**Billionaire tycoon Christian Grey flies to Vegas to get hitched on the fourth of July.**

There were several pictures of the two of them dancing or kissing on the dance floor. But the picture that kept going over and over again was the one where the two of them were in the streets, on their way to the club. Ana remembered how Christian stopped her before going in and had cupped her face, how she had leant to whisper something in his ear, how Christian had made it clear that when he first saw her, he had thought of fucking her. But what she hadn't realised at the time was that the club was next to a wedding chapel.

She blinked, looking over at Christian and childishly hoping that he would yell 'April's Fool' or 'Feliz Dia De Los Innocentes'. She had only meant to take her friend out, yesterday night, not for the whole wide world to think that they eloped in _Vegas_ of all the places.

"I told you, Roger, I'm not doing that."

"Mr Grey, both the press and social media are ravenous when it comes to your personal life. You give them too little, which makes them greedy every time you give even an inch. This is the best solution to keep those rumours at —"

"Then do your fucking job, and find a better solution!" Christian barked at the phone, glaring at it with anger.

Ana brought her knees up, praying with all her heart that Roger would find a good and viable solution. She didn't want to even start thinking of the worst-case scenarios. What if they asked her to pose as his wife? It was one thing to pretend they were dating, but she would not pretend she was married to Christian Grey.

"I could …" Roger started as if anticipating Christian's reaction to his proposal. "I have a contact in vegas that could photograph the two of you out and about. At lunch, or shopping.

It would just have to be something simple and casual, Miss Steele. Nothing more than what the two of you are already doing. But you would just need to make sure you are not wearing any jewellery of any kind, so the media can't misinterpret them. If you are t this, Miss Steele, I could have the picture out by tonight."

Ana rose an eyebrow at Christian who gave her back her smirk. He too had understood that his PR felt it was safer to pitch _her_ the idea, rather than do it to Christian. He was counting on her changing his mind afterwards.

"No," He said, quite adamantly, and finally, Ana talked.

"I don't mind, Christian."

It was his turn to frown, and he muted the conversation, so Roger couldn't hear them, and before he could try to reason her with any logical argument he would give and make her change her mind, she said,

"I'd rather that, to be fair. I don't want people thinking I was crazy enough to marry you. And … you can't do that to your poor mother. Imagine how she must feel, thinking you got drunk and married without inviting her."

"I'm not asking you to pose because people are too stupid to believe anything they see in tabloids."

"I know you're not. But your PR seems to think this is the best option. And this is what you hired me for. This is what a girlfriend does when her man needs her, she stands by his side. So let's show the world that, though I stand by your side, we are not married."

He looked deep in her eyes, seeing for the first time his CEO persona when it was only the two of them, and he nodded, unmuting the phone as he told Roger,

"Tell Andrew to send him an agreement that he can't sell the pictures to anyone but the media of our choice. We'll be in at The Top of The World in … two hours?"

His eyes were on Ana, asking for confirmation. She confidently nodded, though she just recalled she had planned to have lunch with Jose and Karl. She would just need to let them know of the situation.

"It's going to be hard for him to snap a 'discrete' photo if you're eating at the top of a building."

"Well, he better do his job right, or I'm not paying him. We're leaving the Bellagio at 12 o'clock. Either he's that good of a photographer, either you think of a better solution and do your job, Roger!"

He then hung up with temper, passing a hand in his hair before retaking the phone and scrolling to call another person. Ana turned her head, to look at the clock by her bed, only to see that it was already ten in the morning. She furrowed her brows, surprised to have slept in, and even more, than Christian slept in when it wasn't a day off for him.

As she heard the tonality of the phone ring on speaker, whilst Christian was putting his shirt on, she finally extracted herself from the bed, struggling to bring the sheet with her. She tiptoed her way to the bathroom, when Christian's voice stopped her, "Ana?"

She turned just like the person he was calling picked up, "Well, well, well. You go buy a hotel, and you end up married."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ros. Is everyone here?" He asked, his eyes still on Ana, preventing her from moving.

"Of course, they are. The only person late for this conference call is the man giving it. I guess marriage makes you human," She teased, unknowingly angering Christian as he clenched his jaw and his fists as he always did when his temper got the better of him.

"Give me fifteen minutes. And make sure to tell them that I'll take no shit from anyone. I don't have time, today?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in post-wedding bliss?" Ros teased once again, but he didn't bother answering her, simply hanging up, glaring at the phone.

Then, he snapped his head to her, and for the first time in their relationship, Ana truly felt intimidated by Christian. She had already seen him angry, or annoyed, and she had already seen him half-naked, or in a towel. But this was the first time that she was seeing a combination of all those elements and that she was half-naked herself, waking up in his arms after having savagely kissed him.

She cleared her throat, slightly sliding closer to the bathroom door as she let him know, "I'm going to grab a shower."

"Ana …"

"We … we … we will talk. Definitely. I just _really_ need a shower, and you have a conference call waiting for you. See you at lunch."

She dashed to the bathroom, locking it behind her and not giving Christian the opportunity to say a single word. Once there, she let the water run, changing her mind for a bath, and she leaned against the door, to listen if Christian left the room. As soon as she was sure he was no longer in her room, she went back inside to grab her phone, and when she was in the warm water, she called Jose.

Of course, when he picked up the phone, he was already aware of what the word thought happened last night, as he sang the nuptial march to her.

"So how was the wedding night?"

"Jose! Please tell me you don't believe —"

"Of course I don't. But I do know that there was a lot of sexual tension between you two yesterday night. Especially after that little dance, you did for him. Who knew you were that flexible?"

"It was just a split."

"That's what flexible people say. They dismiss it as if it was nothing. But anyway, what happened? The two of you disappeared after Karl told me some asshole almost got punched by Christian."

She stared at the water, trying to understand how they had passed from dancing to kissing and then to going back to her room. But she still couldn't find any logical explanation, except for the fact that she had been drunk, and he had been intoxicated.

"I slept with Christian, last night." She said with the smallest voice she could conjure.

"Why do I feel like this isn't what I think it is?"

"Because it isn't. We just … _slept_ together."

She didn't want to tell him of the kissing that happened before going to bed, because she knew that he was going to make a big deal out of it. Jose was in this fantasy world where Christian and she would get married and ride off to the sunset, and she didn't want to give him any munitions for him to keep hammering her with his delusional dream.

"So what? Didn't you sleep together when you went to his parents' house?"

"We didn't really have a choice back then. Yesterday … I _asked_ him to come."

"Awww, alcohol made you see reason."

"It's not funny Jose! What am I going to do? Christian is a businessman. All he cares about are his contract and having them enforced. I heard him shouting at his PR this morning, reminding him that he was on a payroll, and all. And … that's all I am. Just an employee. Maybe a bit friendly than that, but I'm just an employee."

"Maybe he wants to be more than your employer. Ever thought of that?" Jose argued with reason, but she shook her head, remembering the way Christian had looked at her earlier.

"No. I told you already, Jose. All he cares about is his company. And I understand, he is a businessman, le lives, thinks and breathes business. But … our contract clearly says no funny business, and I don't want to end it now because of a drunken night."

"Well, tell him, then. You said so yourself, he's always been open to listening, even if he doesn't always apply."

Once again, her eyes got lost into space as she thought of what Jose just told her. It was true that she was freaking out over nothing. Nothing happened, so, technically, Christian had no ground to break the contract. She had told him that they would talk because it had been obvious that he wanted to talk about last night, but she could also explain that she had been drunk and that she did not intend on repeating her actions again.

"You're right. I'm overreacting, as usual. Sorry for laying it on you, once again."

"That's what I'm here for, Biscuit. Though, Karl got worried. He didn't want you to lose your virginity to a drunken night."

"Haha, you still didn't tell him that that ship has been sailed long ago?"

"Not yet. It's just so funny to have him being all chevalresque about it."

She rolled her eyes, relaxing a bit more in her bath. Now that she had talked to Jose, she felt that, just like he had told her, she had been overreacting. All she should see last night as was her spending time with a good friend to whom she was attracted, and getting a bit carried away when she consumed too much alcohol.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

As she was finishing getting ready for her lunch with Christian, her phone rang up, for the umpteenth time of the morning. She had to screen her calls once again, ignoring all her classmates, and the people with whom she volunteered at the soup kitchen. The only person with whom she had really bonded there had been Seb, and he had texted her a message that clearly showed he didn't believe the bullshit the media was feeding the world.

Actually, all the people that were important to her all texted her messages letting her know that they knew she had just been out with her boyfriend during her night out, and didn't think for even a second that she had decided to get married on a limb. All except Elliott.

Elliott and Ana had been in contact once a week since Christian's birthday, so she could talk to the boys who always insisted on calling her and letting her know of what was happening in their lives. She had expected him to ask for answers as soon as the news hit, at least on behalf of his mother, but he did not try to contact her whatsoever.

And this was why she was not so surprised when she saw that it was Elliott on the other side of the line. He was FaceTiming, which wasn't abnormal, so she could see the boys. still, it wasn't Elliott's face that she saw, but Jason, who seemed to struggle to keep the phone still so his face could be in the frame.

"Ana? Are you there?" He whispered, making her smile as she sat on her bed, leaving her hairbrush aside as she answered with the same tone.

"Yes. Why are we whispering?"

"I stole daddy's phone," He giggled, making her shake her head.

"And why would you do that."

"I wanted to show you my drawing for your birthday. But daddy says I have to wait until we come to your place."

"Oh, I get a birthday drawing. I would love to see it." He grinned, but just before he reached for what she assumed to be the picture in question, she pondered, making a point of showing a pensive face,

"Although … maybe I should wait as your daddy said. You know, it's like Christmas. Santa already knows what he's getting for you, but you're always really happy when you open your presents, aren't you?"

Jason furrowed his brows, nodding his head and admitting that surprises should be kept as such until the right moment, and she heard Elliott calling for his son just as someone knocked on her door. She kept her phone in hand as she opened to Christian, who frowned the exact same way his nephew did just a second earlier.

"Hey Jason, say hi to your Uncle." She positioned next to Christian so Jason could see him, and the young child timidly waved his hand before giving the phone to his father and running away by the sound of it.

Elliott seemed taken aback for a moment, before smirking at the couple and beaming, "Congratulations! Mom is _ecstatic_."

Christian glared at his brother, especially when Elliott added, "What happened, Ana? I thought _we_ were supposed to elope to Vegas together?"

"Shut up, Elliott."

She rolled her eyes and Elliott wiggled his own at her. Christian walked away so he wouldn't be on the screen anymore, and Ana sat back on her bed, letting Elliott know,

"Not to be a snitch or anything, but you have a little someone who likes to ruin surprises."

"Oh, that's why he called you. He has been going on and on again about how he made that drawing for you and all. Oh well, I guess it's in his genes. I'm not the best at keeping secrets. So when you decide to give my kids little cousins, do tell me last."

Once again, she rolled her eyes, glancing up at Christian who was standing by her window, just like he had been in the morning. It was obvious he was waiting for her to end the call so they could talk, so she looked back at his brother, waving him goodbye, as she told him,

"We were actually about to go out when Jason called. So I'll speak to you soon. Say hi to Julian from me."

"I will. Bye Christian!" He called out. "By the way, you should let your hair down more often. It suits you."

He hung up, and though she did not look up in Christian's direction straight away, she could feel the glare cast upon her. The thing was because she had washed her hair, she had let it hair dry a bit, and was in a middle of doing it when Jason called.

When he kept on silently looking at her, she got up and walked to the looking glass mirror so she could braid her hair, as she told him, "You could have texted me, Christian. I would have met you wherever you are staying, instead of you doing all the back and forth."

"The back and forth is just between floors. I'm staying on the top floor here."

"Oh, I didn't know.

"I could give you a tour if you want. You could even stay there."

She snickered, rolling her eyes as she went to the bathroom to grab a hair tie and tie the end of her braid. "ii doubt that."

"I'm pretty sure the hotel will let you stay where you want, Ana."

She narrowed her eyes at him before it dawned on her. Ros had mentioned in the morning that he had bought a hotel. She hadn't been surprised, Christian had always told her that he didn't like keeping all his eggs in one basket, and he had already bought several hotels across the world, especially in Asia. But still, the Bellagio was one of the most famous hotel-casinos in the world.

"You bought the _Bellagio_?" She couldn't help but muse, and he shrugged, looking out the window again.

"Part of it. 49% to be exact."

"I … Why would the Bellagio sell?"

"Because I made an offer they couldn't say no to."

She nodded, not really interested in knowing exactly what Christian had done, but she still thought that this was such a 50MIL move. Normal people couldn't go buy a hotel on a whim, because they wanted it. Not even regular millionaires could do that. Just the 50MILs of this world.

She turned back to the mirror, and applied mascara and lipstick in dead silence, waiting for Christian to come out of his trance. He was looking through her windows, his eyes lost into space as his mind was clearly preoccupied with something.

When she was done, she turned, but Christian still seemed lost deep in thoughts, so she cleared her throat, and he startled back to reality, though he did not turn to look at her as he started, his tone far too professional for Ana's liking,

"About last night, —"

"I'm sorry. I was clearly drunk, and it turns out I can't behave myself as well as you when you're drunk. I never planned to lure you into my room. It was just … the alcohol talking."

Finally, he turned to look at her, his golden eyes scanning into her soul as his own face was not showing a single emotion. And finally, she saw the businessman in him. The one who knew the cards he had in his hand, and which one to play. She felt really clueless at that instant as if Christian had always known exactly what was on her mind and had gotten her exactly where he wanted.

So she deeply inhaled and put her cards on the table, laying out what she had on her heart, "I just don't want our contract to end yet. Especially because of my acting silly. I think, in this case, we should apply Vegas's most famous law. 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'."

He kept his eyes on her for a second more, before nodding, and presenting his arm to her so they could leave her room. She took his arm, feeling somewhat relieved that there waste going to be any drama between them, and as they exited her room, she realised that she hadn't warned Jose about her change of plans.

"Just a moment. I need to cancel on the guys," She warned him, knocking on the door next to her room.

Karl opened the door, all smiles, though his eyes slightly narrowed when he spotted Christian behind Ana. She sheepishly smiled, and let him know,

"I forgot to tell Jose this morning —"

"That I'd like for you two to join us for lunch. If that's alright with you," Christian cut her off, resting his hand on her smaller back, and making her slightly stiffen.

Jose appeared in the frame, surprised to see Christian before he quickly repressed a smug smile as he noticed his hand on Ana's back, and Christian explained, "I do have to warn you that this is a publicity stunt. My PR thinks that Ana needs to show she's not wearing a ring, and he has been telling me for some time that I needed to be seen with Jose to shut down the rumours about him and Ana. You can say no."

Jose briefly glanced at Ana, and she shrugged as discreetly as she could, letting him know that it was up to him and Karl. still, he grinned, and asked, "Depends, where are you taking us?"

"Top Of The World."

"Well, in that case, I can make the effort to be seen publicly with you."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

As Ana had predicted, Christian kept their lunch really professional doing his best to avoid answering any personal question. She saw how Karl noticed the way he always managed to elude any question, and she gave him a reassuring smile when he glanced at her with concern. In all honesty, she felt weird lying to Karl like that, when all he ever did was care about her, but in the meantime, her letting him know that Christian and she were not a real couple meant that she would breach the contract.

So, despite the good food and sweet rosé, Ana was relieved when Christian said he had business to attempt and left them on their own. They still had four more days in Vegas, and today, it had been decided that they would mostly spend the day gambling, assuming that they would be too hangover after their night of partying.

So, for the rest of the day, they went back to the hotel, staying in the casino and trying their hands at everything. Jose liked the improbability of roulette, whereas Ana and Karl were more interested in the card games. She stayed for a few hours at a blackjack table, hating that the casino kept tempting her with a delicious strawberry cheesecake. She was sure that she ate the equivalent of a whole cake, even though she only had small individual pieces each time.

It was only when he realised that she had won two thousand dollars that it occurred that she was winning too easily. She played a couple of other games, with that in mind, and realised to her horror that she had been unconsciously counting cards. She quickly stopped playing, not wanting to be thrown out of Christian's hotel just a day after he had bought it.

She knew that there was no law against counting cards, she had actually made a paper about gambling and Nevada Laws. But she also knew that casino owners were not taking too lightly someone counting their cards. And she actually enjoyed Vegas, she didn't want to be blacklisted of every casino for doing something she didn't even realise she was doing.

So, after checking on Jose who had moved on to the craps table, she went to one of the poker rooms, where she knew Karl was. She sat next to him, with no intention to play at first, impressed by the small jackpot in front of him. She watched for a couple of games, and when Karl won with a smug smile, she asked to be in the next round, just like other people did.

"It's not because it was your birthday yesterday, that I'll be nice to you. I have a boyfriend to think of," Karl told her, with a teasing smile, and she just shrugged. Truth was, she had won more than once enough money for a room by playing poker.

So she sat where the dealer told her to sit, and played with Karl and the other men interested in playing. She noticed that she was the only girl playing, despite the fact that she wasn't the only girl in the room, and she wondered if, had Christian decided to come to play with them, that was the way he would have expected her to act.

She dismissed the idea, knowing that Christian never asked her to act like a foolish bimbo, but rather like herself, and she played on, holding on her smirk as the other players understood that she wasn't as clueless as she looked. Karl didn't seem that surprising, his smug smile sometimes showing some pride when she would best some other player.

Their game lasted much longer than she had anticipated, most of the players out, but Karl, Ana and some man with a British accent and a pretty lady by his side. She had to admit that she had always thought she could read Karl like a book, but when it came to poker, he was as difficult to read as a book of quantum physics written in Chinese.

Jose joined in at some point, cheering for his boyfriend and saying that, whoever won better buy him an amazing birthday present in September with all the money they would win. It was only then that Ana realised that she was the only person with no supporter. And as if the managers of the casino had just noticed as well, a young man appeared by her side, all smiling and charming.

She wondered if he was the male version of those hostesses she heard about that were employed by casinos to make sure that players kept on drinking and gambling, and the smug part of her hoped that he was. If he was, it meant that the casino thought of her as a player big enough that they could dry.

When it was down to only Karl and her, Karl said, before the dealer could ever deal, "How about we make this last hand, the winner takes it all. Just so we can get some fresh new blood back on the table."

"Okay. I just hope you're alright with having a boyfriend in debt for your birthday, Jose."

"Don't rip him off! I lost all my money. If he does too, we'll have to move in with you."

She smiled, and they took their last cards. As Ana looked at them, the young man leaned in to ask in a whisper if she fancied a drink afterwards, and she looked up to see Jose rolling his eyes at the guy. She politely smiled at the man, waiting for her next card, hoping it would be the one that would turn her bad hand into a winning hand.

When the last card was dealt, Karl laid his cards on the table, and she grinned as she did the same, showing the red hearts all over her cards. Karl made a face but still lost with class, tilting his head to her, as he admitted, "You got a mean poker face, Steele. I'm pretty sure you bluffed more than once."

"You'll never know," She smugly said, dividing her winning, and giving Karl back the money he had when they started playing. He opened his mouth, and she said, "I don't want my bestie to have a crappy birthday from his boyfriend."

"And the bestie has very expensive tastes to being with," Jose added, kissing his boyfriend's cheek, not without looking in Ana's way, silently thanking her just with his eyes.

"So about that drink?"

"How about you go find another prey? One that is single, preferably," Christian's voice suddenly said, putting a threatening hand on the man's shoulder.

Ana smiled to him, not having expected to see him again during her trip in Vegas. He had told her that he was here for the week, but with some businessman from China. And so, she assumed that the man next to her was the man in question, given his facial features and appearance.

Christian sat next to Ana, signalling to the dealer that he and his friend were planning to play, and he grinned at Ana, though he did not look at her in the eyes, "So, how about I get to test those poker skills, Miss Steele?"

She turned to Jose, hoping that he would come up with an excuse for her to leave with Karl and him; but that was without counting Jose's disillusion when it came to Christian and her. He got up and kissed her cheek,

"Well, Karl and I do have some plans for tonight. And I'm afraid, you can't partake without burning your eyes. so, see you tomorrow. And don't wear her out, Christian. We're going out early tomorrow morning."

He was about to leave, when Christian hailed him, "Go through reception before going up."

She looked at him with her eyebrow up, but all he did was smirking at her. He expectantly looked at her, waiting for her to join the game or not, and she was tempted to refuse, sure that his partner and she had much higher bets that she could afford when the Chinese man intervened,

"Play with us, Miss. If I do not beat Christian, gallantry will make him lose to you. I am tired of always seeing him win."

She smiled, not seeing how she could get out of this one, and they started their game. It was in fact much faster than the game she previously had, probably because they were only three, and to Christian's greatest surprise, she kicked him out of the game first.

Half an hour later, Mr Cho (that was his name) won, and went up to his room extremely happy, whilst Christian walked Ana to hers.

"You let him win, didn't you?" He said as they got in the elevator, and she innocently smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She did have had several winning hands, but folded each time to Mr Cho for it seemed so important for him to win. She couldn't really say that she didn't care about the money, but she still had her winning from the blackjack table, and nothing could replace Mr Cho's expression when he was the last one standing.

When the elevator stopped at her floor, he put his hand on the doors, and asked her, "Do you care for that tour, now?"

Had she been drunk, she would have refused, but she barely had three glasses of rosé throughout the whole day, so she knew she was lucid enough to not do anything stupid. So she followed him up to his room, not surprised that he had opted for a penthouse, like the one he had in New York, and her eyes fell on the bay window, mesmerising her instantly.

She walked like a zombie, admiring the city in its gown of lights and the fountain cascading over and over again, and she wished she could go to sleep to that sight every night. She barely felt Christian stand behind her, as she couldn't get enough of the view, overlooking Vegas in its most glorious state.

"I've been thinking," Christian started, and she turned her head to him, giving him her full attention, even though he was looking through the window, and not at her.

"About this whole 'what happens in Vegas' business …" She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I don't want what happened last night to make it awkward between us."

"It won't."

Finally, he snapped his head to look at her in the eyes, and it seemed to her that it was the first time since they had talked shortly before lunch.

"Then, don't freeze when I touch you. You know I like touching you, and you never had any issue about that before."

"Well, don't avoid looking at me in the eyes, then," She snapped back, and he seemed caught off guard. still, he quickly recovered, and said, with a tease in his tone,

"That's because you were ripping me off. How come you're so good?"

She grimaced, turning her back on the beautiful view in front of her, and she sat on the sofa, removing her shoes from her aching feet and cursing herself for dancing so much during the previous night.

"You don't want to know."

"I thought we were friends."

"We are. But you also get annoyed over the most ridiculous things. Like your brother seeing me with my hair down."

He sat by her side, taking her feet in his hands and closing his eyes as he started massaging them and reminded her, "And you told me not to hold your past against you. I can't prove to you that I won't if you don't share said past."

"Fair enough. Though I learnt poker to survive in the streets, I developed my skills and poker face later in life, playing strip poker and doing my best to protect my dignity."

For a moment, he interrupted his massaging, though he didn't open his eyes. But then he resumed his sweet ministrations, saying with an even voice,

"Fair enough."

"What about you? Where did you learn poker?"

"My parents taught us. Friday nights used to be game nights whilst growing up. Mom has always been a good poker player. Elliott sucks, though. But he destroys us at Scrabble."

"And you? Were you the king of Monopoly?"

"What can I say, some people are naturally talented."

He grinned, his eyes closed and his hands still applying the perfect pressure on her feet. She leaned so her head would be resting on the armrests, her feet still massaged by Christian's expert hands, and she closed her eyes, appreciating the moment.

She asked Christian what was his favourite things growing up, listening to his answers, all the while letting her brain wander to a smilier and yet different situation.

_"Come on, Henry, you always say we don't talk enough about ourselves," She said, pouting a little as she was trying to get him to tell her about his childhood. _

_He always wanted her to tell her about her life and her whereabouts, but as soon as it came to their past, he would change the topic. And apparently, today was no different when he watched a girl pass, shaking his head with disapproval,_

_"Yet another girl who's going to complain that she gets raped."_

_This ought to send some cold shivers down Ana's spine, and she repressed a sigh. They already had this conversation, and each time, she was hoping that he would see clear and would stop being so chauvinistic. But most importantly, each time, it made her congratulate herself for keeping to herself what had happened to her during her youth. _

_"I told you this already, Henry. The way a girl is dressing has nothing to do with the way men act."_

_"It has _**_everything_**_ to do with it. Don't go dressing like a slut, and then go crying when you get treated as such. It's asking for troubles to dress like that."_

_"This is ridiculous. Does that mean that someone getting mugged was asking for it as well? I mean, they should have money in the first place?"_

_He shook his head with condescendence, looking at her as if she was a child, "You're comparing things that shouldn't be compared."_

_"And you're judging on grounds that are wrong. If the way a woman dressed was the main factor, women in the army wouldn't get raped. Or the ones wearing a burka. Or the ones leaving in cold countries where they always have to wear warm clothes. Men need to be educated on how to act in society. Do you realise that we are one of the rare species that commit rape?"_

_He rolled her eyes, kissing her cheek, "Once again, you're comparing things that shouldn't be compared. Why are you comparing us to animals? You know I'm right. I'm not saying every victim deserved it, but it is in the natural order of things. Just like women have this natural inclination to tend to others, men … will be men."_

She started dozing off, listening to Christian tell her what he liked about Vegas, and why buying parts of the hotel wasn't just a business decision. She wasn't sure if she even slept for a little, but at some point, she felt too comfortable. She blinked her eyes open, seeing that she was in Christian's bed and that he was about to put the covers on her, and she brusquely sat up, saying as her head spun,

"I should go back down."

"Or you could stay."

She stared at him, about to remind him what they had agreed on in the morning, "Honestly, Ana. If I didn't take advantage of you being drunk and willing, I won't try my luck with you being sober and reasonable. I am just applying what we agreed on. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. And, well, we're still in Vegas."

She stayed seated, and Christian simply walked to the other side of the bed, switching off the light and already assuming that she would stay. She watched him strip to his boxers and put on pyjama bottoms, and when he got in, she got up. He rose his eyebrow at her, and she inquired,

"That's a loophole, isn't it?"

He smirked. "I am a businessman, Ana. Loopholes are my speciality."

"I don't have my PJs."

"It didn't bother you last night. Nor me, for that matter."

"Yeah, you're obviously not a girl. It's uncomfortable sleeping in a bra."

He longly looked at her, not moving from the bed, before laying in properly and telling her, "If you want to go back to your room, it's just on the floor below. I asked reception to upgrade you and your friends, free of charge. But if you want to stay and keep talking, you can grab one of my shirts in the wardrobe."

For a moment, she didn't move, trying to decide what to do. But then, she had to admit that he was right. If they hadn't done anything whilst completely drunk, they would certainly not do anything whilst sober. So she went to the wardrobe and looked for one of his shirts, before going to the bathroom to change.

It felt so weird to make that conscious decision of sleeping with Christian, but she rationalised herself, thinking that she was already falling asleep with her feet on his laps. So, she slipped in the bed next to him, still keeping some distance between them as he typed in an email on his phone.

He did not comment on it, not even turned his head to her, but she still saw the little smirk on his face as he asked as if nothing strange just happened between them,

"So, why did you decide to celebrate your birthday in Vegas?"

"I don't know. We were talking about it with Jose, and we just decided to go. He's never been either, and it's something we wanted to experience together."

"Have you travelled a lot, before?"

"Yeah. I went to Queens, and Brooklyn, and Harlem."

Christian turned his head to glare at her, not appreciating her joke, and she grinned, not able to stop herself from acting childishly and sticking her tongue out to him.

"I'm not even going to ask you. You've probably gone to every continent on this planet."

"No. I haven't been to Africa, yet."

"Don't you have business in South Africa?"

"And other African countries as well. But Ros always takes care of that. Her wife is from Kenya, so every time they can go on the continent, they take a weekend to visit her family there."

Ana nodded, learning a bit more about Christian, and she repressed a yawn. She wanted to keep on talking, but her brain was already in the land of Morpheus, telling her to switch off and just go to sleep.

"Didn't you say you were from Philadelphia, though?"

"Yes. But I don't remember much of it. I was still young when we came to New York."

He switched off the light, laying in bed next to her and turning so he could face her, as he inquired with curiosity, "You said you lived in the streets. How was it?"

This ought to wake her a little. No had ever asked that. sure, she never really told anyone about her unusual upbringing, but even when people guessed, they stayed away from that topic. The only person who never seemed awkward about it was Jose, but she knew it was because he had similar experiences growing up. Henry, for instance, always did his best to quickly change the topic whenever she wanted to talk about her life before him.

"I … It's not a pleasant story, Christian."

"I didn't ask for a bedtime story. I asked for _your_ life story. I think it is fair enough, given the fact that you already know mine."

"Actually, I don't."

He frowned, surprised. "You don't? Didn't you google me the first chance you got?"

"Nah. You're not that interesting. Sorry to disappoint."

"In that case, why don't you ask me a question and I'll ask you one in return?"

"Why didn't you decide to open another office in Seattle instead of coming to New York? I mean, all this travelling is probably trying."

"ii was expecting something more personal."

"I am just hoping that you'll be a gentleman and return the curtesy," She said with cheek, but she immediately regretted it when she saw his grin widen as he reminded her,

"But you said yourself, gentlemen have no business in a bed." She held his gaze, though clearing her throat, and he kept on grinning, answering,

"This is my philanthropic side. I'm offering more job opportunities across the country, all the while leaving some little space for competitors in Seattle. My turn …"

He seemed to think for a moment, lost in his thoughts before planting his eyes in Ana's, and saying, "In fact, you never really answered my question."

"Which one? You should know by now that love eluding your questions."

"Yes, I've noticed. That's the lawyer in you, always ready to poke its ugly nose out."

"You think I'm ugly?" She asked, pretending to be offended, and he chuckled, slightly shaking his head as he brought his hand to her face so he could trace her nose with his finger.

"Here you are again, getting me off tracks."

She smiled, not minding that he left his hand on her cheek afterwards. "What was your question, Christian?"

"The first time you mentioned your childhood, you alluded to bad things happening to you …"

"Christian," She said in a warning and yeah wary tone. The magic and jovial mood that had been between them disappeared instantly, and he removed his hand, feeling that it was no longer welcome on her face.

"Just tell me, Ana. It won't kill you. You agreed to answer the fucking question."

"Well, it's not what you think. I've never been sexually assaulted."

He snorted, his eyes hard on her, clearly not entirely believing her statement, before he turned on his back, and put his hand behind his neck, pushing the issue a bit further,

"How about physically?"

"Christian," She couldn't help but whine. They were having such a great time, and he had to ruin it by asking questions he wouldn't like the answers to. She could see that he took her silence for what it was, affirming his assumptions and she watched his clench his jaw, his face suddenly hard as if he had just taken a decision.

"I don't care anymore, Christian. It's in the past."

"Are you always that this cavalier when people treat you wrong?"

"There is no point in moaning about it. It's in the past, nothing you do would ever change that."

"Watch me," He retorted, and she turned in the bed, facing away from him.

She felt him move behind her, hesitating to touch her, and she hated the whole situation. She hated that she was in his shirt, in his bed, in his room. She hated that she was so affected by his reaction. But most of all, she hated that this felt so much like a couple's fight.

For a moment, she looked at the wall in front of her, resisting her instincts to grab her clothes and go back to her room. The only reason why she stayed, was that she didn't want to make this disagreement seems more like a couple fighting by storming off. So she deeply breathed in, and admitted with a small voice,

"I don't want to fight."

"Me neither," He said from behind, and when she turned on the bed, he was anxiously looking at her. His eyes flew to her lips, before he reached for the remote, and switched on the TV, saying,

"How about we fall asleep in front of some men saving the universe by punching and kicking, all the whilst wearing Spandex?"

She turned back, slightly getting closer to him, and smirked, "Is there any other way to save the universe? Spandex all the way!"

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

**See, no cliffies, but that's because we are in the middle of a chapter ...**

**💚 I'm always curious about your favourite part, and what you think will happen next, so let me know. **

**💚 Well, the world thinks they are married ... What do you think about that?**

**💚 And do you think Ana loves Christian?**

**💚And Christian? Basically, I will ask this question until we get his PoV, which will come when you won't expect it ...**

**💚 So ... What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas ... And we're still in Vegas as Christian pointed out ...**

* * *

**‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS‼️**

_,_

_Because this is a two parts chapter, I will answer reviews next part (this is me being lazy as well, haha) But I have things to say that will be said next part ...but please, don't stop that from reviewing this part as well, pretty please?_

**💚E L James owns the names of the characters from the Fifty Shades franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	13. Chapter 11: Cheesecakes & Rosé, part 2

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

💚** So, this is a story that has been hanging in my mind for a little while, and here is the twist, you can read it as a TMI fanfic, or an FSOG one. I will update at the same time for both of those stories, so pick the characters you want to follow, or do both, haha.**

**💚So, this is the end of the chapter. And thank God I cut it, or the chapter would have been over 16,5K... haha. I need to write shorter chapters ...**

**💚By the way, you should follow me on Instagram if you want to know when I update, or if you want some small teasers for the next chapters. it's Mina Lisly**

‼️**DON'T BE A SILENT READER,**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

**CHECK AT THE END**‼️

**Love, Mina **💚💚💚

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚** Give Me The Daddy, I'll Give You The Sugar **💚

**Chapter 11: Cheesecakes & Rosé (8,3K)**

**Part 2**

When Ana woke up the next day, the bed next to her was empty. But it didn't alarm her. She could tell that the sun was already up, and she had no doubts that Christian was already up and working, as he always did. And as if to confirm her suspicions, she felt the bitter smell of coffee caressing her nostrils.

She rolled in the bed, disregarding the covers as she stretched and meowed like a cat in the bed, and just as she opened her eyes, Christian greeted her from the other side of the room,

"Morning. I've ordered breakfast."

"You could be the perfect husband, you know that?" She said, letting her stomach speak for her.

"Don't be ridiculous," He snorted.

She rolled her eyes, focussing her gaze on him as his grey eyes remained on her a bit longer than they should before he left the bedroom and went to the other room where the smell of coffee was emanating from. She got out of the bed, gong to the bathroom to relieve her bladder and freshen up, and when she left, she put on the spare robe, feeling that she would be underdressed eating in Christian's shirt whilst he was already dressed in one of his fancy suits.

She also undid her braid, to let her hair breathe a lot, and left the bedroom, scratching her scalp and loving the feeling. She sat in front of Christian who was drinking his coffee all the whilst reading the newspaper, and she repressed a smirk. This was something she had first noticed when she stayed in Seattle with him and saw once again whenever she would say at his hotel n New York, Christian was an old man. He read the news on _the paper_. At the age of technology, Christian still read the news on the paper, disregarding the TV, his phone and his iPad that could give him the same kind of news.

"Vegas makes me lazy," She whined as she reached for a croissant on the middle of the table. He briefly looked up from his newspaper, smiling when he saw her hair down, and commented, going back to his news,

"It's not called Sin City for nothing."

"Yeah, but I have a marathon to prepare for, and it's the second day in the row that I'm skipping my morning run. It's only in four months."

"There's a gym here if you want."

She abstained to say anything, perfectly aware that Christian would do what he could to make this gyn available to her if she wanted. But first, she didn't want to train on a treadmill. second, every time she had tried to go to a gym, she would ultimately get hit on. And though she knew how to get rid of unwanted thirsty men, she didn't want this to go back to Christian's ears, and his tendencies to overreact over ridiculous things.

So she focussed on her coffee, smiling when she saw on the tray pecan pasties. She loved everything that had to do with pecans, and Christian discovered that the first night she had spent in his hotel in New York, after her aggression.

_Though she had the key to his room, Ana still felt uncomfortable barging in as if she owned the place, so she knocked on the door. Christian didn't know she was coming, it was more of a surprise, so he would stop texting her every chance he got when he was in New York, and they could spend some time together. _

_He opened the door, apparently in a bad mood, ready to shoo away whoever was at the door, but his features softened when he realised that it was only her. He rose an eyebrow, _

_"What's the point of giving you a key, if you're going to knock, anyway?"_

_"My hands were busy," She lied, not even the slightest ashamed of it. _

_Christian looked down, spoking the pie in her hand and grinning like a kid as he led her in. "Is that for me?"_

_"Well … I'm not sure if I want to share."_

_"What happened to that whole thing where you got on your high horse and got all judgy of people not sharing baked goods?"_

_"That thing doesn't count when it comes to pecan pies … or anything pecan for that matter. I already killed over pecan nuts … Just a fair warning."_

_He laughed, still eyeing the pie as she put it on the table and picked up his phone, asking her what she wanted for dinner before they could gulp down that delicious looking pie. _

She took one of the pastries, moaning with delight when it was in her mouth, and she let him know, her out still half full, "As I said earlier, you'd make a perfect husband. You should reconsider that whole not interested in relationships thing."

He rolled his eyes, folding the newspaper and reaching for a croissant as he made himself clear,

"I told you before, Ana, this isn't me."

She longly looked at him, taking her time to swallow the food she had in her mouth, and after a sip of her coffee, she asked, "Is this because you've had your heartbroken and you don't want to get burn again?"

He smirked. "No, that's you. And to be fair, everyone who had lived a little has had their heartbroken. I just … don't want to bother with a wife. And what it implicates …"

"You mean children?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure you could find a girl that suit your needs, Christian. You'll make her happy by giving her those kinds of sweet life pleasures," She raised the pastry in her hand as an example. "And she'll make you happy by taking care of that no-fap thing."

She glanced down his trousers, and immediately regretted it. He looked at her as if he was about to launch at her and rip her out of the robe, but she didn't let it intimidate her, still looking straight in his eyes.

"I don't need a wife to take care of that for me. I already have a brunette who obviously enjoyed her _pleasures_ that could do that for me …"

She felt his words echo all the way to her groin. If she wanted, she could just forget about it all, and she was sure that Christian would just her how good a quickie could be before he would get back to work. But the thing remained,

"I told you, Christian, I don't want to end the contract."

"And you also said that what happened in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

She kept looking at him, trying to figure him out beneath his arrogant smirk, and she brusquely got up, undoing the belt of her robe and sensually walking to him. His eyes went from her face to her legs, barely hidden by his shirt, before going back to her face, lingering on her lips.

Once at his level, she sat on his laps, decided to call out his bluff, and she leant so she could whisper in his ear, making sure her lips would caress his lobe,

"In that case, let's put Sin City to the test. Take me. Right here, right now."

His hands went straight to her waist, hoisting her up so she would sit on the table as he got up. She felt her heart beat so fast that she felt in her throat, but she kept looking into his grey eyes, refusing to be the first one to back down. After all, as they had kept on saying, what happened in Vegas, stayed in Vegas.

She wasn't sure how she would feel afterwards if she had sex with him, but she was sure that she would thoroughly enjoy the ride. After all, it had been more than a year since she's had any action involving another human being.

Christian looked deep into her eyes, though his gaze flickered several times to her lips, and when she involuntarily licked her lips, it was his turn to lean in, and whisper in her ear,

"Little girls shouldn't play the grownups' games when they have nothing that can protect them. They should know that grown men like to go _in depth_ when they have a goal in mind."

She did her best to not let her eyes roll to the back of her head as his hands, slowly but surely, wound her shirt up, and she saw him smirk as she bit her lower lip when his palm flattened on her thighs,

"Don't play games that will get you burnt, Ana. Because, no matter how close I've flown to the sun, my wings never fell down."

He then took a step back, retrieving his phone from the table, and leaving Ana feeling a strange mix between relief and frustration. She was confused and not sure of what she wanted. A part of her wanted to get all the way and make her time in Vegas worth the reputation of the way, but the reasonable part of her knew that, no matter what they would say, if they crossed that line, it would taint their relationship.

So she sat back, watching Christian from the corner of her eye use his phone, and she silently ate, having no witty comeback for what he had just told her.

"Any plans for today? Besides ripping people out of their hard-earned money?"

She scoffed because this was exactly what casinos made their money, but she let him know as he sat back on his chair to finish his coffee,

"Actually, yesterday was our gambling day. now, it's all about the sightseeing for the next four days. What about you?"

"Working. Until 2 pm, then I'm taking Mr Cho gambling."

"Here you go, finally finding balance."

He snorted and let her know, "Not really. Mr Cho and his wife always show me a good time when I go to Hong Kong. So, it is only polite courtesy for me to do the same when they're here. Especially knowing that I want to further my business relationship with him."

She rolled her eyes, asking herself how she could have been so naive to think that Christian didn't have an ulterior motive to show interest into another human being. She sipped on her coffee, eyeing the last pecan pastry as she inquired,

"How about his wife? Did he leave her back in Hong Kong?"

"No. She just doesn't like gambling. She's more of a … nature type of person. She showed me some beautiful places back in Hong Kong."

"Well … She could come with us. We were planning on visiting the Hoover Dam. I'm sure she'll like it better than to stay in her room."

Christian frowned, looking at her as if the idea bothered him, and she eased his mind, as she waved her hand and let him know,

"The guys won't mind. And this is why we are in business. That's what girlfriends do if you refer to all those movies I've seen. They hang out together whilst the men go, cavemen, pretending to be the kings of the world."

"It's your birthday, Ana. I didn't ask you to come, so I have no rights to ask you to entertain my guests."

"Good thing I'm proposing then. And anyway, I'm sure I'll have plenty of questions about her country and her culture."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Over the next three nights, Ana stayed in Christian's room, having repatriated her stuff in the penthouse suite. Neither Christian or her ever made a move that would make them sleeping together awkward, and in fact, they kept their distances and she never had to wake up in his arms. They had dinner every night with the Chos and her friends, and Christian was as tactile as usual, never crossing the line, no matter how much he would drink with Mr Cho, though Ana quickly discovered that Mrs Cho was much more resilient to alcohol than her husband.

Of course, Jose made a whole big deal of her sleeping in Christian's room, not understanding why she wasn't doing everything in her power to take things further once they were alone. And the truth was, she wasn't sure. She knew she was confused, but she was still trying to figure out what she was confused about.

He would always wiggle his eyebrows at her when Christian would kiss her cheek or rest his hand on her smaller back, but it was nothing to her. This was the way Christian had always acted, and it was part of the masquerade, it was the reason why he hired her in the first place, so she could pose as his girlfriend when he was in business. And Mr Cho was just the prospect of future business to Christian.

Still, she wasn't going to lie and pretend that she didn't enjoy her time with Mrs Cho, because she did. The first day, they all went to the Hoover Dam, taking a lot of pictures and sharing their cultures to one another. Jose and Karl spent a bit less time with Mrs Cho, feeling that, now that Ana had a companion, they could recluse themselves a little and appreciate the sights as a couple.

But they still enjoyed Mrs Cho company enough to invite her to the hot air balloon that they had planned for the next day. It had been breathtaking, and Mrs Cho had spent most of their journey back to the hotel trying to convince Ana to come and see her in Hong Kong (with or without Christian) so she could show her around.

Today was their last day, their flight being the next day, and Mrs Cho had treated them with a tour in a helicopter, so they could fly over the Grand Canyon. Mr Cho had come to his wife's request when she had reminded over the previous dinner that they hadn't done a single thing together, and Christian had used the opportunity to work.

And no matter how much she knew her relationship with Christian was fake, she couldn't help but resent him a little to leave her all alone amongst all those couples. Of course, she pretended as if it didn't bother her, smiling sweetly every time someone asked if she was alright. But deep down, when they flew over the Grand Canyon, witnessing the passage of time, she wished she had had someone to share the moment with.

Especially when the two couples marvelled with their partners, making her feel like she was definitely holding the candle for them. She tried to not let it affect her because this was who Christian was, he saw an opportunity to work, and even though she had told him in the morning that she would appreciate it if he came, he put his business first. But still, it made her feel lonely, despite the people around her.

When they got back to the Bellagio to get ready for dinner, Ana let Jose know that she wasn't feeling so well and that she was going to skip dinner before going to Christian's room and lying in bed, doing her best to not get her feelings all mixed up.

She wasn't foreign to that feeling of being lonely amongst people. In fact, that had been her daily life when she was with Henry, but this time, it was different. She couldn't really tell why. Maybe it was because she had no business feeling that way when she wasn't with Christian in the first place. Or maybe, it was because she wished she had been with Christian, but dreaded it at the same time if it meant that she would feel the same way she did when she was with Henry.

With a heavy sigh, she walked to her suitcase and picked up her sportswear so she could change. The sun was getting down, which meant the outside temperature would be cool enough for her to run without feeling like she was inside the sun.

She was tying her shoes when someone knocked on the door. She went to open it, only to see Jose on the other side, looking at her from head to toe,

"How come you're so good at poker and so bad at faking illness?"

"I just … I don't want to go to dinner with everyone. And I feel like running."

"Biscuit, if it's about — "

"It's not about today. I've had a great time."

"I know you did. I just think you would have enjoyed it more if Christian had been here."

She looked down because it was the truth, and she didn't want to lie to her best friend. Jose took a step closer, wrapping his arms around her as he said with a loving and reassuring voice,

"I'll always be here for you, you know that, right? No matter who's going to be at my arm, you'll be the one constant in my heart."

"I know. I just … I shouldn't get worked up over those ridiculous things."

"If it upset you, it's not ridiculous. Don't belittle the way you feel to make people more comfortable. Why don't you tell him? I'm sure he'd like to know."

She chuckled, closing the door as they walked to the lift. "He doesn't. Christian only cares about his company. I told him this morning that I'd like for him to come with us, but he stayed and worked because his business will always come first. It's no news, it's one of the first things he told me."

She smiled to her friend, feeling a bit better saying those words out loud, and kissed his cheek before going through the lobby so she could run around Vegas. For the first hour, she just kept her mind empty, focussing on her breath and on the music in her ears. But when Usher's voice echoed, she couldn't help but be sent back to when Christian and she kissed to one of his songs.

She thought back of that moment, trying to remember every single second of it. Though she was a rather tender hearts when it came to intimacy, she already had a couple of hookups when she had been younger. And now, she was realising that the way she felt when she had kissed Christian had more depth than the way she had kissed her hookups. It was a very subtle difference, but it was still there.

If they had gone all the way through and had had sex, Ana still pictured them waking up in each other's arms. whether she always made sure to leave a man after a casual hookup. And this was what was wrong, and why she felt so messed up at the moment. Because she was letting feelings come in a relationship where they were not welcomed. Christian had told her on and on again that he didn't care for feelings, and there she was, letting them cloud her judgment and compromise her relationship with him.

And yet … He didn't act like he didn't care completely either. In fact, he had changed a bit. For instance, the way that he was tactile with her. At the beginning of their relationship, he never even touched her on her smaller back, putting his hand there, but never touching her per se. And his stupid jealousy. Elliott had told her that he used to be jealous over his girlfriends, not his friends.

But then again, maybe it was just that he was getting into his role, or that he was getting complaisant in their relationship, knowing her enough now to know what she would accept, and what she would oppose to.

She was so confused, that she stopped running, and called the only person she knew would really help her see-through things. Elena answered after the third ring, and Ana only realised then that it was already one in the morning in New York.

"I am _so_ sorry Elena, I called without thinking of the time difference."

"It's okay Ana, I was up anyway. Are you alright?"

She sat on a bench, and let the older woman know of what was bothering her, "How did you know that Eric was in for the long roll?"

"He made me feel … _special_. He would put me before anything else, and always made sure that I was happy and content. And … I just felt good around him. Like there was no judgement and I could tell him anything. I just _knew_ it. I could feel it in my bones that he loved me."

Ana stayed silent, her heart hurting when she could hear the love in Elena's voice, still burning after all those decades of marriage. She might have felt good around Christian, but she wasn't special to him. She was just his friend. She was an afterthought, nice to think of, once he had settled his work.

"Ana? Is this about Christian? Has he made a pass on you?"

"No, nothing of the sort. Christian is ever so the gentleman. I just … I got confused and I needed someone to bring me back to reality."

"If you're starting to feel for the man, my best advice is to tell him. But remember that, if he doesn't return your feelings, he will let you go. Men like him, or in general, don't want to keep a girl around when she has feelings that they don't return. Remember what I told you when you started, you're just another business transaction, and if he doesn't have any feelings for you, letting you go will be as easy for him as replacing you."

She thanked her friend, and hung up, staying on the bench for a while, lost in her thoughts. Then, she slowly made her way back to the hotel, walking instead of running, not really in a hurry to get back there. Going back to the hotel meant that she would have to pack and go back to New York, back to the reality that the only relationship she would ever have with Christian was only a business one. Sure it was a bit friendlier than his usual ones, and with a lot of innuendos, but it would be nothing else.

She got back to the hotel shortly before midnight and felt a strange sort of relief when she saw that Christian was nowhere in sight. She went to the bathroom and immersed herself in a warm bath as she admonished herself. She didn't think that she was in love with Christian, but she was lucid enough to know that she could easily fall for the man. And she couldn't let that happen.

Even if Christian returned her feelings, and they decided to try something that was not based on a contract, but just on their feelings, they were doomed for failure. Christian liked his life as it was, barely talking to his family, barely having a life outside of work. Whereas Ana wanted children. She wanted to build a family, and even if she did not have any role models for that matter, she had always known that children needed to come first. She was ready to make the sacrifices necessary to always put her child first.

And at this exact moment, that meant that she needed to shut down her heart and not fall in love with someone who only cared about his company and nothing else.

For a moment, she was so resolved that she thought of terminating the contract as soon as she would see Christian, but the stupid part of her advised her against it. She knew what she wanted, and she knew where was the line. All she had to do was to not cross it. After all, she wasn't in love, yet. At best, this was just a crush. All she had to do is remember that what she had with Christian was strictly business, and she could keep their relationship a little while longer…

She was torn out of her thoughts by Christian knocking on the bathroom door, calling out her name with a worried tone, "Ana?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just give me five minutes."

She heard him walk away, and got out of the bath, looking at her pruny fingers and grimacing as she realised that she must have stayed longer than she thought. She wrapped herself in a robe, and looked at her reflection, just to make sure that her face looked okay.

Then, she left the bathroom and saw Christian sitting on the couch. His head snapped from what he was reading and as he looked at her, his brows knotted, lingering on her face more than usual.

"Jose said that you weren't feeling well. I thought I'd find you in bed, instead of _nowhere in sight_."

"Yeah, I wasn't too well, and I felt like some fresh air would do me good. Vegas at night is actually pleasant."

"You went out? On your own?"

She rolled her eyes, walking to the bedroom and feeling Christian short on her heels. She bent down to finish packing her suitcase as she pointed out, "I know, what a crazy notion. And yet, here I am. Alive and kicking."

He glared at her, and she reached for her purse, showing him that she did listen to him, "See? I even have pepper spray with me, now."

"Why didn't you come to dinner?"

"I wasn't that hungry. Too much fancy food all at once."

She sat on the bed, her nightgown next to her, waiting for their conversation to finish so she could put it on. Christian walked to her, sitting by her side a bit closer than he needed to, and he asked her,

"Did you enjoy the helicopter ride, today?"

"Yes, it was beautiful! I might consider doing another for my next big landscape," She brightly said, only saying part of how she really felt. He smiled, his hand flying to release her hair from its elastic.

"And where would that be?"

"I don't know yet. Probably Niagara's falls. I've heard it's breathtaking. Though I'll probably go on my own."

"What about Jose and that sibling bond you have going on?"

"No, I think this next trip, I would do it on my own. I've never gone somewhere with just me, myself and I, and I want to know how it feels."

He smiled to her, before kissing her cheek and getting up, saying that he was going to grab a quick shower before bed. She quickly put on her nightgown, and made a tour of the penthouse, just to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Just as she passed the couch, she saw that Christian had been reading a people magazine when she came out of the bathroom.

**Billionaire out and about in Vegas, with his girlfriend**

**Billionaire Christian Grey has been spotted in Vegas during the Fourth of July celebrations. Ever since, rumours that he came to Las Vegas to get married with his current girlfriend, have been trending of social media, and Mr Grey never made any comment to deny or confirm those rumours. Still, this is not unusual behaviour for the young tycoon who has always refused to talk about his private life, even when media doubted his girlfriend's fidelity. **

**But just on the morrow of Independence Day, Christian Grey has been seen having lunch with his girlfriend and her 'mystery man' from our sources, and what you can see on the pictures, Christian Grey seems to get along very well with the man, who is, for what we can tell, gay and in a relationship (**picture of Jose and Karl kissing as they come out of limousine**).**

**Now, concerning the rumours that Christian Grey got hitched with his girlfriend, there is nothing to affirm it. Despite the fact that he has been spotted in a jewellery shop earlier on the Fourth of July, the brunette is not wearing any ring, nor any jewellery that could prove that the two of they decided to tie the knot (**picture of Ana and Christian, Ana in a white summer dress, without any jewellery, and Christian kissing her cheek with a smile**).**

**Still, some bloggers seem convinced that the lack of a ring is proof enough, claiming that the pictures taken after Independence Day were just a ruse so people would stop talking about them. The fact that the brunette is wearing a white dress seems to be the revealing factor to them, as they claim that "no girl would walk around in Vegas in a white dress unless she was making a statement".**

**So now, the question that everyone asks is, shall we start counting months to see when the Grey heir will come?**

Ana rolled her eyes, putting the magazine down on the table and shaking her head at the stupidity of some people. apparently, in less than a week, she had managed to marry Christian fucking Grey and get pregnant with him. The Virgin Mary had nothing on her!

She went back in the bedroom, and slipped in the bed, unconsciously putting her hand on her stomach. She wondered about the jewellery shop that had been mentioned in the magazine, before quickly dismissing the thought as she remembered that Christian had told her that he had tried to find a gift for her, but couldn't find the right one. Knowing him, he probably went in the store in the hope to find inspiration and left a very disappointed salesgirl there.

When Christian came back in the room, he switched off the light and slipped next to Ana, putting his hands behind his nape as he said,

"You saw the article."

"Mmmh"

"You're not freaked out, are you?"

"To be honest, despite the ridiculousness of it all, I'm glad. At least now, Jose's name is clear."

"You do realise that they are going to be on your back even more, now. Waiting for a _baby_ to pop out," He warned, and she found herself rolling her eyes yet again.

"They should know that the mighty Christian Grey doesn't have time for a wife and kids."

He nodded imperceptibly, and she trend so she could face him, trying to picture what his kids would look like. And no matter how much she didn't like it, she could so easily picture him with a blonde wife that would give him cute strawberry-blond little babies.

"You know, it's a shame. Because I'm sure your kids would look adorable. I mean, look at you, and look at Jason. If you get a blonde wife, though. Because strawberry-blond babies are the cutest."

"Stop being ridiculous," He growled, his tone chipped as the tension in his jaw showed that he was not happy to pursue this conversation. She sighed, and asked,

"Are you still pouting over me going out on my own?"

He blinked and turned to look at her, putting himself in the same position as she was. "Yes."

"Well, that's too bad for you. I'm sorry to inform you, but I'm a grown independent woman. Even if I were your girlfriend, I wouldn't have to answer to you. If I want to go out for a stroll, you better believe that I will, without asking for anyone's permission. This isn't the 1920's!"

"Don't turn this into something it's not. You know I just care about your safety. Do you know how many times my Mom came home, warning us on what an aggression could do to one's psyche? If I can prevent it for you, you better believe that I'll do anything I can to prevent it. I almost had your phone tracked!"

The shock made her sit up, and she looked at Christian with big round eyes. It never crossed her mind that Christian would even _think_ of crossing this sort of boundaries that were so sacred to her. After all, Christian knew that she had trust issues, and he seemed to have understood that they were related to a former boyfriend. And yet, he thought he was a good idea to sneak into her private life without her knowing.

"If you ever do that, Christian, don't even bother contacting me afterwards. I've already had one overbearing man in my life, I won't tolerate another."

He sat up as well, reaching for her cheek and caressing it to ease her worry as he apologised in a murmur, "Sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out … It's just that I was worried about you."

"I told you already, Christian, you shouldn't worry so much over me."

"You're my friend. I worry about my friends."

"And Jose and Karl didn't worry about me, did they? There is a very thin line between a sweet worrier and an overbearing asshole."

He breathed deeply through his nose, closing his eyes and she told him, "It's our last night in Vegas. I don't want to argue with you."

"What do you want to do?" He asked, his eyes still closed, and she looked at his face.

What she wanted, was to know. She wanted to know if Christian was just being Christian, or if there was something more. But she had no idea how to ask him, without risking him terminating the contract because of her unwanted and unreturned feelings. She longly looked at him, until he opened his eyes, and she let him know,

"I want to leave in Vegas what should be left in Vegas."

"We already agreed on that."

"I mean … when we go back to New York, I don't want us to be awkward. We should just go back to our routine, and whenever I'll come to your place, I'll sleep in my own bed."

"I assumed as much."

He kept looking at her, probably trying to make sense of all that she said, but she wasn't sure herself. She was setting all those rules, and yet, she was about to do something contradicting them. But … this was still Vegas. She just wanted one kiss. One kiss that would help her see clear in his emotions as well as hers.

So she closed her eyes and leant to kiss him. Something sweet, simple, chaste. He gave her back the kiss, mixing his breath to hers, before colliding her body to his and tackling her t the mattress, one of his hand going to her thigh as he placed himself between her legs. His other hand went to her hair, grabbing a fistful while he opened her mouth with his tongue.

And just as he was grinding against her, she knew where Christian stood. She knew he would be able to pretend as if nothing if they had sex, whilst she wouldn't. There were too many facets of Christian that she liked to simply friends with benefits. She knew that if she went down that road, her heart would ultimately get involved, and get broken.

Abruptly, Christian stopped kissing her, hissing himself on his elbows and looking deep into her eyes. He didn't comment on her sudden change of mood, simply rolling on the side, pecking her lips one last time before spooning against her and saying with a strained voice,

"As we said, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Over the next few months, Ana found herself a new routine. She had finished her year at university, top of her class once again, and Jose had made sure to throw her a little party during which Raymond had made a point to make a speech on how excited and proud he was to see her join his firm.

Though the party had been a surprise, she hadn't been surprised by Christian's absence. Jose told her after the party that he had invited Christian, but that the latter explained that he was too busy to come. But she didn't expect anything from Christian from that point. In fact, she felt that, though they never brought back again what happened in Vegas, they still left more than they had anticipated there.

They had stopped their little banters, and she always made surety not say anything that could be interpreted as sexual when she was around him. And Christian had been a little more distant as well, especially after the weekend she spent with his nephews at the end of August.

Jason and Julian had come with their father to visit New York, telling her all about Sydney and how they wanted her to come the next time, so she could meet their other grandparents. She spent as much time as possible with the kids, and when Christian pointed out that she shouldn't get too used to the idea of kids around her, she had let slip that one sentence that she wished she could take back.

_"I just can't wait to have my own. As soon as I can, I'll start breeding like a Catholic rabbit and have as many kids as I can."_

_Christian looked at her, no saying a word, but she could tell that what she had just said was not going to be forgotten by him._

Still, she still stayed with him whenever he was in town, staying in the other room, she still baked him goodies when he wanted some, and of course, she still posed as his girlfriend for the rest of the world.

She had thought that working for Raymond would be a problem for her duties as Christian's 'girlfriend', but Raymond respected the schedule of school, even though she more often than not stayed extra hours, taking in every single thing Raymond could teach her.

After just a month of working for him, she had already filled four notebooks of notes and was eager to fill even more. She had become the man's shadows, and Raymond was more than happy to always point her in the right direction. For instance, when he was in Court, he would always tell her what he wanted her to focus on, whether it was him, the judge, the opposition, the jury. He made her aware of little things she never would have thought before.

He also made her more fluent in speaking without telling, though Jose was not a fan of this new skill that she kept practising on him. Little by little, Raymond was becoming someone important to Ana, and the fact that Carla would come once a week so she could have lunch with them, only made her like her mentor even more.

During her first month working for Raymond, Christian had barely been in New York, or in the US for that matter. He had been travelling between London and Hong Kong, and though she kept repeating to herself that it was for the best, that the less she saw Christian, the better it was for her, she still missed him. It wasn't to the point where she would go to his hotel just to feel his presence, but she still missed him. And he barely called because of the time difference.

Still, in the middle of October, Christian sent her a surprise text, asking her to be at his hotel for 6 pm, dressed to impress for a business dinner. She did as such, though she was curious what kind of business dinner it would be. Christian had just come back from London, and she had assumed that he would have waited at least a day before socialising. But it was Christian she was talking about. The man worked more than he breathed.

With the card he had given her, she bought a red dress because she knew he liked this colour on her. It was a rather simple dress, but the skin was asymmetric, one of her leg showing a bit more than the other. She did her hair with an upside-down ponytail bun style and kept her face natural, if not for the eyeliner and the red lipstick.

Christian did not comment on her attire, though his smirk said enough, and he took them to the River Café in Brooklyn. She frowned when she saw the restaurant, surprised by Christian's choice to hold a business dinner there, but when the waiter walked them to a table dressed for two and pulled the chair for her to sit, she stopped, turning her head to Christian as she said,

"I thought this was a business dinner?"

"It is. We are business partners, remember?"

She smiled to hide her discomfort of him bringing it up again, and sat looking at the menu as she asked, "So what do you want to discuss tonight? I'm sure you could have done so back in the hotel."

"I doubt that. We're here celebrating your first month working for Raymond."

"Oh … Thank you." She slightly blushed, trying to hide her embarrassment now, by sipping on the champagne that they waiter had just served them, and Christian did the same, though he let her know,

"You don't blush often, but when you do, you look breathtaking."

She cleared her throat, willing her blush to not go any redder and she asked about his London trip, still looking at the menu. Ten minutes later, a waiter came in to take their order, and she lost her smile as soon as she looked up.

It was Henry, looking from her to Christian with disdain. For a moment, she felt like running away, not ready to have a scene in the middle of a fancy restaurant, but she thought better of it. She could be an adult about it. All Henry needed to do, is be an adult, for once in his life. She turned to Christian, bringing her best smile back on her face and asked him what he wanted, ignoring Henry.

Christian made his order, and when Henry turned to Ana, it wasn't to ask her what she wanted, but to say, "Let me guess, Clare Bear, you'll have a glass of our house red, and the Scottish salmon with broccoli on the side? How many times will I have to tell you, fancy people don't have red wine with fish."

Christian rose an eyebrow at her, his hand reaching for her on the table, and she just smiled, saying that she still hadn't made her mind up. Henry left, and she didn't spare him a single glance. She shouldn't be surprised to see him in such restaurants, Henry had always liked working in fact places because they paid and tipped better. But she just hadn't been expecting to see him whilst with Christian, and for Henry to be such a dick about it.

Christian opened his mouth, about to question her, but she excused herself first. Instead of going to the bathroom though, she went outside, in need of fresh air and found the cold breeze of an October night refreshing. She cursed her bad luck and Henry for ruining such a perfect night that Christian had planned for her.

She deeply breathed in and out, when she smelt the odour of tobacco and saw Henry coming to lean against the wall next to her, his cigarette in his mouth as he said with venom,

"I heard that you got hitched in Vegas."

She ignored him, and he snickered, apparently expecting this reaction from her. She felt his eyes go on her, taking in her expensive dress, shoes and jewellery before he told her,

"I never pegged you for a gold-digging whore, Ana. I thought you were more classy than that. I thought you were _real_."

She kept on ignoring him, not giving him the satisfaction to answer, or even to walk away from him. He took a deep inhale from his cigarette and spoke from his nose next, "Come on Clare Bear. Besides his money, what can he really give you? I mean, he doesn't look like that much of a man under his expensive suit. sure, he can inflate your bank account, but we both know that I'm the only man that can really get you off."

"Why do you care, Henry? We're done."

"_Done_? We were together for three fucking years! We were supposed to get married and to have kids. It took you two minutes to move on! Did you cheat on me with that bastard? Is he the reason why you were _working_ so much? Spreading your legs for him, but not enough to get _me_ off the way I deserved! Is he the reason why you were so happy to throw me out?"

She stared at him, barely touched by his accusations. She was used to it, now. With Henry, everything was everyone else's fault, and most of the time, that everyone else was her. She didn't even want to argue. If he wanted to think that, so be it. She was done trying to reason the man.

"You're right, it's my fault. I'm sorry," Se said with a blank tone. It's what she did for the last months of their relationship, and she knew it was what he wanted to hear.

She went back inside the restaurant, and when she sat back in front of Christian, she apologised in a much more sincere way than she had just done with Henry, "I'm sorry about that. I just needed some fresh air."

He did not say a word, looking at her expectantly and waiting for her to explain herself. But when she remained silent, he sighed and pointed out, "I thought we agreed that we were friends."

She instantly felt bad, Jose's voice echoing in the back of her mind and warning her about shutting everyone out because of henry. She glanced towards the kitchen, seeing Henry go in there not without looking in their direction, and she cleared her throat,

"Can we go elsewhere, if you don't mind?"

Christian nodded, paying for the champagne before they left the place Ana knew she would never set foot again for at least a year. Henry never stayed long in one place, always getting in trouble with a manager because no one understood him. She heard Christian asked the driver to take them to the Rockefeller building, and she smiled to him. Right now, all she wanted was comfort food, and the burgers from the van would be perfect.

She deeply inhaled, and let him know, "The waiter … he's just my ex. But we didn't part in good terms."

"Is he the overbearing man you mentioned before."

"Yes … Henry is just … a complicated man. He has a lot of strong opinions who are just wrong. I'm sorry to have ruined your night."

Christian reached for her chin, forcing her to look at him as he rose his eyebrow, silently telling her that his night hadn't been ruined. She weakly smiled, and he reached for her hair, undoing the elaborate do she had. He gently passed his hand in her hair, before he asked,

"What happened with _Henry_?"

She was about to pretend that it was nothing, that he shouldn't worry about it, but something in his eyes prevented her from doing so. This was how she could prove to him that she indeed saw him as a friend.

So she told him about the toxic relationship she had been in, she told him how many times Henry had made her feel stupid or inferior, or how he could easily make her doubt herself and what she believed in. She let him know how low she felt when she broke up with him, and how hard she was still trying to get her confidence back

Christian never interrupted her, and kept his emotions and reactions in check, making her wonder maybe, he was seeing her with a different light, not liking this weak person that she once had been. But still, it felt good to tell someone other than Jose about the fears and insecurities that Henry had planted inside of her. All she could hope now was that Christian wouldn't use those against her.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

The next day, Ana went to Christian's hotel after work. She was trying to think of what she would cook him when she decided to make him lasagnas. It had been a while since he asked for any, and she knew that no matter how he felt, he would smile like a kid when he would see the lasagnas. Of course, because she was making Christian's favourite, she also decided to make a pecan pie for dessert, to make herself happy.

After she was done cooking and both dishes were in the oven, she had a quick shower and called Mary so they could organise their next outing together. They were planning on watching _West Side Story_ and Ana couldn't wait to see her older friends again, loving each and every time their little get-togethers.

She stayed longer than she had planned on the phone, and it was already 10 pm when she hung up. She frowned, looking at her phone to see if Christian had tried to contact her. It wasn't unusual for him to be late because he was still trying to build his new office here in New York, but he had always let her know when he knew he would be home after 9 pm.

She tried to call him, but he didn't answer, which didn't worry her that much. Christian rarely picked up the phone straight away when she was calling him. Mostly because he was either working, either already on a phone call. So she put on her nightgown, doing her best to ignore the way Christian looked at her the first time he saw her in a nighty, and she sat on the sofa, switching on the TV. As she waited for Christian to either call, or come home, she fought against sleep, trying the best she could to keep her eyes open, but Morpheus won in the end, taking her away as she still had no idea of where Christian could be.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

**See, no cliffies, but that's because we are in the middle of a chapter ...**

**💚 I'm always curious about your favourite part, and what you think will happen next, so let me know. **

**💚 So ... what do you think of Henry?**

**💚 And do you think Ana is right about Christian, and about her feelings?**

**💚And Christian? Why is he more distant? And where is he?**

**💚 So ... What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas ... Christian stopped, why so?**

* * *

**‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS‼️**

_,_

_Because I am lazy, and it is late, I will answer everyone at once. Also, bear with me about the typos. I'm just tired, haha_

_1\. Christian's POV will come, but not now, even though I know you're all dying for this. _

_2\. Ana will open up to Christian ..._

_3\. Henry is actually based on someone I know, haha, But please, feel free to feel as you wish._

_4\. Ana is starting to feel for Christian, but now is she in love with Christian? Well, she doesn't seem to think so ..._

**💚E L James owns the names of the characters from the Fifty Shades franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	14. Chapter 12: Pecan Pie & Tequila

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

💚** So, this is a story that has been hanging in my mind for a little while, and here is the twist, you can read it as a TMI fanfic, or an FSOG one. I will update at the same time for both of those stories, so pick the characters you want to follow, or do both, haha.**

**💚So, someone brought to my attention that I should ask questions after each part given the long chapters that I give you. So this is a test run, let me know what you think.**

**💚By the way, you should follow me on Instagram if you want to know when I update, or if you want some small teasers for the next chapters. it's Mina Lisly**

‼️**DON'T BE A SILENT READER,**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

**CHECK AT THE END**‼️

**Love, Mina **💚💚💚

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚** Give Me The Daddy, I'll Give You The Sugar **💚

**Chapter 12: Pecan Pie & Tequila (8,6K)**

Ana was awakened by noises coming from the front door, and it took her a couple of seconds to remember that she was at Christian's hotel, waiting for him on his sofa. She blinked, switching off the TV and checking her phone to realise that it was shortly after one in the morning. Yawning, she got off the sofa, decided to go to her bedroom without waiting for Christian any longer since he still hadn't contacted her, but she was met face to face with him.

She felt him rather than saw him, standing in front of her and surrounded by darkness. She opened her mouth to enquire if he was doing okay, but his voice cut her off, rather curt and annoyed,

"I thought you'd be in bed by now."

She switched on the lamp on the small table, not liking the idea of having a conversation in the dark, and she gasped with horror when she saw his face.

"_Oh my God_! What happened?"

She delicately reached for his face, her eyes never leaving the bruise that was forming on his left eye, and his cut lip. He caught her hand before she could even reach his cheeks, quick to dismiss her,

"Nothing. Why aren't you in bed? The sofa can't be that comfortable."

She rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment just as much as he was ignoring his question, and she kept her hand in his, directing him towards the table overviewing New York and sitting him at a chair. then, she switched on the main light, making Christian hiss at its intensity and she resumed her inquisition,

"Did you get mugged? How could this even happen to _you_? Don't you have this Kyle 2.0 following you everywhere so this sort of scenario doesn't happen?"

He smirked at her as she moved to the minibar to pour him a glass of scotch, and he retorted, "Look who's talking about safety, now."

She glared at the man, putting the glass n front of him a bit more abruptly than she had intended, and she left the room without a word, going straight to reception to ask for a first aid kit.

When she got back upstairs, she was hit by the smell of food, and she found Christian where she had left him, eating some heated up lasagna and sipping on his scotch. She walked to him and opened the kit, looking for the gel-ice. Christian was still looking at her with those annoyed eyes, and when she tried to take his face to take care of his eye first, he recoiled once again.

She sighed, repressing herself from rolling her eyes once again. "Stop being such a caveman, and let me help you. I've seen plenty of bruises in my time. I know what I'm doing."

He listened, though his eyes strangely stayed on her face, studying her with more attention than ever and making her feel a bit too self-conscious. still, she applied the gel pack on his face, making sure that it would cover the whole bruise without putting pressure on the eyeball, and she asked again,

"What happened?" When she was met with nothing but the silence of Christian eating, she sing-sang, "Friends, remember?"

"I had a … _disagreement_." He said reluctantly.

"You got punched by one of your business associates?!" She gasped in horror, before finally noticing the bruises on his hands. "And you punched them back?!"

"No. It was _Henry_."

Ana did not say a word to that, mostly because she was feeling bad. She should have expected that much coming from Henry, he had always been such a hothead, always willing to pick up fights with the whole wide world. In fact, more than once she had to calm him down before he would do something that would ultimately get him in jail.

She removed the pack from his eye and pat dried the wet area before she took a cooling ointment from the first-aid kit and gently applied it on the discoloured flesh as she apologised for getting Christian involved in this situation,

"I'm sorry."

"You're not the one who threw the first punch," He dismissed, closing his eyes as she kept applying the ointment with her fingers. She didn't retort anything, still feeling bad that Christian was the one who ended up with bruises when she was the one who had been in a bad relationship.

"You're not asking about _his_ face," He noticed, and she shook her head, muttering between her lips,

"Caveman." He smirked, obviously proud of himself, and as she was closing the ointment tub, she let him know, "You should have ignored it."

"Sure. I was going to let him go his merry way with a free swing on his account."

"Well, maybe you should have. I mean, you're the one with the ugly face, now. _Trust me_, it's always better to get one slap than a whole ass-whopping."

This made Christian snap his eyes open, and grab her hand before she could grab for anything else from the kit. He looked deep in her eyes, apparently angry for some unknown reasons, and when he spoke, it was through gritted teeth,

"_Did he dare r—_"

"No. Don't let your mind go there. Henry has many flaws, but he never stooped so low."

He let go of her hand, relaxing considerably, and he smugly told her, "You should see his face, anyway. It is much worse than this."

"Caveman. You shouldn't have, though. Henry can be quite vindictive."

"He won't retaliate," He assured her, too sure of himself for her to argue that she knew Henry much better than he did.

He never broke their eye contact, and when she reached to take care of his cut lip, he sat her on his laps. They did not talk whilst she was attending his lip, but she was still very much aware of the intensity of his stare. When she cleared her throat, ready to move away from his laps, he ever so slightly tightened his grip on her as he told her,

"I don't like how comfortable you are dealing with bruises."

"I told you, Christian, my life hasn't been as sweet as yours. I learnt about the harshness of life the hard way, but at least it got me street smart. And if I can give you any piece of advice, next time you want to punch someone, aim for the meaty parts. The bones are what give you bruises."

"Speaking from experience?"

She shrugged, not committing herself in that conversation. It wasn't much that she was ashamed of her past, just that she didn't see anything to be proud of. She remained on his laps, taking his right hand so she could take care of his knuckles.

"Was this experience with _Henry_?"

"I told you already, this has never been Henry's style. No matter how angry he could get, he never lifted a finger against me."

"What were you even doing with him? You can do so much better."

"I don't know. I guess he is a smooth-talker, and … no matter I like to think otherwise, at the end of the day, I am still the kind of girl who likes the idea of falling in love with the kind of man who can take my breath away. And he did."

"You never should have fallen in love with _him_. You should fall for someone who, at the very least, respects you."

She snorted, still waiting for that mystical man to appear in her life. Sure she had plenty of men respecting her, but none of them was open for a loving relationship with her, and neither was she.

"Well, to be fair, I thought he did."

"Well, he clearly doesn't!"

She squinted her eyes at him, feeling hat Christian was being just a tad too involved about this whole Henry situation for a friend who didn't know the man to begin with. She felt that Henry and Christian did more than fight, and whatever Henry had said, with his venomous words, it had managed to make its way into Christian's brain.

"What did he tell you?"

"Forget it," He dismissed, looking down on her nightwear, a small smirk spreading his lips. "I won't lie, it's always a pleasant sight to see you in your nighties."

She rolled her eyes, perfectly aware of how much Christian enjoyed seeing her in her sateen pyjamas. But she didn't let him distract her from her line of questioning, even with his wandering hand caressing the smooth fabric on her smaller back.

"Christian … I know Henry. He has a way with words. Trust me, you'll feel better once you will get it off your chest. I already told you that I was an open ear if you wanted to rant."

He shook his head, closing his eyes as he leaned his back against the chair, "There is nothing to say, Ana. He is just a stupid ex-boyfriend of yours. I'm just wondering if I should expect to bump into more assholes of his kind."

She let go of his hand, having finished with it, and simply waited for Christian to talk and tell her what Henry could have said that was bothering him. Though Christian was a rather closed off person, she could tell that there was something bugging him. It wasn't much that she could read it on his face, but more that he had been annoyed to see her waiting for him when she knew that this never would have bothered him without Henry. Or maybe it was because, after three years of being with the man, she knew how easily he could insert doubt in someone's mind, though she highly doubted that he was doing it consciously.

Finally, Christian sighed, reopening his eyes as his hands were still enjoying the smoothness of her nightgown, and he shrugged as he said,

"He just was being the typical ex-boyfriend. He called you a bunch of names that I will not repeat to you, and he also warned me that I should dump you before you start spreading your legs for someone else. And … I might have antagonised afterwards by telling him that he never should have let yo go in the first place.

There was this whole rant during which he explained that you left him, not the other way around. And I might have retorted that it was for the better, especially when I get you on top of me, screaming how I'm the best fuck you ever had."

She rolled her eyes, hiding her surprise that Christian had figured Henry so fast. Henry had always been a proud man, who liked to claim his masculinity every way he could, and by implying that he wasn't as good as him in bed, Christian had wounded his ego where it would hurt the most.

Still, she was very conscious that, at this moment, she was on top of him, in a revealing outfit that could so easily slip out of her. And yet, she didn't feel any embarrassment about it. She was just here, helping a friend out after he went and defended her honour. Even in the way he was holding her, Christian didn't make her feel like he was expecting anything more than what he was getting at this moment.

Sure, this had been the most intimate they have been since Vegas, but she couldn't feel the sexual tension that had been in the City of Sins. She just felt comfortable, even as Christian intensely looked at her as he confessed,

"I enjoyed beating him up. Don't expect me to feel sorry for what I did, I would do it all over again. No man should ever treat a woman he way he has treated you."

She gave him a small smile, slightly shaking her head, "You shouldn't get all worked up for such nonsense. I don't care anymore."

"Stop being so cavalier about people treating you badly. and _I_ care. Because it impacts me! It impacts us. He's the reason you … have trust issues. He's the reason why I always have to fight to get you to speak to me."

She looked down, not liking hearing the truth behind his words. No matter how much she tried, Henry still affected her life nowadays. He was the reason why she didn't really mind being in this contract with Christian, because it meant, that as long as she was 'with him', she didn't have to put herself out there. As long as the contract stood, she knew she wouldn't get her heart broken.

But, as Christian had pointed out, it still made her more wary of people, even if they never would be her love interests. Instead of taking her relationship with Henry as a life lesson, she shut down the world and built walls around herself so no one could enter without her say so.

She leaned forward, feeling bad. Christian had always been open and honest with her, never hesitating of calling her out when he thought she was being too closed off, and she kept being stubborn and keeping everything to herself. Though, if she had to be fair, she had always been more of a listener rather than a talker.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, kissing his cheek, and Christian's arms automatically held her closer so they could hug.

He buried his nose in her hair, and for a moment, none of them said a word, just appreciating this small moment that they were sharing. It was only when Ana realised how sweet that moment could be interpreted and she cleared her throat, that Christian broke their embrace, though he reached for her hair, and said,

"Here you go again, smelling good, and all."

She shook her head, getting up and retaking possess of her cool and dignity as she smoothed down her nightgown.

"You're just throwing compliments so I keep on making you lasagnas every now and then"

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying."

💚**So Christian and Henry had a fight. Do you think he was completely honest about what Henry told him?**

💚**What about what Christian said at the end? Do you think Ana will open up even more now?**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

The next morning, despite the early hour, Christian and Ana had heir breakfast together in the room. In fact, Christian didn't really like having his breakfast out, though he changed one thing from when she used to do the room-service for him. He asked for breakfast to be left on a tray by the door. Ana wasn't sure why he did so, because she didn't mind either way.

As Christian dipped his croissant in his coffee, Ana briefly disappeared in the bathroom, before coming back with her make bad. He rose an eyebrow at her, his smirk back on his lips.

"Don't you usually wait after breakfast to put your makeup on?"

"It's not for me. It's for you."

"Haha. I'm not a woman, Ana. Or do I have to prove it to you in a more eloquent way than the obvious fact that I have a dick and no boobs?"

She rolled her eyes, expecting as much coming from him. She never thought that Christian had a problem with men who wore makeup, as long as that man wasn't him. Of course, she could explain that, all the way until the late 1800s, men wore makeup just as much, if not more, than women, but she didn't feel like giving a lecture today.

"Your PR will thank me."

"I don't give a fuck of Roger's thanks, and neither should you."

"Christian …" She said with patience, removing her foundation and primer from the bag.

"I told you, Ana. I'm not a woman."

"No. You're just a caveman who got in a stupid fight. Now, do you want the whole wide world to know that?"

He clenched his jaw, unable to pierce through her logic, and she grinned as she started making his bruise disappear. She was slightly annoyed that the colour didn't perfectly match because she was so much paler than Christian, to begin with, but as she kept on blending and blending, playing with the anti-cern and the foundation, she finally got something that she liked.

"See? This is why you need a wife in the future. so, next time you decide to act stupid and get in a brawl, she can make it look like it never happened."

He finally looked at her, his resentment about getting makeup gone, replaced by an emotion that she couldn't understand nor describe, "Why do you keep trying to set me up with someone when I'm here, with you."

"I just don't want you to be alone when will end the contract." She needed to prepare the two of them of that inevitable truth. The contract was not meant to last, and she knew that, at some point, she would need to start dating again.

Still, she brightly smiled, as she did her best to lighten the mood, "Remember what I told you, a pretty blonde wife will give you cute babies."

Once again, he clenched his jaw, glaring at her this time, and he said with a voice that was not allowing any debate, "And I told you before, I have no intention of getting a blonde wife. Just _drop it_!"

She didn't say anything, taking her makeup bag back to the bathroom before she came back to finish her breakfast. Though she knew for a fact that the hotel did not have pecan pastries, every time she had stayed with him, there had been some for her, and she deeply appreciated this little gesture that Christian had for her. He never made a big deal out of it (not like Henry would have), so she never did either, but it was those small little things that always put warnings in her heart. Those small little gestures that told her that she could easily fall in love with him if she wasn't careful.

"I'll go find Henry after work," She said, clearing her throat. "Just to make sure he doesn't blow things out of proportions."

"That would be unnecessary." She looked at him, not understanding what he was saying, and after briefly glancing at her, Christian got up and let her know as he put his scufflings on,

"I paid him off. At that moment, he should be on his way to Florida with his Mom, so he has no reason to come back here. He signed a contract where he is not allowed to contact me or you ever again."

"That's ridiculous, Christian. You didn't have to uproot hi—"

"I don't care what you think about this, Ana. He came to me, but he just beat me to it. I already had my mind on dealing with that piece of shit. And I'll be damned if I let someone talk about you the way he did!"

She got up as well, quickly wiping her mouth with a napkin before she told him with a gentle smile, "Stop being so worked up about me. It's not your place."

Then, she kissed him on the cheek and went to the bathroom to finish getting ready for her day at work.

💚**Do you think Christian shouldn't have paid Henry off?**

💚**Did you understand what he said between the lines?**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

A few days later, Ana still had no news from Henry, which she took as good news, and the proof that whatever contract Christian had signed with him worked, though she was pretty sure that the money had helped as well. Henry was someone who liked money, especially when he didn't have to work for it.

In fact, she didn't really care what happened to him. As long as he was happy with his life and leaving her alone, she didn't care. So she kept living her little life, staying in this routine of staying over at Christian's when he was in town and working for Raymond during the week.

And as much as she appreciated her evenings with Christian, the highlights of her days were the time she spent with Raymond. She was learning so much from him, and there was never a time when he was annoyed of her asking a question, and probing his mind for more information.

In fact, there had been more than one occasion where Raymond would invite her for dinner so they could keep on talking until Carla would put her foot down and remind them that they needed to do some vital things such as eating and sleeping.

She always spent her lunches with Raymond, asking specifications about a case he was working on, or how he managed to find a loophole in a particular law. But when Carla joined them for lunch once a week, the two of them have learned to keep their conversation rather open so she could still participate.

And this was how Ana ended up having lunch on a Friday with the Wilkss, eating at some Italian restaurant as Raymond would not stop praising her for her work on his most recent case. She had always been a passive observer, but this time, she took the initiative of giving her input, and Raymond would not stop talking about it, saying that might as well have done the case on her own.

Carla smiled in a condescending way to her husband as he found yet another to compliment the young girl, and she leaned to whisper to Ana, "I've never seen him so excited for any of our kid. If you're not careful, you'll find adoption papers with your next pay."

The two women laughed, and Raymond straightened himself as he called his wife out, "Hey! I heard that! I am just saying, it is nice to have someone who knows what they're doing."

"Of course, dear. But stop making such a big deal out of it, or Ana will feel the pressure to excel every time."

"Ana is a perfectionist, to begin with. Whether I praise her or not, she'll do her best to excel."

All Ana could do was smile, though she had no idea that the Wilkss had read her so easily. Just as Carla pointed out, all this praise was putting pressure on her not to ever fail in front of Raymond. But just as Raymond said, she was a perfectionist, and she would have tried to excel anyways.

Carla reached for her hand over the table and squeezed it with sympathy, her benevolent smile subtle telling her to not worry and keep being herself, and just as the waiter brought them their tiramisus, Raymond announced,

"In fact, Ana, I wanted to talk to you about something regarding your future plans."

"Yes?"

"It is all still hypothetical. But I have a contact working for Amnesty who owes me a favour. If you keep working so well, I can get you an internship there. Not now obviously. I still want you by my side over the next couple of years, or so. But as soon as I know you'll make me proud there, I could put on the word for you."

"I told you, Raymond, I want to work with children."

"I know. But I want to make you tough before you do. Working with familial issues is one of the hardest branches of this profession, and that's why I went for business. That's why most lawyers go for penal. It's hard to put yourself a barrier between the job and how you really feel about those cases. Some people lose themselves doing it.

I don't want you to be thrown to the sharks. I want your mental and your heart to be prepared. And Amnesty will help you with that. It would be at the headquarters, so all the way to London, but it will make you tough.

And when you come back, I can set you up with Quentin Beck."

For a moment, she said nothing, digesting the information. Quentin Beck was the biggest name there was when it came to familial law. She was assured to get a job that would pay her really well, and with the best of them all.

And as Raymond said, she knew it was bound to be hard to work in this branch of law. Maybe it was for the best if she went to London, and worked with Amnesty, for a little while, so she could be strong enough when she would come back.

And it would be perfect for her personally. If she had this deadline that she was leaving in two years, she knew she couldn't fall in love with Christian, now. She could stay with him for the two years to come, but after that, she would go on the other side of the globe, and it would give her the closure she would need.

💚**So Ana has an opportunity to go to London …**

💚**And we just learnt that Raymond and Carla have children … So apparently, Ana is not their daughter …**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

‼️**TRIGGER WARNING**‼️

**Do not read this part if you've recently experienced loss and just skip to the next one.**

It was shortly after Halloween that chagrin struck Ana out of nowhere. Christian was abroad, sending pictures with little messages telling her that she should have come with him, and she was staying at her place, going to work every day in that routine that she now had; when Mary called her to let her know of the terrible news.

Ann had died in her sleep during the previous night. At first, Ana wasn't really sure how to react. It was the first time in her life that she was dealing with grief and she still wasn't sure how to feel about it. When Mary called, Ana had made a point on telling the old woman that she would be here for the funeral. Then, she told Raymond that she needed the Friday off for personal reasons, and when she went back home that Thursday night, she cried her heart out.

She wasn't sure why she cried, she had no affiliations with Ann, so she shouldn't be that affected. She had always thought that grief only really affected family, but it still affected her. She thought of all the things she would never get to do with her old friend anymore, and every time she tried to find a silver lining, she cried, even more, failing to do so.

In the morning, she took a cab to the airport, so she could spend the weekend with Mary and hoping that Ann's family wouldn't feel like she was intruding in the late woman's funeral. As the cab was driving her to JFK, she texted Jose to let him know where she was going.

**I'm going to LA for the weekend. Ana **

**I thought Christian was still in Paris. Did he come back early to whisk you away? **😉** Jose **

**No. I'm going to Ann's funeral. I'll be back on Monday. Ana **

**Oh, Biscuit … Are you okay? Jose **

**I'm not sure. I just wasn't expecting it. She was so lively, I never saw her as an old lady. And poor Mary. She must be so shaken up. Ann was her best friend. I never knew death could hurt so much, and make you question yourself so much. Ana **

**I'm here for you, you know that, right? I just know that there is nothing to say. It is hard, and a part of life we'd like to never think about. But that's why we should always appreciate the good moments to the most. And that's why I am so grateful I get to appreciate most of those good moments with you. Jose **

**Thanks. Just don't die now. I won't forgive you. Ana **

**Nah. I'm too selfish to do so. I plan on us dying together in a plane crash or something. Like that none of us suffers the loss of the other XD. Jose **

**Well, given the fact that I'm about to board a plane, it's official, I hate you. Ana **

**Love you too. **😘 **Jose**

This ought to put a sort of smile on Ana's face as she put her phone away. Jose was right, as sad and hard as it was for her to say goodbye to her friend, it was part of life, and Ana was sure of one thing, Ann had a good life. She didn't seem to be one of those people full of regrets, on the contrary.

Mary picked her up at the airport with Ann's grandson, and he drove them back to her place as Mary had insisted for Ana to stay with her, categorically refusing for her to stay at the hotel. If she was honest with herself, Ana had to admit that she was surprised that Mary took the news so well. She was smiling and making jokes, even when it was only Ana and her left in her house.

"Oh, cheer up, Ana. When you'll get to be my age, you'll understand that death is just the next big adventure for you to do. Ann was just more impatient than me."

Ana nodded, not really seeing the permanence of death as an adventure, and as Mary added whiskey to her coffee, she knowingly smiled, "It always affects youth more than the old mummies like me. But Ann had the life she wanted, and it's all you can wish for in those moments. Plus, she got to meet her great-grandkids, and you can't really beat that feeling."

Ana tried to smile for Mary's sake, but it must have come out as a grimace, because the old lady wrapped her arms around her, and hugged her with love as she whispered in her ear, "If you want to cry sweetheart, cry. You don't have to hold your tears in front of me."

Ana leaned in the embrace but refused to cry. It wasn't her losing a best-friend of several decades, and if Mary was not crying, she felt that it would be inappropriate for her to do so.

The rest of the day went quietly, Ana staying in retreat as Mary was organising the funeral with Ann's family. She was impressed by how well she was handling things, especially since Ann's family was devastated. It was as Mary was letting Ann's eldest daughter know that she didn't mind holding the after-ceremony in her house, that Ana's phone rang with Christian's number.

She isolated herself in the bathroom and picked up to a cheery Christian,

"Things went smoother than planned. I shall be back tomorrow. How about we celebrate together, my newest acquisition?"

"Oh. congratulations. I'm glad for you, Christian." As soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted to bang her head against the wall. She could hear in her voice how hollow they were, and Christian didn't hesitate on pointing it out.

"Are you okay? You sound a bit off."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just a bit distracted."

"Is Raymond working you more than he should?"

"_No_, no. he actually gave me the day off. I'm just … I'm in L.A."

"Oh, you're visiting your friends. We can postpone the celebrations to Sunday. You should enjoy your time with your friends."

She quickly wiped the tear that escape her eyes and put the phone on mute for a second as she cleared her throat. But when she talked to Christian again, nothing in her voice could let him know that she was about to cry, "I'm here to say goodbye to Ann, Christian."

"Oh … All my condolences."

She uselessly nodded, hating more and more that saying as she had heard it all day long, and it felt so empty. Strangely enough, old people who were from Ann's and Mary's generation didn't bother with those words. They usually just gave a hug, putting their sympathy in that simple human touch.

Christian cleared his throat, and let her know, "Forget about that dinner. I'll see you when you get back to New York."

After he hung up, Ana sat on the edge of the bathtub, and finally, let her tears fall once again. She didn't even hear the door open and Mary get in, but she still welcomed the friendly arms. Mary rocked her, back and forth, and when Ana's sobs finally calmed down, she said with a small smile,

"I told you to cry earlier, sweetheart. It's not good to cry on your own. I already shed my tears last night. Now, all I need to do is make sure that my friend is celebrated the right way. And that means making sure that _all_ of her friends get to grief her the way they need to."

"I'm sorry Mary. I know she was your best friend and —"

"And you and I grief a different way. You are young, I doubt you've seen many people die. I am old and I have buried so many people that, now, I know I should celebrate more than grief."

Ana smiled, following Mary out of the bathroom, and the two of them spent the rest of the night talking about ann around hot cocoa. Mary showed her pictures of the two of them travelling the world, getting married, having children, trying all sorts of crazy things such as trapeze, or scuba-diving (which had been a scandalous idea for women at the time).

She also saw pictures of their late husbands, who were twins, and Ana did make a few innuendos about them because the men had definitely been hot. She saw how the two ladies had always been 'scandalous', thinking outside the box whether it was for their clothing, their makeup, or their hairdos.

She was seeing this whole life that Mary and Ann had, fighting for what they thought was right (sometimes showing their breast doing it). Mary showed her pictures of them burning their bras in New York, or walking with MLK in Selma, or screaming for peace with Vietnam in Washington.

Ana had to admit that she was also impressed by their husbands who were with them every set of the way, showing their support, or being as scandalised as they were. She had expected men from this era to be less open to this sort of behaviour. And when she told Mary of her surprise, Mary knowingly nodded,

"Ann first husband was one of those. Things had to go a certain way, and people had to have their places. He wasn't a bad man per se, he was just born fifty years too late. For instance, he thought a woman's place was in the kitchen just like a man _had_ to provide for his family. He never opposed to ann working, but he always refused for her to pay for anything that had to do with the household.

They tried to make it work, despite their different point-of-views, because they had this spark. But in the end, they divorced, and she kept Elaine, their kid. Then she married Wilfried who has had his eyes on her for a while but was just waiting for her to be a free woman before making his move, and my best friend became my sister by marriage."

"That's beautiful. What happened to Ann's first husband?"

"He dies in the Vietnam war. He had put a lot of money into stocks, and Wilfried was really clever about it. Of course, all the money was for Elaine, and they never tried to take it from her, but Wilfried made that kid a millionaire by always investing in the right things at the right time. Now, she's doing the same."

"Did he … I know it was a different period. Did he mind that —"

"No," Mary cut her off, knowing where Ana was going. "He always treated her as his firstborn. In fact, he always spoilt her a bit more than the others, even though parents aren't supposed to have favourites."

Ana smiled as she kept on looking at the different pictures, and she frowned as she recognised herself in one of them. She was at a dinner table with the two ladies, the three of them laughing out loud at whatever might have been said before. She racked her head, trying to remember when that picture had been taken, but she couldn't remember.

She picked it up, and turned it, one to read from a familiar handwriting,

**I'm sure you'd appreciate this picture more in your possession than in some sleazy tabloids. And whatever our doing, keep it at. Best smile I've seen on her. **

She turned to look at Mary who was smugly smiling at her as she took the picture from her hands and explained,

"Remember when we bumped into Christian and you in Seattle. Well, apparently she photograph took a picture of us that night when Christian was in the bathroom. My best guess is that he bought the picture and sent it to us, which I deeply appreciate. He is right, your smile is radiant on this picture. Do you remember what we were talking about …"

💚**So Ann is dead. Sorry guys, but as Mary and Jose said life …**

💚**And what were they talking about when that picture was taken?**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

As the cab was driving Ana back to Christian's hotel, she looked through the window, doing her best to ignore that weird feeling that her last encounter with Ann's daughter had been.

_"I'm so sorry I didn't get to spend more time with you. But we will definitely meet again," Elaine said, her hands holding Ana's as if they were family. Ana politely nodded, not sure of what to say. _

_"Mom spoke so often about you, and it is so sad we got to meet in those circumstances. I know she was planning on inviting you and your friend for Christmas, and the offer still stands. We will get to know each other well then. And I'm sure Mary would love having you around for Christmas as well."_

_"Huh," Was all she could say, though she felt she ought to find more words. _

_Elaine benevolently smiled to her, before she suddenly recalled something, _

_"I forgot! Mom said that she added you on her will. I think she wanted to give you the grand piano because none of her kids or grandkids is interested in music. She said you played the guitar, so you could interest your future kids in another instrument. _

_The will will be opened this Friday. I'll contact you by then to let you know, so how we can deal with that piano issue. I assume that you don't have much place in New York. We'll figure something out. And you'll get to see your kids play like mini-Mozarts."_

_Ana smiled, and though she didn't say it, she could clearly see Ann in her daughter, the same fire was breathing in Elaine._

She still felt weirded out at the idea of inheriting anything, but Elaine didn't seem to think ill of the idea. And as long as the will hadn't been opened, it was all speculations, so she decided to think about it at some other time.

Now, she was on her way to Christian's because she knew he was in New York. In fact, Mary had told her earlier that Christian had called to pay for the flowers, and given the number of flowers that had been used for the ceremony, it was a generous contribution. Ann had always loved flowers, and her family had spared no expenses to give her what she loved, even in death.

Still, a part of Ana was slightly annoyed, because she knew that Christian had been free, but he didn't bother to come. He came back to the US earlier than planned, that meant he had nothing planned, but he felt that sending a check was more respectful than coming himself and say goodbye.

She tried not to dwell on it too much, after all, she knew Christian, and he had warned her time and time again that his business always came first. This was just him proving his words right, and helping her not to fall for him.

So when she got to his hotel room shortly after midnight, she tiptoed her way to her room since all the lights were out, and she tried to find sleep. When it became obvious that she had too much on her mind, and she needed something to numb it, she went to the living room, and switched on the TV, putting it at the minimum volume as she switched from channel to channel, trying to find something interesting.

An hour after she found a rerun of the original _Charmed_, Christian popped in, in nothing but his pyjama bottoms. He scratched his head, slightly yawning as he told her,

"I didn't hear you come back. Are you okay?"

"I just couldn't sleep. I hope I didn't wake you up."

"No. I was thirsty."

They looked at one another, and he cleared his throat before going to the kitchen. When she heard him walk back, she turned her head again, and said, "You could watch with me. I'm sure one of the sisters was your childhood crush growing up."

"Though I never liked Phoebe, Alyssa Milano was just …"

His facial expression was enough to let her know what he thought of the actress's body. She raised her blanket, and Christian sat by her side, putting his arm around her and getting comfortable under the blanket.

"How about you? Who gave you wet dreams?"

"At first it was Cole. I mean, that bad boy aura he had, perfectly mixed with that tormented soul. But then, Chris arrived, and that's when I realised that sandwiches are better with two slices of bread."

"Tsk. Have you ever? Had a threesome?"

"No. It's just a fantasy. I don't think I'd like so much attention from two men at the same time. And … I like to give as much as I like to receive. I can't split myself in two to give two heads at the same time. And men are often scared of that option of a threesome anyway."

"Haha. You've put a lot of thought into that."

She grinned, though she did not return his question. She knew how jealous he could get, and she highly doubted that he was the sort of man who liked to share his partner. He almost threw a fit when his own brother saw her with her hair down, so she was sure that Christian would never allow another man into his bed.

💚**So this is actually a big moment in the story of our couple … In a positive and negative light. Can you tell why?**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**I just found out that our meeting place has been changed. So, I won't need you by my side tonight. Enjoy your evening. See you later. x. Christian **

"Argh!" Ana growled, annoyed at Christian for sending this message just after she had gotten all dolled up for him and his business dinner, and now, she looked good for nothing. She was about to take off her clothes when Jose exited her,

**Hey, what are you doing tonight? I need your pretty face! Jose **

**Nothing, I've just been stood up. Why? Ana **

**Christian, always working. Tsk. To be fair, I'm doing the same tonight. I'm trying to poach a bartender from a particular club. He's been recommended to me several times, and I need a good bartender. I'm tired of Alice and her half-assed mojitos. Jose **

**Nice. I'll come with you. Though you don't need me to convince me. I'm sure the pay alone should work. If not, match what he already has, plus 5%. Ana **

**I know I pay better. But men find it more difficult to say no to a good offer to a woman, than a man. Jose **

**Haha. Shall I get the girls out, then XD? Ana **

**Nope! I don't want any problem with your 'boyfriend'. I think you should actually wear a turtle neck. XD Jose **

Ana shook her head but still made sure that she looked good before joining Jose at the address he had sent her. What she didn't expect was to find him standing in front of a strip club. She walked to her friend, half-laughing, half shaking her head as she told him,

"I thought you didn't want any problems with Christian."

"Hence the me telling you to wear a turtleneck. Advise that you clearly disregarded."

"To be fair, I'm not sure if Christian even knows that strip clubs are still a thing. He is so … Christian."

Jose laughed, swinging his arm on her shoulders and keeping her close. In all honesty, she had never been against strip clubs, and in fact, she shouldn't understand why some women were. She enjoyed looking at well-built men, and she thought that men should be allowed to do the same. And she always felt that for many strippers, it was a form of empowerment.

Sure there was always that clichés, that was often true, of the girl who got trapped in this world and was almost doing it against her will. But she had met many strippers who actually enjoyed the life they had. She just had never been braved or daring enough to put herself out there.

The bartender, Sergio, was a good-looking man with that foreign accent that could make a girl blush and that panache about mixing cocktails worthy of a _James Bond_ movie. It took Jose an hour and a bump in the salary to talk him into working for him, and Ana assured Jose that the women of his bar-restaurant would thank him for that.

"Too bad I'm already with someone. Because I'm pretty sure he doesn't play in your league, Biscuit."

"I'm pretty sure he's actually just like you, swinging both ways to get the best of both worlds."

"In that case, I hope he didn't think we were making a move on him. I don't want a law-suit on my ass for an imaginary threesome with you."

They laughed, gulping down their tequila Slammer and talking about Karl's move with Jose. She briefly considered texting Christian, to let him know that she was at a strip club, but decided that she was going to tell him when she would see him later, not wanting him to freak out and call her every two seconds.

Jose was telling her all about how he was not looking forward to spending Thanksgiving with Karl's family because they were still not open about the idea of Karl being gay when he bumped her arm and pointed behind him were Christian was ordering a drink.

Jose looked at her with big eyes, silently asking her if she knew he was coming here for his business dinner, and she shook her head. still, she wasn't bothered by it. She knew that many business deals were made in such places, and now, she felt that Christian simply thought that she would mind, which was why he cancelled on her. Or maybe men usually didn't bring their girlfriends and wives when they sealed deals in those places.

Christian heaved, hanging his head low as he said with a tired voice, "Go back to Steve, Charlotte."

There was a blonde standing next to him, and as much as she didn't like using that term to describe another woman, that Charlotte girl was a bimbo. Her girls were all out (though, given the place where they were, they seemed covered), she was wearing far too much makeup, and far too much fake tan, and Ana was pretty sure that she had work done.

Still, despite the fact that she looked like plastic, she was pretty. And Ana could see what some men could find in her. Especially since she knew what to say to make a man want her,

"I don't want to go to Steve. I want to stay with you. I could stay with you, _all night_."

Christian rolled his eyes, taking the glass of whiskey and pressing it against his forehead as if he was hoping to get rid of a migraine.

"In case you've been living under a rock, I'm in a committed relationship. I'm not like you, Charlotte. I don't play games."

"Maybe you should. Maybe _we_ should. She's not here, and I don't see any ring," Charlotte said, getting closer to Christian so her body would be pressed giants him; and Ana had to give it to him, he was patient. If it had been her, she would have slapped the girl long ago. But then again, society made it that she could get away slapping someone much easier than he could.

"Don't make me be rude to you. You're going to cry and ruin your makeup," Christian warned, clenching his jaw as he took a step away from her, and Ana decided that she should finally jump in. After all, she was the knight in shining armour supposed to chase the snakes away.

"Hi, babe. Sorry, I'm late, Jose took _forever_ to get ready. Did you order my whiskey?" She said, kissing his cheek and snaking her arm on his as she deadpanned that Charlotte girl.

Christian smiled at her, hiding his surprise, and looked around before waving at Jose. Charlotte looked at their closeness, but when Christian kissed clears temple, squeezing her butt, she understood and left. Jose joined them as Christian asked with an annoyed tone,

"What are you doing _here_?"

"Helping my friend get a new bartender. Which has been quite a success might I add. What about you? Did you really think I'd mind coming to a strip club?"

"No. I'd just rather you go home. In fact, let's go. I'm done here."

She rolled her eyes, glancing at her friend who shrugged, though she could tell that Christian's behaviour was just adding fuel to Jose's fantasy. Christian walked them to one of the private rooms, though he asked them to wait by the door. As soon as the door was closed, Jose asked,

"Do you think he was doing drugs in there? He looks like he's been caught doing something naughty."

"I doubt Christian and you have the same definition of naughty."

The two of them snickered, regaining their calm when the door was brusquely opened and Charlotte was kissing some guy, leading him to the bathroom. Jose and Ana watched them fade away, and he commented with sass,

"I hope he has a coat because she smells like diseases."

She chuckled and looked back at the door that had been left open. And that's when her world stopped, and all colours left her face. Inside that private room filled with important business, was a stripper dancing in her high heels on the central table. And though she hadn't seen her in years, she knew that this stripper was Mia.

💚**So Mia is back! You've been waiting for so long for that, haha. I didn't forget, I just knew you had to be patient.**

💚**And how do you think Ana will react?**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

**Mini-cliffy ... haha. **

**💚 I'm always curious about your favourite part, and what you think will happen next, so let me know. **

**💚 So should I keep this midsection questions?**

* * *

**‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS‼️**

_Guest1: I know typos are annoying but as I said before, I update late, after two revises, and English is not my first (or second) language. Even though it seems like I don't I do proofread, but as you know, being stuck reading the same thing over and over again, well you see the mistakes anymore._

_Guest2: Well, now, you know what happened to christian. And CG seems to think like you..._

_xyz: So, it was never said anywhere that Ana is Carla's daughter. They look a lot alike, but that's it... But this chapter probably helped you in that way. As for Jace, he simply met clary by accident, as he will say in a few chapter ..._

**💚E L James owns the names of the characters from the Fifty Shades franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	15. Chapter 13: Gingerbread Houses & Wassail

**‼️THIS IS A REPOST BECAUSE I UPLOADED THE WRONG VERSION. SORRY 😓**

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

💚** So, this is a story that has been hanging in my mind for a little while, and here is the twist, you can read it as a TMI fanfic, or an FSOG one. I will update at the same time for both of those stories, so pick the characters you want to follow, or do both, haha.**

**💚So, a few things. First, as I said before, it is annoying that people complain about things that are explained in the author's notes. The mid-section questions were a test run, no need to come in my PM and rant about it. Just read the author's notes. I understand that you don't want to read them, but then, you have no right to complain about it. **

**💚Second, in case it wasn't clear, Ann's death was not random. Ana lost someone and gained someone in the last chapter. it was all about the circle of life. **

**💚Third, Christian's point of view is coming, but not for now. There are still 4-5 chapters in Ana's PoV ...**

**💚 ALSO, sorry it took so long to update, I got caught in The Act, which is a show I recommend to EVERYONE! Just give it a go, and you won't be disappointed.**

‼️**DON'T BE A SILENT READER,**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

**CHECK AT THE END**‼️

**Love, Mina **💚💚💚

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚** Give Me The Daddy, I'll Give You The Sugar **💚

**Chapter 13: Gingerbread Houses & Wassail (8,2K)**

_Ana looked at the pop tart once again, her stomach grumbling with hunger. She glanced up, looking at the exit and she tried to estimate her chances to get out of the store without being caught. But the thing was that there was this security guard who seemed to know what she had in mind, and who kept on shadowing her since she came in. _

_She highly doubted that she would be sent to jail for stealing a pop tart, especially at her age, but she didn't want to be put back in the system, or worst, sent back to the Millers. She'd rather starve than go back to that family. In fact, she had promised to herself that no one would ever raise their hands at her ever again, no one would ever have that sort of power over her again. _

_She pretended to look at other products and waited for the guard to disappear before taking the pop tart and walking to another aisle, so she could find the perfect opportunity to put the pop tart under her coat. She found this occasion between the rice and the pasta, but as she made her way towards the exit, the security guard appeared in her line of vision. _

_She felt her face heat up as she started sweating, but she did her best to keep her face straight. If she looked innocent, maybe the security guard would let her go. Or if she was caught and explained to the man why she was stealing, maybe he would take pity and let her disappear back into the shadows where she came from. She would never come to that store again. _

_As she was going through all the different scenarios of what could happen, someone bumped into her with their cart, startling her out of her thoughts. It was a young girl, who was probably the same age as her, with beautiful brown eyes, dark long locks and a birthmark on her cheek in the shape of a star. She smiled at Ana, and pointed at her cart, saying, _

_"Here you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Did you find the pop tarts?"_

_Ana stared at the girl, aware that the security guard was now close enough to grab her and accuse her of stealing. still, all she could focus on was this girl she had never seen before and who was smiling to her as if they were long time friends._

_"Mom and Dad just called. They want us to buy oranges as well."_

_The guard walked away as Ana put the pop tart in the cart, and the girl whispered so only the two of them could hear, "Just trust me on this."_

_Ana didn't say anything and followed the girl to the cash register, where she paid with a credit card for Ana's pop tarts as well as oranges, pasta and ice-cream. Ana was feeling so bad because if the girl asked for the money back, she would not be able to give it to her. _

_They left the store, and the girl directed them to a McDonald's where she ordered two menus for them. Then, she sat and started eating, telling Ana, "I'm Mia by the way. What's your name?"_

_"Ana." _

_Mia nodded, munching on her fries as she explained, pointing at someone eating next to them, _

_"If you want to steal, you should always have one of those cards. And those cards, you can always find them in Mc Donalds and cinemas. Don't take the whole wallet. Just the cash or the card, leave the rest, and never be greedy. Sometimes, especially when they have many cards, it takes them weeks to realise they no longer have the card. If you make small purchases under $10, you can get away with it."_

_Ana nodded, looking at the man in his suit. He was getting up, and just as Mia had predicted, his wallet was left on the chair. She waited a couple of minutes, and under Mia's encouragements, she grabbed the wallet. They looked together inside it and decided to take the cash, given the fact that there was more than three hundred dollars in it. _

_Then, Mia took the wallet and went to the counter to give it, with her most innocent face. Which earned her a sundae that she shared with Ana as they walked out of the Mc Donalds. _

_"So, what's your story? Are you a runaway?" Ana asked as they walked without true purpose._

_"Sort of. Does it count if they're not your real family, to begin with?"_

_Ana smiled, "It counts just as much. Same for me."_

_"Isn't it unfair that no one really cares about us because we should be grateful that someone is willing to put up with us. I tried to tell the social worker several times that things were not right in that house. But she never listened."_

_"What happened?"_

_"The Dad is a creep. Let's just say, I'm lucky to be a girl, but a few weeks ago, I heard him talking to one of his friends about taking money so I could sleep at that friend's place, and I bolted. Who wants an old creeper for their first time? ... What about you?"_

_Ana looked down her shoes, feeling that her situation wasn't so bad after all. "Well, I became Mr Miller's personal punching bag. And when I went to the police, they laughed at me. He's one of them, you see."_

_"That sucks. You can stay with me. I'm squatting a summer house at the moment, and no one caught me, so far. We could stay together."_

_Though Mia didn't say it, Ana heard it, because she was feeling the same. She was lonely and wanted company, a friend even. So she smiled at the brunette and followed her to the place she was staying at, at the moment. She whistled when she saw that it was a nice house, and her eyes grew wide when Mia opened her bags. _

_There was the bag with what they bought at the store and another one in which there were biscuits, chocolate, juices, sweets and a couple of frozen pizzas. _

_"How …"_

_"When you buy something with a nice smile, no one really pays attention. So when I go, I always have two bags, and look innocent, as if I'm going to buy everything, but I only pay what's in bag one, the other one is always closed, and no one ever caught me."_

_"That's clever."_

_Mia grinned and after they put everything in the fridge and freezer, they slouched on the sofa and watched _**_Pirates of the Caribbeans_**_ together. _

_In fact, over the next couple of weeks, they did everything together. Ana showed Mia how to pick a lock, or how to steal from someone's pocket, just like Mia had shown her her tricks. Despite the fact that they did not look alike, they felt like twins, because of the number of similarities there were in their lives. _

_And even when they had differences, they still praised the other and learnt from it. Mia had a crush from one of the boys in her school that she hadn't seen in weeks due to the fact that she was a runaway, and though Ana knew that she personally was not ready, she was excited for Mia who was more than willing to embrace her sexuality already. _

Ana blinked back to the present moment, her eyes still glued on Mia. She had morphed into a beautiful woman, and if it hadn't been for the birthmark on her cheek, she doubted she would have recognised her friend. Not with all the glitter and the wig she was wearing.

Christian came out of the room, closing the door behind him and finally, she snapped out of her state of shock. Her eyes settled on him as he pressed her and Jose to leave with him.

"Christian, Mia is in this room." She was so excited about her discovery, so excited that, after all those years, she finally found her friend when she least expected it. And yet, Christian didn't seem to share her excitement.

"Ana. I think we should just go."

She stared at him, not understanding why he was trying to make her leave when he knew for a fact that she still missed Mia. She had never even told Jose about her, only Christian knew about her childhood friend, about how they met, and about the tattoo they shared. And suddenly, it hit her.

"You _knew_ Mia was here, and you didn't even tell me."

Of course he knew, he had been in this room all evening, and she had told him about Mia's birthmark on her cheek. And still, it made no sense to her why Christian did not tell her about finding out that it was her friend on the pole. She looked at him straight in his grey eyes, but his face was unreadable. All he did was take her hand in his, and insist once again,

"Please, Ana. Let's just go. I don't think she is the same person you remember and cherish in your memories. I don't want you to get heartbroken by the loss of a friendship."

She snapped her hand out of his grip, shaking her hand in disbelief as she took a step backwards, getting closer to Jose. She couldn't believe that Christian could be so judgemental because of Mia's place of work, especially given the fact that he literally just signed a business deal in a strip club.

"I don't care what you think or feel. I am staying to talk to her."

"Ana .."

"You can't ask me to come with you. I came here on my own, and I will leave on my own. You gave me my night, remember? This is my _personal _time, and I will do what I see fit with it. I will see you back at your place."

For a moment, they kept staring at one another, but Christian finally gave in and walked away, leaving her alone with Jose who was looking at her, expecting explanations as to what just happened. With a heavy sigh, the two of them went back to the bar, and Ana told Jose about Mia and about that short but intense period the two of them lived together in a squatted house.

"I hate to be the pessimistic one, but Christian is right. She might not be the person you remember. I'm pretty sure you're not the person she remembers either. Just don't put too much hope in that reunion," Josecautiously warned her, but Ana waved him off.

She didn't really care how much Mia had changed. All she cared was to talk to her and know how her life had been. Jose seemed to understand that she would not listen to a word he said, and so he changed the topic,

"By the way, I noticed that the hotel is no longer home?"

"What do you mean?"

"You always referred to Christian's hotel as home ever since you've started going there when he's in New York. Tonight, you said 'your place', and given his face, I'm pretty sure he noticed the change as well."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop being ridiculous. Christian doesn't care what I call his hotel room. It's not even a home to him. His home is the office."

In fact, she had visited both of his offices, and they had been as void of life as his apartment, which was why she had taken upon herself shortly before Halloween to decorate the one he had in New York with pictures of his family on his desk, a couple of plants and paintings to bring some colours and fill the space, and of course, the infamous zen garden, to make it look like Christian was a calm person, in touch with other cultures.

He didn't oppose to her input, and even gave her carte blanche to do the same in Seattle when she would come back, and as soon as he told her that, she had called Andrea for her to ask her to make Christian's office more lively for when he would come back. She even sent the blonde woman a picture of the New York office, so she would know what to do.

But the fact remained, if it hadn't been for Ana, Christian would not have cared of how his office looked, even if he had told her more than once that the office was his home and where he spent most of his time.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Shortly after midnight, someone tapped on Ana's shoulder, and when she turned, she was facing Mia with her bright blue wig. The two girls stared at one another for what seemed to be forever when Mia finally broke the silence,

"Can we … talk? I'm on my break for twenty minutes."

Ana got off her stool, ready to follow Mia just like she had done all those years ago, but she still took the time to look at Jose who had loyally stayed with her. He smiled at her, letting her know that he would wait for her, and so she went through the backdoor with Mia. Once they were alone, an awkward silence grew between them, until she finally broke it.

"How have you been, Mia?"

"No has called me Mia in years."

"I wish I could have found you sooner. I missed you."

Mia longly looked at her, daring her to take her word back, before snatching her wig off, revealing her dark locks tightly braided beneath it. She hung her head low, and asked,

"Aren't you … disappointed to find me here?"

"What? No! Why would you even think that?!"

"Because my life is anything but like yours. I don't have a billionaire boyfriend. I am not studying to become some fancy person. I ... I don't wear classy dresses and expensive jewellery to charity galas. _I am_ the charity case."

"How do … You knew all this time where to find me, and you … never reached out?" She did her best not to cry or even to show that she wanted to cry, because there hadn't been a day she didn't wish she could have her friend back, and it seemed that Mia did not want to be part of her life anymore.

"What was I supposed to do? We're not kids anymore, Ana. I mean, how was I supposed to know that you even _remembered _me? You're leaving this glamorous life, and I'm this girl who has to take her clothes off to feed her kids. We are worlds apart. I didn't want to risk you throwing the stain of your past away, or worse, not recognising me."

"That's stupid." It was all she could retort before she took a step forward and hugged the friend that she lost all those years ago.

Mia gave her back her embrace, and for a moment, the two women just hugged, putting in that hug all of the emotions that had accumulated over the missing years. Ana sniffled in Mia's neck, and reminded her with a crooked voice,

"I promised that we would always be friends and that I would never judge. I don't intend on failing that promise."

"I've done many things that would make you judge me now." Ana shook her head, refusing to believe that, and Mia planted her brown eyes in Ana's blue ones, and told her,

"I am more than a stripper here. I have seen the likes of _Christian Grey_ come and go in this club with enough money to feed my kids for a month if I returned … special favours."

"I don't care, Mia. Actually I do. You have kids and I didn't even get to be their godmother. How old are they?"

Finally, Mia's face illuminated with a smile, and she showed a picture from her phone to Ana where two boys were brightly smiling at the camera, showing their missing teeth. They were of mixed race, looking nothing like Mia if it wasn't for her beautiful and kind brown eyes.

"After we got separated, I was placed in another family, and I ran away again. I started stripping when I was sixteen, and I am not going to lie and pretend otherwise, I did it because I liked it. I like this sensation of having all eyes on me, of being the untouchable fantasy of men, of having that sort of subtle put intense power of them.

And I met Dwayne. He was a bouncer where I used to work. He was so nice and sweet, no matter how much he liked to pretend otherwise. He didn't mind my stripping, because he knew I liked it, and he knew it was all there was. We had Tyler, and Danny came just a year after. But Dwayne never got to enjoy his kids. He was killed in a crossfire when he came home one night.

And … it was easy to live with two kids on both our salaries, but it's not possible without him. So I started doing favours for those who asked for it, and I realised that, if I wanted my kids to have the life I didn't have, I would need to go to a club with high-end clientele. And that's how I have been working for this club for almost six years now."

Ana looked at her friend, at a loss of words for a moment. She felt so bad that Mia had to live such a hard life when she had it so easy. sure, she had had her rough moments, but it never got as rough as it did for Mia. She didn't have to raise two kids on her own and mourn the death of the love of her life.

"I'm sorry for Dwayne. It seems like you loved him."

Mia sadly smiled, quickly wiping her tears away, "We were saving to move to Canada and start our lives all over with our kids. Obviously, things turned out differently. But anyway, how did you meet with Christian fucking Grey? Did you try to pickpocket him?"

Ana chuckled at this reminiscence of their childhood, and she looked up, briefly looking around before she confessed in a whisper, "I'm not with Christian. I just pretend so he's left alone."

"Oh … you two looked in love in the pictures."

"That's the point. I'm just a girl he picked up in the street and that he pays so she would pose to be his girlfriend."

"So … you're not together?"

"No. we're just business partners."

"Well, he's a good actor. There was another girl with me who was all over him, and he kept talking about you waiting for him back home."

Ana shrugged because she didn't know what to respond. She knew that Christian used her as a shield against people, and she wasn't really surprised that he did the same when she wasn't here. But she didn't care at that moment. All she could think of was staying in touch with Mia,

"Still friends?"

"Still friends," Mia promised, putting her wig back on her hair with the bright smile that Ana had missed so much. She looked down and returned the smile when she saw that Mia still had the tattoo on her ankle.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Ana stayed a couple of more hours at the club with Jose who got as much information as he could on Mia from his freshly new hired bartender. He proposed to Ana to hire her as a hostess at the restaurant, but she dint want to speak on behalf of her friend. But she knew she would still ask Elena if she could hire her friend with a steady schedule that would allow her to see her kids more often.

Just before she went back to work, Mia had admitted to Ana that she was still working there because it was the only way for her to pay the bills and see her kids during the day, and Ana was pretty sure that Mia would trade jobs if it meant she would see her children.

Jose dropped her back to Christian's hotel, but she didn't expect to find him awake, given the late hour in the night. So she removed her shoes before getting in the room, but as soon as she got in, she found the light switched on, and Christian working at the table that gave him an overview of New York. As soon as he felt her presence, he closed his laptop and looked at her, his face showing obvious worry.

"I was starting to wonder if you would come back."

"I told you I would. I just wanted to talk to my friend that I haven't seen in years."

Christian nodded, still sitting on his chair before he got up and walked to her. Once he was at her level, he reached for her hair, and undid her do, leaving his hand on her cheek once he was done, his grey eyes ravaging her face,

"I'm sorry, Ana."

"It's okay. I'm guessing you were just not comfortable in—"

"No. It's not about us being in a strip club. You are just a much better person than I gave you credit for. I've known about your friend and her profession for a while. That's why I didn't want you to come. I knew we were going where she worked, and I didn't want you to see her like that. I just thought … given how you reacted when I first brought the contract and you thought I was hiring you for sex, I thought you would be disappointed in your friends."

"Why would you even look for her?" Ana asked, a cold demeanour suddenly came from her.

"Because you obviously missed your friend."

"Then, why didn't you tell me when you found her? It makes no sense."

Christian dropped his hand, finally getting the hint that his caress was no longer welcomed, but he did not move to put a more reasonable distance between them. And for the first time since they had started all this masquerade, Ana felt her private space invaded by Christian. She never minded Christian being touchy, but at this right moment, she would love nothing more but for him to give him some space.

"I just didn't want to bring the bearer of bad news Ana. No one likes to be that person."

"What bad news? She's my friend. All I would have cared about was that I got her back!"

Christian looked at her, as if she was missing the point, and spelt out for her, "She's a _prostitute_."

"It doesn't change anything. _She's my friend_."

"As I said, I'm sorry. I assumed that you would mind," He said, reaching to hug her, but she stepped back, reclaiming her private space.

She looked at him with new eyes, not because of what he had just said because his tone didn't indicate that he was judging Mia, but more that he thought that she would have judged her friend. But now, Christian's first words were finally making sense to her, and she was scared of what she was reading between the lines.

"You said that you looked for her …"

"Yes?"

"Does that mean that you have a file on her?"

"Well yeah. I personally didn't look for her, I don't have the time or the skills to do so."

Ana squinted her eyes at him, hoping against all hopes that his next answer would not be a positive one, "Did you get your goons to make a file on me?"

"Your trust issues made it clear enough that you didn't want me snooping in your personal life without your say so. After all, you still haven't told me where you live."

She held his gaze, trying to decipher the truth from the lie because though he didn't affirm it, it wasn't a simple no either. But then, she realised that she was so suspicious because this was what Henry used to do. Lie by manipulating simple words. She shook her head, knowing that it wasn't fair or healthy to Christian to transfer on him the way Henry had treated her.

So she deeply breathed through her nose, and wisely said, "It is late. We should go to bed."

As fast as lightning, he grabbed her by the arm, preventing her from going into her bedroom.

"If I'm ever going to apply something my father taught me, it's now. I don't want you to go to bed angry with me."

"First of all, we are not in a relationship, so you have no business applying your father's wisdom in this situation. Second, I am not angry with you. I'm just disappointed that you thought so little of me and that you thought I'd abandon a friend because of her life choices. I'm loyal to my friends. If tomorrow you went broke, you would still be my friend, no matter what. I just thought you knew me enough to know that."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Over the next few weeks, Ana did her best to spend as much time as she could with Mia and her children, reconnecting with her long lost friend. They each learned about the other's life, though Ana kept to a minimum her talking about Christian, which Mia seemed to understand since she didn't ask about him.

Elena offered her a position for the beginning of the new year since she knew she was about to lose one of her employees due to a move. She would make less money than her other job, but Esclava had a daycare system, so Mia would be able to still spend time with her children.

Ana proposed for them to move in together, so they would split the rent and charges, but Mia refused, saying that it was hard for her to rely on someone else now. Of course, Ana understood that concept very well, sure that she would have said the same thing if she had been in the same situation.

When Christmas came, Mia went to Orlando with her boys, because they had already planned on spending the holidays with Mickey, and Ana went to Seattle to spend Christmas Eve with Mary and Ann's family.

She had expected to feel like a stranger, but they all made her feel welcome. Elaine fussed over her during the whole meal, complaining that she didn't eat much whilst Mary tried to organise her next few outings with Ana. They had decided to keep the tradition going and keep going to broadway, even if they were short of one Musketeer, though Ana told the older woman about Mia and how she wanted to introduce her to Mary.

She also spent a bit of time with Elaine in the kitchen, helping the woman with the last-minute cooking and loving how Elaine did her best to not make her feel out of place.

"Mom always said that good people have a good aura and that they should be kept around. I hope you'll never be a stranger to us, and know that it's not because Mom is dead that you can't be part of us."

"You are being too kind. I … you don't know me."

"That's true. But I've always trusted my mother and aunt Mary's judgement. As you know, they're not ones to not say how they feel, and if Mary is still doing her best to spend time with you, it must be because you're a good person. I just want you to give me a chance to see that."

Ana smiled, not sure of what to say. She didn't think she was a bad person, but she was no saint either. Elaine seemed to read on her face because she assured her,

"Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you're human, like the rest of us. You're just the good kind of human. Oh, by the way, Mom has left a letter for you. I'll give it to you later. She said it's a letter to open only when times get rough. She gave all of us a letter as such. You were family to her."

So it was with the letter safely. Kept in her purse that Ana went back to Christian's apartment because Christian would have never accepted for her to sleep at a hotel once again. She wasn't surprised to find him on the phone, working with someone who was living on the other side of the globe.

He smiled when he saw her coming, and raised his hand, asking for five minutes. So she went to her room, and looked at the letter from Ann, trying to figure out what she would qualify as a rough time, but she quickly dismissed the thought and instead looked in her suitcase for what she was going to wear the next day.

She had managed to convince Christian to spend the day with his family, and not work as long as the kid were awake, but he had negotiated that she should come with him. She didn't mind per se, because she would get to spend time with Jason and Julian, but she still felt that her spending Christmas Day with the Greys would mean more to Grace than it should.

After making sure her outfit was ready for the next day, she went to the kitchen and found Christian there, pouring himself a glass of whiskey, his shoulders obviously tensed. She walked to him, took the glass off his hand and put it down the counter, admonishing him,

"This isn't how you should relax."

"I know what else could relax me, and take my mind off of things."

She froze, not sure how to react to that. Since Vegas, their sexual banter had died out, and neither of them seemed eager to go back to that game that now seemed dangerous, after everything that happened in the City of Sins. And now that Christian was back at playing cat and mouse, Ana wasn't sure if she wanted to play. After all, she knew that this time, she was going to get burnt.

"I meant a hug, Ana. Get your dirty mind out of the gutter."

"Oh." She opened her arms, and he picked her up so she would be sitting on the counter before he lost himself in her arms, deeply inhaling in her hair as he held her tight against him.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

"Anayyyy!" Jason screamed as he jumped into her arms. She caught him and hoisted him up so she could kiss his cheek. Julian shortly followed, hugging her waist and brightly smiling to her

"How are my two favourite Seattle boys?" She asked them, but before they could answer Elliott ran toward Ana, mimicking his youngest son and ignoring Christian's deathly glare.

"Anayyyy!"

She laughed at his silliness, but still took the time to gently squeeze Christian's arm to calm him down. She didn't need to look in his direction to know that he did not appreciate his brother's antics, but she didn't want him to make a scene either. So she followed the two boys who were dragging her to the kitchen as Jason seemed unable to stop talking,

"Santa came last night, and he brought you a present here. I think he must have read our letter because we asked him to make it so you would spend Christmas with us. And Julian and I, we made cookies just like you taught us. And we also told Nan that we wanted to make a gingerbread house, but now that you're here, you can help us."

It seemed that Jason was impossible to interrupt, so Ana let him ramble, winking at Julian when he looked at her and rolled his eyes. The kitchen was empty, but Julian knew where were the ingredients that they needed, so the three of them started baking trays after trays of gingerbread, all the while singing Christmas carols and making the icing that would make the house stand up.

As they were baking, Julian told Ana of his newfound passion for Harry Potter and how he couldn't wait to finish the books. They had this whole discussion trying to nominate the best house, with Jason intervening every now and then, trying to sound as grown-up as his brother.

In the middle of them signing _Jingle Bells_ and assembling the house up, Grace walked in the kitchen, shaking her fingers at her grandsons, "And there I thought you were well behaved and you were watching cartoons with Ana instead of tiring her as soon as she got here. She's not your personal chef."

"She's better than that. She's our friend," Jason proudly said, though his strong statement was discredited by the icing on his chin. Ana gently wiped it off, and smiled to the older woman, assuring her,

"I don't mind. I haven't gotten to do much baking for this Christmas."

Grace smiled, and walked to Ana, embracing her and kissing her so she could whisper in her ear, "Thank you for bringing Christian here today. I know he never would have come if it wasn't for you."

She was about to protest and defend Christian's honour through a white lie, but Grace knowingly smiled, gently squeezing her arm before sitting next to Julian and bargaining her way into trying some of the icing.

Bit by bit, they assembled the house, soon joined by the rest of the family who happily sang the carols with them, though Christian stayed recluse in a corner, observing them, but not joining them. More than once, Ana glanced at him, and he would smirk at her, showing his free hands. They had made this pact after all that he would not work whilst the kids were awake. Ana wanted to give the boys as much magic as possible.

After she finished singing with Ella Fitzgerald how _Santa Got Stuck In My Chimney_, Elliott took over and butchered _Holy Night_. The whole family laughed at his terrible interpretation, even Christian from his corner shook his head at his brother's tone-deaf. Carrick served them all several wassails, though the kids complained that it wasn't fair that they weren't allowed to have special drinks when it was Christmas.

_Baby, It's Cold Outside_ started playing, and Ana naturally started singing, soon joined by Carrick, who went as far as waltz with her to the lyrics. She happily joined his shenanigans, encouraged by the happy clapping and laughing around them. still, she noticed that Christian did not join, his face rather sullen, though she doubted that his jealousy would go as far as to expand toward his father.

When Carrick proposed her yet another cocktail, she refused, not wanted to get too drunk at Christian's parents, but Carrick was having none of that, "Sorry dear. But Christmas in this house means getting smashed on wassail by the end of the day. Or something went wrong. I will not accept a refusal. _This is a Grey tradition_!"

She shook her head at his solemn tone, and took the glass, though she took note that she would need to take her sweet sweet time to drink those deadly cocktails because Carrick did not go lightly with the alcohol. To be fair, all the Greys were already on their fourth one, and it was still bright outside.

Grace smiled at her, and she asked, "What about you, Ana? What are the Christmas traditions your family has brought you up with? Maybe we can recreate one. I'm sure your parents must be disappointed to miss you this year."

"How about we go open the rest of the presents?" Christian abruptly said, and the boys squealed of joy, rushing out of the room to go in the living room where the tree and presents were.

Carrick and Elliott quickly followed, as well as Ana who saw this as the perfect opportunity to dodge Grace's question without being rude, but she still heard Christian telling his mother behind them,

"Just drop it, Mom. I don't want you to make her feel uncomfortable about her family."

"I didn't mean to —"

"I know, Mom. Just drop it."

Ana heard Grace say that 'oh' that she didn't like coming from the mouth of a shrink. She felt that, without Christian saying anything, Grace has read into her just like in an open book. Or maybe she was started to be paranoid because she knew that Grace was a psychiatrist, to begin with.

Just before joining everyone in the living room, she used the bathroom. When she came out, Christian was waiting for her, his brows knotted, and his worry did not disappear with her measuring smile.

"You okay?"

"Of course I am. I am baking, singing and drinking. What can go wrong?"

"About what my mo—"

"Christian, she's not the first person to ask about my family, and she won't be the last. But I do appreciate you coming to the rescue. I don't want to ruin the mood with my sad story."

Finally, he seemed to relax, and they walked together to the living room. As soon as they crossed the threshold, Jason cried out, pointing at them with an outraged finger,

"You have to kiss. Nan and Pops always do it. They say it's the _law_!"

Ana looked up and saw mistletoe hanging by the door, and her first thought was to curse all the people who perpetuated that stupid tradition. Christian was grinning at her, and she repressed her urges to smack the back of his head to erase that stupid smirk off his face. still, she closed her eyes and tiptoed to give him a chaste peck on the lips.

What she did not expect was for Christian to wrap his arms around her and properly French kiss her in front of his family. And though she didn't want to put on a show like that in front of the Greys, she still found herself melting to his kiss and responding to it in a way much more intimate than she had initially intended.

They only broke apart when she heard the sound of someone taking a picture of them. She cleared her throat and quickly hurried to Jason's side who had forgotten all about the kiss he had just forced on the adults and was busy opening his presents.

She barely looked up as Grace refused to listen to Christian's complaints about her taking pictures of him and Ana.

"You know, Christian, I have a whole decade of pictures missing. So I will get pictures where I can get them. Even if that means snacking a picture on Christmas or, cutting them out of a magazine. By the way, I was expecting some pictures last week. Didn't you say that you are going to that Water For Africa gala? Didn't you take Ana?"

"I did. But I made a deal with the leeches for them to get off her back."

She snapped her head up, surprised by this revelation, and found not Christian, but Elliott looking at her with intensity as Christian explained,

"I got a deal with a specific magazine to give them any sort of exclusive if they managed to keep the others on a leash. I was getting tired of my PR having to deal with them every week. Plus, the idea that they follow my girlfriend like that all the time is creeping me out."

Ana looked down, not so much because of Christian's words, though she had had no idea that paparazzi were so much on her back; but because of Elliott's gaze on her. So she focused on a car that Jason had received for Christmas, playing with him, though her mind was on the conversation, especially when Elliott whistled,

"And there I thought you had forgotten how to make a woman's heart melt."

Though the words were innocent and completely normal in Elliott's mouth, something in the way he said them made Ana frown. She couldn't tell for sure, but she had a feeling that Elliott was not as fooled as his parents when it came to the true nature of Christian's and her relationship.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

The rest of the day was spent drinking, eating the gingerbread house and singing karaoke with the specific instructions to throw popcorn to the bed singers (which meant mostly Elliott).

Ana had explained to the boys that Santa had also come to their uncle's house and left something for them, though the adults all looked at her, perfectly aware that Christian had no impact on that present. Especially when it became obvious that the presents were personalised to each boy. She had bought them cosplays of their favourite superheroes, as well as audiobooks of Chinese fairytales, because 'who cared about princesses when they could have dragons?'

What she hadn't expected, was for 'Santa' to leave something for her as well. It was a camera, with a note in the box from Elliott.

**Since you like capturing the beauty of moments so much,**

**I thought you should do it with the proper tools.**

Though Christian did not say a word, Ana felt him stiffen by her side after she read the note, and for once, she couldn't understand his jealousy. It wasn't much a question of Christian being a stupid caveman as usual, but more the fact that Elliott had managed to get her a personal present, whereas he still hadn't.

They had talked about it a couple of days ago when Ana killed the elephant in the room.

_"Christian. I wanted to set something clear with you?"_

_He barely hummed, still looking at his papers, though she knew she had his attention. Christian never pretended to listen to her, even if it might look like he was. They were in his private plane, on their way to Seattle so she could spend Christmas Eve with Mary and Ann's family. And this was what she wanted to talk about. _

_"I don't want any present from you for Christmas."_

_Finally, he looked up, scanning her from head to toe before looking back at his papers. _

_"Aren't you getting something from Jose?"_

_"Joseis different."_

_"He's your friend. Didn't we agree that we were friends?"_

_"Yes but —"_

_"Then, it's settled. Now, you can make it easy for me and tell me what would make you smile. Because I am still dry on this one."_

She smiled at Elliott to silently thank him, and slipped her hand in Christian's, kissing his cheek to ease his annoyance. Of course, Christian being sneaky, and obviously tipsy on his father's drink, used to opportunity to morph that into a real kiss, even making a mistletoe appear out of nowhere when she opened her mouth to protest.

In fact, all throughout the afternoon and the evening, he had managed to catch her off guard under so many mistletoes that Ana found herself wondering what kind of person would put so many mistletoes in their house. But in all honesty, she didn't mind kissing Christian, though she liked to blame her leniency on the alcohol, and not simply on the fact that she liked Christian a bit more than a friend liked another friend.

After the boys had been tucked in, Grace showed Ana the photo albums that witnessed Christian's childhood, revealing the stories hidden behind certain pictures, and though she deeply appreciated the moment, a part of her was jealous of Christian. This was something she would never have, not that she particularly had a childhood worth remembering. But still, she did not have a single pictured that showed how she morphed from toddler to the person that she was now.

Jason, on the other hand, had hundreds of pictures. Grace stopped at one where she was holding a chubby baby Christian in her arms whilst Elliott who was barely two was leaning in to kiss his brother's head. Ana couldn't help but smile, and she caught Grace looking at her,

"I'm sure the two of you are going to make adorable babies, one day."

This ought to make Ana loses her smile as all her blood drained from her face. It wasn't much the idea of her having children, because this was the one thing she was sure of. It was more than this simple sentence had brought her back to the harsh reality that her relationship with Christian was just a lie, and that she was wrongfully giving false hopes to w his family.

It had been a bad idea to accompany him to his familial home for Christmas. Of course, they would assume that the two of them were getting serious after a year of 'being together', especially if she was coming to such intimate and personal moments.

"I think you've had enough wassail for today Grace. You're starting to forget whom you're talking about. If Christian ever settles down to build a family, I am ready to move to whichever city you want to," Carrick intervened with a benevolent smile.

Ana politely smiled back to hide her discomfort, glad that Christian and Elliott were not in the room. Christian already thought she was pushing him enough about his wife issue, she didn't want him to think that she was trying to push him even more via his mother.

When the two brothers came back in, they decided to play a board game, though they all had to argue for a while. No one wanted to play Scrabble against Elliott, though Ana wouldn't have minded; but she was adamant that it was a bad idea to play Monopoly against Christian. Christian warned his family about Ana's skills on poker and how he did not want to yet again lose face against her. And when Ana proposed risk when she saw the cardboard for it, Elliott, Christian and Carrick all opposed at the idea if Grace was playing.

So in the end, they decided to play Trivial Pursuit. It lasted a few hours, and though Ana won the first round when they played the original version, she lost every other round. Elliott won the Disney version, which loudly mocked by Christian and highly encouraged by Ana and Grace for it proved he was a father in touch with his kids. Grace won the sports version, which apparently only came as a surprise to her, and Carrick won the Star Wars one, revealing the super-fan that he was. Christian, on the other hand, revealed to Ana a part of him she had no idea about when he smashed every question concerning the Beatles.

They all went to bed around midnight, Christian and Ana had already planned to stay the night since Christian knew they would drink a lot during the day. When they got to Christian's childhood bedroom, Ana noticed a few changes that Grace had made for her discretion. Mostly feminine toiletries at her disposition.

After washing her face and slipped in the bed, she did her best to not overthink of this whole day as it came. She knew she always had this tendency to overthink everything, and she didn't want to do it all over again this time. She had enjoyed the day and its simplicity. Even with Christian's kisses.

Especially with Christian's kisses …

It was in moments like these that she could see herself falling deep for the man, no matter his flaws and her flaws.

Christian slid next to her, but instead of leaving some distance between them as he always did when they shared a bed, he scooped next to her and took her in his arms without so much of a warning, putting his nose in her braided hair.

"Christian …" She softly said with a warning tone, but Christian ignored her, reaching out to switch off the light and holding even closer to him. And no matter what her reason said, deep down, she had to admit that she liked this position.

"I want to take you away for the New Year. How about Paris?"

"Do you have some business to attend to, there?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point. I'm asking you to come as my friend. Don't mind the contract for this once."

She thought about it. She didn't have any plans for the New Year because she had assumed that Christian would have asked her to work. But this was different, he didn't want her to come because of the contract. And sure, she would love to travel abroad, especially if that meant going to Paris. But she wasn't fooled either. Christian had been clear enough, it was for this once.

So she hummed in agreement, closing her eyes and getting more comfortable in his arms, ignoring all the red-flags that lit up inside of her, warning her that this position was too intimate for them.

Christian gently squeezed against him and kissed her neck, confessing with a sleepy voice, "I love falling asleep with you in my arms. I missed that."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

**No cliffy this time ... See, I can be nice, hihi.**

**💚 So, what do you think of Mia? And Christian concerning her and what he did and did not do?**

**💚 What did you think of the Christmas?**

**💚 What about those last moments?**

**💚And what do you think of Christian in general with everything that happened lately?**

**💚 I'm always curious about your favourite part, and what you think will happen next, so let me know. **

**💚 So should I keep this midsection questions?**

* * *

**‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS‼️**

_**Guest1**: Thank you so much for your review. I hope you liked this chapter just as much._

_**Sofia**: Well, finally I updated. Hope you liked this chapter just as much as the previous one and that you liked Mia in here._

_**Ana**: Yeah, it does seem obvious, but they both have their reasons for not acting on those feelings ... Now we know Ana's ... we will know about Christian's at some point ..._

**💚E L James owns the names of the characters from the Fifty Shades franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	16. Chapter 14: Operas & Baijiu

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

💚** So, this is a story that has been hanging in my mind for a little while, and here is the twist, you can read it as a TMI fanfic, or an FSOG one. I will update at the same time for both of those stories, so pick the characters you want to follow, or do both, haha.**

**💚So, just in case it isn't clear, Christian and Ana got together shortly before Christmas, so it has been more than a year now.**

**💚 Also, I am always so surprised at how much people like Christian's father, haha. And in case it wasn't clear, Mia isn't that much of an important character. Not the way everyone seems to think she is.**

**💚And, two more chapters, and we're done with the story. **

‼️**DON'T BE A SILENT READER,**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

**CHECK AT THE END**‼️

**Love, Mina **💚💚💚

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚** Give Me The Daddy, I'll Give You The Sugar **💚

**Chapter 14: Operas & Baijiu (6,4K)**

**Opera is a French gateau, Baijiu is a Chinese liquor **

Christian flew Ana to Paris literally on Boxing Day, barely giving her time to get her suitcase from his place. He had argued that she was going to the city of Fashion and didn't need any clothes since she could shop there. In fact, whilst they were flying from one continent to the other in his jet, he gave her a card for her to splurge in Paris, not taking no for an answer.

Of course, as she had expected it, she was alone during the days, but it was how Christian worked. He came to Paris for business, and she was just an afterthought when the handwork had been done. But she used her free time to be a tourist in every way, shape or form. The first thing she bought was one of those small translation-dictionaries, and she made good use of it.

The shopping spree that Christian had wanted her to have had been really fast, she went to the first clothing store she saw and bought a pair of jeans with enough shirts and underwear for the week. Though, she had flashed on a cute flared skirt and bought it, feeling slightly guilty using Christian's money for her own pleasure, even if she's had his blessing for it.

On her first day, she went to the Opera Garnier, being completely marvelled by the place, and she did not fail to send many pictures to Mary since it was the place that had inspired The Phantom of the Opera. It was actually the first sentence she learned to say in French (Can you take a picture of me, please?). Then, she visited the wax museum and finished by going to the Madeleine Church.

She had walked all day long, not minding for one second, even though the pavements of some streets were clearly not heels friendly and long after the sun had set, she went back the Crillon where she shared a hotel room with Christian.

Of course, Christian being Christian and liking his views has asked for the top room with a view over Paris. He had given her the choice to have her own room, but with the very honest input that he would rather her sleeping with him.

_"So, when we will get to Paris, I wanted us to stay at the Crillon. You could have your own room, but to be honest … I'd rather fall asleep with you by my side more than just once in a while."_

_She froze and looked at him. He had put down his papers and was looking at her, giving her all his attention. This was a rare occurrence for him. usually, even though she knew she had his attention, it was always divided with some work he was doing, whereas this time, it was clear that she was his sole focus, and that he was expecting a reaction to what he had just said. _

_"Is this … going to be a Vegas situation all over again?"_

_He smirked. "Vegas is the City of Sin, we're going to the City of Love. But analogies aside, I don't want to come back to the US and not sleep with you in my arms. In fact, more than once over the past few months, I've had half a mind to walk through the penthouse and ask to share your bed."_

_She grimaced, not liking his choice of words, no matter how innocent she knew they were. As he had pointed out when she had found Mia, she was not comfortable with the idea of having sex and receiving money at the same time. She understood why Mia did, and a part of her was sure that, if she had been in the same situation, she would have Donne it for the sake of her kids. But she knew Christian, he was her friend, and nothing felt more wrong to her than the idea of having sex with him and getting paid for it. _

_And no matter how much she trusted Christian and his no-fap practice, she couldn't help but feel that the two of them sleeping together was just adding unnecessary fuel to a fire that should have been put down a long time ago. _

_Christian seemed to read her mind because he peacefully raised his hands, and absolved himself, "Get your mind out of the gutter Ana. I just want to sleep with you, nothing more… well, I wouldn't mind the more, but I know where you stand, and I respect that."_

_"Thank you. I just don't want either of us to forget that I am on a contract. I did not sign it with the intention of breaking it. If you can promise me the same goes for you, then yes, I won't mind us sharing a bed, whenever we stay together."_

So now, she was staying with him in that super fancy room that screwed wealth all over the place. She had to say that everything in Paris seemed smaller. And that hotel room was just proof of it. She knew that Christian always went for the top room every time he travelled, and, though this was a luxurious room, it was nothing compared to the penthouse he had in Esclava.

When she opened the room, she found it empty so she went straight for a hot shower, and then to bed, jet lag finally catching up on her. She was awakened a few hours later when Christian slipped in the bed and snuggled against her. She stirred a little, getting comfortable in his arms, and he apologised,

"Sorry. I thought you were deep enough in your sleep for me to sneak in."

"It's okay. Have you eaten?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yeah. I have a savoury crepe from a van, and it was _delicious_."

Christian chuckled, his thumb mindlessly caressing the skin of her arm. "I give you a card with no limit, and you buy your food from a street vendor?"

"You're just jealous you weren't here to taste the _real_ flavours of Paris."

He stayed silent for a moment, and she did not add anything, wondering what she might have said wrong to quiet him like that. But then, he asked,

"Have you tried an opera?"

"I went to _the_ opera during visiting hours. I even got the chance to take a picture in box 5. Mary was thrilled."

"I mean the gateau. I'll get you one for tomorrow night."

"Oh, I'm getting spoiled. You're the one feeding me for a change."

"Don't get used to it. I like your cooking much better than eating out. Plus, I get to hear you sing when you cook."

She gently squeezed his arm, not really sure what she could reply to that, and he held her closer before letting her know, "By the way, I have a business dinner tomorrow with one of my very first foreign partners. If you want to join us, you are more than welcome."

"If you want me to come, just say so, Christian."

Even though she could possibly see him since her back was facing him and it was the middle of the night, Ana was still sure that Christian was smiling. And the fact that he buried his nose in her neck just confirmed her suspicions, especially when he said,

"I want you to be on my arm for that business dinner, then."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

The next day, Ana decided to visit the Louvre museum in the morning and had set her mind to go to the Eiffel Tower in the afternoon, but she quickly realised that she would not be able to get her fill of the museum in half a day. In fact, she appreciated so much her time, going from exhibitions to galleries, that she only realised what time it was when the museum announced its closing.

It dawned on her that she was going to be late at Christian's business dinner. Sure the restaurant was not far from where she was, barely a tenth minutes walk, but she knew that what she was wearing was not very appropriate to the fancy restaurant Christian and his business partner where eating. Especially in the fashion capital of the world.

She thought of bailing on Christian for a moment, just so she could spare herself the shame of showing up late and looking like a hobo compared to him, but she had told him she would come, and she would be a very poor friend if she went back on her word for something as shallow as the way she was dressed.

Still, she quickly stopped at a Sephora though, so her face would at least be somewhat presentable. She was glad that she dressed in her cute little skirt in the morning because it made her look a bit more classy than her jeans. And since she always wore heels, one could almost think that she was a classy lady, not someone who just spent the whole day being as touristic as one could be.

When she arrived at the reception of the Ritz, she barely had to ask for Mr Grey's table that the maître d'hotel took her coat and showed her to the table were Christian and his French counterpart was talking. The two of them rose when they saw her coming, and she blushed deep red, apologising profusely,

"I am so sorry. I am usually not one to be late."

Christian was about to say something when the other man waved his hand as of nothing and jovially said with a perfect English, "Do not worry about it. We call it curtesy here."

She politely smiled, sitting next to Christian as the two men sat back, and he made the presentation, "Nicolas, meet Anastasia Steele. Ana, meet Nicolas Durand, the only Frenchman I know who doesn't like cheese."

Nicolas Durand was not what Ana had expected. She knew that the man was in his late sixties from what Christian had told her, but he seemed to barely be in his fifties. She put that on the fact that he was probably looking after himself, given how fit he looked. Or maybe it was because there was not a single hair on his skull and that she had always had problems giving an age to bald people. Still, he seemed like a businessman much more approachable than Christian, the glasses on his nose even giving him a look of a benevolent mentor.

"Here you go, tarnishing my name before I even have the opportunity to meet your girl. Forget what he said, I am a proper Frenchman. How are you doing Miss Steele?"

"I'm good. Sorry again for the delay."

"As I said, do not worry about it. What got you so late though? Did you get lost as every other tourist does?"

"No. Well … in a way yes. I lost track of time whilst wandering in the Louvre."

Nicolas beamed at that, showing some patriotic pride, all the while hailing a waiter for him to bring the wine he requested.

"If you want my opinion, it is the best way to lose track of time. Did you enjoy La Joconde?"

"To be fair, I wasn't really interested. I'm pretty sure that Hollywood made her an overrated thing, now. I was more interested in Antiquity. There was this exhibition in the Egyptian gallery about Ramses the first, and I may or may not have completely forgotten about the rest of the world in the middle of Greece."

Nicolas benevolently smiled, apparently happy with her answer, "An American interested in real culture and not just the superficial things she sees in movies. It is official, Grey, I like your girlfriend better than you."

Christian smiled, though Ana could tell that it was not sincere, and he gently put his hand over her own, which did not go unnoticed by Nicolas who knowingly smiled.

Though the conversation quickly went back to whatever business Christian and Nicolas were conducting, it was clear that Mr Durand was not really interested in talking shop whilst eating, and he often went back to Paris, asking her what she thought of the City of Love.

He was pleasantly surprised when she told him that she had already visited the Opera Garnier as well as the Grevin museum and the Madeleine. Nicolas joked that in barely twenty-four hours, she had seen more of Paris than Christian in over the ten years he had known him.

"Have you been to Notre-Dame yet?"

"Well … no. I … The Hunchback of Notre-Dame terrified me as a kid. Those gargoyles … "She shivered, recalling how the cartoon used to give her nightmares. This was the one thing she was not really excited about Paris. The cathedral could keep its ugly and scary gargoyles for itself.

"Haha. That is a first. But it's not the only thing you can do in Paris. We have many more must-see places. Montmartre and Sacré-Coeur, Les Champs-Elysées, Père-Lachaise, Moulin Rouge, and of course, you can't come to Paris and not go to the Eiffel T—"

"I'm taking her there for our last night here," Christian intervened as the dessert was brought to the table.

Christian had brought an opera form a patisserie and asked to be served this dessert for their table, which of course Ana was sure meant that he had to pay something extra to be able to do so. She turned her head to him, surprised about this new piece of information, but Christian simply smiled to her, digging in his dessert as Nicolas teasingly pointed out to them,

"Going to the Eiffel Tower at night, just the two of you when it is her first time in _Paris_. Be careful youngsters, this place is known to be one of the most romantic places to propose."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

On the morning of their last day in Paris, Christian tried to keep Ana with him in bed, but she still snuck out of it, let him be lazy on his own. Not that she could blame him, for once that he wasn't working, she was not going to tell him to not do what any other human being did.

When she walked through the room, all ready to jog like she did every morning, Christian shook his head, grabbing her hand when she reached for her phone on the nightstand. He yanked her back in the bed, a mischievous smile plastered on his lips.

"Come on. Just stay with me. It won't kill you to skip that one day. The marathon is already behind you, anyway."

She had run the New York Marathon in November and had finished amongst the fifty-first people. Which made her very smug for the couple of weeks that followed that exploit. Especially since so many people came to show her support at the finish line (and ended up with her in a bar, drinking lots of wine and beer).

Obviously, Jose and Karl had been there for her, alongside Elena and her husband. And Mary had flown from Los Angeles to cheer for her. Even Elliott came with the kids, just like Mia did with her kids. The only person missing to celebrate the fact that she ran a marathon was Christian who had been working in New York that day.

Of course, Christian being the 50MIL that he was didn't really understand what that milestone meant for Ana and simply called the bar where she celebrated to be billed for whatever she and her friends would consume. But at this point, she knew that she couldn't expect much more from him. Christian resolved everything with money, even when it came to be happy for a friend.

She smiled at the copper-haired man, coming back to the present moment and letting him know, "The thing is, I want to stay healthy. And that comes through exercise."

"And as I just said, skipping one day won't kill you."

"I'll get to skip as much as I want when I'll be happily married and start breeding like a catholic rabbit."

This sentence had exactly the impact she had expected on Christian. He let her go, not insisting for her to share his lazy morning, and she left to have her daily morning jog, doing her best to not overthink this whole situation. It wasn't because Christian was starting to act like a normal person that it meant she should allow herself to fall for him. Because in the end, she would just end up hurt.

The two of them saw the world too differently to be happy as a real couple. And she had already sacrificed herself to make the other happy. It did not work. She had promised herself that she would never put herself in that position again.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Two things changed in Ana's life when she came back from Paris. The first one, and the most important to her, was that she was reconnecting more and more with Mia.

Elena had given Mia a steady job that allowed her to see her children all the while paying her well. The only thing Elena had been firm about was that she would not tolerate any 'side activities' in her hotel. She didn't mind them per se, but she did not want to give customers that sort of idea that they could have that sort of service in Esclava.

But in truth, Mia was more than happy to put that part of her life behind her. She moved out of the place she had, taking in Jose's old tenancy since Jose was now living with Karl. In fact, it became a regular occurrence that Ana would spend the night at her place, drinking wine with her friend after the kids had been tucked in bed.

They caught up on all those things that they didn't get to do together as teenagers, not ashamed for one moment that they were both grown adults, one with a big career ahead of her, the other with two kids to raise.

The other big thing that changed in Ana's life was Christian. Though they were now sleeping together when she came to see him, due to their verbal agreement, the awkwardness and intimacy that Ana feared would ensue to that never happened. Christian was working even more than usual, and so was she. In fact, it already happened more than once that she would get home after Christian, or would leave before him.

But she couldn't complain. She loved her job, and she loved everything that she was learning with Raymond. He was always so willing to teach her everything she wanted, and she was even more eager to learn. In fact, over there next three months that followed her trip to Paris, Raymond took her twice to DC for business trips, which had not been very welcomed by Christian.

For once it wasn't his ridiculous jealousy that came in place, but more the fact that he didn't like the idea of her travelling away when he couldn't go with her. And this brought over her head that Damocles sword that she still did not tell him about London. She had made up her mind about it and was set on going. Not only because of the amazing opportunity it was for her professionally, but also because it would help her get free of Christian.

Because no matter how much she liked to pretend otherwise, she knew the truth deep down, she was falling for him. And the fact that he was getting sweeter and caring behind closed doors was not helping. But every time she tried to probe his feelings on getting married or kids, he would shut her down and remind her that he had no interest in 'getting a copper-hairede wife'.

So she knew that London would give her the purge she needed. In the meantime, she just wanted to enjoy a bit more that sweet feeling of fluttering butterflies in her stomach when he would hold her or look at her a certain way. All she had to do, was not to fall too hard. She could love him. After all, she loved Jose. But she couldn't fall in love with him.

So it was with that mentality that she followed Christian to Hong Kong for the week of his birthday. Of course, the way he spun that was to make her feel bad enough for her to ask a week off from work so she could go with him to Hong Kong.

_"So, this year, I have a genuine good excuse to bail on my parents for my birthday."_

_"No, you don't. Seattle is just next door for you. Your Mom will be thrilled to spend the time with you," She responded, shaking her head all the while braiding her hair so she could get to bed with Christian. _

_"I have some business to attend with Mr Cho. And I can't postpone it. So it looks like I'm going to spend my birthday alone … unless…"_

_"Unless?"_

_He watched her slip in bed next to him, and he switched off the light, promptly taking her in his arms as he murmured in her ear, "Well, you could come with me."_

_"I have to work, Christian."_

_"I know. But beside Christmas, when is the last time you took some time off? And I don't want to spend my birthday alone. Not after what you gave me last year."_

_She rolled her eyes, seeing where he was trying to take her. "I just made lasagna and watched a movie with you. I'm sure you could find someone willing to do the same with you in Hong Kong. In fact, I'm sure that if Mrs Cho knows it's your birthday, she will do her best to give you the best time of your life."_

_"You're right. I just wanted to spend time with the only true friend that I have. But I don't want to make you feel like you have to. You stay here and work."_

_She repressed a heavy sigh, and though she could see exactly how well Christian had played her, she still found herself saying, "I'll ask Raymond if I can take a few days off."_

_She heard his smug snicker as he held her closer, which made her roll her eyes. "You do know that this is emotional manipulation, right?"_

_"I told you before, Ana, I'm a businessman. If I'm as successful as I am now, it's because I know when to play which card and against which player."_

Now she was with Christian in China, though she spent most of her days with Mrs Cho who was more than happy to be her official guide. The first day, she took Ana to Disneyland, mostly because she couldn't believe that the young brunette never went to Disneyland when she had two parks in her country. It was between meeting Mickey and Buzz Lightyear that Ana discovered that Mrs Cho used to be a doctor before marrying her husband.

"Why are you not practising anymore?"

"It is not a healthy home if the two of us work so much. One of us had to sacrifice their career so our marriage could last. So I stopped working to take care of our children and our home, and Kuan agreed to move from Singapore to my childhood city."

"But don't you regret it, sometimes?"

"No. This is how life works. Compromises and sacrifices. He has made sacrifices too. It is all about balance. We cannot both be the leading horse of the carriage. One of us has to support the other. I know that the new generation is all about equality, but I think they do not fully understand what it means.

Being equal to your husband does not necessarily mean bringing home as much money and being as successful as he is. It means that the two of you are on the same plane and that both of you listen and respect the other. I think that is the reason why there are so many divorces in the new generation. Because there is no balance in their couple, and they both want to be the leading horse."

"But … it was your dream job. You gave your heart and soul to become a doctor."

Mrs Cho benevolently smiled to Ana, gently squeezing her arm.

"Without the Yin, there cannot be a Yang. I could have pursued my career, but I would have needed a different husband."

Ana slightly frowned, not sure if she really approved of Mrs Cho philosophy, or even understood it to begin with. Mrs Cho seemed to get that she had confused the young girl more than anything and told her that they should just enjoy the day they had ahead of them.

Since the next day was Christian's birthday, Ana stayed in the hotel and made lasagna as well as an opera, since she noticed that it was Christian's favourite French gateau, he had a small version of it every day during their impromptu trip in France.

For the occasion, she wore a red dress because she knew Christian liked that colour on her, and she waited for him in their room overviewing Victoria Harbour. She was sitting at the piano, hopelessly trying to recreate a children lullaby that she knew when Christian came in, his face instantly lifting up when he smelled the food.

"It should be my birthday every single day."

"If you eat lasagna every day, it won't be special anymore, and you'll get bored."

"Who gets bored with lasagna? You're talking nonsense!"

She chuckled and sat next to him at the overly large dinner. His grey eyes briefly took in her dress before he dug unto his food, telling her,

"You know, red is known to be the colour of luck here."

"So I've heard."

"Are you my lucky charm, then?"

"Luck is a dangerous mistress, Christian. One should never rely on her. I thought someone as practical as you would know that by now."

"Luck can never be bad when it looks like you. I thought someone as beautiful as you would know that by now."

She shook her head because though she knew she was far from being ugly, she wasn't really used to receiving compliments like that out of nowhere.

"Anyway, why would you need luck? I thought you were _that_ good of a businessman that everything you wanted happened."

"You're right, I do get my way usually. But sometimes, the path is much longer than I want it to be, and I am usually not a patient man."

"Patience is the mother of virtue," She wisely said.

Christian chuckled, and they finished eating the lasagna as he explained that he had come to Kong Kong to finalise some paperwork with Mr Cho. They had been building a hotel in Macau that would open in a year or so. Mr Cho overlooked most of the process, and Christian just came to Hong Kong to sign the final documents. He was supposed to come back in a couple of weeks to go to Macau with his associate.

Though most of the time she was quickly lost in what Christian talked about, she loved hearing him speak about his businesses. He was so passionate when he talked about it. For instance, though the hotel in Macau (just like the one in Vegas) had nothing to do with his company, he was still excited about it. Not only by the prospect of how much he would make out of it but by the challenge that it was for him. As he would say, he liked to get out of his comfort zone when it came to business. He felt that it was the only way to thrive.

When they finished eating the opera, Ana opened a bottle os Baijiu, compliment of Mr and Mrs Cho, and she gave Christian his present. But he didn't open it as soon as he got it.

"You keep refusing me giving you gifts, and you expect me to accept yours. I don't see the logic in that."

"Well, you keep showering me with gifts every time you pay me. I don't think I need more than you're already giving. besides, I don't want or need anything."

"And yet you accepted my brother's gift at Christmas," He reminded her, glancing at the camera that was next to her purse. She had been using it every chance she got both in Paris and here in Hong Kong.

"Christian, it's your birthday. Do you really want to talk about things that upset you."

He slid the package her way, a sly grin on her face, "What I want for my birthday, is your word that you won't moan if I want to spoil you."

"ii don't moan."

"You know what I mean."

"So you're not going to take my gift? Gift that I struggled to find, going out of my mind to find that one thing that you'd like."

He glanced at the package, and she could see curiosity gleaming in his unusual eyes. But when he looked back at her, she was facing the businessman.

"I will take your gift, but you have to give me your word on top of it."

"That's being greedy."

"It's my birthday, I am entitled to it."

"_Fine_. You can get me something for my birthday."

He chuckled, shaking his head as he pointed out her words, "That's not what I said, Ana. I said no moaning over any gift. If I give you something, whether there is an occasion or not, you have to accept it."

"Just open the present Christian."

"Your word."

"I won't fuss. Now open the damn present so I can get to bed!"

He smugly smiled, proud of his victory, and opened the package, revealing vintage vinyls of every album from the Beatles. Though Christian had a useless gramophone in his apartment in Seattle, she knew he did not have any albums from the Beatles. And since she knew he was a fan, she taught he would appreciate the thought. Which seemed to be the case since he brightly smiled to her.

"I've been meaning to get those for years. But never took the time to do it. Thank you." He kissed her cheek, hugging her and she gave back his embrace, happy to have managed to find the perfect gift to the man who already had everything.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

For the rest of the week, Mrs Cho showed Ana the beauty of Hong Kong. She did not just show her the touristic places, but also the places that only true Hongkongers knew about. And of course, Ana, being the tourist that she was taking as many pictures as possible. She wasn't sure what she liked best, her heart wavering between the Ten Thousand Buddhas Monastery and the ride on a traditional Chinese Junk Boat.

The last day, Christian and Mr Cho joined them at the end of the afternoon, and they all ate at the Peak, though Ana wasn't surprised that Christian chose this restaurant, given the breathtaking view it gave. When they finished eating, Christian whisked Ana away, though he refused to tell her where he was taking her.

It was only when their cab stopped by a helipad that his intentions became clear. She beamed at him, and together, they sat on a helicopter chasing the last rays of the sun as the city was putting on its nightgown. She marvelled at the beauty of the moment, taking many pictures once again.

She also took pictures of Christian with the skyline for background and was caught-off by surprise when he took his phone out to snap a picture of her. He refused to show it to her, saying that it was his to keep and it resulted in a banter between them on whereas she had any rights to that picture or not.

When they got back to their hotel, Ana had graciously given up trying to see the picture, but she did not forget to thank Christian for that beautiful night that he just gave her. He smiled, caressing her cheek as he confessed,

"According to Jose, your last helicopter ride would have been much better if I had been here."

She rolled her eyes, a part of her noting that she would have to scold Jose for letting Christian in about his fantasies of a possible love story between the two of them. "No, it's not what happened. I just felt awkward being alone amongst couples. But I won't say that I did not enjoy the ride with you tonight."

"I didn't mean to make you feel alone. I was just working."

"I know. And I never said anything about that. I understand."

"And that's why I like being with you so much," He said, his hand still on her cheek.

She smiled, but tore her gaze away from his, looking down. Is there was one thing she didn't want to hear, it was that sentence. Because Christian was just admitting liking her for someone she wasn't. Would she really have been his girlfriend, she would have minded the way he lived. Not that she was high maintenance or clingy, but there was a strict minimum that he was not meeting.

"I'm not sure that's true," She whispered, clearing her throat afterwards. He lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at him.

"ii know what I like, Ana."

"I'm not disputing that. I'm just not sure that you know who I really am, or that you would like that person for that matter."

Then, she stepped back, muttering something about getting ready for bed, and before Christian could try to stop her, his phone rang. He picked up, though she felt his gaze on her as she went to the bathroom. She stayed there longer than needed, not really eager to face Christian again.

She had just told him more than she should have. If he properly read between the lines, he would be able to tell that she was developing feelings that had no place in their business relationship and that those feelings were making her unhappy as to how their relationship was at the moment.

So when she came out of the bathroom and found Christian texting on his phone, sitting on the edge of the bed, she finally told him about her future plans,

"There is something I should have told you a while ago."

He looked up, putting the phone aside on the bed. His grey eyes held her gaze, giving her all his attention, and she blurted out, "I'm going to London."

"When?"

"Next year. I don't have an exact date, yet."

His brows slightly knotted, and he asked, though his face showed he knew he was wrong, "Is that your next birthday trip?"

"No. Raymond found me work there. And it is the perfect opportunity for my career. Plus, as you keep on saying, it will get me out of my comfort zone. And I've never been to another country on my own, I'm sure I will learn a lot about myself like that. And … I just thought I should let you know."

Christian held her gaze for what seemed to be forever, not saying a word. She felt so self-conscious all of the sudden, starting to wonder if she should have told him earlier, but before she could try to break their silence, his phone rang. He picked up, getting up and leaving the bedroom and Ana in the bed, throwing the covers over her.

She took her phone out and hesitated a moment before texting her best friend, hoping that it was not too early for him in New York.

**So, I just told Christian I was going to London. Ana **

**And? Did he ask you to stay with him and all? Jose **

**He didn't say anything. He received a call, and now I'm left looking stupid. Ana **

**He didn't say anything? Did he look angry? Jose **

**No. Because there is nothing to be angry about. it's just putting an expiry date on our contract. At best, it inconveniences him because he has to find another girl. Ana **

**Yeah … Ana, I'm pretty sure there is more to it than you say. From both of you. I don't know why he's chickening out of telling you how he feels, but you should chicken out either. Why don't you tell him and try something with him? You won't know unless you try. Jose **

**Because even if we try something, it is doomed from the beginning. He's adamant on not having a family, and I know that is the one thing I will always fight to have. What's the point of trying something I know won't work? Ana **

**Then why don't you break the contract now? I mean, isn't it a bit of masochist to stay with someone you like, knowing you won't show your feelings? Jose **

**I just … London comes at the perfect time. I will leave all that nonsense behind and all will be good again. In the meantime, I want to enjoy being with Christian, even just as friends. Ana **

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

When she woke up the next day, the bed next to her was just as neat as when she went to bed. She frowned, wondering if Christian fell asleep whilst working, which already happened several times back in the US, but he was nowhere in sight. However, she found a note next to her purse, with a jewellery box containing a pendant and her payment.

She read the note, and though they were simple words, she still felt a cold shiver going through her spine as she were the short and curt note.

**My trip to Macau has been advanced. **

**I had to leave early in the morning and you were still sleeping. **

**The jet is at your disposition. **

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

**No cliffy this time ... See, I can be nice, hihi.**

**💚 So, what do you think of what Mrs Cho said about couples?**

**💚 What did you think of Christian's birthday?**

**💚 What about those last moments?**

**💚And what do you think of Christian? And his impromptu trip?**

**💚 I'm always curious about your favourite part, and what you think will happen next, so let me know.**

* * *

**‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS‼️**

_**Guest1**: Thank you so much for your review. I hope you liked this chapter just as much._

_**Sofia**: Well, finally I updated. Hope you liked this chapter just as much as the previous one and that you liked Mia in here._

_**Ana**: Yeah, it does seem obvious, but they both have their reasons for not acting on those feelings ... Now we know Ana's ... we will know about Christian's at some point ..._

**💚E L James owns the names of the characters from the Fifty Shades franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	17. Chapter 15: Spiced Rum

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

💚** So, this is a story that has been hanging in my mind for a little while, and here is the twist, you can read it as a TMI fanfic, or an FSOG one. I will update at the same time for both of those stories, so pick the characters you want to follow, or do both, haha.**

**💚So, first of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY to that special someone. Enjoy this little thing ...**

**💚Second, I am so sorry but it is 2 am, and I don't have the strength to answer reviews. I was supposed to do it yesterday, and I forgot. But don't hold it against me, and do leave a review at the end of this chapter as well.**

‼️**DON'T BE A SILENT READER,**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

**CHECK AT THE END**‼️

**Love, Mina **💚💚💚

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚** Give Me The Daddy, I'll Give You The Sugar **💚

**Chapter 15: Spiced Rum (9,8K)**

During the week that followed her return to New York from Honk Kong, Ana did not hear a word from Christian, which, though it seemed a bit off, she did not think much about. This was how Christian used to be before they started becoming proper friends. And she was far from minding, this was what she needed not to fall completely and utterly in love with him. She needed him to treat her as a business transaction and nothing more.

And this was why she did not try to contact him either. First of all, if he had to go to Macau on a limb, she was sure it was because of a crisis and she knew there was no point in contacting him when his business was not going as good as he wanted. His focus was on what was happening to his investments, and she didn't want to call him just to feel like an afterthought.

Second, she herself was really busy with work. Raymond was making her work more and more since she had told him that she was taking seriously the opportunity that he was giving her to go to London in a year. She had become his shadow, drinking every bit of knowledge she could from him, and loving every minute of it. She was very well aware of how lucky and privileged she was to be able to work with such a great lawyer, and that, if it hadn't been for Christian, she never would have had these opportunities.

And more than that, she had come to enjoy Raymond as more than a mentor, but also as a friend. And though she was doing her best to never talk about Christian with him, more than once Raymond, or his wife, would have a little comment about her 'couple' with his client. Nothing ever degrading, but little words that she knew were meant to be friendly but only reminded her that her whole relationship with Christian was based on a lie.

In fact, it was Raymond who told Ana that Christian was back on US soil and in New York by implying that the young coper-haired man's foul mood would be much better once Ana would make him some food. But instead of going to his hotel as she took the habit of doing when he was in town, Ana went back to her place this evening, doing her best to not cry.

Christian had always made a point on telling her when he was in town, even if it was just by teasing her, saying that he was famished and underfed. But this time, he gave her just what she wanted, he reestablished the rules of their relationship. She was an afterthought, something to parade on his arm when he was going out to the world, and barely think of otherwise.

She knew that she shouldn't be hurt by his behaviour because this was who he was. In fact, this was exactly what he warned her about, this was the reason why he asked her to pretend to be his girlfriend. He didn't do feelings, and at the time, neither did she. She was more interested in building herself and her career first. But now that he had given her the tools to do so, she wanted more than she could have.

For a couple more days, she waited for Christian to contact her, staying awake at night staring at her phone, her thumb hanging over the button that would call him, before she would chicken out, scared of what he might say. And she hated it. She hated that this felt so much like a breakup when they hadn't even been in a real relationship, to begin with. She wanted nothing more than to get advice, but she knew what Jose would tell her, he would tell her to end things if she felt too involved with someone who wasn't. And no matter how unhealthy she knew it was for her, she wasn't ready for it. She selfishly wanted to make that sweet illusion of a fairytale last as long as she could.

On Sunday, she volunteered as usual at her soup kitchen, being cheered up by Jack. In fact, he told her that he intended on auditioning for SNL for when the new season would start. He was a bit saddened over the news of her departure, joking that she was his lucky charm, but celebrating her success nonetheless.

When they finished, he proposed her to go for a drink with him, but that idea died out when they saw Christian leaning against an expensive SUV, glaring at Jack. She hugged him goodbye and walked to the car, looking at Christian with a smile, even though he was anything but smiling.

Once she was at his level, he opened the door to the car and told her, "I'd like to take you out for dinner."

"Oh, hello, Christian! Long time no see. How are you doing?"

"Get in the car, Ana. I'm not in the mood for niceties."

She got in the car, rolling her eyes and explaining as Christian climbed in next to her, "It's called courtesy. I'm pretty sure Grace taught you those growing up. But apparently, only Elliott was listening."

He did not respond anything, though he took the time to glare at her before telling the chauffeur to drive them to a certain restaurant. For a moment, none of them said a word, Ana looking through the window, and Christian sending a text or an email via his phone. She only turned her head to him when he said,

"I was expecting you to find you back home when I came back here."

"ii was home, Christian."

"You know what I mean."

"I got busy with work. I assume the same goes for you, and I don't hold it against you. Because it's what we agreed on, work comes first."

He nodded his agreement, though he reached to take her hand in his. She didn't try to remove it from his grip, and he nudged her so he could kiss her forehead and apologise,

"Sorry for earlier. I've been in a bad mood lately, but I shouldn't take it out on you."

She smiled to wave it off, briefly squeezing his hand to let him know it was all forgotten. When they arrived at the restaurant, she wasn't surprised that it was one of those fancy and expensive restaurants Christian liked so much. He never complained when she dragged him in real restaurants that had souls and were not pristine and all about the bling. But she knew he was more comfortable in luxury.

Once they were sitting, he ordered a bottle of red for the two of them, and she let him do his thing, knowing that Christian knew his wine much better than her. She never had to complain about his choices in the past. They looked at the menu, Ana becoming more curious and anxious what this dinner could be about, and after the waitress took their order, he put his phone in silent mode and looked deep in her blue eyes.

"I'd like to talk about this London business."

She put down her glass of wine, giving him all her attention and he stared at her a couple of more seconds before telling her, "I don't want you to go."

"Excuse me?" She mused.

"I want you to stay here. I'm sure Raymond can find you work here that would be as enriching as in London. You wouldn't have to uproot your whole life, and bury yourself in the country of crumpets."

She widely opened her eyes, not believing that _Christian 50 MIL Grey_, of all people, would try to interfere with her career when the man clearly told her that there was nothing more important to him than his own.

"First of all, the _country of crumpets_? Really? Couldn't you go for another cliche? Second of all, I am only going for a year or two. I thought you'd be the first to be happy for me."

"Happy for what? Happy that you're going all the way across the globe where the sun never shines? I just told you, I don't want you to go."

She reached for his hand on the table, and sweetly squeezed it as she condescendingly smiled to him and reminded him, "Christian … The thing is … you have no say in the matter."

He opened his mouth, ready to retort, and so she quickly added, "You come and go as you please, and I never said a single word against it. Even when you left me stranded in an unknown country. I understand. It's your career, it's your business, it's your company. I know how important it is to you.

Now, I always told you I wanted to be a lawyer, and Raymond is giving me a shortcut. Of course, I'm going to take it. All I ask of you is to be the supportive person you told me you would be when we started this whole … affair."

Christian let her words sink in, and refrained from responding when the waiter arrived with their food. Once they were alone again, Ana started eating to avoid his piercing eyes, but she still looked up when he asked,

"What about us and what we have?"

"I think this opportunity comes as a perfect time for us and what we have."

"Agree to disagree. I think this comes at the worst time for us," He retorted, and for a second, Ana felt like she was talking to a kid who was getting his favourite toy confiscated.

She took a sip out of her wine, not sure of how this was making her feel. In a way, her foolish heart was reading more into this than there was. She wanted to believe that Christian was developing the same sort of feelings as she had. But her reason knew that it wasn't the case.

She was stretching him out of his comfort zone, out of this sweet and easy routine she gave him for more than a year and that he didn't want to see end. He liked things how they were, and was not looking forward to the time he would have to replace her.

"Christian … no matter how closer we have gotten over the months, we both know that this won't work."

"I beg to differ."

This made her heart leap with hope for a moment. But when she looked at him, he was simply eating, his usual unreadable mask on. He was treating her like yet another business deal, and he was playing the cards he knew would work on her. Though she enjoyed being in his company and the wealth that came out of it, she never seemed for it. So he had no use using money against her. He knew that if he had to make her bend his way, he would have to play with her feelings.

And it was exactly what he was doing. Giving her the hopes that there could be more, so he could stay in the comfort and stability she provided.

She deeply breathed in, swallowing back her hurt. She could really blame him for being good at his job. She just wished he would have the decency not to use his business tactics against her.

"Our relationship is strictly business, and none of us has forgotten it. This dinner is proof enough. When you want to talk business, you always take me out for dinner, whereas when you want to talk about something personal, we stay at home.

And I told you before, Christian. I get it. I really do. You've built your whole career out of nothing, so of course, it will always be your first thought, of course, you cherish it. But now, you have to get that I have to think of me as well. I can't always pretend to be your girlfriend. You know that I want kids, and I need a man for that. And I can't actively look for a man whilst being with you."

He glared at her, clearly not liking the fact that she brought up that she thought of other men. She sweetly smiled, and said out loud what she had been thinking for a while,

"We both knew this day was coming. All I did was putting an expiry date to something that was undefined before."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Over the next couple of months that followed her conversation with Christian, Ana noticed that he more often than not stayed in New York, and systematically asked her to stay with him. Nothing much changed in his attitude, he was as touchy as usual and worked just as much as he did before, but he stopped taking her out for dinners.

In fact, he started asking about her own career and why she was so passionate about it. And bit by bit, she found herself confessing that she wanted to give the next generation the justice she never had as a child. And though she knew that neither Christian or Raymond could ever really empathised the injustice she felt and how much it still affected her, she still appreciated that they listened to her and tried to understand.

And the fact that both Jose, Mia and Carla were her biggest supporters in her quest for fairness only comforted her in her choice of career. Of course, she had known from the start that Mia and Jose would be supportive and would understand better than anyone else. What she hadn't expected was that Carla had had a similar childhood as them. If not even more terrible because she still bore the scars of her pasts.

She told Ana one evening after Raymond and she had finally stopped talking business all about how she got her burns, and Ana felt nothing but empathy for the poor brunette. Once again, she found herself thanking her lucky stars for watching over her and making her avoid the true harshness of life.

This was something that she was very much aware of. Sure, she received much more punches than a child should when she had been at the Millers, but she was lucky enough to never have been hurt enough to have scars reminding her of that past, and she never was raped either. so, though her childhood had been unconventional, she knew that others had it much worse than her. This was how she kept on going in life, how she managed to find her own fire and aim to thrive in life.

Of course, as she had expected it, Christian never really knew how to react when she would share with him those little parts of her life, and he always felt awkward, not sure what to do with himself. But she didn't fault him for that. Very few people knew how to react to things they thought only happened in fiction.

If there was one thing that her talking to Christian about her past changed in his life, was the fact that he diversified his charities. When before, he used to only give to international charities, talking to her and taking in her experience made him realise that there were many people in the US that needed help as well.

In fact, for each new charity he wanted to be a patron of, he asked for her input, and her advice was always the same. Sure the money helped, she would never deny that. But there was no price that could be put in a simple act of humanity. And so, twice he accompanied her to her soup kitchen to help feed the less fortunate than him.

She was sure that must have been a strange feeling for him to be stripped down as a nobody whilst feeding people he had ignored for so long, but he never showed it. He took the task and perfectly completed it, forgetting for a moment that he was such an important man who prided himself to be wealthy and luxurious.

Of course, because Christian always knew how to capitalise every single moment of his life, he asked Ana to accompany him to another soup kitchen where he knew the media would be ready to take pictures of them and interrogate him in his sudden interest toward homelessness. She agreed without much thought, because, even if it was her job, it was a cause dear to her heart.

In fact, Christian was asked to be the speaker for a charity that helped homeless youth after he gave a huge amount of money to them. Ana accompanied him and helped him write his speech, pushing him to do it, even though he was reluctant because, in his eyes, he had no business talking about something he couldn't relate to.

_"Does that mean? Are you never going to speak out against injustices then?"_

_"It's not what I mean, Ana. I just … _**_you_**_ should deliver the speech. You lived in the streets when you were young. As you pointed out more than once, I've had a privileged childhood."_

_Ana rolled her eyes, pointing at the paper for Christian to keep on working on it whilst she was baking cookies. _

_"It's ridiculous. What you're saying is that, if you haven't experienced it, you should speak about it. So, if I'm with Jose and Karl, and someone says something about it, I should keep my mouth shut because I'm not gay. Trying to understand and showing your support doesn't mean that you're trying to appropriate to yourself someone's life and experiences."_

_"I just don't want to be labelled as a woke-tivist who thinks so highly of himself."_

_"Why do you care what people think? You know deep down the truth. You have _**_my_**_ full support. Shouldn't it count for something?"_

_He smiled, picking back up his pen and looking down at the paper as he admitted, "You're right. I should do it for you, not for the media that would love nothing more than to tear me apart."_

_She kissed his cheek, leaving in front of him the bowl where she prepared the cookie dough so he could lick it clean like he loved to do every time she baked. She understood why she was worried since tabloids seemed tired to depict as the good man he was and were trying to find a flaw in him. Of course, they respected their part of the deal, and stopped following her everywhere she went when in return, Christian would tell them when there was something worth covering, like him volunteering at a soup kitchen. _

_But Ana felt that it made the media even more eager to catch Christian do something he shouldn't, just so they could destroy that pristine image he had._

So when came the time for Christian to make his speech, Ana stood close to him, though lost among the crowd. She smiled, showing her support to him, her heart warming up when he mentioned without saying her name that she was the reason why he opened his eyes to what was happening in his own country.

She applauded as loud as everyone else when he finished his speech, and let him have his moment as people were going to him to congratulate him. She quickly went to the bathroom to relieve her bladder, and when she came back, Christian was still talking to many people, so she stayed in a corner, sipping on her champagne as she let her thoughts go that fantasy she liked to dwell in, where Christian and she could somehow become something despite her leaving, and his desire to remain childless and celibate.

"It seems that he is going to be held up for a while."

She turned, surprised by this sudden voice next to her, and she politely smiled when she saw a man that was probably Christian's age looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"To be honest, I always hate those events. They seem shallow and purposeless. I think they should give the money straight to the charity and stop patting themselves on the back when they do," He said, and though she agreed, she did not commit herself to that conversation.

She looked back in Christian's direction, and she heard the man by her side chuckle before he leant and whispered in her ear, "What would make it worth our time, would be for us to get to my room upstairs, and enjoy our time together."

"In case it wasn't clear, _he_ is my boyfriend," She firmly said, pointing out Christian who was still talking with the chairwoman of the charity. The man snickered, shaking his head as he put his arm around her shoulders, making her freeze and glare at him,

"And in case you weren't aware, I was only proposing a casual thing. I myself am married. I don't want commitment. I just want to show you a good time whilst I pound into you."

She widely opened her eyes, not expecting to hear this sort of inappropriate language in the mouth of a high member of the society. But before she could recover her wit, someone snaked their arm on her waist and said,

"Here you are, babe. What did you think of my speech?"

"Very inspiring," She told him, all smiles and hoping against reasons that he didn't witness anything that just happened with the other man.

Christian looked over her shoulder, and curtly nodded, "Richards." Then, he caressed her cheek and kissed her without any warning. A deep and possessive kiss that was only displayed to show Richards that she was with him and that he was very well aware of what kind of game Richards played with her.

When he broke their kiss, Ana repressed herself from rolling her eyes and simply pecked his lips with a sweet smile, staying by his side as he directed her away from the offending Richards.

"Don't you think that the babe was a bit much?"

"No. I think it was the best thing I said this evening," He retorted with a smug smirk

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

It was only a couple of weeks after that charity event that Cleary realised who Richards was. He was the CEO of a company that Grey Enterprises was in the process of taking over, and he was doing his best to sabotage the process. She was having dinner at Jose's and Karl's when the news dropped that Grey Enterprises was losing the most money it ever lost in all its existence.

Christian had never mentioned a thing to her about being in a difficult situation, and she felt a sort of hurt to have been kept in the dark. Sure, she couldn't have done a thing for him, but she could have been a shoulder to rely on, just like he had become one for her. So she took the leave of her friends, hoping against all hopes that Christian was still at the hotel and hadn't flown to Seattle to deal with this crisis with Ros.

But she found him sitting on the couch, watching the news channel whilst drinking some expensive whiskey. Silently, she removed her shower and positioned herself behind him. She reached for the bottle of whiskey and noting that he hadn't even bothered with a glass. When she tried to take the remote to switch off the news relating of his financial fiasco, he prevented her from doing so, though he still lowered the volume.

So she did what she knew worked best, she gave him a massage. If there was one thing she had to give to Henry, was that he had developed her massage skills to the best. There had been so many times she had to calm him down and relax him, that it was second nature to her now. though, this time she wasn't doing because she feared Christian's actions, but more because she wanted to make him feel better.

As she kneaded into his muscles, he visibly relaxed, closing his eyes and appreciating this moment of peace she was giving him. For twenty good minutes, none of them said a word. She massaged him, her thoughts only interrupted by the news reporter commenting on how Grey Enterprises just made the biggest mistake of their career and losing millions of dollars.

Christian snickered, saying, though she wasn't sure if it was for her benefit, "They are not even up to date with their figures. This isn't the biggest amount I've lost in an investment."

"Of course." She rolled her eyes. "You know, people are usually butt-hurt about losing money."

Christian opened his eyes, switching off the TV and planting his grey eyes deep into her blue ones, and she felt that she was missing something.

"Sometimes, losing money is the best thing that can happen to you."

His eyes were still glued to her, and he rose his hand so he could interrupt her massaging, taking one of her hands in his. Then, he proceeded by making her walk around the couch, never letting go of her hand until he made her sit on his laps. She resumed her soothing massage, a bit self-conscious now that he was looking at her.

"Do you remember how you said a few months ago that you'd still be my friend if I became penniless."

She chuckled, shaking her head and admonishing him, "Don't be ridiculous, Christian. You're far from becoming penniless. It's one bad deal. We all have ups and downs. Don't be so melodramatic."

"I know. I just want to know if you really meant those words, or if they were just words in the heat of the moment?"

She finally looked back in his eyes, having avoided his gaze since she sat on his laps. She stopped her motions, resting her hands on his chest and she asked, "What do you think?"

"I like to believe that it's a fact. But I've realised that, when it comes to you, I'm not that good at reading people. I always think I got you figured it out, and I end up being wrong."

"Well, believe this, me being your friend has nothing to do with the size of your wallet. otherwise, I wouldn't be here trying to calm your nerves, but I'd be out, trying to find myself another rich friend."

He chuckled with her, shaking his head with a mix of relief and disabuse. Then, he undid her hairdo and cupped her face, his eyes flying from her eyes to her lips, and slowly, he leaned forward to kiss her, giving her enough time to stop him if she wanted to.

But she didn't. She closed her eyes and melted to the feel of his lips on hers. In fact, she was the one who pressed herself against him when his hand fisted her hair in the back of her neck. She moaned against his mouth, avidly opening her own when his tongue caressed her lower lip. But before she could even realise what they were doing, Christian stopped them, though he made a point on keeping her on his laps, his forehead leaning against her own.

"This could lead to regrets in the morning. I don't want to take my frustrations out on you," He explained as she did her best to steady her heart. For a moment, she considered lying and saying that she didn't care, but it wasn't true.

It was more than the contract, it was the fact she knew she wouldn't be able to have meaningless sex with Christian, and she was so happy that he stopped when he did and showed more restraints that she did.

His hand left her hair to go to her face, and he asked, leaning back against the couch, "Do you have anything planned for your birthday?"

"Not yet. I'm not sure of what I want to do this year. Maybe I'll stay here and just go clubbing."

She watched him briefly clench his jaw, before looking back at her his hand still gently caressing her cheek, "I'm going to Washington on that weekend. I was supposed to go to Tokyo, but I had to delay it for some award event. I … I would take it as a personal favour if you accompanied me there and if we spent your birthday together."

"Do I still get a cake and candles to blow?"

"Whatever you want."

She smiled, before getting up, letting him know that she would quickly fix him something to eat. He didn't follow her straight away, though she knew it was because of the 'little problem' residing in his trousers. So, as she boiled some water to make quick carbonara, she let her thoughts wander to her upcoming birthday and how it would feel to celebrate it in Washington.

She had never been there, and she was dying to visit the White House as well as the Jefferson and Lincoln memorials. In fact, she was so happy at this moment that she didn't realise that she was singing until Christian showed up in the kitchen and pointed it out to her,

"And there I thought Beyonce was the only one who could sing _Halo_."

"I am surprised that you know of the Queen B," She teased.

"I might be older than you, but I am no ancient."

"Oh, it has nothing to do with age. I mean, this statement wouldn't surprise me from your Dad. But _you_, you never listen to music or watch movies. You just watch and read the news."

He smirked at her, watching her pour the pasta on the carbonara she had just made when he was still in the living-room, "Why would I listen to music when I have m own personal jukebox that always gives me the best performances, and food as well?"

"Maybe I should take a page from Frenches's book and strike."

"What would you strike for? Maybe management can be complaisant to you."

"Mmmmh … I don't know. How about an amazing birthday?"

"That easy? You don't have to strike for me to give you the birthday of your dreams."

"I don't know. That last day in Paris is going to be pretty hard to top."

_"What are your plans for the day?" _

_"I saw an ice-skating ring new Notre-Dame, so I thought maybe I could have a few spins. I haven't done so in years. I want to feel like an irresponsible tween again."_

_Christian chuckled, putting down his newspaper and looking at her, mirth playing in his eyes. "I have issues picturing you as an irresponsible anything. This word doesn't suit you."_

_"Oh, you have no idea of what I'm capable of. What I can do would surprise that pristine image you have of me."_

_He shook his head, and she rose an eyebrow, taking as a challenge the fact that he clearly did not believe her. They finished their breakfast together, which struck her as odd because Christian usually left early to work with Nicolas. This time though, he got ready with her and was even harbouring a pair of jeans instead of his usual designer suits. _

_"You don't mind if I come along? I don't think I should pass the opportunity to see you flat on your ass on the ice."_

_She sweetly smiled, giving him her best commercial smile so he wouldn't realise what she was doing as she fixed his jacket. "I don't mind at all."_

_She walked to the door, and produced out of nowhere his wallet, proudly smiling as she added, "Though you might need if you're going out. Paris is an expensive city."_

_Christian widely opened his eyes, checking his pockets by tapping them, even though it was clear that she was holding his wallet. "How on Earth did I not feel that?"_

_She innocently smiled, keeping for herself that she became good at pickpocketing because she had to survive in the streets. She started walking out of the room when Christian still tapped his pockets and realised, "My phone."_

_She laughed and gave it back to him as he grumbled, "When I think I was worried _**_you_**_ would get pickpocketed in Paris."_

_"I told you many times, Christian. You worry too much for me," She paraded, producing his watch from her sleeve. His eyes showed once again surprise before he shook his head and conceded, _

_"I get it. You are not as innocent as you look. And you are obviously much more resourceful than I gave you credit for."_

_"It's all I wanted to hear. Don't worry, my pickpocket days are behind me."_

_"Yeah, I can see that."_

_She laughed and took his hand so they could finally leave the room and go to the ice rink. She fell a couple of times, but this was nothing compared to Christian who seemed to have forgotten what balance was. He was so bad that Ana had to hold his hand to help him go forward. _

_Obviously, many children made fun of him when they saw him shake on his skates when they were sprinting past him, but Ana who understood the general meaning of their mockeries just told him to let it go._

_In the afternoon, Christian took her to the Champs Elysées, insisting that the two of them needed some clothes for the evening. She knew he wanted to take her to the Eiffel Tower, but she never would have thought that it required a dress code. Especially knowing it was infamous for its many many stairs._

_The surprise of the evening was that Christian took her to watch an opera performance at Garnier. And to make sure her experience would be complete, he reserved for them the box 5, the very same one that supposedly belonged to the Phantom. _

_After the representation, they went to the Eiffel Tower to appreciate the view of Paris from there. Christian had taken Ana's camera from the hotel room and made sure that she would capture every moment of that magic day that he just gave her_

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

When the weekend of her birthday came, Ana went with Christian to Washington, especially since she learned that he was more than a simple attendee, he was receiving an award. On their way there, he tried to convince her to go with her to Tokyo the Sunday, so she could see that other culture he knew she would enjoy.

Of course, she refused, reminding him that she had to go to work on Monday morning, and when he tried to convince her to join him in Macau where he needed to be after Tokyo, he used another tactic. He tried to appeal to her encouraging side, telling her he just wanted to show her what his hotel would look like and he wanted her to see it before the rest of the world because her input mattered to him.

Still, he didn't insist much when she refused, and he promised that he would not work on her birthday. And that's how, she woke up on Saturday morning, feeling excited about her birthday, and even more when she opened her eyes not to Christian looking at her, but to a pile of presents on his side of the bed.

She sat up, stretching like a cat under Christian's attentive gaze as he was leaning against the doorframe, and she asked, "They're not all from you, right?"

"No. They're from your friends. I asked them so you could wake up to them on your birthday."

She grinned, letting him know that he was the best as she opened the first gift. It was from Raymond and Carla, a whole set of pampering, smelling like pear. She smiled, recalling how she had confessed to Carla that she loved pampering herself on a day off. Especially if a good wine was involved. And that was probably why there was a bottle of wine planted in the middle of the products.

Elena had knitted her a scarf, a hat and gloves, explaining that, though she was aware it would be of no use to her now, it was so she could think of her when she would go to London. And she loved the gift from the bottom of her heart. More than once, she had marvelled when she saw what Elena could do with her hands.

Mary had sent her earring with ruby because ruby was her birthstone. She more than once told Ana that she reminded her of a ruby because she was strong, vigorous and she could tell she was a lady. The note that accompanied it made her blush and she was glad Christian was still by the door frame, unable to read it.

**Ruby is also the stone of love and passion. **

**Don't stress your heart and just follow it.**

**Especially when ruby is known to bring good luck. **

**Wear them tonight, and enjoy what will come.**

**Love, Mary**

Mia sent her a pack that she did not open in front of Christian, recognising the brand as soon as she ripped the wrapping paper. _Victoria Secrets_. Mia had joined Jose in the club of delusions that Christian and she would end up together. Christian was far too serious and professional for it to happen, and she was far too involved to let it happen.

Karl sent her a bottle of homemade spiced rum, and Jose's gift was very personal, and she knew she was going to cherish it forever. It was something as simple of an album photo, with pictures of the two of them since they have known each other, each picture was tagged by a small note that expressed Jose's feelings on that moment.

In fact, that gift touched her so much that she had to wipe the tears away from her face.

"That's not what's supposed to happen on your birthday. I promised you the best day there could be. You can't go crying from the start and make me break my promise."

She chuckled, erasing her tears away, and Christian came to sit on the bed next to her, gently caressing her cheeks his thumb removing the last traces of her tears.

"Do you want to open your other presents. Jason and Julian harassed their Dad who harassed me so you could have this one."

She unwrapped it, and immediately put it on when she realised what it was. It was a hoodie with a picture of her and the boys printed on it. And on the back of the hoodie, the boys had signed wishing her happy birthday, their cute little handwriting making Ana smile like a lunatic.

Christian watched her, half-amused, and shaking his head, "You're so easy to please, and yet, every time, I struggle. I had to ask Elliott some input since he aimed with such accuracy over Christmas."

"I told you, Christian. Your time is more than enough. We're becoming tourists today."

"That's what he said. He also said something else," He let her know, giving her a birthday card. She smiled, opening the card who only had the note on it,

**To the many birthdays to come. **

**May we celebrate them together. **

**Christian **

And attached to the card, was a bank card. Ana frowned, not understanding what it meant, and Christian put the card in her hands, explaining,

"I didn't react well to that London thing. As you said, I have no right commenting on how you handle your career. However, this card is for you. If your homesick, it will give you the ability to buy a quick ticket for the weekend to visit your friends, the boys … or even me. Just, promise me you'll use it whenever you feel blue."

She smiled and hugged the coper-haired man. Sure, this was clumsy, but this was how Christian was telling her that he was supporting her career.

For the rest of the day, she dragged Christian in all those famous places she wanted to visit. And Christian made good on his promise. He had made sure to book tours so she could get the full experience that she wanted, and even told her a thing or two that he had learned growing up.

"My paternal grandfather used to be a chef in the White House. Elliott and I grew up hearing stories that most people don't know about. Like one of the secret rooms is a cinema."

She marvelled at the little things Christian was telling her about the Oval Office, but when they went to the Lincoln Memorial, it was her turn to brag about things she knew. When Christian expressed his surprise to how knowledgeable she was about the man, she reminded him that Lincoln had started out as a lawyer, even though he never got his diploma.

After being tourists all day long, they went back to the hotel to get ready for the award ceremony, and just as she was putting the last touched on her makeup, Christian crept behind her, and put a necklace around her neck. She frowned when she saw it was nothing like the kind of jewellery he would usually get her, and he explained,

"Mrs Cho gave this to me back in Hong Kong. She said it was for you, and that you would understand."

His eyes fell on her reflection, but she looked at the pendant. It was a simple yin and yang one, made of silver and onyx. She smiled, recalling the words the Chinese woman told her, but keeping them for herself when she saw that Christian was waiting for an explanation.

He did not insist, and the two of them went to the ceremony, so Christian could accept his award, and the word could see what a supportive girlfriend she was. In fact, she didn't have to pretend much when Christian included her in his speech of acceptation, without giving her name though,

"And I'd like to finish by using this saying that my father has lived by all his life. 'Behind every great man, there is a great woman'. For a long time, I always thought that ma father was just saying that for the sake of it because it would please my mother. But now, I understand. I understand exactly what he meant, and why he always used that saying when times were rough.

Because my mother was his rock. She was the one who saw him at his weakest and still managed to build up his confidence. She was the one who gave him the strength to affront adversity. She was the one who told him when he was in over his head. She was more than his lover, she was his confidant, his aspiration, his best friend.

And now, after all those years … I understand."

He walked off the stage under applause, and when he got back to their table, he blatantly kissed her, pretending not to care that photographs were going crazy with their cameras. Ana smiled, though she was embarrassed by the sudden attention the room was giving her, and once they focused on the next speaker, she told him,

"You could have warned me. I would have worn better makeup."

"You look stunning Ana."

He squeezed her hand, leaning to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear, "I wanted your genuine reaction. And personally, I think it was priceless."

She smiled, though it was more to hide her discomfort than because she felt like it, and she enjoyed the rest of the evening without any other surprises, and when they went back to their room, she was barely inhibited, just like Christian.

He left her alone for a moment, and she stood by the window, enjoying the view over DC. This was something she would never blame Christian for, his passion for beautiful and panoramic views. In fact, having spent so much time with him, it made her spoilt, and she felt that whenever she would travel, she would always aim for that same view, now.

Of course, she wouldn't have much of a choice in London. She had already settled her accommodations there, since one of Mary's sons lived there, and had accepted her to stay with him for as long as she needed. In fact, she had already met him when he came to visit his mother over the past month, and he reminded her a bit of Raymond … if Raymond had been gay.

She closed her eyes for a moment, playing with the necklace Mrs Cho had gifted her, and trying to see clear in the mess that she was. On one side, Christian had been more present, more touchy, and making declarations such as the one he just made during his speech. On the other hand, she wasn't sure if she was reading more than there was.

She knew that she would be more than happy to try a relationship with Christian. she would be ready to make compromises like going to London if he were to accept the possibility of children. But what if it was just an illusion. What if she had gotten so lost in the lie that she no longer knew where the barrier was. What if she realised that she should have needed this month ago?

Because one thing was sure, she more than loved Christian, she was _in love_ with him. Despite all his flaws, despite the fact that he didn't really know her, she was still in love with the man. And this was why she couldn't wait for that London break. She would have to have that serious talk with Christian when he would come back from Asia. That make of break talk.

Christian silently walked behind her and gently undid her hairdo, letting her hair cascade on her back. Then, he gathered it and slung it over her shoulder, so it would be on the front side, and he massaged her exposed shoulders, looking at her reflection in the window.

"There may or may not be an opera ready to be eaten in the other room, covered by a few candles."

She smiled, though she did not make a single motion to move from her space. Even though she couldn't wait to blow her candles, she was too comfortable in her position to try and move. Christian's eyes gently scrutinised her in the window, and he took a mini step closer, letting her know,

"You're _so_ beautiful." She didn't reply anything, keeping her eyes on the thousands of lights she could see through the window.

Once again, he took a small step toward her, making them stand so close that all she had to do was slightly lean back and she would touch him. "Thank you again for coming tonight. You were the highlight of my night."

He kissed her just at the conjunction between her neck and her shoulders, and she did nothing. She did not protest or tense, but she did not lean into his touch either. She just kept on staring at the window, unsure of what to do, or what came over Christian.

He kept on massaging her shoulders, something in the way he touched feeling much more intimate than when she massaged him.

"There is something I have been meaning t tell you for a while, Ana. But I've kept postponing this conversation. I just haven't been fully honest with you over the past year …"

This finally made her look away from the lights and at Christian's reflection in the window. He held her gaze, his hands tracing her arms from her shoulders to her hands that he held in his own, "Ever since Vegas, I've forsaken a habit that had forged who I was before. In fact, more than once, when we slept together, I woke up in the middle of the night wishing nothing more than to take you right there and then; and I had to go to the bathroom to take care of that problem."

She kept looking at his reflection, keeping for herself her surprise that she never heard him get up so he could jerk himself off in the bathroom. She had always been a light sleeper, except when she was comfortable enough to not pick up the slightest noise. So she guessed she was comfortable enough sleeping with Christian if she never heard him relieve himself in the next room.

Christian kissed her shoulder once again, his hand going to her stomach, and she snapped back to the present moment. There was no misunderstanding as to what Christian wanted to this moment. She said his name, but it was ridiculous. Even she could hear the lack of conviction in her voice.

He was standing closer to her, his front to her back, though there was still this thin amount of space between them. She could feel his clothes on her skin, but not his body. He kissed his way from her shoulder to her neck with open kisses that were warm and inviting.

"You've haunted so many of my night, Ana. You have no idea how much I think of you when you're not around."

"Christian …"

And finally, he stopped. He completely froze, one hand on her stomach, the other on the zipper of her dress. "Stop overthinking. For once, just feel. _Feel me_."

She reached for her necklace, feeling Christian in a way much more physical than he had meant, on her lower back. Her brain tried to interfere, warn her against that bad idea without reasonable words such as regrets and heartbreaks, but she shut it down. It was still her birthday after all. So she closed her eyes, and leaned against Christian, giving him the go he had been waiting for.

The hand on her stomach flattened and he undid the zipper at the back of her dress, resuming his kisses on her neck. Slowly, his hand on the front made its way to her breast and fondled it as he made sure that there would be no space between her back and his front. When she had to repress a moan and felt her nipples erect, she turned and aggressively kissed him.

He answered with just as much vigour, taking her in his arms and walking them to the bed where he delicately laid her down, looking in her eyes with lust and desire. He peeled her out of her dress with reverence, kissing very inch of skin he could access to, and told her, "You're so beautiful, Ana. All I want is for you to be mine and mine only."

She moaned when his lips found their way back to hers, and she reached to feverishly undo his shirt. Once he no longer had anything on his chest, she found herself staring, her fingers endlessly playing with his muscles.

"Oh … the things I would do for you, Ana."

She smiled, showing nothing but trust and confidence, and he kissed his way down, removing the panties that had the offence to be on his way before he feasted on her. She tried to compose herself, but he was relentless, on a mission to make her lose her mind, his tongue playing with her clit whilst his fingers played music inside of her.

She grabbed his hair, tightly clenching it as cloud nine came crashing down on her, and she screamed his name, not caring the least in the world if someone else could hear them. She felt Christian's eyes on her as she came down her high, his fingers still playing inside of her.

Once she recovered half of her brain, she returned his smug smirk and rolled them so he would be the one laying on his back. Without much warning, she returned the favour he had just done for her, and Christian was just as vocal as her, though his mouth was much pottier. She put in her mouth as much as she could, playing with the rest of his length with her hand after having spat on it to lubricate a little.

But before she could make him come just like he had just made her come, he yanked her up and threw her on her back. In one swift motion, he filled her up making her moan with pleasure. He thrust for a moment, before swinging her legs above his shoulders and ring into her as if there were no tomorrow. She clawed his biceps, loving the cadence he was imposing them.

The headrest kept on banging against the wall, but she didn't care, and he seemed to care even less. All he seemed to care about was the little yelps she made at each of his thrusts, most of them being an incomprehensible mumble of his name. She started losing her breath, but barely paid mind to it, lost in the pleasure Christian was bringing her at this moment.

When he slowed down a little, she took control, flipping them so she would be on top and imposing them a different cadence, slower, but more sensual. Christian kept his eyes on her the whole time, mesmerised by the sight of her with her bouncing breast as she hopped on his engorged member.

After a while, as she started going faster, feeling her peak coming, he sat up, losing his hand in her hair and kissing her senselessly as his other hand helped her bounce faster and harder on him. She felt him tense beneath her before he released, and barely half a second later, she followed him suit, collapsing on top of him, all sweaty and sticky, but not caring the least in the world.

She fell asleep listening to Christian's heartbeat and feeling him lazily play with her hair.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

She woke up in the middle of the night, her bladder bursting for relief, so she rushed to the bathroom. Once she was done, she went in the kitchen to drink some water, and found her forgotten birthday cake with the melted candles on top of it. She put it in the small fridge and went back in bed, where Christian was still soundlessly sleeping, his arms and back marked by her nails.

When she slipped back in bed, Christian instinctively cuddled against her, and she couldn't help but smile. This was the thing she had appreciated the most about sleeping with Christian over the past few months, it was the spooning. She loved spooning. though, soon, another part of Christian made its presence noticeable.

He tightened his hold on her and didn't bother with words, kissing her neck as one of his hands went between her legs. It was clear that he was now fully awake, and it was even clearer that she didn't need much stimulation. In fact, she was the one who reached for Christian and guided him inside of her.

He readjusted them so she would be on all four, and started thrusting in her with a brutal and fast pace that was only encouraged by Ana's moans of pleasure. She loved how it felt much more raw and animalistic, and when she reached for his hand, guiding it to her hair, he seemed to pick up what she wanted. He slapped her ass whilst his other hand tightly gripped her hair, and she let out a loud yes of satisfaction.

Unlike their earlier coitus, this one did not last long, but they found their climax together, and Christian collapsed on top of her, kissing her shoulder as she happily smiled of content, loving the feeling of his weight on her.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

When she woke up the next day, the sun was already high in the sky. She didn't need to reach for Christian to know that he wasn't here. It was Sunday, and he had an early flight for Tokyo. He probably barely slept an hour after their second round.

Lazily, she rolled in the bed, staying in its warmth as the events of the previous night came back to her. And so far, she had no regrets. The only alarm that rang to her was that she would need to take a morning pill because she only realised then that they didn't use protection. She doubted Christian walked around with condoms after so many years of not fapping, and she had stopped taking the pill after Henry.

In fact, she had only taken the pill because it suited him. But the pill had terrible effects on her, the most noticeable ones being the migraines and the mood swings. So after she broke with Henry, she stopped the drug and swore to herself that she would not let another man forced her to take drugs her body couldn't process.

So it was with the reminder that she needed to take the morning-after pill that she went to have a shower, enjoying the hot water and fantasising about what could happen from there. Of course, her hopelessly romantic side went to what could happen in the bests of worlds. And it was just as Jose had depicted all along.

Christian would confess his undying love to her, and they would start a real relationship with her going to London and realising soon after that she would rather be with Christian. They would wait a year, and then, start popping children that would be loved like she never had the opportunity of being loved.

And of course, their sex-life would never die. Especially if what happened that night was just a preview of how they could please one another. She couldn't even imagine what a bit more confidence and communication would do to them. She wondered if Christian enjoyed his time as much as she did, though the proud part of her reassured her, reminding her that she was bound to be good, she was the first lay he had in years.

She got ready, packing her suitcase in that same blissful state, and when she was about to leave the room, she saw an envelope next to her purse, alongside a note. She frowned, all her wellbeing leaving her, and for the second time since they started their relationship, she had to open an envelop. And though she did not count it, there were at least twenty thousand dollars in that envelop.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she looked at the note that he didn't even bother signing, the regrets finally catching up with her.

**We need to talk.**

**Call me when you get back to New York.**

**I'd like to update the terms of our contract.**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

**💚 So, I know there is no point asking questions about the whole chapter because you guys are only going to focus on what happened in the end. But if you can, did you catch the hints hidden in this chapter about what's to happen ... **

**💚And what do you feel about Christian? His present? His move on Ana? And his note?**

**💚 I'm always curious about your favourite part, and what you think will happen next, so let me know.**

**💚 So should I keep this midsection questions?**

* * *

**‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS‼️**

_Sorry, this section is closed for beauty sleep purposes XD_

💚** E.L James owns the names of the characters from the Fifty Shades franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	18. Chapter 16: The Sugar & The Daddy

**My dear little broccolis**

** So, this is a story that has been hanging in my mind for a little while, and here is the twist, you can read it as a TMI fanfic, or an FSOG one. I will update at the same time for both of those stories, so pick the characters you want to follow, or do both, haha.**

**So, LAST CHAPTER. I'm so excited. Don't worry, an epilogue is coming as well, and it will appease some of you. **

** Also, the last chapter was named Spiced Rum because the sweet and alcohol were blended into one. Just like the Colonel chapter. Because both time, it was a big step into their intimate relationship, and both time, Ana and Christian were not one and the other but blended together (yeah, I'm ranting, but I like it, so sue me, haha)**

‼️**DON'T BE A SILENT READER,**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

**CHECK AT THE END**‼️

**Love, Mina **

**.~~. .~~. .~~.**

** Give Me The Daddy, I'll Give You The Sugar **

**Chapter 16: The SugarThe Daddy (5,0K)**

**We need to talk.**

**Call me when you get back to New York.**

**I'd like to update the terms of our contract****.**

Ana stared at the note, not moving or realising how long she just stood there until she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, scrumping the piece of paper in her fist before she shoved it in her pocket deeply breathing in. For a moment, she tried to compose herself, refusing to cry over Christian, refusing to admit that she had been so foolish.

But after internally battling for a few minutes, her legs gave in, and she just broke down, falling on the floor and letting out all her tears. She cried her heart out, unable to stop herself, no matter how many times she tried to convince herself that Christian was not worth her tears.

She felt … worthless. Even Henry never manage to make her feel like that. In fact, even for him, she had never cried so hard. At least, she knew how little she mattered to him and how little he cared, whereas Christian made her believe that he somewhat cared about her.

She was feeling cheap and dirty. The one thing she had always told Christian she would not do for money, he had managed to get out of her, because this was the kind of man he was. He had told her again and again that he always got what he wanted, and he had just proved himself right. He had wanted to get in her pants since the first time he had seen her, and after time dedication and a lot of money, he had managed to do so.

She hurled of frustration and disgust with herself, unable to see clearly and only seeing Christian's flaws and all the things he did that led her to fall for that excuse of a man, and open her legs to him. He never put her first, he always thought of himself and on how much comfort he could get out of her. And sure, that was the basis of their contract, but she gave in so many things that were never meant to happen according to that stupid piece of paper.

Like spending time with his family, like going abroad with him, like sleeping with him … _like kissing him_. She had blinded herself to his masterful manipulation because she had been so stupid, secretly hoping that maybe Christian would change or even want to try something more, even if it was for a brief period of time.

All those moments she had thought he had been sweet were turning sour in her memory, tainted by the fact that Christian had just treated her with as much respect he would have treated a prostitute. She started thinking of Mia, wondering if this was the way she felt every time a customer gave her money at the end of the night, and though she would like nothing more than to numb her brain and stop thinking about Christian, she couldn't.

She had always wondered why Christian had always been so lenient about Mia. He never opposed to the two of them meeting, and even often asked about her, though Ana had thought at first that he would be against her being friends with a hooker. At first, she had thought it was because he was feeling bad about keeping her from Ana during all those months. But now, with the retrospect of the previous night, she felt that he was just too happy that she befriended a hooker, warming her up to the idea of getting paid for sex.

And his stupid 'no-fap' movement that he allegedly followed for years before meeting her. _Bullshit_! Now, she was feeling so naive to have believed him. He just knew how to hide his game. He had told her to her face, he was good at poker and he never went into a business deal he knew he wasn't going to come out gaining something. But she didn't listen. She had been too stupid, believing he just wanted her friendship and was gentleman enough to stay away from her.

With rage, she got up, wiping her tears away. She stomped to the door, before turning and looking at the envelope again. She was tempted to take it and just throw the money at his face the next time she would see him. But she knew he was out of the continent for at least three weeks travelling between Europe and Asia. So she left it there, so she took the time to write on it that it was a tip to be shared.

She was decided to wash her hands off him. After all, if he cared so little about her, he would barely notice the difference. She would just miss her in the dead of the night when he would crave for a warm presence by his side and someone to open their legs for him to relieve his tensions. After all, that was what he would offer if she was stupid enough to call him.

At the airport, she remembered going to the drugstore and taking the morning after pill, felling like the sluttiest person on Earth under the very judgmental look of the clerk. As she gulped it down with water, she found herself blaming Christian once again. Rationally speaking, she knew that she should have said something, but she was on a tangent to blame Christian for everything wrong about their relationship. And the fact that he, not only didn't ask about protection and contraception but also didn't have the good taste to at least retrieve, leaving all of it to fall on her shoulders, just got on her nerves.

In truth, anything about Christian got her nerves at that moment. So much that, had she not already checked in, she would have changed her ticket so her return home wouldn't have been paid by Christian.

Begrudgingly, she waited for boarding, scrolling hough her phone, hesitating on calling Mia. She knew that Mia would be the best person to talk to. But at the same time, she always felt weird talking to her about her relationship with Christian, because up until now, she was just paid to be by his side, when Mia had to put out with so many men to feed her kids.

So she decided against it, though she knew she was going to pay a visit to Jose as soon as she would land, just so she could rant about Christian for hours. And as if he knew she had been thinking about him, Jose sent her the link to a YouTube video,

**Christian Grey's grand gesture. **

_Yesterday evening, Christian Grey receive an award for 'best businessman' of the year, for the fifth time in a row. When usually Grey never bothers with a speech, this time, the mogul took the mike, taking time to tell to young businessmen everywhere that nothing comes without sweat, blood and tears. _

_But what surprised the audience was the end of his speech that he dedicated to his girlfriend of almost two years, even though he never clearly said her name, or even that he was referring to her. The billionaire explained in between words that the young brunette was the strong woman he needed to keep on thriving and that he was forever grateful for the support that she showed him. _

_Now, though many people saw this as a beautiful and subtle love declaration, some bloggers did question Grey's motives. Indeed, the businessman has always been very private about his personal life, some people even talking about a deal he would have made with the media so he could have full control of what was published about him and his girlfriend._

_According to those bloggers, Christian Grey's speech was nothing but a grand gesture like the ones we see in the final act of a romcom, and the proof that he had done something wrong that needed to be forgiven by his girlfriend._

_Now, we may never know the truth, but the young woman seemed happy and proud of her man, cheering for him when he received his award, and more than happy to kiss the businessman after his speech. _

_Maybe it was a well-hidden apology, or a simple and genuine love declaration, or maybe it was simply Christian Grey telling the world how important that woman is to him. All we know is that they looked adorable together last night._

**.~~. .~~. .~~.**

When she landed back in New York, she didn't even bother going back to her flat, she went straight to Jose, praising her lucky star that he was off on that day. He opened the door as soon as she rang the doorbell of the apartment he was sharing with Karl, and though for a moment she did not say a word, he immediately saw that there was something wrong with her.

He didn't ask any questions and simply took her in his arms, rocking her and hushing her as she cried for the first time in years in front of someone else. She let all her anguish out, hating that she was crying over _Christian fucking Grey_, and once her sobs quieted down, Jose ushered her in his flat, taking her suitcase with him.

"So what happened? Aren't you supposed to be glowing with love after that declaration Christian made about you?"

"Christian is a fucking asshole whose mouth is as deadly as a vine. It looks all innocent at first, until it has you where it wanted, and then strangles you with you realising."

Jose frowned, sitting them down on the couch, and she explained everything that happened between them. She came clear about the fact that they had been sharing a bed for months, and about those few stolen kisses here and there. She told him about her growing feelings, and how they blinded her judgement. She recounted what happened on the previous night, how her heart made her feel that there could be more, how she gave in, and how she ultimately fell from grace in the morning when she saw the note that she showed to her best friend.

Jose looked at the piece of paper, his face showing disappointment but also confusion.

"But Ana … It's pretty obvious that he loves you. I mean, this could be just Christian being Christian and not knowing exactly how to express his feelings."

"He wants to '_update the terms of our contract_.' Oh, and he left more than twenty grands next to that stupid note!"

"But didn't you say that the contract says he has to pay you a couple of months in advance if you guys were to break it? This is probably Christian owning up to this part."

Ana didn't reply anything, because she had thought of that. Christian had always been a businessman, and even when he had shown her his more personal side, he had always had a business approach on things. So maybe he was just ending the contract. But the fact remained that this 'update', meant he just wanted a new one. One where he could have the cake, eat it and have the baker as well.

It was how their whole relationship started, and how it developed. He clearly had wanted to get in her pants, and though he was not a patient man, as he had told her again and again, he always got his way. He was that good of a businessman to know when to play his cards, and that's what he did with her. He went after her when her resolution had been at its weakest after she had already fallen for him and would be more than happy to give him what he wanted.

"Biscuit. I think he's just in love and doesn't know how to say it."

"_People in love don't give money to their significant others for sex_! This is literally what happened and what he's expecting to happen in the future. For me to be his personal whore. How else do you explain _this_?" She asked, brandishing the note.

He couldn't reply anything and the last ounce of hope she had that Christian might have been just clumsy and that might have overreacted crumbled before her eyes. At the end of the day, she was either a girl who had been paid for sex, either one of those girls Jose had warned her about. The ones who fell in love with men who would never reciprocate their feelings.

She wiped away the tears that were once again flowing on her cheeks, and Jose got up, only to come back a couple of minutes later with a bottle of wine and two glasses. They spent the rest of the day drinking, bitching about the unfairness of life to have her fall with such a man, and the bright side that she would go to London next year and have a fresh start.

**.~~. .~~. .~~.**

The next morning, she woke up, her head pounding and cursing at whoever was calling her on a Sunday morning. She turned on herself, thanking everything that was holy that Karl and Jose had a comfortable couch, and she picked up her phone, ready to let whoever was on the other end of the line get her foul mood. But when she saw that it was Christian, she just let it go to voicemail.

She thought about it for a moment, before deciding to change her number. After all, this was what they had agreed on. No more contact if they were to ever fuck. So, in all logic, he shouldn't even have asked her to call him. He should be expecting no responses from her and just get on with his life.

She pondered if she should get back to the hotel and get her things, but there was nothing really important to her there. Just memories that were now tainted by what happened. She tried not to think about the fact that she would have to remember of that every year for the rest of her life, that her birthday would always have that sour memory of when she lacked judgement, and she got ready to go back to her place, telling herself like a mantra that she didn't waste her time with Christian, but just gained experience. As Elena had told her before, she shouldn't have expected to be treated as anything else but a business deal.

**.~~. .~~. .~~.**

A month after her birthday, Ana had managed to find herself a new routine that did not include Christian. And though she had to admit that she missed the companionship he would give her in the evening, she still went along, trying to forget all about him. More often than not, she cried herself to sleep, hating to find herself in that position. There was nothing to cry over, so she shouldn't let herself be so affected. She was sure he wasn't.

She fought against herself to try and stalk him like some pathetic ex-girlfriend that she wasn't. She knew for a fact that he wasn't in the US because he had told her he had several business deals and transactions to over through abroad. It was in fact one of the reasons why Christian tried, again and again, to get her to come with him for at least one of those trips. Because they wouldn't see each other for a month.

And when that month had seemed like such a long time for her before, now seemed to be a blessing that had gone by too fast. Maybe it was because she had tried to keep herself as busy as possible. Or maybe it was because she had been dreading his comeback to New York.

During the first week, Christian had tried to contact through Raymond, calling at her place of work and both times, she dodged the bullet, even though she could tell Raymond was curious as to what happened between his protégée and his best client. But he never asked.

And neither did Elliott, even if she still stayed in touch with him, for the sake of the boys.

_"Are you sure I can't convince you to take a week off for you to come to Sydney? The boys would love seeing you here," Elliott asked, using his boys to make Ana feel guilty about her refusal. _

_"No. I have a lot of work, and so little time before going to London"_

_Elliott shook his head, stretching on the other end of the camera from their Skyping and he quoted the Shining, "All work and no play make Ana a dull girl."_

_"Maybe. But in the meantime, I'm pretty sure Julian and Jason will be delighted to hear my intake of the UK first hand. I'll let them know all about platform 9 3/4 and Hogwarts."_

_"Ugh, don't remind me. Julian has become _**_obsessed_**_. Mom and Dad want to take him to Orlando for Christmas which I think is unfair. Christian and I had to stay home and watch those terrible old Christmas movies. I think it is only good parenting to inflect the same to my kids."_

_Ana laughed, ignoring the way her heart twisted when he mentioned Christian. Since it seemed that Elliott still had no idea that the two of them were no longer in a relationship, she refused to talk about it. She knew that if she did, he would ask why, and she couldn't decently tell the man that his brother was someone who thought so little of her that he thought it was normal to pay her for sex. _

To be honest, Ana had expected Christian to have his PR release a statement that they were no longer together, but nothing of the sort happened. So she kept on going on and about with her life, enjoying her friends as much as she could. She told Mia about the end of her relationship with Christian, and her friend had been most supportive, reminding her to not let that moment define her.

And when her periods came a week after her birthday, the two of them went out to celebrate the relief that she was not pregnant after all. Ana knew it would have been a terrible thing for her to have a kid now, with Christian nonetheless. He would have paid for the pension, she was sure of it, calling his lawyer to know how to deal with the situation, instead of calling his family. But more than that, it was a bad time for her. She never would want to rely on someone to raise her kid, and she wasn't stable enough to provide a child with the home she wanted to provide. She just needed a couple of years to make sure her kids would have what she never had.

Now, she was in Jack's car, going back to her place after one of his representations. They were talking about how good he was at impacting people with his jokes, and how she liked that more often than not, his jokes could make people think about real issues.

He pulled over in front of her building, and he dropped the bomb she was not expecting,

"So, I auditioned for SNL as you know, and … I am starting at the next season."

She screeched of happiness, jumping at his neck and sharing his joyful moment. He gave her back the embrace, lashing of glee with her, but their moment of joy was short-lived as someone snatched Jack out of Ana's hands. Ana saw with horror that Christian was standing there, and before she could even ask herself how he knew where she lived, Christian punched Jack in the face.

"_Oh my God_! Are you _insane_?" She exclaimed, rushing to Jack's side and taking his face in her hands to estimate the damage.

"_Get your hands off my girl!_" Christian growled behind her, trying to get passed her, but she wouldn't let him, slightly touching Jack's nose to make sure it wasn't broken.

"I am so sorry, Jack."

"It's okay. I should get going anyway. I'll call you tomorrow."

He hurried himself back to his car, and once he was no longer in view, she turned on her heels to glare at Christian. In all honesty, she couldn't remember if there was ever a time when she had seen him so angry, and Christian had always had a temper. She was tempted to explode at this right moment, but she didn't want to make a scene, so she went to her flat, closely followed by Christian who was seething with anger.

As soon as they were in her apartment, she burst, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, when ones ghost someone, they should expect to be contacted by any means necessary," He retorted with a barely contained ire.

"What I mean is, what are you doing _here_. I never told you where I live."

"Don't be daft, Ana. You know I can find this information in the blink of an eye."

"And how long have you had this information?!"

He did not answer, but his silence spoke volume and it dawned to her that he probably had all her information before their relationship even began. "Did you know about my past? About me being in the system? About the Millers?"

Once again, he refused to answer, and she had to remind herself that the walls were thin and she couldn't go screaming without her neighbours hearing her. But this was a low blow she had never expected. She had confided to Christian about that part of her life. She had told him things she didn't even share with Jose or Mia. It was more than her heart, it was her soul. And like the Devil he was, Christian had taken it, keeping for himself that he had already dug into her life and knew all there was to know about her. She had been just a puppet in his hands.

"This behaviour is creepy, Christian. Borderline stalker. I want you to leave, now," She said with a strangely calm voice, but Christian did not make a move to go away.

"How am I supposed to get in touch with you when you don't take my calls, ignore my emails and avoid our home?"

"All I did is respect the terms of our contract. I ceased all contact. It's not my fault if you can't apply what you agreed on."

His grey eyes carefully studied her blue ones, but she kept her head high, refusing to show weakness or cry in front of him. This was the one part of her he would never get.

"What did I ever do to make you act like that? This isn't like you."

"You showed me your true colours. You treated me like a whore!"

"ii respected the contract," he threw back at her through gritted teeth. "Do you really think I walk around with that much money on me? I've been wanting to end that stupid contract for a while, and the money was just there because this is what I'm supposed to do! If you had called me, I would have explained that to you! This was just me giving you money to end the contract!"

"Okay. No worries. Then, goodbye. The contract is null and void now, and we're not supposed to be in contact anymore."

"Ana …" He took a small step toward her, but she stepped back, daring him to go any further. He swallowed his difficulty and put his hands in his pockets instead of letting them hang by his side after she refused his touch. "I … want another contract with you. One that is law-abiding. One that I would have to proclaim in front of the world."

For a moment, Ana didn't fully understand what Christian meant, but then, his innuendo made sense and all she felt was outrage,

"You want to marry me? You wanted me to call you so you could propose? _Over the fucking phone_?! And what on Earth made you think I'd marry _you_? That situation when the prostitute marries the rich man only happens in movies! This is the real-life, Christian! There is no fucking way I would marry someone who thinks so little of me! There is no fucking way that I would raise my children with a man who doesn't even want them to begin with! With a man who would never see his kids as a priority! With a man who thinks money is the answer to everything!"

"I told you, I have been wanting to end the contract for a while. What happened on your birthday was not planned. It just happened. It was … I just …" He seemed at a loss of words, even though he had started his statement with anger.

With frustration, he passed his hands in his hair, and blurted out, "I love you, Ana. Simple as that."

"And yet that didn't stop you from giving me money after we fucked," She scoffed, rolling her eyes at his statement.

Those were the words she would have loved to hear a month ago before all of this mess happened. But the more Christian explained himself, the more she was realising that he was not the man she thought he was. Just some conniving man who would do anything he could to get what he wanted.

Christian glared at her, stepping forward and towering over her for the first time in their relationship. Though it was obvious that he was taller than her, whether she wore heels or not, Christian never imposed his height on her, and she had always felt as his equal. But this time, if she hadn't known deep inside her that Christian would never lay a hand on her, she would have cowered in fear.

"We didn't fuck. We made love," He growled with seething fury.

And if Christian had hoped that this would have been the line that would get her back to him, he had never been more wrong in his life. finally, she understood the wording of the contract. For a long time, she had found it weird that such a business-like document would have the word 'fuck' in it. But now, she understood. This was the loophole Christian had mentioned. He always had loopholes in his contracts so he could always come out gaining something. And she had been no exception.

"You created the loophole," She whispered with shock and disbelief. "You always intended to get between my legs. You just toyed with my heart first."

"Ana —"

"Well, congratulation, Mr Grey," She said with a cold voice, snapping her head up to look deep into his grey eyes. "I hope you enjoyed the ride. Just for you to know, you to make me feel worse than dirt. In fact, you've made me feel like I've never felt before. Even Henry never managed to accomplish to make me feel so low about myself. I hope you enjoyed the game and that the game was worth it to you."

He tried to take her in his arms, but her glare was meaningful enough for him to stop himself, even though he still tried to argue, "Ana …"

"Leave my flat, now. Leave my home, and leave _me_ alone," She said, opening the door for him to walk out of her place.

For a moment, he just looked at her, probably hoping that she would change her mind, but as she had stated earlier, this was not a fucking movie. It was her life, and she intended on taking back control of it.

Once she was alone, she rested her head against the door, finally allowing herself to cry. But this time, it wasn't because of Christian, but because of her. She felt so stupid to have thought that she was ever something more than a deal. This was what she had been all along, and though Elena had warned her time and time again, she had forgotten that.

With a big inspiration, she stood straight, more decided than ever to succeed in her endeavours and to make London her beacon of hope and new beginnings. Even though it was still early, she went to her room and started sorting out what she would bring to London.

She was going to move out, and to move on. Christian fucking 50MIL Grey now belonged to her past.

**.~~. .~~. .~~.**

**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed**

** So, this is the last chapter as I said, and I can't wait to read what you're thinking about it. I know many of you dislike Christian, or Ana, or the two of them, but that's always how I saw this going. There were a few hints about it. Not necessarily in the way where the characters said something, but in the way some things were said, or some chapters were structured. Plus, obviously, their actions. haha**

**And the epilogue will have a name as well, a very obvious one. If you can guess it, you can have a surprise **

** I'm always curious about your favourite part, and what you think will happen next, so let me know.**

* * *

**‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS‼️**

_**Sofia**: yes, it happened. I know. And Christian is not necessarily popular now ... But what about now? Do you hate me yet? HAHA_

_**Mearin**: Well, she has taken the pill, and has had her period ... But now, she seems set on her plans for the future. _

_**Guest1**: Well, You are completely right about the morning pill. And they went to DC, but remember that Christian has family, and it has never been said how long they have been living in Seattle. But I can understand how it got confusing. And I do agree, Christian needs to place himself in other's pov. _

**Guest2 or ****_Grammar Nazi:_**_ It is obvious that you are not reading my notes. If you want to talk about how my story is not perfect, which I'm perfectly aware of and never claimed, just connect with me via PM. Otherwise, try to be nicer in the way you point out mistakes, or just stop doing it altogether. _

_**Guest3**: Well, you probably hate me now, haha. Ooooooooo. You made me so happy, because that window scene had some double meaning to it, and you caught some of it. Now ... well, I hope you still liked it. haha._

** E.L James owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**


	19. epilogue: You Never Were The Daddy

**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

💚** So, this is a story that has been hanging in my mind for a little while, and here is the twist, you can read it as a TMI fanfic, or an FSOG one. I will update at the same time for both of those stories, so pick the characters you want to follow, or do both, haha.**

**💚So, LAST PART. I'm so excited. JUST READ THE NOTE AT THE END BEFORE, IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!**

‼️**DON'T BE A SILENT READER,**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

**CHECK AT THE END**‼️

**Love, Mina **💚💚💚

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚** Give Me The Daddy, I'll Give You The Sugar **💚

**Epilogue: You Never Were The Daddy, Because I Never Was The Sugar (1,5K)**

A few months after she stopped having any sort of contact with Christian, Ana found herself waiting for Elliott in her apartment. Though it was only February and she still had a couple of more months to wait to go to London, she was almost all set up. Jose had agreed to keep in his flat all the things she knew she couldn't take to the UK with her. So now, her flat mostly consisted of boxes and items spread out.

The first box she had packed was a collection of all the items Christian had bought for her during the time of their contract. In fact, they have taken several boxes. And at first, she had wanted to send them back to him. But after the flower fiasco, she realised that it would be useless.

A couple of days after their argument, Christian had sent a hundred of red and white roses to Raymond's office where she worked. Everyone had wooed at her, and she had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. And to make it even more, there had been no notes with it, just a business card of Grey Enterprises that allowed her to know that Christian had only asked Kaelie to order the flower for him. The poor girl probably didn't even know what they were for.

So, though she stopped using anything that Christian had bought for her, she kept them in boxes. It was when it came to the money that she became conflicted. For a moment, she had been unsure of what to do with all that money she had put aside over the months. It had always been there in case of a rainy day, but now it acted more as a sad reminder of what happened with Christian. So she made the decision that when she would move to the UK, she would donate the money to a charity that would call to her heart. After all, her rainy days were behind her now.

A small knock on her door brought her back to the present moment, and she went to open the door to Elliott. She had told him that she would understand if he no longer wanted to contact her, but Elliott had insisted that it wasn't weird for him and that his boys loved her too much for him let them lose yet another mother figure.

"I brought wine," He boasted, showing a bottle of merlot, and she beamed at him, taking the bottle and walking him to her kitchen. She watched him look around with an interested eye as she poured them each a glass, and she asked about the kids.

"Well, Julian can't shut up about you leaving to leave in the same country as harry potter. He's sure you're going to become an Auror or something. Jason is trying to change our yearly Sydney vacations to London vacations. As if I would ever trade the sun for rainy clouds."

"Aren't you supposed to be more concerned about him seeing his grandparents?"

"Potato, potato. All of this to say, no one is happy to see you leave," Elliott said, taking the glass of wine, his eyes still looking around since the kitchen was an open space.

"Are you here to try and dissuade me?"

"Me? No. I'm the one who told Christian to stop being a jackass about it, and just let you go and accomplish your dreams."

For a moment, Ana didn't say a word. Christian had become a sort of a taboo over the past few months. She wasn't petty or arrogant enough to pretend that she was completely blameless in the fall of what they had. After all, she should have told him earlier her feelings for him. In fact, as soon as she knew she was starting to fall for him. And she should have been more vocal about how she was not always happy with the way he treated her.

But her flaws did not erase Christian's. The biggest one, and the one that made her so angry for so long was the fact that Christian had made research about her, and had the audacity to pretend otherwise, asking about her as if he didn't already everything there was to know about her life. There was also the loophole that Christian had purposely planted in the contract. For many nights, she recalled Christian's first reaction when she had told him that he would need to add that clause about them having sex. Now, in retrospect, she knew that it was the businessman in him that had been trying to find the best way to word the contract, so he could gain some advantage out of it.

But more than that, there was the fact that they were not compatibles. There was no point in them reconnecting when their ultimate life goals were so different. It was more than the fact that she couldn't stop feeling like there was a stain on her now, and that she had been a whore. Sure, he might have thought he loved her, but in the end, he still paid her. She didn't care what the contract said, she was sure of one thing, _people in love did not pay their significant other for sex_.

With a deep breath, she snapped out of her thoughts of Christian, and asked,

"Do I have to guess that you are here on his behalf?"

"Sort of. To be honest, he has no idea that I am here."

She scoffed, sure that Christian was compiling another file on her, or maybe this time, he asked his goons to make a file about his brother. Elliott rolled his eyes, and condescendingly told her,

"You seem to have forgotten that it is Valentine's Day today. Christian would never let me see you on such a romantic day."

"Elliott …. I don't want to talk about your brother with you," She told him, mostly because she didn't want to cry in front of him, and she had realised that tears easily came to her when it came to Christian. In fact, she had to hide in the bathroom when Christian sent all those flowers to her workplace.

"Ana … he's not the same since you guys have broken up. He's … find himself a new friend to replace you, and it's not the kind of company anyone would wish on someone they love."

She cleared her throat to prevent herself from crying and showing that she was affected by the fact that Christian had so easily replaced her. Sure, that new friend seemed to be a bad influence, but still.

"I have no say in what your brother does, Elliott. I actually never did. And … I can only wish him happiness with this new friend of his."

Elliott brows slightly furrowed, and she sipped on her glass just to avert her eyes from him, otherwise, she knew she would cry.

"It's the bottle." She looked back up, surprised by this statement. Christian had never shied away from alcohol, but he had always known his limits when it came to it. And though he had used it a couple of times to comfort himself, Ana never pictured Christian as someone who would lose his control for the comfort of a bottle of whiskey.

"It's nothing drastic, yet. But I haven't seen Christian spend a single day without drinking since you guys split up."

She shook her head, refusing to hear those words, "Christian would never fall into that. Sports, maybe, workaholism, probably, but Christian would never let himself fall into alcoholism, no matter what."

"Look, I know it's not my business what happened between the two of you, but … he's not listening to me. I told him time and time again to come to you, but he refuses. So I'm asking you because I'm hoping you'll be less stubborn than him. Come for his birthday.

It's going to be a small affair. Just us, and the kids. I'm asking for a reunion or anything, I just want the two of you to talk, just so he can have proper closure, and stop this descent to hell before it becomes irreversible. Please."

She looked down on her knees, playing with her fingers. she would lie to herself if she pretended she didn't want to see Christian one last time before going to London. As Elliott said, just for closure. Maybe it was what they both needed to move on. And maybe, after having a calm conversation in which none of them would be speaking out of raw feelings, but rather out of their minds, then, maybe they could still remain friends. Maybe she could also convince him that alcohol was not the solution for either of them.

Maybe her going to London would not necessarily mean it was the end of her relationship with Christian.

"I will come. Just for the day. I could even make the cake if you want."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

**💚 So, this is the end of THE FIRST PART. I think it is pretty obvious that there is a sequel. I mean, I have been hinting at it with that Christian's PoV. I did mention several times that it was coming and that it would be when you would least expect it, haha. I know, I'm evil, you're used to it now. I know you're all hating me because the first part ends on such a sour note, but it was always the point. As some of you have pointed out, they still need to develop as character/people, and that's what the second part is for. Besides, if you know me and my other stories, you know I don't know how to write short stories (even though this one is over 150K)**

**💚What do you think the second part will be called? If you can guess it, you can have a surprise 😉 And when shall I update it? Maybe I should pause a little in between.**

**💚 I'm always curious about your favourite part, and what you think will happen next, so let me know.**

* * *

**‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS‼️**

_Well, you can't have it all. I can't update fast, and answer as well, haha_

💚** EL James owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


	20. About that sequel

**My dear little broccoli 💚💚💚**

**💚 So, this is just to let you know that I will upload the prologue of the sequel soon. Look for 💚Sweetie, ****Let Me Give You The Daddy****💚. The story will be entirely in the guy's PoV, just like the first part was with our female protagonist. It will be as short (15 chapters is short for me for those who don't know me) and the story is already finished. I know you all want that HEA guaranteed, but I don't want to spoil those who don't know. So if you ABSOLUTELY need to know, hit me up, otherwise, wait and see. Also, if you like playing Columbo as I do, the ending is already in the first part. I literally said what happens at some point ... Or did I? Wkwk**

**💚Just a few fair warnings. I will not be answering reviews from this moment onwards. It takes too much of my times (1h and sometimes 1h30) and it's time I should spend writing. But please, don't stop this from making you review. As you saw by the three updates in a week, reviews are fuel ...**

**💚Which leads to my second point. The update won't be as regular, because I am going back to all the stories I haven't finished. Many of them only have a couple of chapters left in them, and I have been too forgetful. ****Now, if there is a story you ABSOLUTELY want an update on, let me know by reviewing on said story. So there will be weekly updates, just probably not always for the same story ...**

**💚Also, I am looking for a beta. But, be warned, I usually write LONG chapters, and I have had to wait too long for previous betas (I think I once had to wait two months). So if you can't guarantee a 48h editing, it's okay, just don't bother.**

**💚Anyway, look for SWEETIE, LET ME GIVE YOU THE DADDY, soon, and let me know what you'll think of it.**

**Love, Mina 💚💚💚**


End file.
